


Демонология и трехфазная модель травмы: интегративный подход

by RitaBlanca



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Sunglasses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Как только Обри Тайм, психотерапевт, открыла дверь своего кабинета и увидела своего нового клиента Энтони Дж. Кроули, сидевшего в зоне ожидания, она осмотрела и оценила его. На первый взгляд она обратила внимание на следующее:- его одежда была дорогой и стильной;- у него был странный, но заметный одеколон;- его отношение к сидению, которое он занимал, можно было с трудом описать "сидящим";- он выглядел сердитым;- он был в солцезащитных очках.Вот что подумала профессионал Обри Тайм, когда впервые увидела своего нового клиента: а с тобой будет весело, да?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Первоначальная оценка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177950) by [Nnm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnm/pseuds/Nnm). 



"Эдипов комплекс" - первое, что он сказал ей. - "Ваше мнение?"

Обри Тайм была профессионалом. У нее был более чем десятилетний опыт индивидуальной и групповой терапии с особым вниманием к людям, пережившим травмы. У нее были клиенты, которые угрожали ей, орали благим матом прямо в лицо, предлагали ей заняться сексом или того похуже. Она работала с клиентами через процесс госпитализации, она сообщала о действенных угрозах насилия и самовредительства в полицию, и она слышала описания мучений, боли и потерь, худших, чем большинство других могут себе представить. Обри Тайм была профессионалом, и у нее была профессиональная подготовка и опыт работы с ужасными, запутанными и сложными клиентами.

И все же, даже имея более чем десятилетний опыт, всё еще есть способы, которыми такой профессионал, как Обри Тайм, может быть удивлен. В конце концов, в том-то и прелесть этой работы: всегда есть сюрпризы. Например, у такого профессионала, как Обри Тайм, может оказаться совершенно новый клиент, который придет в ее офис на самую первую встречу, плюхнется в кресло напротив нее и скажет, "Эдипов комплекс. Ваше мнение?" что, собственно, этот клиент, Энтони, только что и сделал.

Частью бытия профессиональным психотерапевтом является острый наблюдательный взгляд. С момента первого контакта с клиентом или потенциальным клиентом такой профессионал, как Обри Тайм, обращает внимание на каждый намек на личность клиента, его индивидуальность, проблемы и пути решения. Вот почему, когда этот клиент, Энтони, плюхнулся и сказал, "Эдипов комплекс. Ваше мнение?", она даже не заикнулась.

Как только Обри Тайм открыла дверь своего кабинета и увидела своего нового клиента Энтони, сидевшего в зоне ожидания, она осмотрела и оценила его. На первый взгляд она обратила внимание на следующее:

\- его одежда была дорогой и стильной;  
\- у него был очень странный, но заметный одеколон;  
\- его отношение к месту, которое он занимал, можно было с трудом описать "сидящим";  
\- он выглядел сердитым;  
\- он был в солнцезащитных очках.  
Вот что подумала профессионал Обри Тайм, когда впервые увидела своего нового клиента: а с тобой будет весело, да?

Она пригласила его в свой кабинет. Она улыбнулась доброй улыбкой, и он не улыбнулся в ответ. Он встал, прошел мимо нее, не сказав ни слова, даже не поздоровавшись, пока не плюхнулся на её стул и не спросил её мнение о эдиповых комплексах.

Терапевт не должен был быть профессионалом с более чем десятилетним опытом работы с особо сложными случаями тяжелой травмы, чтобы знать, как на это реагировать. Терапевт, который хотя бы гроша ломаного стоит, знает, как на это реагировать. Итак, Обри Тайм уселась в кресло напротив Энтони и сказала то, что сказал бы даже стоящий гроша ломаного терапевт: "Почему Вы спрашиваете?"

Он явно не был впечатлен, но её это не пугало. Он пытался заманить её в борьбу за власть; он хотел заставить ее попытаться показать себя ему. Он всё еще был в этих солнцезащитных очках.

"В прошлый раз, когда я попробовал, - сказал он, - я часами лежал на кушетке, а мне рассказывали об эдиповых комплексах. Больше не хочу".

Она послушала. Она кивнула. То, что она услышала, было: я напуган. Не понравишься мне, и я не останусь. Это была её работа - убедить его остаться.

"Похоже, Вы встретились с довольно традиционным фрейдистским психоаналитиком".

"Ну, да. Это был Фрейд".

Ей не была понятна эта фраза. По вздутию его ноздрей и по форме его рта она увидела, что он и не ожидал, что она поймёт. Он был уверен, что он хотел раздосадовать её, потому что это позволило бы ему победить в борьбе за власть, в которой он хотел поучаствовать. Так что она раздосадованной не будет.

"Я не фрейдист. И не думаю, что когда-либо обсуждала Эдипа на прошлых сессиях". Она улыбнулась.

Тот факт, что она дала правильный ответ, не означал, что он закончил проверять её. Обри Тайм, профессионал, понимала, что Энтони - такой человек, который будет испытывать её очень долго.

"Я хотела бы начать с того, чтобы узнать немного больше о том, что привело Вас сюда", - сказала она.

"Да", - сказал он, и умолк.

Одним из первых навыков Обри Тайм, профессионального терапевта, стало умение безмолвно сидеть. Сидеть в маленькой комнате в абсолютной тишине с другим человеком может быть страшно и ошеломляюще, особенно когда этот человек - очень сердитый мужчина, который до сих пор не снял свои солнцезащитные очки. Это может вызывать беспокойство, и у большинства людей появляется непреодолимое желание наполнить каждую неудобную тишину разговорами. Но это не то, что сейчас нужно Энтони, решила она. Энтони, как она подумала, нужно прождать столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы он сказал то, что ему нужно было сказать.

Еще одним из первых профессиональных навыков, которые приобрела Обри Тайм, было умение тайно следить за часами, несмотря ни на что. Вот как она узнала, что Энтони молчал целых тридцать секунд, прежде чем продолжить.

"Недавно кое-что случилось. Я не был в порядке с тех пор. Мне нужно, чтобы Вы это исправили".

Что касается изложений о травмах, то это было не худшее, что она когда-либо слышала на первом сеансе с клиентом. Другому клиенту она может ответить: об этом очень сложно говорить, да? Или, может быть: я очень тронута, что вы поделились этим со мной, спасибо. Или, может быть, что-то другое. Но, учитывая всё, что она узнала об Энтони до сих пор, она решила сказать это: "Что случилось?"

"Случился пожар. Я думал, что мой друг погиб".

"Это звучит очень болезненно".

"Так и было."

"Ваш друг не погиб?"

"Нет." - Он покачал головой. - "Он в порядке."

"А теперь Вы не в порядке".

"Нет."

Как зубы вырывать, подумала она. "Расскажите мне побольше", - сказала она. - "Как именно Вы не в порядке?"

Он вертелся и ёрзал, и преувеличенно закатил глаза, должно быть, чтобы она поняла, что он делает это, несмотря на солнцезащитные очки. "Он много тренировался", - подумала она. Движение позволило ей заметить татуировку на его лице. Позже ей надо будет подумать об этой татуировке.

"Я поискал", - сказал он. - "Это - воспоминания. Я вспоминаю огонь".

Она кивнула головой. Это был один из ее профессиональных кивков. Это был кивок, который говорил: это для меня имеет смысл. "Что-нибудь еще?"

"Нет."

"Изменения в настроении?"

"Нет."

Она сделала паузу, чтобы позволить ее профессионально обученному разуму оценить свои возможности. Энтони проверял ее, и она решила, что хочет проверить его в ответ. "Это правда? Потому что Вы выглядите очень напряженным".

"Это просто моя чудесная личность", - сказал он.

"Многие люди после травмирующего события испытывают чувство злости и раздражения. Вы уверены, что не заметили никаких изменений?"

Она смотрела, как он думает. Здесь ему было о чем подумать. Она знала, что многие люди, пережив травму, теряли связь со своими эмоциями. Он тоже мог; ему, возможно, нужно подумать, получить доступ к своим эмоциям, найти ответ на её вопрос. Она также знала, что, возможно, он все ещё проверяет её, и он хотел посмотреть, как далеко она зайдёт, прежде чем она сдастся. Или: он мог решать, хочет ли он идти в ногу с ложью. Это, решила она, был наиболее вероятный сценарий.

Энтони, как она начала понимать, был лжецом.

Обри Тайм нравилось работать с лжецами. Не всем терапевтам это нравится. Многие считают ложь ядом для терапевтической встречи, но не Обри Тайм. Обри Тайм, во всём ее опыте, находила лжецов достаточно интересными, чтобы стоить потенциальной досады. Со лжецами было весело.

"Ну ладно", - сказал он и откинулся на спинку кресла. Она заметила изменение в позе: он отстранился, поворачивая голову в сторону. Он бросил самую скудную крошку эмоциональной правды, и он компенсировал это увеличением физического расстояния. - "Мне сказали, что я раздражительный". - Он сделал сложный жест рукой. - "Более раздражительный, чем обычно".

"Ваша чудесная личность", - сказала она.

Он улыбнулся. Многообещающе, подумала она.

"Кто Вам сказал, что Вы более раздражительны в последнее время?"

"Мой друг", - сказал он и снова сменил позу на сиденье. Ее спина словно начала чувствовать беспокойство. - "Мы не будем говорить о нём".

"Это тот самый друг, который, как вы думали, погиб?"

Его рот на мгновение открылся. Он явно понял, что его поймали, и застрял. "Да. Да, он".

"Тогда нам, вероятно, придется о нем поговорить". Она сделала жест руками, словно выкладывала варианты, как будто предлагала утешение: вот, это всё, что я могу предложить.

Он издал тихий звук, что-то между ворчанием и хныканьем.

"Итак, расскажите мне о нём", - предложила она. Теперь она переместилась, скрестив ноги, и пожала плечами.

"Его зовут Эзра. Он владеет книжным магазином. Пожар случился в этом книжном магазине. Это всё, что Вам нужно знать".

Энтони нравилось решать, что она будет делать, и ей не нужно было это знать. Она отложила это наблюдение на потом; ей придется поработать, составив свой полный отчет о нём, после того, как её время с ним закончится.

"В книжном магазине Эзры случился пожар, - подытожила она. - "Вы думали, что он погиб - в пожаре? А теперь у Вас случаются воспоминания, и Вы раздражительный".

"Я был в пожаре", - сказал он, и, его как будто больше не было в комнате с ней, как будто он был где-то в другом месте, где-то, где слишком жарко и нет выхода. Судя по всему, предположила Обри Тайм, его кровяное давление резко возросло, пульс участился, а кожа стала липкой. Он был настолько худым, что она видела, как каждый мускул двигался на его лице и руках, когда всё его тело напряглось. Она смотрела, как он не дышал.

"Оставайтесь со мной", - сказала она и сказала это очень специфическим тоном, который она использовала в подобных ситуациях. Потому что это не было необычной ситуацией, не для такого профессионала, как Обри Тайм, которая специализировалась на травмах. - "Энтони. Вы здесь, со мной? Посмотрите на меня. Я здесь, с Вами."

Его солнцезащитные очки означали, что она не могла видеть его глаза, но она предположила, что привлекла его внимание. Она сделала глубокий вдох и с радостью увидела, что он последовал её примеру.

Она ждала. Она дышала. Она смотрела на Энтони. Он вернулся в настоящее, в комнату. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это не заняло у него много времени.

"У меня ещё есть к Вам вопросы", - сказала она. Она проследила, чтобы её голос стал тише. Она знала, как использовать свой голос для модуляции эмоций других. - "Но я думаю, что нам стоит отложить их на потом". - Она подождала ответа, но он его не дал, поэтому она продолжила. - "Вместо этого, как насчет того, чтобы научить Вас кое-чему, что может помочь, когда такое случается?"

"Да?" - спросил он таким образом, что у Обри Тайм чуть сердце не разбилось. Она привыкла к этому чувству, когда клиенты звучали и выглядели именно так, как Энтони, особенно лжецы. Это то, что она всегда чувствовала, когда видела, как чья-то злая и раздражительная вуаль отодвинулась в сторону, чтобы показать испуганного и одинокого ребенка, скрывающегося внутри. Энтони сделал это. Он давал ей зёрнышко сырой надежды.

Она хотела его заслужить.

"Оно называется пять-четыре-три-два-один. Это метод заземления. Вы когда-нибудь слышали об нём?

Он покачал головой.

"Ладно." - Она улыбнулась. - "Позвольте объяснить, что это такое".

Они принялись за работу.

Когда час прошел, Энтони немного успокоился. После того, как он вышел и она закрыла дверь, она позволила себе почувствовать все нервы, которые она прятала от него. Она глубоко вдохнула и закрыла глаза. Она потратила час на то, чтобы выпить гнев, боль, растерянность и ощутимое недоверие Энтони, и у неё было десять минут, чтобы выпустить всё из системы, прежде чем появится ее следующий клиент.

Она оценила вероятность возвращения Энтони на следующую сессию в 50/50.

***

На определенном уровне абстракции существует три фазы травматологической терапии. Так, по крайней мере, гласит трехфазная модель травматологической терапии. Обри Тайм показалось, что это полезная модель.

Первый этап - это безопасность. Должен быть сформирован терапевтический альянс. На этом этапе клиент завоевывает доверие к себе и к терапевту. Акцент делается на обучающие навыки - техники заземления, дыхания, медитативные техники и т. д. - которые помогают при симптомах, связанных с травмой. Цель состоит в том, чтобы дать клиенту инструменты, необходимые ему для того, чтобы справиться с болью, которая придет на более поздних этапах, когда средоточие переключится на противостояние и преодоление самих травмирующих воспоминаний.

Разные клиенты, конечно, имеют разные потребности в безопасности. Этот первый этап занимает больше времени у некоторых клиентов, а у некоторых - меньше. После первого сеанса с клиентом Обри Тайм обычно имела довольно хорошее представление о том, сколько потребуется времени, прежде чем они смогут перейти ко второму этапу, но она точно не знала. Всегда были сюрпризы, неудачи и непредвиденные события.

После одной встречи с Энтони она не знала наверняка, сколько времени это займет. Но у неё было довольно сильное подозрение: они будут готовы закончить с этапом безопасности, только после того, как эти очки сойдут с его лица.

***

"Я начинаю беспокоиться, что Вы плохо справляетесь со своей работой", - сказал Энтони, как только он был должным образом расположен в кресле ее кабинета.

Они встречались уже несколько раз. Каждый раз она удивлялась его возвращению, особенно после того, как она дважды проверила его адрес. (Карты Google сказали ей, что Лондон находился в 9-часовом полете от ее офиса в Рочестере, штат Нью-Йорк. "Ничего себе крюк, - сказала она, и он кивнул. - Особенно для того, кто на пенсии", - добавила она, и он не ответил. Он был лжецом. Но он платил наличными, и его телефонный номер работал, поэтому она просто смирилась.) Каждый раз он начинал сессию с очень четким установлением основных правил: я могу уйти в любое время, ты мне не нужна, докажи мне себя.

Ничего. Обри Тайм, в конце концов, была профессионалом. Это был не первый раз, когда клиент ставил под сомнение её компетенцию. И даже не сотый. Что хорошего в опыте, так это то, что он помогает тебе идти в ногу с происходящим.

"Это почему же?" - спросила она.

Он поднял руку, вытянув указательный палец. Он постучал пальцем по оправе солнцезащитных очков.

Хо-хо! - подумала она, но виду не подала. - "Не хотите объяснить, что Вы имеете в виду?" - спросила она.

"Вы привыкли, что люди здесь все время сидят в солнцезащитных очках?"

Вот обязательно тебе во всём мне противостоять? - подумала она. "Нет, вовсе нет", - сказала она.

"Разве это не то, что люди с Вашей профессии должны, ну знаете, комментировать?"

Она ухмыльнулась и знала, как это повлияет на него. Он хотел выбить её из колеи; он хотел иметь власть в этой встрече, чтобы он мог чувствовать себя в безопасности на расстоянии, которое она вдохновляла. Она ухмыльнулась и, поступив так, лишила его этого. "Да? Вы так думаете?"

Он пожал плечами.

Она лишила его безопасности, которую он мог бы иметь, выбив её из колеи, потому что вместо этого она хотела заменить эту безопасность другой. Безопасность, которая исходит от честного разговора. "Вы правы", - признала она. "Это определенно то, что люди с моей профессией склонны комментировать".

Он снова пожал плечами.

"И, должна сказать, Энтони, это определенно то, о чём я думала". - Она подождала, но он не отреагировал, поэтому она продолжила. - "Я думала о том, чтобы их упомянуть. Хотите знать, почему я этого не сделала?"

Он не был настолько привязан, чтобы признать свое любопытство.

"А потому, что…", - и она немного повременила с ответом, потому что, возможно, она была немного жестока с такими противостоящими лжецами, как Энтони, по крайней мере, когда она знала, что это не будет иметь слишком неприятных последствий. - "Я подумала, что, как только Вы будете готовы поговорить о них, Вы их упомянете".

Она позволила ему посидеть и подумать об этом. Она позволила своей ухмылке превратиться в довольную улыбку.

"Я не хочу о них говорить", - пробормотал он.

"Тогда нам и не нужно".

"У меня болезнь глаз".

"А, я этого не знала". - Теперь она кивнула и позволила своему разуму использовать эту информацию в своих теориях о нем. - "Спасибо, что дали мне знать."

Он ненавидел, когда его благодарили. Он ненавидел это и сейчас. Она продолжала улыбаться.

"Я не хочу о них говорить", - повторил он.

"Так Вы и сказали", - кивнула она. - "Знаете, что еще делают люди с моей профессией? Когда мы слышим, как кто-то говорит, что не хочет о чем-то говорить? Особенно, если он скажет это не один раз? Мы склонны обращать на это внимание".

Она увидела, как он нахмурился за этими темными линзами.

"Мы склонны думать, что это означает, что он на самом деле хочет поговорить об этом".

"А я не хочу."

"Так Вы и сказали." - она улыбнулась. - "Уже трижды".

Ему надоела эта игра. Он застонал и сместился в кресле, каким-то образом больше приблизившись к издевательству над концепцией "сидения", чем любой человек имел на это право. Она будет уже испытывать судьбу, если будет продолжать в том же духе.

"Раз не хотите говорить о них - не говорите. Не хотите их снимать - не снимайте. Но если Вы хотите поговорить о них, тогда мы поговорим о них".

Взгляд на часы: прошло сорок пять секунд, прежде чем он заговорил снова.

"На самом деле никто не зовет меня Энтони", - сказал он. Она уже лучше читала его лицо, несмотря на солнцезащитные очки, и она знала, что он не смотрит на нее.

"Что, простите?"

"Кроули. Меня называют Кроули". - Теперь он посмотрел на нее, и его губы дернулись.

"Я запомню". - Для большинства клиентов имена имели большую близость, чем фамилии. Но Обри Тайм поняла, что к Энтони - к Кроули - это не относится. Это был предложенный подарок, что-то вроде оливковой ветви. - "Спасибо, что дали мне знать, Кроули".

Он ненавидел, когда его благодарили. Он мог это перетерпеть, но он это ненавидел. Вот почему она продолжала делать это.

***

Она записывала каждый раз, когда он упоминал солнцезащитные очки. Она искала шаблоны, вызывающие события, которые привели к тому, что он их упомянул. Иногда, как сейчас, он упоминал их, чтобы сменить тему.

"Если бы я их снял, Вы стали бы по-другому обо мне думать", - сказал он, как если бы "их" референт уже был установлен, как если бы они вдвоем разговаривали о солнцезащитных очках. Но это было не так. Вместо этого она спрашивала, почему ему не нравится практиковать дыхательные техники дома. Это её раздражало, но она была женщиной своего слова: когда он захочет поговорить о солнцезащитных очках, тогда они о них и поговорят.

"А как, по-Вашему, я стала бы о Вас думать?"

"Вы бы…" - Кроули часто начинал говорить, прежде чем он знал, как закончить то, что он хотел сказать. В конце концов, его разум работал быстро, и он все ещё не доверял ей. - "Вы бы больше не считали меня человеком".

"Ого", - сказала она и позволила себе показать, какое значение имели для неё эти слова. Она наблюдала за его ерзанием. Он что-то скрывал, что казалось странным. Большинство людей, когда они признают, что что-то заставляет их больше не чувствовать себя людьми, разоблачают себя. Но почему-то не он. - "Что для Вас значит быть человеком?"

На его лице промелькнуло что-то очень сложное, похожее на улыбку, гримасу и насмешку. Она подумает об этом позже. "Это значит быть свободным", - сказал он.

"Если Вы снимите свои солнцезащитные очки, - подытожила она, - тогда Вы не будете свободны".

"Я не практикуюсь дома, потому что Эзра не знает, что я сюда хожу".

У неё чуть голова не закружилась, пока она пыталась проследить за попытками Кроули уйти от темы. "Хорошо, хорошо", - сказала она и протянула руки. - "Я думаю, что мы действительно должны поговорить о двух вещах. Но мы не можем говорить о них одновременно. Очки или Эзра. С чего Вы хотите начать?"

"Ни с чего". - Потому что Кроули хлебом не корми, дай помелочиться. "Мне всё равно".

"Ну так выбирайте".

"Ладно, очки", - как будто он сделал ей одолжение, большая жертва с его стороны в её пользу.

"Хорошо." - Она кивнула и позволила себе выработать стратегию, немного переместившись на своем месте. "Позвольте мне Вас спросить. Предположим, Вы сняли их здесь, со мной. Что самое худшее, что может случиться, по-вашему?"

"Вы превратитесь в соляной столп".

Он так иногда делал. Он отпускал глупые шутки, и они обычно были завалены библейскими аллюзиями. Это она тоже взяла на заметку. Она не понимала, почему он это делал, но знала, что он не ожидал от нее понимания. Казалось, это был его собственный способ повеселиться за её счет. Она подождала.

"Вы закричите и выбежите за дверь, и откажетесь со мной встречаться", - пробормотал он.

Она кивнула. "Значит, это самое худшее. Насколько вероятно, что это случится? По шкале от одного до десяти, где один - малая вероятность, а десять - абсолютная уверенность".

"Хм, четыре."

"Значит, это может произойти, но вероятность небольшая".

"Нет".

"Как Вы думаете, какой будет наиболее вероятный результат?"

"Вы, наверное, немного покричите, но попытаетесь это скрыть". - Он сделал паузу, посасывая губы. - "Вы бы поблагодарили меня за то, что я такой смелый и сильный".

Она так и поступила несколько сессий назад. Он издевался. Тем не менее, она решила, что имело значение, что он помнил, и что слова повлияли на него достаточно, чтобы вспомнить их снова. "Хорошо", - сказала она, не клюнув на его приманку. - "И насколько это вероятно?"

"Где-то около семи".

"Что самое лучшее, по-Вашему, может случиться?"

Он этого не ожидал. Он немного выпрямился в своем кресле, что ей показалось интересным. - "Я думаю - я думаю, ничего".

"Ничего. Вы снимете очки, я увижу Ваши глаза, и абсолютно ничего не происходит".

"Ничего не меняется".

Она улыбнулась. - "Да, да. Потому что ничто в Ваших глазах не может изменить, кем Вы являетесь".

Он подумал об этом. Он не ответил.

"Насколько это вероятно?"

Он зыркнул на неё, а потом сказал: "Мы уже обошли десять. Наихудший случай - четыре, наиболее вероятный - семь. Мы имеем дело с невозможными вероятностями".

"А Вы мне подыграйте. Насколько вероятно?"

"Два."

Обри Тайм была профессионалом. Она профессионально интересовалась состоянием глаз своего клиента Энтони Кроули. Ей было интересно узнать, почему он так боится показать свои глаза другому, и почему он думал, что вид его непокрытого лица будет настолько ужасающим, что все их отношения изменятся. Но Обри Тайм была не просто профессионалом, она также была человеком. И, как человек, она глубоко интересовалась что же, черт возьми, могло быть под этими темными линзами.

Они так и не поговорили об Эзре на той сессии. Очень жаль, но время истекло.

***

Обри Тайм нравилось думать о человеческом разуме как о паутине. Это не было особо креативно с её стороны, это была обычная метафора, но она была полезна. Каждая нить в паутине была убеждением. Периферийные нити были простыми убеждениями, которые легко можно стряхнуть доказательствами, и были они незначительными. Тем не менее, центром паутины являлись основные убеждения, которые формировали всю личность человека. Выдерни одну из этих основных нитей, и весь человек может измениться. Обри Тайм потратила большую часть своей работы, пытаясь найти основные нити в паутине других людей, чтобы она могла их выдернуть.

Она не была настолько глупа, чтобы думать, что сможет когда-нибудь понять всю паутину человека. Каждый что-то скрывает. Психология просто чертовски сложна, и всегда будут вопросы без ответа о любом клиенте, независимо от того, как долго длилась работа. Это было то, к чему привыкла Обри Тайм: уравновешивать интенсивное любопытство с реалистичной мерой человеческих ограничений.

Ее работа с Кроули оставила у неё какое-то чувство паутины, занимающей его разум. Время от времени она мельком видела некоторые из этих основных убеждений. Но были также некоторые очень серьезные вопросы о нём, пробелы в её знаниях о нем, которые, как она знала, мешали их работе. У нее были эти вопросы с тех пор, как он впервые заполнил демографические формы, в первый день их встречи.

В качестве местоимений он выбрал слово "он". Однако в пробеле пола он написал "нет". В пробеле сексуальности он ничего не написал. Что касается религиозной принадлежности, он написал: "Лады, почему бы и нет".

Последний удивил её больше всего. Он выглядел как кто-то, кого злила сама идея религии. У него был вид человека (?), который баловался сатанизмом до того, как он устарел, кто-то, кто забросил его, когда понял, что атеизм лучше подходит его гардеробу.

Другая демографическая информация не слишком её удивила. Кроули, в конце концов, был человеком (?) определенного возраста, и она привыкла к мужчинам определенного возраста, с определенными убеждениями, и что им некомфортно описывать определенные аспекты своей личности. Но ей всё же нужно было спросить об этом. Это был разговор, который им был нужен.

Им нужно было поговорить, потому что она начала разглядывать то, что находилось в самом центре паутины в голове Кроули. Она снова и снова видела, как глубоко укоренилась эта основа разума Кроули, как все остальные аспекты этого человека (?) вращались вокруг этого ядра. Для большинства людей это ядро представляет собой набор убеждений о себе. Для Кроули, однако, это был кто-то другой.

Эзра. Ей нужно было узнать больше об этом Эзре.

Однажды появилась возможность, как и во многих других сессиях с Кроули: он был грубияном.

Они были в середине сессии, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Это происходило, время от времени, с клиентами. Большинство людей забывают выключить свои телефоны. Она привыкла к тому, что клиент застенчиво улыбался, выуживал телефон и выключал его. Иногда клиент молча извинялся, сообщая ей, что ему нужно ответить, а затем отвечал на звонок. Но не Кроули, о нет. Как только телефон зазвонил, он полностью сосредоточился на нём, гораздо больше, чем когда-либо. Он был непримирителен, безразличен, не давал никаких оправданий или объяснений. Он выудил его из кармана, встав и повернувшись к ней спиной, и ответил.

"Что случилось?" - сказал он, как только ответил. Она едва слышала голос на другом конце, но она могла лишь расслышать часть разговора Кроули. Ей показалось, что она услышала еще один британский акцент, соответствующий его. "О. О. Нет, да, нормально. Семь. Звучит неплохо. Ага. Угу. Ага."

Это была часть телефонного звонка, где большинство людей говорили, Я сейчас занят, я тебе перезвоню. Кроули этого не сделал.

"Ты не можешь просто, ну знаешь? А. Понимаю. Да, отлично. Я могу по дороге забрать. Всё хорошо. Да."

Она почувствовала бы вину за подслушивание, но он, в конце концов, был в её офисе. Она покашляла.

"Слушай", - наконец сказал он, бросив на нее взгляд. - "Мне надо идти. Нет, всё хорошо. Я буду дома примерно через полчаса. Ладно. Ладно. Да, бай-бай".

Кроули был не из тех, кто говорил "бай-бай", если только не издевался над кем-то. Он звучал так, будто издевался над кем-то, но не злобно. Он повесил трубку и сел обратно.

У него был вид человека (?), который знал, что живым он отсюда не выберется.

"Эзра", - сказал он.

"Он до сих пор не знает, что вы ходите сюда?"

"Нет".

"Мы можем поговорить об этом?"

"Нет." - Он был лжецом. - "Я не хочу, чтобы он волновался".

"Он беспокоится о Вас".

"Это его специальность".

"Вы беспокоитесь о нем?"

"Эх", - проворчал он, не принимая её формулировку слов. - "Я присматриваю за ним".

"Вы заботитесь о нем."

Он кивнул.

"Вы любите его?"

Это было рискованно. Обри Тайм, профессионал своего дела, знала, что иногда нужно рисковать. Она внимательно наблюдала за тем, как Кроули стал очень неподвижным, намного более неподвижным, чем он когда-либо сидел раньше.

"Мы не используем это слово", - сказал он после пятнадцатисекундной паузы.

"А есть слово получше?"

Двадцать три секунды: он покачал головой.

"Вы любили его до пожара?"

"С самого начала", - сказал он. В такой ситуации она обычно ожидала, что он спрячется за сарказмом и личными шутками, но он этого не сделал. Он был серьезен. Для Кроули, решила она, эти отношения - не шутка.

"Как трогательно", - сказала она и улыбнулась. - "Вы двое нашли друг друга, и кажется, что у вас очень особенные отношения".

"Розовые сопли", - сказал он, но в этом не было никакой злобы. На самом деле, он даже улыбался.

Путь мимо солнцезащитных очков Кроули, подумала она, через его Эзру.


	2. Корректирующий эмоциональный опыт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм, психотерапевт, помогает своему сварливому клиенту, Энтони Дж. Кроули, справиться с ужасной проблемой - быть увиденным.

"Я хотела бы поговорить о Ваших очках сегодня, если не возражаете". - Это был первый раз, когда она сама их упомянула. Сначала она ждала, но теперь она чувствовала, что время пришло. В конце концов, это была ее работа - бросить ему вызов.

"Я в шоке", - сказал он, и она подумала, что, возможно, он имел в виду, что он почувствовал облегчение.

"Мне интересно, бывают ли случаи, когда Вы их не носите?"

"Конечно, не говорите глупости".

Какие мы добрые, - подумала она. Она ждала.

"Я не ношу их дома". - Он растянулся в кресле, как и тогда, когда хотел больше физического комфорта, как будто это могло компенсировать другой вид дискомфорта, который он испытывал. - "Я не ношу их, когда я один".

"А когда Вы с Эзрой?" - спросила она. Она использовала свой самый обыденный тон, свой самый натренированный тон.

"Иногда."

"Но не всегда."

"Нет."

"На что это похоже? Быть с Эзрой, без очков?"

"Я вижу Вас насквозь", - сказал он, как будто был разочарован, как будто она наконец провалила его проверки. Но она не провалилась. Она это знала. Она это знала, потому что он не изменил свою позу на своем сидении.

"Я не пытаюсь Вас обмануть, Кроули". - Она пожала плечами. - "Терапия - это же не фокус какой-нибудь".

"Хотите знать, почему я выбрал Вас?" - спросил он. Он поднял бровь, как он всегда делал, когда хотел, чтобы она знала, что она у него под прицелом.

"Конечно", - сказала она. Она не знала, был ли это правильный выбор или нет. Даже опытный профессионал, такой как Обри Тайм, может подвергаться сомнениям и случайным ошибкам. Он уходил от темы, и она позволяла этому сойти ему с рук. Но на этот раз она была тем, кто упомянул солнцезащитные очки, и, если ему нужно было отвлечься от этой темы, она позволит ему. На данный момент.

"Знаете, я ведь искал о Вас информацию".

"И правильно." - Большинство людей так делали. В Интернете было слишком много информации, и она не доверяла клиенту, который отрицал, что просматривал какие-либо ее профили.

"Вы атеистка", - сказал он.

Этого, она была уверена, не было ни в одном из ее профилей. "Прошу прощения?"

"Вы атеистка", - повторил он, меняя позу, наклонившись вперед, руки поддерживали его ноги. Он смотрел на нее, она чувствовала, что он смотрел на нее. Иногда он так делал: он мог быть очень наблюдательным. - "Я Вас выбрал, потому что Вы атеистка".

Несколько разных мыслей пересекли разум Обри Тайм одновременно. Сначала она подумала, откуда, черт возьми, он знает? Во-вторых, подумала она, почему его это волнует? В-третьих, подумала она, черт, он выбил меня из колеи, он получил именно то, что хотел. Наконец, подумала она, как это связано с очками?

Некоторые из этих направлений были важными идеями, которые могли иметь значительную терапевтическую ценность для её клиента, другие были полностью личными. Она позволила себе разделить две группы, прежде чем она ответила.

"Для Вас было важно работать с кем-то, кто разделяет ваше мировоззрение", - сказала она, ее голос был таким же ровным, как и все её тренировки и опыт.

Он щёлкнул языком. "Нет. Я просто не хотел разговаривать с кем-то, кто верит в вечное проклятие".

Одной из причин того, что Обри Тайм стала терапевтом, было то, что ей нравились головоломки. Ей нравилось, как люди были загадками, как психология была одной из последних великих загадок, доступных науке. Ей нравилось воспринимать измученные, непоследовательные убеждения и чувства человека и приводить их в порядок, заставляя кусочки их личности правильно выстраиваться. Ей нравилось ощущение разгадки головоломки. Ей не нравилось чувство, что головоломку невозможно решить. Это было чувство, которое она испытывала сейчас. И оно её злило.

"Как насчет того, чтобы ответить на мой вопрос?" - спросила она, резче, чем, возможно, спросил бы профессионал. - "На что это похоже - не носить солнцезащитные очки рядом с Эзрой?"

"Ни на что".

"В самом деле? Ни на что?" - Она немного наклонилась вперед, и ноги поддерживали её руки, отражая его позу в ответ. Она подняла брови. - "Я ведь тоже вижу Вас насквозь, Кроули".

Он фыркнул. Она ждала.

"Он говорит, что ему нравятся мои глаза". - Теперь он отвернулся, и успокоился. Так и она сделала.

"Он Вас видит, и ему нравится то, что он видит".

Дыхание Кроули стало прерывистым. Он не ожидал этого, и он также не хотел, чтобы она поняла, как сильно он этого не ожидал. Он все еще смотрел в сторону.

"Каково это, когда он видит Вас?" - настояла она.

Минута. Две. Три. Три минуты, а у него ни один мускул не дрогнул. Целых три минуты, и у неё тоже. Три минуты плотного молчания - это очень долго.

"Это похоже на противоположность вечному проклятию".

Она уделила этим словам всё свое внимание. Она посвятила их в память. Она хотела иметь возможность процитировать их позже, слово в слово, в её заметках. Она усердно старалась понять их. С одной стороны, она поняла: было очевидно, как будет выглядеть противоположность вечного проклятия. Однако, с другой стороны, она чувствовала, что ничего не понимает: почему именно эта формулировка, почему именно этот акцент? Что заставляет кого-то говорить вместо это похоже на бескорыстную любовь - это похоже на противоположность вечному проклятию?

У нее не было ответов, которые ей были нужны, но это было важно, не сейчас. Вместо этого были важны потребности клиента, сидящего перед ней, с отведенной головой в сторону, в непринужденной позе, опровергнутой тем, как его руки сжимались на подлокотниках кресла.

"Спасибо", - сказала она. Он не ответил. "Нет, правда. Спасибо, - повторила она, и он снова не ответил. - "Я на Вас надавила, и я знаю, что для вас это было трудно".

Пять минут.

"Есть и другая причина". - Он нарушил тишину, вытянув руки, но он всё ещё не смотрел на нее. Как всегда, он ожидал, что она сможет следить за всеми нитями их разговора, независимо от того, сдвинулись ли и отступили ли они назад. - "Мне нравится Ваше имя."

"Обри?" - спросила она, смущенная и удивленная.

"Нет. Нет, Ваша фамилия. Тайм означает тимьян."

Она улыбнулась.

"Я люблю растения", - сказал он.

"Тимьян - это трава".

"Я люблю растения, а Ангел любит травы".

"Ангел?"

"Я…" - он издал звук раздражения. Она понимала, что он случайно брякнул, и теперь платит за это. - "Я так Эзру иногда называю. Не обращайте внимания."

Нет, подумала она, нет, я не собираюсь не обращать внимания. Но она не была совершенно уверена, что с этим делать.

Она начинала подозревать, что имена имели значение для Кроули, что именование вещей и людей было чем-то, что влияло на него, чем-то, что он использовал для измерения того, что имело значение для него в мире. Она начала пересматривать значение того момента, сеансами ранее, когда он попросил её называть его по фамилии, а не по имени.

"Время вышло", - сказала она.

Он выдохнул в знак признания. Он кивнул и встал, чтобы уйти, чтобы вернуться в мир за дверями ее кабинета. "Ладно", - сказал он.

"Увидимся на следующей неделе?" - спросила она, как она делала каждую неделю.

Он кивнул. Он встал. Он подошел к двери и открыл ее. Он застыл на мгновение.

"Увидимся на следующей неделе, Травинка", - сказал он и ушел.

Для Обри Тайм, профессионального терапевта, это было похоже на победу.

***

"Я просто не хочу снимать их здесь", - сказал он.

Это уже повторялось. Он говорил одно и то же почти каждую сессию уже больше месяца. Он говорил это на сессиях, когда ни один из них не упоминал его солнцезащитные очки. Он говорил это так, как будто она продолжала просить его снять их. Она не просила ни разу, но понимала, что Кроули нужно вести себя так, как будто она просила. Снова и снова ему нужно было повторять этот разговор.

Профессиональные терапевты, такие как Обри Тайм, любят жаловаться на репрезентации психотерапии в СМИ. Они все смотрели "Клан Сопрано", и "Умница Уилл Хантинг", и "Анализируй это", и "Сессии". У большинства из них достаточно личного понимания, чтобы признать, что для них бальзам на душу видеть, что их профессию гламуризируют. Но им также нравится признавать, насколько неточны эти представления о терапевтическом процессе. Одним из наиболее значительных искажений психотерапии было то, как быстро она проходила, насколько легко был достигнут прогресс, насколько значительным было профессиональное понимание терапевта, чтобы помочь клиенту исцелиться.

Как профессиональный терапевт, Обри Тайм знала, как мало стоят её интерпретации её клиентов. Она чувствовала, что к этому моменту у нее была довольно хорошая интерпретация солнцезащитных очков Кроули. Если бы это было телешоу, она могла бы противостоять Кроули и сказать что-то вроде: Разве ты не понимаешь? Ты продолжаешь говорить, что не хочешь их снимать, потому тебе страшно! Тебе страшно, Кроули, но ты хочешь, чтобы тебя видели. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя увидела!

Кроме того, если бы это было телешоу, она могла бы сказать что-то вроде: Я не твоя мать. Я не отвергну тебя, если ты просто позволишь мне увидеть тебя. Она сказала бы это в телешоу, потому что телесценаристы не могли перестать всем пихать в глотку Фрейда, а вымышленные психотерапевты всегда знали о матерях своего клиента больше, чем их клиенты хотели рассказать. Конечно, Обри Тайм подозревала, что на Кроули действительно перенес какую-то другую травму гораздо раньше в своей жизни, в какой-то мере связанную с его родной семьей - он продемонстрировал все классические признаки этого - но он ни разу не говорил о своей матери. Она никогда не спрашивала о ней, потому что, опять же, её не привлекал весь этот фрейдовский подход к делу.

В телешоу такой драматический монолог - это именно то, что нужно Кроули, чтобы снять солнцезащитные очки, и тогда он будет исцелен.

Обри Тайм и Энтони Кроули, однако, не жили в телешоу.

В реальной жизни, в мире, в котором они жили, терапевтический прогресс мог быть медленным. Мог быть повторяющимся. Мог быть один и тот же клиент, приходящий неделя за неделей, показывающий одну и ту же проблему, повторяя одни и те же слова снова и снова. Это может быть офигеть как скучно. Но это имело смысл, потому что такого рода повторяющаяся обработка была тем, через что клиент должен был пройти. По телевизору всю тяжелую работу всегда делал терапевт; в реальной жизни это всегда были клиенты.

Работа терапевта, по профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, заключалась в том, чтобы предоставить клиенту место для выполнения этой тяжелой работы, поощрить направление этой работы и позволить себе скучать, когда эта работа повторяется.

Другими словами, Обри Тайм было приятно позволить Кроули утомлять ее. В какой-то степени, по крайней мере.

"Позвольте мне спросить вот о чём", - сказала она, пытаясь изменить тактику прошлого раза, когда Кроули настаивал на том, что он не хочет снимать свои очки, а также до этого и ещё раньше. - "Вы не хотите снимать их здесь, или вы не хотите, чтобы я видела, как вы их снимаете?"

"Что?"

"Как Вы думаете, на что это будет похоже - снять их здесь, и чтобы я не видела?"

"Не говорите глупости", - усмехнулся он, потому что у Кроули всё ещё была эмоциональная проницательность комара.

"Попробуем еще раз", - сказала она. К этому моменту она уже достаточно доверяла ему, потому что знала, что он может быть немного засранцем. Она знала, что это сработает с ним.

"Это было бы ..." - Он позволил одной руке покружиться в воздухе, пока он думал. «Совершенно нормально. Это вообще не имело бы значения".

"Да?" - она подняла брови. Она оперлась подбородком об руку.

"У меня был большой опыт общения с человеками без очков, поверьте мне", - сказал он.

Это была еще одна вещь, которую он иногда делал, когда он был невнимателен: он говорил человеки, где кто-то другой мог бы сказать люди. Она не забывала об этом, как и о его намеках на Библию, на ангелов, на проклятие. Она всё еще не знала, что это значит. Это то, что делало Кроули интересным, даже когда работа, в которой он нуждался, была такой скучной.

"Так давайте попробуем", - сказала она, небрежно пожимая плечами и играя в труса. "Я могу пойти туда… - она указала в сторону, к окну, выходившему на парковку ее здания, - и я останусь там, а Вы можете снять свои очки".

Его челюсть напряглась. Он постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Поймал на блефе, подумала она.

"Или, - смягчилась она, - я могу пойти туда, и я не буду смотреть, и Вы можете решить, снимать очки или нет".

Он задумался.

"Готовы подыграть мне?"

Это заставило его смягчиться, как она и подозревала. К этому моменту Обри Тайм знала Кроули достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что лучший способ заставить его что-то сделать - это заставить его сделать ей одолжение. "Хорошо", - сказал он.

"Ладно." - Она кивнула. Это был очень намеренный кивок. Это был своего рода кивок, который говорил: Я знаю, что это серьезно, даже если ты этого не признаешь. "Как только я отвернусь к окну, я не буду оглядываться, пока Вы не скажете, что можно".

"Ладно", повторил он.

Она снова кивнула и встала. Она подошла к окну. Она посмотрела на машины, припаркованные внизу. Она ждала.

Обри Тайм сильно полагалась на визуальную информацию. Она наблюдала за выражением лица, осанкой тела и выискивала все намеки на то, как ее клиент чувствовал и думал. Отказаться от этого костыля было неудобно. Она опиралась на другие чувства, особенно на слух. Она слышала дыхание Кроули.

"Поговорите со мной", - сказала она.

"Что Вы хотите, чтобы я сказал?" - Она услышала движение ткани; он двигался в кресле. - "Это глупо".

"Это?"

Он заворчал.

"Итак, как на счет сейчас? Мы здесь и сейчас. Хотите попробовать снять их?"

Она слышала, как он дышит. Она могла слышать его движение. Она слышала, как он издаёт звук, похожий на вздох.

"Вот. Довольны?" - сказал он так, чтобы она поняла, что он это сделал. Она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы напомнить ему, насколько серьезно она это воспринимает.

"Ого", - сказала она. Она шла по лезвию ножа. Ей нужно было осознать, насколько это было важно, чтобы он мог понять, насколько это было важно, но если она зайдёт слишком далеко, он замолчит и разозлится. "Итак. Скажите мне, как Вы себя чувствуете".

"Глупо."

"Поняла. Что ещё?"

Он не ответил.

"Я могу дать Вам список эмоций, если хотите".

"Глупо то, что мне страшно".

Бинго, - подумала она. "Глупо и страшно. Что ещё?"

Он не ответил.

"Может быть, обнаженным?"

"Конечно, я чувствую себя обнаженным, небось, гордитесь своей проницательностью?" - огрызнулся он, и она позволила этому сойти с рук.

"Хорошо", - успокоила она. "Ладно. Глупо. Страшно. Обнаженно".

"Безнадежно".

Она глубоко выдохнула.

"Такое чувство, будто наступает конец света". - Она едва могла разобрать слова, он говорил так тихо. Она начала волноваться, что они заходят слишком далеко. "Я не понимаю, - продолжал он, - с чего бы эта глупость заставляла меня чувствовать, что мир снова кончается?"

Она не знала. Она не знала, что означало снова, но у неё была догадка. "Думаю, этого пока достаточно", - предложила она любезно. - "Как считаете?"

"Да. Да." - Пауза. - "Всё, можете вернуться".

Когда она обернулась, то увидела Кроули и увидела свое отражение в солнцезащитных очках, которые он носил. Она видела его как сломанную вещь, которой он был. Она глубоко вздохнула и вернулась на свое место.

"Спасибо, что поделились этим со мной", - сказала она. Казалось, что он смотрит на нее, но она не была уверена. Кажется, он её не услышал. - "Спасибо."

"Я потерял их". - Его голос был ровным.

"Что-что?"

"В пожаре. Я потерял их. Мои солнцезащитные очки. Они сломались".

О, твою мать, твою мать, твою мать, черт возьми, - подумала она. Она засуетилась, она зашаталась, ей стало обидно, что ранее ей стало скучно. "Вы никогда не говорили об этом. Я не знала", - попыталась она откреститься. "Расскажите мне об этом», - сказала она, и это было ошибкой, поскольку они всё еще находились на первом этапе, всё еще работали над обеспечением безопасности, и она могла сказать, что это не тот человек, который в настоящее время чувствует себя в безопасности.

Я ..." - начал было он, но его голос дрогнул, а затем замолчал. Он покачал головой. "У меня была другая пара в машине. Я их заменил, вот и всё".

Чушь, - подумала она. Она потеряла свою профессиональную опору. Поэтому она сделала то, что в итоге делают многие профессиональные терапевты, когда они теряют свою профессиональную опору: она уступила предложению интерпретации. - "Вы знаете ... Вы хотите знать, что я думаю?"

Он посмотрел на нее.

Интерпретации терапевта не много стоят. Обри Тайм часто старалась не давать их. Было приятно дать толкование. Было приятно посмотреть на другого человека и сказать ему: вот, вот кто ты, посмотри, как я тебя знаю лучше, чем ты сам. Обычно это не помогало. Хотя иногда могло.

"Я готова поспорить, - продолжала она осторожно и мягко, - когда Вы потеряли очки в пожаре… Я готова поспорить, что Вы чувствовали себя глупо, напугано, разоблачено и, как будто мир кончался".

Кроули издал смех, который вовсе не был смехом. Он сказал: "Вы даже не представляете," и задрожал.

Еще одна вещь, в которой телевизионные изображения терапии ошибаются, это значение слез. Плакать в терапии важно, но как и почему это важно, никогда не изображается правильно. Телевизионные шоу часто представляют это как шутку: клиент рыдает в салфетки, а терапевт сидит в стороне, действуя как рудиментарный член. В реальной жизни, в реальной терапии, в подобной терапии, которой занимается Обри Тайм, некоторые из наиболее важных работ терапевта выполняются, пока клиент плачет. Терапевт является свидетелем и участником, предлагая сочувствие и сострадание, используя эти инструменты, чтобы помочь клиенту почувствовать то, что он должен чувствовать, выразить то, что он может не очень хорошо знать, как выразить без неё. Обри Тайм знала, что когда клиент плакал, это её задача - обеспечить, чтобы это был корректирующий эмоциональный опыт, через который клиент мог исцелиться.

Это было особенно важно для таких клиентов, как Кроули, клиентов, которые выражали гнев и отклонение, а не горе и боль. Их слезы были редки, их трудно выпустить. Когда такой клиент заплакал, для неё стало ясно, почему она считает эту работу значимой, а не просто возможностью разгадывать интересные загадки. Обри Тайм была атеисткой, но она не могла не обратиться к религиозному языку, чтобы описать, как много это значит, когда такой клиент, как Кроули, доверял ей настолько, что заплакал при ней: это была благодать. Она была недостойна этого, и она была благословлена этим.

Она знала, что если она скажет ему что-нибудь из этого, Кроули громко засмеётся. Она начинала понимать его чувство юмора. Но она не скажет ему этого, ни в жисть. Она вообще не станет ничего делать, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от слез, которые ему нужно выпустить.

***

"Основные правила", - сказал он.

"Хорошо", - сказала она. Она понятия не имела, для чего будут эти основные правила, учитывая, что это было первое, что он сказал на этой сессии, но основные правила, как общая концепция, были такими вещами, которые такой психотерапевт, как Обри Тайм, очень одобряла.

"Я сниму их в конце сессии, прямо перед тем, как уйти".

Она засмеялась, она не могла ничего поделать. Пошёл ты, идиот, - подумала она с любовью. - "Нет. Кроули. Серьёзно? Я ни за что не соглашусь на это".

Он был разочарован. Он начал тонуть в своем кресле.

"Если Вы их снимете, то не сойдете с этого места без очень тщательного и некомфортного разговора об этом". Основные правила.

"Хорошо. Тогда я их не сниму".

"Да пожалуйста".

"А Вы та ещё заноза в заднице, Травинка."

Она пожала плечами. Он не расстроил ее. - "Может быть, мы можем что-нибудь придумать. Может быть, не на сегодня, а на следующую сессию. Мы можем установить некоторые взаимоприемлемые основные правила. И это произойдет на следующий сеанс".

Он подумал об этом. Он сложил руки перед собой и глубоко вздохнул. "Я рассказал Эзре о Вас", - сказал он.

"Да ну?" - она пыталась выглядеть непринужденно и профессионально, но знала, что ей это не удастся. Он нарочно удивил ее этим, она знала. Иногда казалось, что он питался теми моментами, когда он заставлял ее делать свою работу неправильно.

"Угу", - сказал он.

"И?"

Он пожал плечами. "Он хочет встретиться с Вами".

А это было интересно. Ей было интересно, потому что совместные сессии могут быть очень полезны, особенно в случаях травмы. Позже, когда они проделают большую работу с его изложением о травме, ему было бы очень полезно поделиться им с таким близким другом, особенно с учетом той роли, которую он сыграл в самом травматическом опыте. Ей было также интересно, потому что она наконец увидит этого Эзру. Она солгала бы себе, если бы отрицала какое-то восхищение тем, что этот человек мог заставить Кроули использовать кличку "Ангел", да ещё не иронично.

"Не принимайте это на свой счет", - протянул он, и она поняла, что не дала ответа. - "Он хочет встретиться со всеми. Он любит людей".

«Ага», сказала она. Она кивнула. Она всё еще размышляла над тем, что будет в интересах её клиента, и усердно работала над тем, чтобы отделить это от ее собственного профессионально необоснованного любопытства. - "А что Вы думаете об этом?"

"Я думаю, ему стоит остаться в Лондоне, а Вам - в Нью-Йорке".

Это была еще одна из тех загадок её клиента, которую она не могла разгадать. Казалось, он бросает вызов основной географии. Он достаточно ссылался, чтобы ясно дать понять, что он действительно проводил большую часть своего времени в Англии. Она не могла представить себе стоимость стольких трансатлантических рейсов, но у него явно были средства. Что по-настоящему заставило ее задуматься, так это непомерное количество времени, которое он должен провести, летая туда-сюда.

Здесь, как она полагала, было объяснение: для него стоило того, чтобы он никогда не сталкивался с ней, кроме как на своих условиях. Она полагала, что ошиблась, ожидая от него чего-то менее драматичного и чрезмерного.

"Возможно, позже будет время, когда ему будет полезно присоединиться к нам", - сказала она. "Но это будет зависеть от Вас, только если Вы захотите".

Он пожал плечами.

"Он заставит Вас позволить ему прийти?"

"Так какие же основные правила вы найдете взаимоприемлемыми?" - сказал он. Так что, видимо, они вернулись к этой теме.

"Ну…" - подумала она. - "Это должно произойти в начале сессии. Извините, но я так думаю".

"А если Вы захотите закончить пораньше?"

Она нахмурилась. Он всё еще ожидал, что она закричит. "Не захочу", - сказала она.

"Это обещание?" - спросил он, и это прозвучало почти насмешливо. Она не могла уловить, что это было, но был какой-то странный оттенок в его голосе, как будто он вводил ее в ловушку, которую она не могла понять.

"Конечно", - сказала она, потому что, несмотря на то, как он заставлял ее сейчас чувствовать себя, она не видела никаких причин не давать этого обещания. В конце концов, она была профессионалом.

"Хорошо", - выдохнул он, и теперь он звучал очень разочарованно. Он снова переместился на своем сидении, наклонившись вперед, ближе к ней. - "Вы должны быть более осторожны с обещаниями, Обри Тайм".

Она не могла понять, что только что произошло. Она не могла понять, что сделала, чтобы потерять "Травинку". Однако она знала, что, если она спросит, он не даст ответа. "Что Вам нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности?" - спросила она, пытаясь вернуться на правильный путь.

Он пожал плечами. Он был взволнован.

"Если хотите, - повторила она, - мы могли бы попрактиковаться сегодня. Мы могли бы попробовать сделать всё, как в следующий раз, только без того, чтобы вы их на самом деле сняли".

"Может быть", - сказал он, ерзая и оглядываясь. "Может быть. Знаете, его зовут не Эзра".

Черт, - подумала она. "Что?" - сказала она.

"Эзра. Это на самом деле не его имя. Это то, что я Вам сказал".

Она почти забыла, какой он лжец. Она почти позволила этому забыться. Она чувствовала себя, как бездарность. "Вы хотите сказать мне, как его зовут на самом деле?"

"Нет".

"Ладно."

"Азирафель".

Черт! - снова подумала она. "Аз-ра - не повторите?"

"А-зир-а-фель", - повторил он медленнее. "Одно имя. Всё одним словом. Азирафель".

"Какое необычное имя", - глупо сказала она.

Он пожал плечами. "Не там, откуда мы родом".

Обри Тайм провела один месяц, путешествуя по Европе. Включаяя выходные в Англии. Она была совершенно уверена, что Азирафель там, во всяком случае, не распространённое имя.

"Ну, спасибо, что сказали мне правду", - сказала она, еще глупее.

Он пожал плечами. "Итак, мы тренируемся, а? Просто... понарошку?"

"Эм, да." - она кивнула. Его тактика отклонения была настолько очевидна, оглядываясь назад, что раздражала её, когда они работали. Но, по крайней мере, она могла видеть, как она помогла терапевтическому процессу в этот раз. Она дала ему время подумать.

К концу сессии у них были установлены основные правила.

***

Кошачьи глаза, подумала она. Вот как она их видела: кошачьи глаза.

Лишь позже, после того, как сессия закончится, когда она проверит свои записи, она осознает свою ошибку, она заново представит татуировку на его лице, дефект речи, который он пытался скрыть, и тематический выбор его аксессуаров. Позже она будет стонать и переосмысливать многое из того, что она поняла о нем. Но сейчас на сессии она увидела, что у него кошачьи глаза.

У него были кошачьи глаза, и они были очень, очень сердитыми кошачьими глазами.

Она ничего не сказала. Это было одно из их основных правил. Он сказал, что не обидится, если она закричит, но он не хотел, чтобы она их комментировала. Пока его глаза были открыты, она не будет говорить.

Так что она этого не сделала. Она также не закричала, и она знала, что это имело значение. На них было нервно смотреть, в частности из-за того, сколько гнева они содержали, но они также были прекрасны. Он настоял на ещё одном основном правиле: она ни в коем случае не скажет, что они прекрасны. Она никоим образом не должна была их хвалить.

Нелегко было смотреть ему в глаза, учитывая, как он был сердит. Трудно было смотреть на такие сердитые глаза и сохранять самообладание. Но это было важно. Это было то, для чего существовал весь ее профессиональный опыт - чтобы сохранить её самообладание в такие моменты. И, кроме того, Обри Тайм поняла, что её клиент не злился на нее. Она поняла, она действительно поняла. Он был зол на себя, он был зол на его глаза, он был зол, что ему было так страшно.

Она подозревала, что Энтони Кроули в этот момент был в ужасе от Обри Тайм, он почти никогда ничего не боялся. Он был в ужасе от того, что она могла сделать с ним, как она могла сломать его, как она могла подвести его и отвергнуть его. Он был в ужасе, и он был зол, что он был в ужасе. Но Обри Тайм не подведет его. Она не посмеет.

Они согласились на таймер. Первоначально он предложил остановится на полной минуте зрительного контакта. Однако она предупредила его, что полная минута непрерывного зрительного контакта, особенно без разговоров, может ощущаться как вечность. Было несколько раундов переговоров, которые завершились тем, что они согласились в общей сложности на 43 секунды. Теперь она могла бы сказать, что из-за силы гнева в этих глазах ей следовало выторговать меньше времени. Ему было больно.

Таймер остановился. Он снова надел очки. Она глубоко вздохнула, и он тоже.

"Что ж", - сказала она. Он вздохнул.

"Вы не закричали".

"Я не убежала".

"А должна была."

Это был не первый раз, когда он говорил что-то подобное. Это был его защитный механизм: он будет ползти позади этого образа себя, как какого-то страшного и опасного человека, всякий раз, когда он чувствует себя слишком уязвимым. По её профессиональному мнению, в будущем будет время, когда она укажет на это. Но не сейчас.

"Итак", сказала она, протягивая руки, как будто говоря, ты знаешь основные правила. -"Скажите мне, что думаете".

"Я думаю, Вам следовало убежать".

Она кивнула. "И?"

"Я думаю, что хочу вздремнуть".

Бог любит троицу, - подумала она. "И?"

"Я думаю, что это было не так уж плохо".

"Не так уж и плохо", - повторила она. Он пожал плечами и ничего не сказал, поэтому она подтолкнула: "Спасибо, что доверились мне".

Он снова пожал плечами и ничего не сказал, поэтому она снова подтолкнула: "Кроули. Спасибо."

Он пробормотал что-то, что она сочла как незачто.

"Каково это - доверять мне?" - спросила она.

Что-то промелькнуло на его лице, но она не смогла прочитать это. Ему было неудобно, и он что-то скрывал от нее. Он всегда что-то скрывал от нее, в конце концов, он был лжецом, но теперь, подумала она, ему стало совестно.

"Есть некоторые вещи, которые Вы не знаете обо мне", - сказал он. Он говорил осторожно и испуганно. Как ребенок, которого ударили за то, что он попросил ужинать.

"Я знаю, Кроули", - сказала она. Она успокоила. Она убедила. Она улыбнулась. "Я знаю Вас с первого дня".

"Я бы Вам не понравился, если бы Вы действительно знали меня", - сказал он.

"Кроули", - сказала она так, как будто звала его. Она попыталась поймать его взгляд, даже сквозь очки. Она хотела убедиться, что он видел, что она улыбается, что в ее улыбке было тепло, что это тепло предназначено только для него. - "Я знаю Вас. Я Вас вижу. Я Вас знаю."

Он не поверил ей. Не полностью. Не совсем. Но она видела, что он всё-таки ей поверил. Не много, но достаточно.


	3. Передача и контрпередача

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм и её клиент Энтони Кроули изо всех сил пытаются найти путь вперед, когда есть так много, что он не хочет ей рассказать.

"Думаю, пришло время серьезно поговорить о пожаре", - сказала она.

"В самом деле?" - Он выглядел удивленным. "Потому что я уж начал беспокоиться, что Вы состаритесь и умрете, прежде чем мы успеем дойти до этого.

"Какие мы обаятельные", - невозмутимо сказала она.

Существует множество разных названий для второй фазы в трехфазной модели травматологической терапии. Её называют "Память и траур", "Переработка", "Обработка памяти" и т. д. Цель этого этапа - противостоять травмирующим воспоминаниям, понять их, заставить их иметь меньше власти над своей жизнью. Неврологически травматический опыт нарушает работу систем обработки памяти. Метафорически травматическая память сидит в мозгу, как постоянно повторяющаяся реальность, лингвистически невыразимая и непостижимая, всепоглощающая. Цель этого этапа состоит в том, чтобы отделить травмирующую память от застрявшего места, превратить её во что-то выразительное и понятное и тем самым заставить её перестать удерживать неврологические процессы пережившего травму.

По профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, это был этап, построенный вокруг рассказывания историй. В конце концов, именно через повествование имеет смысл жизнь: любой отдельный момент в жизни человека можно интерпретировать только через контекст любого другого. Итак, при переходе клиента во второй этап травматологической терапии Обри Тайм считала важным начать разговор с клиентами не только о пережитой травме, но и о всей их жизни, окружающей этот опыт.

"Что Вы чувствуете, - спросила она, - о перспективе поговорить со мной о пожаре?"

"Давай", - сказал он и сделал жест, который означал поторопись, давай двигаться дальше. - "Покончим с этим."

"Это то, что я хотела бы обсудить потихоньку".

Если и было что-то, что Обри Тайм знала о Кроули, так это то, что медленное продвижение могло быть для него физически болезненным. Это не было необычным для переживших травму, таких как он: постоянный приток адреналина часто приносил пережившим травму чувство комфорта, чем невозмутимость от сидения на месте. В прошлом она пыталась объяснить Кроули неврологию, вызвавшую подобные травмы, но всё пошло не так. Он рассмеялся. Он назвал неврологию милой, что она нашла раздражающе самонадеянным. Но она позволила этому сойти с рук. Нет смысла решетом воду носить.

"Так как мы поступим?" - спросил он.

"Ну…" - Она позволила себе задуматься. - "Есть несколько способов сделать это. Мы, вероятно, попробуем множество разных вещей, чтобы увидеть, что лучше всего подходит для вас. Но у меня была одна идея, я хотел предложить её Вам.

Она подождала, чтобы он выразил интерес. Она ждала достаточно долго, чтобы, наконец, он так и сделал: снова жест продолжай уж.

"Мы могли бы написать книгу".

Он засмеялся, громко, как взрыв. "Книгу!"

"Это то, что я делала со многими клиентами". - Чего она не сказала, так это того, что она делала это в первую очередь с клиентами, намного моложе его, с детьми и подростками. - "Мы говорим о пожаре в книжном магазине. Кажется уместным, не находите? Мы могли бы написать книгу о пожаре".

"Я не люблю книги", - сказал он, потому что, конечно же не любил.

"Азирафель любит книги", - сказала она, потому что знала, что делает.

"Что бы мы написали в этой книге?" - спросил он, потому что, опять же, она знала, что она делает.

"Мы бы написали это, как историю. Начало, середина и конец, и в последней главе мы сосредоточимся на мыслях о будущем. Мы бы дали ей название, сделали титульный лист, оглавление, всё такое".

Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом остановился. Несколько минут назад он прекрасно проводил время, но теперь он выглядел недоуменно. - "А что будет считаться началом?"

"Это зависит от Вас. Как Вы думаете, что считается началом?"

"Слово", - сказал он, и она уже знала, что это была одна из его личных шуток, которых она не должна была понимать. Она ждала, потому что теперь она знала, что он часто говорил честно после того, как рассказал одну из своих личных шуток. - "Я понятия не имею, каким будет начало".

"Ну…" - она поколебалась. - "Позже мы можем разработать полный график. Но сейчас, что происходило до пожара?"

"Мир кончался".

"Как так?"

Его лицо сделало что-то сложное, а потом он выглядел расстроенным. - "Я понятия не имею, как говорить с Вами об этом".

"Всё в порядке", - заверила она. Она кивнула ему. - "Мы пойдем медленно, помните? Мы во всём разберемся".

"Нет". - он покачал головой. Он думал, и выглядел ещё более расстроенным. - "Нет, я имею в виду, я буквально понятия не имею, как говорить с Вами об этом".

"Для этого я и здесь".

Теперь он выглядел сердитым.

"Поговорите со мной, Кроули", - тихо сказала она.

Он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он растянулся на своем месте так, как будто у него не было позвоночника. Он разжал пальцы и нахмурился. - "Мы поссорились".

"Вы и Азирафель?"

Он кивнул.

"И это был конец света?"

"Мог бы и быть." - он пожал плечами.

"Почему вы поссорились?»

"Потому что мир кончался".

Вот ведь дерьма кусок, - подумала она и откинулась на спинку сиденья. Ей хотелось сдаться. - "Хорошо, давайте сделаем шаг назад. Что Вы имеете в виду, когда говорите, что мир кончался?"

Он проворчал что-то, она не разобрала ни слова.

"Не могли бы Вы уточнить, почему Вы и Азирафель поссорились?"

Он вздохнул, повернулся и поморщился. - "Я хотел, чтобы он кое-куда отправился. А он не захотел".

"И вы из-за этого поссорились?"

"Да."

«Куда Вы хотели, чтобы он отправился?»

"На Альфу Центавру."

Она вздохнула. Она ущипнула переносицу своего носа. - "Хорошо, Кроули. Я поняла. Поняла".

Он напряг челюсть и наблюдал за ней. Её единственное утешение - он выглядел таким же несчастным, как и она.

"Если Вы когда-нибудь не будете готовы ответить на мой вопрос, можете просто сказать", - сказала она.

Его челюсть заработала, но он ничего не сказал.

"Поговорите со мной, Кроули".

Он не поговорил.

Остальная часть сессии прошла не очень хорошо.

***

"Что если, - предложил он однажды, - я напишу книгу, но не поделюсь ею с Вами?"

По профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, это была не очень хорошая идея. - "Как Вы думаете, это было бы полезно для вас?"

Он пожал плечами. Он выглядел несчастным.

"Вы бы написали книгу, если бы знали, что я не знаю, написали Вы её или нет?"

Он задумался. - "Возможно, нет."

"Ну, тогда", - сказала она.

"Я мог бы написать её, а потом отредактировать".

"Отредактировать?"

"Убрать части, которые я не хочу, чтобы Вы видели".

"Мы могли бы попробовать". - Она кивнула, поддаваясь, хотя это тоже казалось плохой идеей. "Мы можем поговорить о том, как будет выглядеть оглавление?"

"Я отредактирую его".

"Ага."

"Я чувствую, что Вы сомневаетесь, Травинка".

Он не ошибался.

***

Неудачи являются регулярной частью терапевтического процесса. Такой профессионал, как Обри Тайм знала, что стоит ожидать их и относиться к ним как к возможности. Когда клиент сопротивлялся, или начинал отстраняться, или проявлял нерешительность там, где раньше этого не делал, это означало, что работа становится важной. Это означало, что клиент сталкивался с проблемами, с которыми ему действительно нужно было столкнуться. Мрак гуще всего перед восходом, и всё такое.

Что касается ее клиента, Кроули, Обри Тайм не чувствовала, что недавние неудачи были возможностью. Что-то было не так, но она не могла понять, что. Он был таким далеким, каким не был раньше, даже тогда, когда они только начинали. Она чувствовала раздражение, постоянно работая с ним. Она плавала в раздражении.

Она знала, что её профессиональной обязанностью было допросить это чувство раздражения. Она должна была оценить, что оно значило для неё, её работы и её собственных терапевтических потребностей, что она чувствовала себя расстроенной и раздраженной выходками Кроули. В конце концов, её работа не позволяла собственным личным эмоциям подавлять её профессиональные способности. Это был признак того, что что-то не так, особенно с ней.

Было бы одно, подумала она, если бы он просто лгал. Она могла справиться с ложью. Она могла работать с ложью. Но проблема, насколько она могла это понять, в том, что он, похоже, больше не хотел лгать. Он хотел быть правдивым. Она чувствовала, как сильно он хотел сказать ей правду, как удушающее облако, каждый раз, когда он заходил в её офис. И все же он не станет. Каким-то образом ей так и не удалось сделать правду возможной для него.

Она не понимала, что делает не так.

Насколько она видела, хорошие новости заключались в том, что любые ошибки, которые она делала, можно было исправить. Это центральное убеждение, разделяемое многими профессиональными терапевтами, такими как она: честное взаимодействие в терапевтической обстановке может устранить прошлый вред; непоколебимое принятие сострадательной истины может привести к ухудшению отношений, несмотря ни на что. Даже самый худший перелом в терапевтическом альянсе может быть исцелен с достаточным количеством честности, сострадания и тяжелой работы.

Пока её клиент Энтони Кроули продолжал возвращаться, у неё была возможность прекратить так сильно лажать. Она просто должна была выяснить, как.

***

"Я бы хотела поговорить с Вами сегодня о том, что Вы недавно сказали", - сказала она.

"Ну, это хороший способ заставить меня замолчать", - сказал он, и она восприняла это как хороший знак. Это может быть такая же недоделанная лажа, как и всегда, но это также было признанием того, что у него есть чувства, что на него повлияло то, что она сделала и сказала. Это было больше, чем он иногда давал ей.

"Недавно, - сказала она, и она могла бы быть более точной в отношении сроков, но она решила, что было бы лучше оставить их расплывчатыми, - Вы сказали мне, если бы я действительно знала Вас, Вы мне бы не понравились".

"Ага."

"Вот о чем я хотела бы поговорить".

"Понял".

Она ждала. Он начал качать одно колено вверх и вниз. Он постучал пальцами по подлокотникам. Пятнадцать секунд.

"Хорошо?" - Наконец он сдался. - "Раз хотите поговорить об этом, так говорите".

"На самом деле, - сказала она, хладнокровно и спокойно, целенаправленное противоядие от его волнения. - "Я надеялась услышать больше от Вас по этому вопросу".

Он застонал. Старый добрый театральный Кроули, - подумала она.

"Что Вы хотите, чтобы я сказал?" - спросил он.

"Всё, что приходит на ум, всё, что хотите сказать".

"Так всегда говорил Фрейд".

"Вы не отвлечете меня этим".

Он усмехнулся ей, и она интерпретировала это как дружеское выражение лица. Она ждала. Она улыбнулась. Она смоделировала спокойную и расслабленную позу, чтобы он мог приспособиться. Полминуты, и он снова уселся на своё место.

"Я. Делал. Вещи. В прошлом", - сказал он с осторожным акцентом.

Обри Тайм услышала этот акцент, и она решила быть очень осторожной со своим ответом. Она могла ответить несколькими способами, и каждый из возможных ответов мог иметь терапевтическую ценность при разных обстоятельствах. Она могла бы пошутить: Боже, я не просила целый роман. Возможно, это было бы уместно, если бы она хотела наладить отношения. Она могла бы умолять: продолжай, у тебя отлично получается. Возможно, это было бы уместно, если бы она думала, что ему нужна поддержка. Она могла бы попросить разъяснений: какие именно? Если бы она хотела больше фактов.

Но в этот конкретный момент, с этим конкретным клиентом, который, как она знала, был очень сердитым человеком, с доступом к значительному богатству, с татуировкой на лице и со всем остальным, что она знала и не знала о нём, разум Обри Тайм подошел к её юридическим обязанностям.

"Прежде чем продолжить, - сказала она, сохраняя этот ровный и прохладный тон, надеясь, что она не звучит поспешно, опасаясь, что это может разрушить его скудную попытку сказать правду. - "Позвольте мне Вам напомнить, когда я по закону обязана нарушать конфиденциальность… Если вы помните…"

"Тссс!" - прервал он её с раздраженным взглядом. - "Я помню. Я подписал информированное согласие, верно? - Ещё на первой сессии после разговора об эдиповых комплексах и методах заземления. То, как он подписал его, всё еще было чем-то, что она не понимала - но подписал так подписал. - "Это вообще тут не причем. Если хотите, чтобы я говорил, дайте мне говорить".

"Хорошо", сказала она. Она кивнула, словно сказала, я вся во внимание. И она ждала.

"Делал. Вещи", - повторил он, с тем же акцентом.

Она снова кивнула.

Видя, что она слушает, он откинулся на сиденье еще дальше. Он положил шею на спинку стула и посмотрел в потолок. Он начал говорить.

"Я принял решение. Вместо людей. Или, ну, я подтолкнул их к решению, когда они не знали лучше. Безотзывному решению. Я не должен был его принимать. Это было не правильно. Ну - может быть. В конце концов, все получилось, по-моему. На самом деле я горжусь этим. И я бы сделал это снова, учитывая все обстоятельства. Но... оглядываясь назад, всё прошло не так, как хотелось бы".

"Понятно", - тихо сказала она, хотя на самом деле не сказала.

"Я беспокоюсь о том, что сделаю то же самое снова".

"Принять решение вместо людей?" - попыталась она.

"В меньшем масштабе, на этот раз. Ну... - он переместился, все еще глядя вверх. - "Я думаю, это зависит от того, как посчитать. Последствия будут меньше, в этом я уверен. Но сам акт..."

"Кроули".

Это иногда случалось. Он легко отвлекался. Но он очень редко обижался на неё, за возвращение его внимания в исходное состояние. Он отвел взгляд от потолка, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

"В общем, есть вещи, о которых Вам лучше не знать". - Он сделал жест руками, жест, который она узнала - её собственный. Это был жест, который говорил, вот всё, что я могу предложить.

"Это общее "вы" или конкретное "вы" ? - спросила она.

"Оба подходят". - Он пожал плечами. - "Есть вещи, о которых вам лучше не знать".

Обри Тайм подумала об этом, и она нахмурилась.

Её обучали с моделью ученого-практикующего. Это означало, что ее научили профессионально понимать себя как ученого и практикующего. Она была практикующей в том, что она практиковала: она работала с клиентами, она применяла психологическую теорию к конкретным случаям. Она была ученой в том смысле, что она формулировала гипотезы и проверяла их: она принимала психологическую теорию только в той мере, в которой она соответствовала эмпирическим данным, и она брала на себя ответственность за пересмотр своих предположений и убеждений всякий раз, когда они вступали в противоречие с доступными данными.

Но был другой смысл, более глубокий смысл, в котором Обри Тайм понимала себя как ученого. Обри Тайм верила в правду. Она верила в погоню за правдой. Она верила в её способность исцелять и обновлять: она практиковала, в конце концов, помощь людям распознавать и принимать истины своей жизни. Она верила в её доброту. Она понимала знание как самоценное, как достойную цель.

Это означало, что Обри Тайм, как человек, который отождествлял себя с научными предположениями, из которых строилась её профессия, не подходила для того, чтобы признать, что бывают знания, которые лучше не знать.

"Я в это не верю", - сказала она.

"Вы бы и не стали", - пробормотал он. "В этом весь смысл. Вы не знаете, что не знаете".

"Вы пытаетесь защитить меня, - подытожила она, - прячась от меня".

"Я стараюсь не принять за Вас решение, которое должны принимать только Вы сама".

"Так позвольте мне принять его". - Она пожала плечами. Это было небрежное пожатие плечами. Оно было небрежным, потому что для Обри Тайм решение принять знание всегда принималось небрежно. - "Мое решение. Я несу за него ответственность".

Он не выглядел впечатленным.

"Нет, серьезно", - повторила она снова, хотя её тон не стал менее легкомысленным. - "Это ведь моя работа, верно? Я этим занимаюсь. Это то, на что я подписалась".

Он покачал головой, не принимая ее доводы.

"Если это мое решение, то позвольте мне принять его".

Она его не убедила. Она не повлияла на его мыслительные процессы. Он просто продолжал качать головой, и она начинала чувствовать раздражение, неуважение. Обри Тайм была профессионалом, и она не ценила когда кто-то умалял её профессиональную способность обращаться с правдой.

"Знаете, не принимать чье-то решение - это то же самое, что принимать его за него", - сказала она.

Он посмотрел в сторону. В эти дни он выглядел несчастным совершенно определенным образом. Он ничего не сказал.

"Вы не можете рассказать мне о себе ничего такого, что заслуживает такого рода страданий", - сказала она и верила в это. Она сказала это, чтобы попытаться заставить его поверить в это тоже.

Она ждала. И ждала. Она не сводила с него глаз. На её лице было умоляющее выражение, на случай, если он оглянется на нее. Он не оглянулся. Он жевал губы.

"Позвольте мне делать свою работу, Кроули".

"Вы не знаете, что не знаете", - пробормотал он снова.

Она не была удовлетворена. Она рискнула надавить ещё раз. - "Что мне сделать, чтобы Вы доверились мне?"

Он выдохнул и, по крайней мере, посмотрел на нее. "Я подумаю", - сказал он.

***

"Сегодня поговорим о религии", - сказал он, еще до того, как сел, на их следующей сессии.

"Хорошо", - сказала она, принимая это. Это было не то, что она планировала, но оно казалось уместным, учитывая акцент на правде и знаниях в их предыдущем обсуждении. - "Про какую религию?"

"Вашу, в частности", - сказал он. - "Я хочу знать, почему Вы стали атеисткой".

"Я всё еще хочу знать, что заставило Вас думать, что я атеистка", - сказала она.

"Прекратите". - Он не был впечатлен. - "Почему Вы атеистка?"

"Почему Вы хотите знать?"

"Просто хочу. Почему?"

"Это не ответ."

Он издал недовольный звук, вроде шипения. "Это важно. Для меня. Мне нужно знать".

"Нужно ли? Объясните, почему".

"Это изменит вещи".

"Как?"

"Просто изменит".

"Как?"

"Проссссто…" - его дефект речи был заметен, и она знала, что это случилась, когда он был взволнован. Он дернул головой в сторону, а затем вернулся, явно решив сменить тактику. Он снял очки и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. - "Обри Тайм, скажите мне, почему Вы атеистка".

Что касается тактики, то она была довольно хорошей, ей пришлось признать. Это удивило ее, и она старалась не показывать этого. - "Энтони Кроули, скажите мне, почему Вас это волнует".

Он не мог спрятаться без очков. Его глаза были полны разочарования и упрямства, а также страха и надежды. "Пожалуйсссссста. Доверьтессссь мне".

Иногда он мог выглядеть как человек, которому никогда и ни за что нельзя доверять.

У нее было меньше доли секунды, чтобы решить, как реагировать, продолжать ли противостояние, или капитулировать, или попытаться отвлечься. Она чувствовала, что это был важный момент, что направление, которое она выбрала, могло отразиться на их будущих сессиях, изменив динамику между ними. Имело значение, что он сказал, и будет важно, как она ответит, прямо сейчас, в этот момент, достоверно. У нее не было времени сделать обоснованный призыв, сформулировать гипотезы и оценить их на основе их терапевтических качеств. Она должна была полагаться на свои чувства и интуицию, на свои интуитивные чувства, и она могла только надеяться, что её многолетние тренировки и опыт оставили их достаточно умело отточенными, чтобы они не сбили ее с пути.

"Ладно, ладно." - Она подняла руки, умиротворяющая и добрая. - "Хорошо, Кроули." - Она слегка улыбнулась. - "Мы можем поговорить об этом".

Он успокоился. Он не надел солнцезащитные очки, но отвел взгляд в сторону. Он ждал. Она тоже немного подождала, пока он успокоится.

Она смоделирует для него честную беседу.

"Думаю, я просто не считаю, что в этом есть смысл", - сказала она.

"В чем?"

"Во всем этом". - Она пожала плечами. - "Это не то, что мне удобно обсуждать".

"В чем нет смысла?" - снова спросил он настойчиво.

"Это трудно объяснить. Во всей идее бога, рая и ада. И зла. Это всего лишь мое мнение".

"Зло не имеет для Вас смысла?" - Похоже, она говорила глупости. Это заставляло ее волноваться, что она и в самом деле говорила глупости.

"Что у Вас на уме, Кроули?"

"Почему зло не имеет для Вас смысла?"

Обри Тайм была очень вдумчивой женщиной. Она была женщиной, которая выбрала профессию, где вся ее работа была думать о мыслях. Она была женщиной, которая тоже много думала о своих мыслях. Но это не означало, что все ее мысли были полностью, тщательно выражены. Частично причина, по которой Обри Тайм было неудобно говорить о религии, заключалась в том, что по самой своей природе она должна была выходить за рамки того, что можно выразить.

Она выразила это так, как только смогла: "Я просто думаю, что мы используем только слово "зло", чтобы описать то, что не можем понять".

"Хм", - сказал он. Он выглядел задумчиво.

"Я думаю, что все вопросы заслуживают ответов".

"Ага", - сказал он. Он кивнул немного. Он вертел очки в руках. Она видела, как его глаза слегка метались. Он что-то размышлял, она просто не знала, что.

"Это только мое мнение. Мой собственный взгляд. Вот и все."

"Я понял". - Он продолжал кивать, продолжал думать. Он снова надел очки. - "Да, я понял".

"Хорошо", - сказала она, потому что не знала, что еще сказать. Она дала ему минуту, чтобы он продолжил прорабатывать любые мысли, которые он имел в виду, а затем она сказала: "Мне бы очень хотелось немного поговорить о том, что происходит".

"О, с удовольствием", - сказал он. - "Но боюсь, у нас не осталось времени".

"Что?" - Они же только начали. Она знала, что они только начали. Все её годы опыта оставили её с внутренними часами, которые были точно откалиброваны для измерения 50-минутных инкрементов. И эти внутренние часы были очень, очень уверены, что прошло не более десяти минут. Она посмотрела на внешние часы на своей стене, и она была встревожена, увидев, что они согласились с Кроули. - "Как мы…"

"Мне пора, увидимся на следующей неделе", - сказал он, прежде чем она смогла разобраться. Он выбежал за дверь, прежде, чем она смогла оторвать свой угрюмый взгляд от часов.

Она чувствовала себя дезориентированной весь остаток дня.

***

Он выглядел испуганным, благоговеющим, колеблющимся и неуверенным в себе. С того момента, как она впервые увидела его на этой сессии, она поняла, что он вернулся с планом, и полностью готов пустить его в ход.

"Это, - сказал он осторожно, - это символ".

Она кивнула. Она приняла его. Она посмотрела на символ, который он поставил между ними. "Это - яблоко", - сказала она.

Он начал раздражаться. - "Да, это - яблоко. Яблоко и есть символ".

В офисе Обри Тайм два кресла были в центре внимания, но в комнате была и другая мебель. Рядом со стульями стояли столики, на которые она положила салфетки, шарики от стресса и другие аксессуары. Когда Кроули вошел в комнату, он подошел прямо к столу рядом со стулом, где он обычно сидел. Он убрал всё с него, аккуратно положив все вещи на пол, в сторону. Затем он поставил стол так, чтобы он стоял перед его стулом, между его и ее собственным.

Тогда он сел. Он смотрел и ждал, чтобы она тоже села. Он взвёл себе импровизированную сцену и ждал, пока его аудитория будет готова.

Сев, она увидела, что он держит яблоко, хотя раньше она его не видела. Он держал его осторожно, как будто оно было драгоценностью или взрывоопасно. Он наблюдал за ним, и как он поставил его на стол между ними. А потом он сказал ей, что это был символ.

"Что оно символизирует?"- спросила она.

"А что всегда символизируют яблоки?" - ответил он.

"Всё может символизировать что угодно", - сказала она.

Он выдохнул. Она расстраивала его, а у него сегодня был плохой темперамент. "Поработайте со мной. Что символизируют яблоки?"

"Кроули, в чем дело?"

"Все вопросы заслуживают ответов, вот во что Вы верите. Что символизируют яблоки?"

Лучшие потребители терапии сами по себе являются терапевтами. Обри Тайм не была исключением. В прошлом она много лет работала со своим собственным терапевтом. В частности, Обри Тайм, как клиент, потратила немало времени, работая над ней, как она говорила, над проблемами контроля. Благодаря своей терапии она выяснила, как эти проблемы контроля сыграли свою роль в выборе профессии. Она чувствовала свой контроль, когда была терапевтом, когда она приглашала других в свой кабинет, когда она могла видеть их, задавать им вопросы и ожидать, что они ответят. Она чувствовала свой контроль, когда была той, кто знал сценарий и устанавливал правила.

Конечно, терапевтическая встреча на самом деле не о сохранении контроля. Это была не её работа - контролировать. Вместо этого большая часть её работы заключалась в том, чтобы отказаться от контроля, чтобы позволить клиенту взять на себя управление до его собственного выздоровления. Она поняла это, она приняла это, и она очень усердно работала, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что сможет стать тем, кем ей нужно быть, чтобы отказаться от своего желания контролировать, когда это служит терапевтическим целям ее клиента.

Это не значит, что ей было легко. Это было сложно. И, как она знала, это означало, что она, как профессионал, больше всего рискует потерпеть неудачу, когда почувствовала, что у неё отобрали контроль.

Вот как она себя чувствовала в этот момент: Кроули отобрал у неё контроль. Ей это не понравилось. Она даже презирала это, и это заставило её насторожиться. Это заставило её насторожиться, потому что, как она знала, это настраивало её профессиональные импульсы против ее собственных личных склонностей. Она понятия не имела, должна ли она на самом деле настаивать на том, чтобы вернуть контроль, или её проблемы с контролем пытались заставить её поверить в это. Кроули оставлял ее полностью отцентрированной.

Он издал шипящий звук, выводя ее из внутреннего допроса и возвращая к настоящему, его собственному замыслу. "Травинка. Яблоки. Работайте со мной".

Она специально хмуро посмотрела на него. - "Знание."

"Ага." - Он кивнул, словно говоря, продолжай.

"Знание добра и зла".

Он продолжал кивать.

"Первородный грех."

"Ага. Ага. Именно. Это именно то, что оно символизирует". - Он кивнул другим способом, более личным, способом, который указывал, что его план, каким бы он ни был, двигался вперед. "А теперь. Скажите мне. Почему?"

"Это Вы мне скажите".

"Скажу. После Вас."

Она покачала головой. - "Я не понимаю, Кроули."

"Подыграй мне, Травинка", - сказал он, глядя на нее из-за солнцезащитных очков и выводя всю тяжелую артиллерию, чтобы заставить ее смягчиться. «Я же Вам всегда подыгрываю, так что верните услугу. Только один раз".

Она вздохнула. Она смягчится. Но она не смягчится слишком быстро, потому что это было бы слишком щедро. Она смотрела на него и ждала. Она ждала, пока не увидела, что, судя по его взгляду, он сейчас развалится.

"Оно из Библии", - сказала она без всякой забавы. - "Не ведите себя так, как будто не знаете".

"История с яблоком", - сказал он. Он посмотрел на яблоко между ними, а затем снова посмотрел на нее. - "Расскажите её мне".

"Что?"

"Расскажите. Историю с яблоком, расскажите мне её".

"Вы серьезно?"

"Да-ссссс", - сказал он, и в его голосе было что-то необычное, другое. Это был не его тон, а что-то еще, что-то более глубокое, как будто это было то, что она не слышала, а могла просто чувствовать. Это было то, что заставило её все нерешенные проблемы с контролем кричать, что она не должна позволять ему управлять ею, а также заставило её уверенно игнорировать их.

"Эдемский сад", - сказала она ровно и тихо, пока Кроули слушал. Пока она говорила, он наклонил голову в сторону, как будто угол помог ему сосредоточиться на ней разом. - "Адам и Ева управляли этим местом. Они назвали всех животных. Бог сказал им, что они могут брать всё, что хотят, кроме одного дерева. Они не должны есть фрукты с дерева знаний. Но Ева все равно пошла и съела, а потом заставила и Адама тоже. И Бог выпнул их".

Челюсть Кроули ослабла. Его лоб твердо нахмурился. Она не могла догадаться, как выглядят его глаза за этими очками.

"Вы ..." - начал он. Он остановился. Он начал снова. - "Вы кое-что забыли."

"Правда?"

"Да, я бы сказал, что да", - сказал он, решительно кивая. Его голос был низким, как будто он не мог решить, должно быть ли ему весело или обидно. - "Кое-что важное."

"Хм", - сказала она, изучая его лицо, исследуя память, пытаясь вспомнить, что же она забыла.

Ему стало невтерпеж. Он дотянулся до лица и сорвал солнцезащитные очки. Он смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

О, - подумала она. Ой. Вот дерьмо. Она думала это, потому что мгновенно ей показалось, что она поняла.

Она поняла, что он имел в виду. Действительно, она забыла кое-что важное в истории, кое-то очень важное. Она забыла змея. История не может быть рассказана правильно, не без змея. Но это было не всё, что она поняла в этот момент, когда Кроули многозначительно смотрел на нее - по крайней мере, всё, что, как она думала, она поняла.

Мгновенно, когда Кроули целенаправленно уставился на нее, у нее вспыхнуло озарение или то, что она восприняла как озарение, в форме воображаемых представлений. Она представила, что увидела маленького ребенка, маленького мальчика, которым пренебрегала или оскорбляла его родная семья, у которого была странная болезнь глаз и иронический дефект речи. Она представила, что этому маленькому ребенку дают книгу, Библию или, возможно, детскую Библию с большими иллюстрациями, и ему говорят, что это слово Божье, истина, единственный источник морали и добра. Она представила, как этот ребенок ищет на своих страницах любое лицо, с которым он может идентифицировать себя, в котором он может видеть себя, и находит только одно, только змея, только злобное ползучее существо, которое, предположительно, разрушило рай.

Она представила себе, как этот мальчик превращается в подростка, сердитого, напуганного и одинокого, склоняясь к этому отождествлению с изначальным искусителем человечества. Она вообразила его, когда ему было восемнадцать, или, может быть, раньше, или, может быть, позже, когда он нашел татуировщика и настоял на том, чтобы змея постоянно рисовалась на его лице, прямо на виске, так что даже когда его глаза были скрыты, он мог показать своё настойчивое восстание в мире. Он мог спрятаться за подлостью, он мог быть в безопасности таким образом. Он мог сделать себя змеем, тем самым змеей, и через это быть защищенным.

Она вообразила всё это. Она представила это на Кроули, на его прошлом. Мгновенно, она почувствовала пряди паутины в своем разуме, те, которые были плохо выровнены и непонятны, в отношении её понимания Кроули, приобретающие новую форму, новый порядок, целостную картину.

Вот, подумала она, это всё, чего ей не хватало. Это было всё, что она не понимала. Это объясняло его личные шутки, это объясняло его постоянные намеки на Библию, это объясняло, почему он иногда называл людей человеками. Это объяснило его целиком, подумала она. Это решило загадку разбитого существа перед ней, которая так долго смущала ее. Она дала ей кусочки, в которых она нуждалась, чтобы преодолеть его сопротивление.

Вот что она подумала в тот момент, когда Кроули уставился на нее своими настойчивыми глазами.

"Вы правы. Правы." - Теперь ее голос был тихим, успокаивающим. Потому что она понимала или думала, что понимает. Она снова почувствовала контроль. - "Я забыла змея. Там был змей. Змей искусил Еву. Вот почему она съела яблоко".

"Да", - сказал он. Он кивнул. Он сломал зрительный контакт. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья. Он казался более спокойным, но не довольным. - "Такова история".

Она немного подождала, чтобы он успокоился, чтобы она успокоилась, а затем сказала: "Ого". Она сказала это, потому что она говорила это раньше в значимых моментах. Она знала, что он поймет это. Это означало, что она поняла. Это означало, что она слушала. "Я... спасибо. Спасибо за--"

"Что бы Вы сделали?" - Она снова была у него под прицелом.

"Что?"

"Если бы Вы были там. Что бы Вы сделали?"

"Ну, я бы съела яблоко".

"Конечно, съела бы!" - он фыркнул со смеху, и она с удовлетворением увидела улыбку в его глазах. - "Я бы ни за что не усомнился в этом. Но это не то, что я имел в виду. Что бы Вы сделали, если бы были змеем?"

"Змеем?" - повторила она, давая себе шанс подумать.

"Ага", - сказал он.

С того момента, как они впервые встретились, Энтони Кроули проверял ее. Большинство из этих проверок, по ее профессиональному мнению, были полной ерундой. Здесь он снова её проверяет. Но в этот раз, подумала она, он нашел проверку, которая действительно имела значение. Он нашел испытание, которое она действительно хотела пройти.

Теперь она понимала, что Кроули отождествляется со змеем Эдема. И если она могла идентифицировать себя со змеем Эдема, то это означало, что она могла идентифицировать себя с ним.

Она не будет лгать ему. Кроули дал ей сегодня кое-то ценное, и она не уничтожит это ложью. Она хотела пройти это испытание, но она хотела сделать это достоверно, искренне, честно.

Она хотела его заслужить.

"Если честно?" - Она постучала пальцами по подлокотнику. -"Я бы взорвала стену".

Его лицо растянулось в улыбке, широкой, удивленной, ласковой. Она прошла, она знала это.

"Правда?" - сказал он.

"Мне всегда казалось довольно нелепым иметь гигантскую стену. И, если взорвать её, будет невозможно удержать Адама и Еву. Они смогут делать всё, что захотят".

"Динамита пока нет, и имеется охранник", - сказал он. Она по его глазам видела: она его изрядно повеселила. - "Всё, что имеется - это дерево и яблоки. Что бы Вы сделали?"

"То же, что и в истории, разумеется. Дала бы им яблоко". - Она пожала плечами.

"Даже если они не понимают, на что подписываются?"

Она снова пожала плечами.

"Даже если нельзя спросить их, действительно ли они этого хотят?"

Она пожала плечами в третий раз. - "Какой смысл жить, если ты ничего не понимаешь?"

Она была удовлетворена тем, насколько открытой была его улыбка. Он был здесь, с ней, и он казался счастливым. Он потянулся к яблоку, взял его и начал вертеть в руках. "Хорошо", сказал он. - "Итак, значит, мы договорились".

"Конечно." - Она улыбнулась.

"Основные правила."

"Что?"

"В следующий раз". - Теперь он кивнул. Он уселся с более мрачным выражением лица. - "Я буду с Вами честен. В следующий раз. Итак, давайте установим основные правила, как всё пройдет".

"Хорошо, согласна".

"Это может быть неприятно", - предупредил он.

"Я приму истину", - сказала она.

"Нет, только без этого". - Он бросил на нее дружеский взгляд. - "Начнешь выдавать себя за Джека Николсона - я всё отменю".

"Ладно, ладно."

"И помните, Вы всегда можете убежать", - сказал он.

"Я не стану."

"Не обещайте." - Он внимательно посмотрел на нее. "На этот раз. Не делайте этого обещания".

"Ладно, хорошо."

«И, если вы все-таки убежите, ждите столько, сколько хотите, прежде чем вернуться".

"Это мой офис, Кроули".

"Непредвиденные обстоятельства, просто на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств". - Он начал перебрасывать яблоко из одной руки в другую. - "Если Вы убежите, ждите сколько хотите, и я буду здесь, когда Вы вернетесь". - Что-то сложное прошлось по его лицу. Он снова подбросил яблоко. - "Я уйду, если Вы меня попросите. Это я Вам обещаю. Но я не уйду, если Вы не попросите".

"Вы относитесь к этому очень серьезно".

Он посмотрел на нее. - "Я пытаюсь поступить правильно".

Она не знала, что это значит, не совсем. Но она подумала о подарке, который он дал ей сегодня, или думал, что подарил ей, и она решила, что понимает его лучше, чем когда-либо прежде. Она кивнула. "Спасибо, что доверяете мне".

"Пока не благодарите", - сказал он, снова предупреждая, но в этом предупреждении была мягкость. Казалось, он вспомнил про яблоко, и протянул его. "Хотите?" - спросил он.

"Нет, но спасибо".

Им потребовался весь оставшийся час, чтобы выработать основные правила, которые Кроули счел приемлемыми. Через некоторое время Кроули сам съел яблоко.


	4. Теоретическая ориентация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм изо всех сил пытается понять, что её клиент, Кроули, дал ей за понимание.

Самый добрый мужчина, которого она когда-либо видела, в настоящее время сидит в ее зоне ожидания.

Она нервничала, и это не помогало. Она вошла в зону ожидания, чтобы забрать Кроули, и она нервничала, потому что знала, что эта сессия будет сложной и важной, независимо от того, что случилось. Она нервничала, и поэтому она приложила дополнительные усилия, чтобы подготовиться к работе с ним. Она приготовилась открыть дверь своего кабинета в зону ожидания, увидеть, как он растянулся и нервничает, и пригласить его в свой кабинет. Она также приготовилась открыть дверь, никого не видеть в зоне ожидания и признать, что Кроули струсил. То, к чему она не подготовилась, учитывая, что у нее не было причин предвидеть такую возможность, - она открыла дверь и увидела, что Кроули растянулся, сидя рядом с самым добрым человеком, которого она когда-либо видела.

Она не подготовилась к тому, чтобы этот человек, самый добрый человек, которого она когда-либо видела, смотрел на неё. Как только она вошла в зону ожидания, он посмотрел прямо на нее. Он как будто смотрел на нее еще до того, как она вошла в комнату. Как будто он смотрел на нее сквозь нее, и она не могла это остановить. Ей хотелось свернуться в плотный и маленький клубок, спрятаться от него, убежать от него, чтобы избежать всей доброты, которую эти глаза вдавливали в неё.

Он улыбнулся ей, и это была самая теплая, самая любящая улыбка, которую она когда-либо видела, и она почувствовала, как её живот сжался.

"Вы!" - сказал Кроули, и он, должно быть, встал, потому что теперь он блокировал её взгляд на самого доброго мужчину, которого она когда-либо видела. - "Не говорите с ним".

"Что?" - прохрипела она. Она почувствовала облегчение, потому что была поймана в ловушку пронзительных голубых глаз добрейшего человека, но она всё еще чувствовала себя дезориентированной, не в себе. Это было не то, что она хотела бы чувствовать перед сеансом, который мог быть настолько значимым для её клиента.

"А ты!" - сказал Кроули, поворачивая голову, обращаясь к самому доброму человеку. - "Перестань!" - тихо прошипел он тоном, который все используют для семейных перепалок на людях.

Добрейший мужчина вздрогнул, кажется, никоим образом не смутившись: "Я просто ..."

"Тихо!" - прошипел Кроули. Затем он повернулся к ней и начал жестикулировать руками, словно загоняя её в ее кабинет. - "Давайте. Пойдемте. Пойдемте."

"Хорошо", - согласилась она. К этому моменту у нее было достаточно своих предпочтений, чтобы прийти к выводу, что, должен же быть лучший способ справиться с этим. Но больше всего на свете она с облегчением отвернулась от самого доброго мужчины, которого она когда-либо видела, чтобы уйти от него в уединенную обстановку своего кабинета.

Кроули остановился на мгновение, прежде чем последовать за ней внутрь. Он снова повернулся к добрейшему человеку. Он указал пальцем на него, и погрозил им. "Просто… веди себя прилично", - сказал он.

Самый добрый человек закатил глаза, с театральностью, которая не соответствовала Кроулиной, но была очень похожа. Затем Кроули вошел полностью в ее кабинет, и она смогла закрыть за ним дверь. Она заколебалась там, у двери, а Кроули плюхнулся на свое кресло. Она заколебалась, чтобы дать себе момент оценить твердость двери, которая отделяла ее от тех добрых, пронзительных голубых глаз.

"Итак, это Азирафель", - сказала она, всё еще стоя у двери.

Кроули издал недовольный звук.

"Я…" - она остановилась, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Эта сессия должна была пройти не так. Сессия еще даже не началась, и ей уже пришлось исправлять ход действий. Ей пришлось скорректировать курс, и в то же время она была бы счастлива отменить весь сеанс, поэтому она могла бы сосредоточить все свое внимание на разработке полного системного анализа краткого взаимодействия, которое она наблюдала между Кроули и его другом.

Азирафель оказался совсем не таким, каким она его представляла. На первый взгляд, он был абсолютной противоположностью тому, чего следует ожидать от спутника жизни Кроули. И всё же, в то же время, по причинам, которые она не могла четко сформулировать, он был логичен. Она ожидала, что, как только у неё снова появится все её остроумие, она придет к выводу, что самым любимым спутником Кроули не мог быть кто-либо другой, кроме этого разодетого, выразительно-страшного доброго человека в её зоне ожидания.

"Это не входило в основные правила", - сказала она. Теперь она отошла от двери и села на свое место.

"Он - просто страховка", - сказал Кроули. Он сидел, немного сгорбившись, и потирал одну руку другой. - "На случай, если что-то пойдет не так".

"Расскажите мне", - сказала она.

"Я уже очень давно не делал ничего такого. У него гораздо больше опыта в подобных вещах".

"Он более уверен в своей честности, чем Вы", - попыталась она. Она видела нервы, пробивающиеся через всю систему Кроули. Она приняла спокойное и собранное отношение в качестве компенсации.

"Что-то типа того." - он глубоко вздохнул, явно пытаясь успокоиться. Ей было приятно это видеть. Это означало, что он достаточно глубоко осознал себя, чтобы использовать успокаивающие методы, когда они нужны.

"Итак", - сказала она и позволила этому слову на мгновение повиснуть между ними, прежде чем продолжить. - "Сегодня у нас большой день?"

Он нахмурился.

"Как Вы к этому относитесь?"

"Я звонил и отменял по крайней мере десять раз".

"Правда?" - теперь она недоуменно нахмурилась и не могла не взглянуть на телефон, лежащий на её столе. - "Я не получала никакой голосовой почты…"

"Да, эээ…" - он тоже посмотрел на её телефон, затем повернулся к ней. Он выглядел застенчиво. - "Я передумал."

"Вы чувствуете противоречие".

Это должно быть, не было правильным толкованием, потому что он не дал никаких указаний на согласие. Он посмотрел на нее так же, как и тогда, когда хотел, чтобы она знала, что она привлекла его внимание, несмотря на его очки. У него было серьезное выражение лица. - "Вы все еще можете отказаться".

Она просто улыбнулась в ответ.

"Я серьёзно", - сказал он.

"Я знаю", - сказала она, ее тон был сочувствующим и ласковым. Она говорила таким тоном, потому что она чувствовала себя искренне. - "Вы очень заботливый".

Были и другие способы, которыми она могла бы выразить эту мысль. Она могла бы сказать, Вы действительно очень добрый человек. Или она могла бы сказать, я тронута тем, насколько Вы заботитесь обо мне. Или она могла бы сказать, это очень мило с Вашей стороны так беспокоиться обо мне. При других обстоятельствах она выбрала бы один из этих вариантов, чтобы бросить ему вызов, заставить его противостоять определенным аспектам своей личности, которые он предпочитал игнорировать. Но не сегодня. Сегодня, если они двинутся вперед с тем, что запланировали, у них нет времени на это.

"Пожалуйста, имейте в виду", - продолжила она. "Это Ваше пространство. Вам не нужно беспокоиться обо мне. Я позабочусь о себе. Это Ваше пространство для..."

Он громко усмехнулся, чтобы прервать ее. Он покачал головой. - Не делайте из себя мученицу, Обри Тайм. Я никогда не любил мучеников, они скучные и капризные. Я-то знаю, Вы не из того теста сделаны. И Вы не станете мученицей, если я справлюсь". - На его лице появилось что-то вроде беспокойства, но он это скрыл. Он снял очки, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. - "Скажите мне, если хотите отступить".

"Готова, если Вы готовы", - сказала она решительно и четко.

"Хорошо", - сказал он. Он кивнул. Он улыбнулся ей. Обнаженная близость этой улыбки застала ее врасплох. Однако, как только он подарил ей эту улыбку, она превратилась в нечто гораздо более осторожное. - "Помните основные правила. Бегите, если нужно. Если захотите. Не думайте, стоит ли это делать или нет, просто бегите. Я буду здесь, пока не вернетесь. И…" - Он не мог спрятаться, не надев солнцезащитные очки: в его глазах она видела страх брошенного ребенка, когда он сказал эту последнюю фразу. - "В тот момент, когда Вы попросите меня уйти, я уйду. Как и обещал."

"Верно", - сказала она. Она кивнула. Она сменила улыбку на выражение лица, соответствующее его серьезности. Она не разделяла это чувство тяжести, но все же могла признать и уважить его. - "Я помню основные правила".

Он глубоко вздохнул, как будто собирался сказать что-то еще, но не стал. Наконец, он кивнул еще раз. Он снова надел очки, что имело для неё смысл.

Она ожидала, что он отведет взгляд в сторону. Она ожидала, что он отодвинется, чтобы он мог чувствовать себя более скрытно, чтобы компенсировать воздействие, которому он подвергнется, раскрывая то, что он хотел сказать ей сегодня. Она ожидала, что он откроет рот, а затем поколеблется, а затем заговорит. Но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он наклонился еще больше вперед на своем сидении, к ней. Его челюсти сжались, как будто он концентрировался. Он поднял руку вверх так, чтобы она была в её поле зрения, а затем поколебался, как будто готовился к чему-то.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и у неё не осталось времени задуматься, почему.

***

"Срань Господня, охуеть, твою мать, твою мать, твою мать, Христос на палке, срань Господня, твою мать, срань Господня...»

"Вам стоило бы повременить с богохульством", - сказал он. Он вздрогнул.

Где-то там был кусок мозга Обри Тайм, который был в состоянии интерпретировать то, что он сказал. Она знала это, потому что знала, что поняла. Или, по крайней мере, была другая часть ее мозга, которая была уверена, что поняла, хотя была еще одна часть, в которой предлагалось, что она не должна доверять суждению предыдущей части в данный момент. Был также дополнительный кусочек ее мозга, который мог видеть Кроули и узнавать его. Он стоял напротив нее, скрестив руки на груди. Она знала это или, по крайней мере, принимала это, потому что осознала, что в ее мозгу есть мысль: он выглядит обеспокоенным.

Вообще-то, мат связан с обыденными взаимодействиями и недостатком профессионализма. Исследования показали, что клиенты меньше доверяют терапевту, который использует ругательные слова во время сеанса, независимо от собственной склонности клиента к мату. Поэтому рекомендуется, чтобы терапевт избегал ругательств как правило. Это не означает, однако, что нет исключений. Когда клиент сам использует определенный грубый термин, полезно использовать его взамен. Это может увеличить силу терапевтического альянса и помочь клиенту почувствовать себя так, как будто его понимают. Есть также случаи, когда правильно примененное матерное слово может вызвать шокирующий эффект, который он может оказать на клиента. Херня, так говорят, когда обычно не говорят "херня", может означать нечто гораздо более важное, чем например, враки, или Это не правда, или Бред сивой кобылы. Итак, когда речь заходит о том, должен ли профессиональный терапевт, такой как Обри Тайм, использовать ненормативную лексику при работе с клиентом, ответ такой же, как и у многих аспектов успешной терапевтической работы: зависит от ситуации. Зависит от обстоятельств, от текущих потребностей конкретного клиента и от того, что является подлинным и удобным для самого терапевта. Таким образом, будучи профессиональным терапевтом, Обри Тайм лишь изредка использовала ругательные слова во время сеанса с клиентом, и, когда она это сделала, она убеждалась, что у нее есть этому хорошее терапевтическое обоснование.

Часть мозга Обри Тайм чувствовала себя удовлетворенной её способностью выдавить всю эту полную оценку терапевтической неуместности слов, выходящих из ее рта. Та же часть её мозга была удовлетворена тем, что она могла понять, как обеспокоен ее клиент, Кроули, в настоящий момент. Обри Тайм, однако, не желала отдавать должное этой части своего мозга. Вместо этого она больше хотела прислушаться к части своего мозга, которая становилась все более обеспокоенной тем фактом, что, несмотря на работу, которую выполняли другие части ее мозга, они, казалось, не оказали абсолютно никакого заметного влияния на сигналы вербальных и лингвистических частей ее мозга, которые отправлялись в ее речевой аппарат.

"Охуеть черт возьми черт возьми черт возьми черт возьми черт возьми срань господня срань господня срань господня срань господня…

"Ангел!" - закричал Кроули, и Обри Тайм заметила, как он бросился к двери, широко распахнул ее так, как она никогда не распахивала. - "Скорей сюда!"

Она смотрела. Она не могла не смотреть. Часть ее мозга потратила немного усилий и решила, что на она все еще ориентирована на время, место, себя и ситуацию. Другими словами, учитывая доказательства, которые в настоящее время доступны этой части ее мозга, она знала, когда и где она была, она знала, кем она была, и она понимала свою ситуацию. Другая часть ее мозга предложила нерешительное предположение о том, что, возможно, ей сейчас не стоит доверять собственному суждению по этому вопросу.

"Срань господня срань господня сраньгосподнясраньгосподнясраньгосподнясраньгосподнясраньгосподня--"

Этот добрый человек зашел в ее офис. Он был здесь. Он был в её офисе, стоял в её пространстве, хотя она не приглашала его. Она этого не сделала. Он не имел права быть здесь, потому что именно она должна решать, кто входит в это пространство, в её пространство, а кто - нет. Он смотрел на нее, и он выглядел обеспокоенным, и какая-то часть её мозга пыталась объяснить, Он хороший, и он добрый, и он спасет тебя, но другая часть ее мозга кричала, Нет нет нет нет нет нет.

"Что ты сделал?" - сказал Азирафель, звуча потрясенно, раздраженно, испуганно.

"Сам знаешь!" - зашипел Кроули на него.

"Тебе повезло, что она не говорит на других языках!" - воскликнул Азирафель.

"Да ну? Потому что я думаю, что языки были бы лучше, чем это, - продолжал шипеть Кроули.

Обри Тайм понимала, что причина, по которой он сказал это, была в том, что она все еще говорила. Или, по крайней мере, всё еще издавала звуки. Она почти не слышала. Части ее мозга не слышали. Ее рот немного болел, и она почувствовала, что у неё перехватило дыхание, но она всё еще почти не слышала.

"Сраньгосподнясраньгосподнясраньгосподнясраньгосподнясраньгосподня--"

Внимание Азирафеля полностью сосредоточилось на ней, и ей захотелось погрузиться в ничто, пока она не перестанет вообще быть. Он смотрел на нее не так, как раньше, но все же не так, чтобы ей было комфортно. Он смотрел на неё так, будто видел слишком хорошо. Он смотрел на неё так, будто мог видеть её внутренности, части, которые она никогда не хотела, чтобы кто-то видел. Он выглядел так, будто будет любить и принимать ее, несмотря на то, что он нашел в ней, но это было слабое утешение.

"Я не могу поверить!" - Азирафель все еще был раздражен. Она наблюдала, как он вскинул руки вверх, повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Кроули, а затем снова повернулся к ней. "Ты дал ей Божественную Проницательность и не обратил?"

Обри Тайм не знала, что это значит. Она понимала отдельные слова или, по крайней мере, части. Она знала, что значит божественная, и часть ее мозга теперь точно знала, что это значит. Она также знала, что значит проницательность, хотя в этот конкретный момент эта концепция не очень утешала. Она также знала, что означает обратил, но ни одна часть ее мозга не желала задуматься о значимости для ее нынешней ситуации.

"Никакого обращения", - сказал Кроули, с той настойчивостью и упорством, которые ей были так знакомы. Старый добрый Кроули, вякнула какая-то мысль. - "Не обращай ее".

"Ты просишь невозможного", - сказал Азирафель. Его глаза все еще были на ней, но теперь они были на макушке, как будто была какая-то полезная информация, которую он мог собрать, глядя на макушку ее волос. Он стоял над ней, стоял очень близко, и он смотрел на неё.

Она заметила, что Кроули висит над одним из плеч Азирафеля. Он тоже смотрел на нее сверху вниз. Он делал что-то своими руками, то, что заставляло думать одну часть её мозга, Он волнуется, а другая часть ее мозга думала, Этот жест означает "просто сделай это уже наконец". Третья часть ее мозга подумала, А что именно сделать?

"Не обращай ее", - снова сказал Кроули, словно это было последнее слово. Ему нравилось оставлять за собой последнее слово в разговоре, часть её мозга напомнила некоторым другим ее части.

Она услышала вздох Азирафеля. Она смотрела, как он смотрит на Кроули. А потом она отвлеклась на несколько разных частей ее мозга, внезапно осознавая, насколько влажными были ее щеки.

Ты плачешь, часть её подумала.

Никогда не позволяй себе плакать больше, чем плачет сам клиент, другая часть ее подумала.

Это нехорошо, согласились обе эти части.

К тому времени, когда она снова почувствовала Азирафеля, он присел перед ней. Он присел на корточки, так, чтобы он был на уровне глаз с ней. Он снова смотрел ей в глаза.

Он улыбнулся ей.

Часть её увидела эту улыбку и полностью, безжалостно распахнулась. Эта часть её хотела позволить себе упасть в его объятия, впасть в него, позволить ему полностью обернуть ее, позволить ему сделать ее целой, потому что он мог, он мог, он был тем, кто мог любить ее всеми возможными способами, которые она никогда не заслужила. Другая часть её, или, возможно, та же самая часть её, увидела эту улыбку, эту открытую и красивую улыбку, и ей захотелось содрать с себя живьём шкуру, выцарапать себе глаза, сжечь себя дотла ради него, потому что это было меньшее, что она заслуживала.

"Обри?" - сказал он. Его голос был тихим и спокойным, как озеро, безмятежное озеро, озеро, в которое можно бросить гальку в прекрасный день, озеро, которое может поглотить тебя, и тогда ты погрузишься в него навсегда. - "Тебя так зовут, верно?"

Она кивнула. Она думала, что кивнула. По крайней мере, несколько ее частей были уверены, что она кивнула. Ее рот все еще делал что-то, она была совершенно уверена.

"С тобой все в порядке, дитя», - сказал он, и, конечно, он назвал ее дитя, потому что она могла быть его дитя, он мог защитить ее и сделать ее целой, как он посмел. Он протянул руку и взял ее за руку. Тогда несколько ее кусочков поняли, что ногти на этой руке врезают кровавые линии в кожу ее щеки. Затем он протянул руку и взял ее за другую руку, и те же самые ее части поняли, что эта рука также царапала раны на ее другой щеке. Он держал обе ее руки, и какой-то ее кусочек удивлялся, как эти гладкие, мягкие, совершенные и мощные руки не обжигали, как пламя.

Ей не нравилось, когда к ней прикасались в её офисе. Она не использовала физическое прикосновение, не в своей терапевтической работе. Она не трогала своих клиентов и не позволяла им трогать ее. Вся она, вся она, чувствовала это. Он был великолепен и прекрасен, и она любила его, и она никогда не хотела, чтобы он отпускал ее руки, но она также ненавидела это, не могла этого вынести, хотела вырваться из его хватки.

"Тссс", - сказал он. - "Всё хорошо. С тобой все будет хорошо". - Держа обе её руки неподвижно одной своей, он протянул руку и убрал волосы с ее лица. Она хотела шипеть. Возможно, она так и сделала. Он опустил руку на одну щеку, и она осознала, сколько боли она чувствовала от своих царапин, потому что внезапно она прошла. Он поднес руку к другой ее щеке, и тогда у нее не было никакой боли, больше нет.

"Ты в порядке", - сказал он. Но он как будто это не сказал, а сделал. Его глаза командовали ею, и она чувствовала, что кусочки ее мозга слушаются. Она чувствовала, что вдыхает и выдыхает, глубоко и громко, потому что она снова могла дышать. Она чувствовала, как ее рот открывается и закрывается, без слов, потому что она смогла снова контролировать его. Она чувствовала, что ее снова сшивают.

"Видишь?" - он сказал, и он улыбнулся, он улыбнулся. "Всё в порядке", - сказал он, но сказал это, пока смотрел на неё. Он смотрел в нее, и её мозг сшивал себя, и он был уже не таким, каким раньше. Он был не таким, каким раньше, потому что она знала. Она знала. Она знала, и он смотрел на нее, он одержал её, он был хорошим и добрым - самым добрым человеком, которого она когда-либо видела, - и он держал обе ее руки в одной из своих, и он присел перед ней в её офисе, в её пространстве, и...

ОН СМОТРЕЛ НА НЕЁ

\- эти глаза были слишком много, слишком много или, может быть, их было слишком много, и он видел её, и она видела его, и это было слишком много, слишком много, слишком много. Она ничего не могла поделать, она дрожала, она убрала руки от него. Она не могла ничего с поделать, не могла.

Он был слишком добр, слишком хорош, слишком мил, СЛИШКОМ МНОГО, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Она закричала. Она забарахталась в своём сидении, выскочила из него, спотыкаясь и падая, лишь бы убраться. Она закричала, отводя взгляд от его глаз. Она закричала и убежала.

***

Она спряталась. В коридоре её офиса был женский туалет. Она убежала туда, чтобы спрятаться. Она спряталась в одной из кабинок, закрыла дверь, ноги поставила на сиденье унитаза, чтобы она могла быть как можно более скрытой.

У нее не было часов. Она не знала, как долго она там пряталась.

К тому времени, когда она вернула ноги на пол, ее ноги дрожали. Её всю шатало. Было трудно ходить. К тому времени, когда она вернулась в зону ожидания за пределами своего офиса, на улице уже было темно.

Внутри тоже было темно. Дверь в ее кабинет была открыта, но свет не горел.

Кроули сказал, что он останется. Он сказал, что если она убежит, он останется до ее возвращения. Теперь она поняла, почему.

Ее дрожащие ноги привели ее к открытой двери. Она встала в дверном проеме. Она заглянула внутрь.

Кроули сидел на своем обычном месте. Он растянулся, полностью вытянув ноги, как ребенок, который слишком долго сидел на одном месте. Другое сидение, её сидение, было выровнено. Всё в комнате выглядело нормально. Даже Кроули выглядел нормально.

Он повернул голову к ней. Она щелкнула выключателем, чтобы включить свет. Она увидела, как обеспокоенно он выглядел.

Он подождал, когда она заговорит.

"Он всё еще здесь?" - спросила она, и ее голос был хриплым.

"Нет", - сказал он. Он покачал головой. Он пересел в чуть более вертикальную позу. - "Мы решили, что будет лучше, если он уйдет. Он передаёт свои извинения".

Она обдумала это.

"Он оставил Вам записку". - Кроули указал на её стол. Она действительно увидела маленькую, свернутую записочку. Она прочтет её позже. Возможно. - "Иногда он просто перебарщивает. Он не хотел Вас пугать".

Она тоже обдумала это.

"Я облажался", - сказал он.

Ей было о чем подумать.

"Только попросите, и я уйду", - сказал он, и он был серьёзен. Но она слышала боль в его голосе.

"Что такое обращение?" - спросила она.

"Именно то, что думаете". - Он пожал плечами. В какой-то момент, когда она ушла, он, очевидно, украл ручку с ее стола. Он играл с ней. И чуть не сломал зажим. - "Берете человека, который сложен и умен, у которого есть все виды интересных убеждений и чувств, и всё сглаживаете. Взбиваете ему мозги до тех пор, пока он не встанет в строй, как ему положено, и делает и думает каждую мелочь, которую должен. Он становится набожным, послушным и даже счастливым".

Она слышала его голос, когда он говорил слова набожным и послушным. Она поняла.

"Он сделал так со мной?"

Он посмотрел на нее. "Скажите, - сказал он. - "Вы сейчас чувствуете себя особенно набожной, послушной и счастливой?"

"Нет".

"Не появилось внезапное желание уйти в женский монастырь?"

Она нахмурилась, подумала. - "Мне теперь стать католичкой?"

Он не мог не посмеяться. Она поняла, что он начал надеяться, что она не собирается его выгонять.

"Нет, правда", - сказала она. - "Мне теперь начать ходить в церковь?"

"Может быть. Не знаю. Вы сами-то хотите?"

"Нет".

"Тогда не надо."

"Я проклята?" - она могла бы признать, что ей следовало бы больше бояться, задавая этот вопрос. Она сочла это доказательством того, что она была в шоке. Это имело смысл.

"Вы действительно хотите знать?"

"Нет".

Он некоторое время наблюдал за ней, и она поняла, что он решает, верить ли ей. - "Я не смог бы сказать, прокляты Вы или нет, даже если бы Вы никогда не столкнулись со мной. Вы все еще довольно молода, у вас достаточно времени, чтобы перейти на ту или иную сторону. Но я могу Вам сказать, что Ваш статус теперь другой".

Она попыталась разобраться. Не вышло. "Звучит плохо".

Он глубоко вздохнул и выглядел так, словно собирался рассказать ей плохие новости. Это заставило ее немного понервничать, и она снова подумала, что ее аффект был беспокоящим. - "Я же сказал, Азирафель иногда перебарщивает. И недавно я Вас благословил. Вы не заметили, но я это сделал. Просто так хотелось. Короче. А сегодня. В общем." - Он сделал выражение лица, типа упс. - "Азирафелю стало обидно. Не думаю, на протяжении многих веков невозможно было найти такого же благословленного человека, как Вы".

"Я благословлена?"

"Да." - Он немного поморщился. - "И, кажется, он ваше дерево благословил. Пардон."

Она посмотрела на маленькое деревце, которое держала в углу своего кабинета рядом со столом. "Оно искусственное", - сказала она.

"Уже нет." - Он поморщился ещё сильнее.

"Я же буду забывать поливать его". - Наверное, сейчас это не то, что должно волновать ее, подумала она. Она все еще стояла в дверях своего кабинета и решила, что с нее хватит. Она подошла к своему креслу напротив Кроули и села. Точнее, упала.

“Вы должны знать,” - сказал он осторожно. - "Вы можете начать видеть вещи, которые не видели раньше. Других... существ, таких как я и Азирафель. Они могут Вас напугать".

"Я в опасности?"

"Нет." - Он улыбнулся. - "Вы были благословлены, а это значит, что та сторона оставит Вас в покое".

"Та сторона?"

"Ну знаете." - Он сделал очень выразительное движение бровями. Он показал вверх.

Она задумалась об этом на мгновение. "Как насчет, ну, Вашей стороны?"

Кто-то, кто не был в шоке, почувствовал бы себя очень странно, говоря это.

"Ну, что ж." - Он сменил позу в сидении, выпрямившись. Он полез в карман подкладки пиджака и вытащил листок бумаги. Это был чистый, сложенный лист бумаги. Она узнала его, она узнала его немедленно, и она была поражена тем, что он всё еще был нетронут. "Узнаете?" - спросил он.

"Ага." - Узнала, конечно. Она узнала этот лист бумаги, этот документ, с первого взгляда, даже когда он был сложен. Это был документ, который она давала каждому клиенту, в первый день, когда они приходили к ней. Это было ее информированное согласие.

"Это контракт", - сказал он. Он развернул его и осмотрел. - "Вы подписали его. Это контракт, который вы заключили. Со мной."

"Вот блядь."

Это привлекло его внимание, и она увидела, как он напрягся. Она подумала, что он ждет, как она снова начнет непрерывно материться. Когда он был уверен, что это не так, он покачал головой. "Не волнуйтесь. Он совершенно безобидный. Я позаботился об этом, прежде чем позволил Вам его подписать. Но всё равно… - он сделал движение головой. - "Контракт с кем-то вроде меня - это то, на что другие обращают внимание. Он даст им понять, что Вы не та, с кем стоит связываться, если они не хотят меня разозлить. А они не хотят меня злить. Во всяком случае, не сейчас".

Не сейчас сделало его речь менее обнадеживающей, чем, возможно, он намеревался. Она нахмурилась, когда он свернул соглашение об информированном согласии и отложил его.

"Это не проблема, правда", - сказал он, пытаясь снова. - "Вероятность изменений в вашей жизни очень низкая".

Он очень плохо умел успокаивать.

Обри Тайм показалось, что ее разум снова начинает нагреваться. Ей казалось, что она все еще в шоке, и она предполагала, что будет еще некоторое время. Но ей становилось легче думать, рассуждать, формулировать мысли, гипотезы и проблемы.

"Почему я не боюсь Вас?" - спросила она.

"Не знаю", - сказал он, и ей действительно показалось, что он не знал. - "Не полезно для моей репутации".

Она подумала об этом. Она была ошеломлена тем, что ей было о стольком многом подумать.

"Я рад, что не боитесь", - сказал он.

То, как он сказал это, напомнило ей об образе, который у неё часто всплывал, пока она работала с Кроули, образ напуганного и брошенного ребенка, ребенка, которого наказали за то, что он попросил абсолютный минимум, который ему нужен, ребенка, которым пренебрегали и которому приходилось умолять. Этот образ каким-то образом все еще казался ей подходящим и точным, несмотря на всё, что она теперь знала.

Она улыбнулась. Она улыбнулась ему. В то же время, однако, ее разум все еще нагревался. Она оказалась более способной к мысли. Ей стало легче вспоминать, кто она, где она и что происходит. Теперь было так много, чего она поняла, и так много, чего она не поняла. Во многих отношениях она была в замешательстве и растерянности. Но, если бы она могла всё еще удержаться, крепко вцепиться, чтобы быть в безопасности, то только за одну мысль: она была профессионалом.

Обри Тайм была профессиональным психотерапевтом. У нее было более десяти лет опыта работы с выжившими после травмы. Она серьезно относилась к своим профессиональным обязанностям и была обязана соблюдать требования своего профессионального этического кодекса.

Ее профессиональный этический кодекс не был предназначен для охвата обстоятельств, в которых она в настоящее время оказалась. Но, тем не менее, он был разработан, чтобы быть применимым даже в непредвиденных обстоятельствах, и она была обучена использовать процедуру принятия решений для применения ее общих правил даже в самых необычных случаях. Это было то, что она должна была сделать сейчас.

У нее была этическая обязанность быть профессионалом во время общения с клиентами. Она потерпела неудачу в этом: она, возможно, не смогла контролировать свое поведение раньше, но ее крики и мат были далеки от профессионализма, который она была обязана обеспечить. Она была обязана поддерживать надлежащие границы со своими клиентами. Кодекс этики, возможно, не предлагал физическое и психическое исцеление от сверхъестественного партнера её клиента в качестве примера, но ясно, что это считается нарушением границ. Она была обязана держать свое взаимодействие со своими клиентами сосредоточенным на их собственных терапевтических потребностях, и всё же весь разговор с тех пор, как она вернулась в свой офис, был сосредоточен на ее собственных потребностях, а не на его. Она была обязана практиковать только в пределах своей компетенции, а сейчас она была очень далека от всего, что доставляло ей чувство компетентности.

Она все продумала и решила, что есть только один вывод.

"Кроули…" - она поколебалась. - "Я не думаю, что мы можем продолжать работать вместе".

"Что?" - Это его удивило. Он этого не ожидал. - "Почему?"

"Я не знаю, как Вам помочь".

"Конечно, знаете", - сказал он и он в это верил. "Еще как знаете."

Она покачала головой. "Нет, видите ли…" - она покачала головой еще немного. Она пыталась сосредоточить свои мысли. - "Это… Это намного выше моего опыта. Вы ведь понимаете? Это, безусловно, то, к чему меня не готовили".

"Ошибаетесь", - сказал он, и она заметила полноту его голоса. Она бы больше думала о том, что означает эта полнота, если бы ее разум не был слишком переполнен.

"Нет нет. Разве Вы не видите? Понимаете... - Она не могла вспомнить, что она пыталась сказать. - "Понимаете, это… это просто… Понимаете, понимаете…" - Она тяжело и глубоко вдохнула. Она почувствовала, как ее глаза расширились, а кожу стало покалывать. Ее конечности начали болеть, потому что они дрожали. О, черт, подумала она, шок отходит.

"Обри, Обри." - Кроули позвал ее. Он сел вперед на своем сидении, но не встал. Он повернул голову, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд, но она отвернулась. - "Обри. Ты в порядке." - Он продолжал пытаться заставить ее взглянуть на него, но она качала головой, качала взад-вперед, она не смотрела ни на что. - "Оставайтесь со мной, Обри. Вы здесь и сейчас, вы больше нигде", - сказал он. Его руки потянулись к ней, что напомнило ей, как другой схватил ее за руки. Это привлекло ее внимание. Она смотрела на его руки, посмотрела на них. Они не приблизились к ней, просто парили в воздухе, в пространстве между ними.

Она почувствовала, что ее легкие стали гипервентилировать. Горло будто зажалось.

"Обри. Травинка. Не делайте этого". - Его голос был тихим и настойчивым. Он пытался вернуть ее обратно. Он все еще пытался поймать ее взгляд и не мог. - "Поговорите со мной, Обри. Просто поговорите. Вы ведь можете это сделать, верно?"

Она не думала, что сможет.

"Давайте же. Хотя бы посмотрите на меня?" - Должно быть, его тогда осенило. Он снял очки. Он снова вернулся к тому, чтобы попытаться захватить ее зрительный контакт. - "Просто посмотрите на меня. Успокойтесь. Успокойтесь. Посмотрите на меня."

Он не командовал и не приказывал. Он не просил. Он предлагал. И даже когда она начала тяжело дышать, даже когда она начала дрожать, она могла принять это предложение. Она посмотрела на его глаза. Она посмотрела в его глаза, его выразительные, обнаженные, испуганные глаза. Это были глаза, которые не могли скрыть боль, которую они держали. Это были глаза человека, который был одинок и напуган. Это были глаза, которые, как она знала, содержали отчаянные потребности, и это были потребности, которые она знала, как восполнить.

Это были такие глаза, на которые она могла смотреть.

"Правильно, вот так", - сказал он, слегка кивая, сохраняя зрительный контакт. - "Вы в порядке, Травинка. Вы в порядке. Вы здесь, со мной? Посмотрите на меня. Я здесь, с Вами."

Она больше не дышала тяжело, но она должна была сосредоточиться, чтобы дышать медленно и глубоко. Она пыталась расслабить свои конечности. Тем не менее, у нее было достаточно умственных способностей, чтобы думать, что его формулировка была странной. Здесь, со мной? Где ей ещё быть? Почему он спрашивает, была ли она здесь?

О, подумала она. Потому что она вспомнила. Потому что, она вспомнила, это было то, что она сказала ему, в первый раз, когда они встретились.

"Осмотрите комнату. Ладно?" - он кивал, успокаивал, поддерживал. Его глаза все еще были на ней. - "Найдите что-нибудь. Найдите и скажите вслух, что это такое".

О, подумала она. В очередной раз. Потому что она знала, что он делает.

Она чуть повернула голову в сторону. Она нашла глазами коробку салфеток. "Коробка салфеток", - сказала она.

"Да, хорошо. Опишите её."

Она улыбнулась. Она успокаивалась. Она возвращалась в какое-то равновесие. Но она улыбнулась не поэтому. - "Это голубая коробка, и из нее торчит белая салфетка", - сказала она.

"Ага. Хорошо. Одна есть, осталось четыре".

Она усмехнулась. Она не могла ничего поделать. Ей было лучше. Она чувствовала себя лучше, и Кроули, этот злой, лукавый, слишком крутой сукин сын, пытался научить ее технике заземления, которой она научила его во время их первой встречи. 5-4-3-2-1: опишите пять вещей, которые вы видите, четыре вещи, которые вы чувствуете, три вещи, которые вы слышите, две вещи, которых вы чувствуете запах, и одну вещь, которую вы пробуете. Он запомнил, и он помогал ей использовать её.

"Нет, всё нормально. Всё хорошо, - сказала она. - "Мне уже лучше". Так и было. Она очень устала, но она была спокойнее.

"Ладно." - он кивнул. Он выглядел испуганным и маленьким. Она была удивлена, насколько хрупким он мог быть, учитывая всё, что она теперь знала о нем. "Хорошо", - сказал он снова и снова сел на свое место.

"Спасибо", сказала она, и говорила серьёзно. Теперь она чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, что он не бросал на неё театральный взгляд,, не фыркал, не раздражался и не выражал недовольство ее благодарностью. Он просто принял её.

Прогресс, - подумала она.

Обри подумала об этом, и ее мысли снова обратились к ее этическим обязанностям профессионального терапевта. Она подумала о нарушениях границ, которые они испытали сегодня. Она думала о своей некомпетентности. Но теперь она подумала и о сломленном и хрупком существе, сидящем перед ней. Профессиональный этический кодекс, которому она была обязана следовать, не просто предусматривал правила того, когда и как предоставлять услуги клиенту. В нем также прописан набор центральных ценностей, ценностей, предназначенных для руководства вертикальными действиями, даже когда сложные обстоятельства означают, что более конкретные правила не могут быть четко применены. Эти ценности включали в себя отсутствие вреда, или ценность безвредности, и благотворность, ценность работы по обеспечению выгоды.

Обри Тайм, как профессиональный терапевт, была обязана помогать нуждающимся. Она была обязана не навредить.

Она поняла, что если Обри Тайм прекратит свои терапевтические отношения с Кроули, у него будет мало вариантов для дальнейшего лечения. Он может найти другого атеиста, но тогда он столкнулся бы с той же проблемой, когда дело дойдет до правдивости. Он мог найти практикующего, который был религиозным, но она могла только представить, как плохо дело пойдет. Скорее всего, он не сделает ни того, ни другого. К этому моменту в их отношениях Обри Тайм нравилось верить, что она понимала Кроули довольно хорошо, даже если теперь она понимала, как сильно она не понимает его. Она верила, что точно понимает, что он будет делать, если она перестанет рассматривать его как клиента: ничего. Он бы ничего не сделал. Он останется один, без помощи. Он принял бы это как приговор на продолжающиеся мучения.

Она так не поступит. Она не отвергнет Кроули. Она знала - или, по крайней мере, мельком увидела - точно, сколько вреда может причинить ему такой отказ, учитывая то, что она теперь знала.

"Я не рассуждала здраво, минуту назад", сказала она. Она была утешена тем, как нормально ее голос звучал в ее ушах. - "Прошу прощения. Мы можем продолжать работать вместе".

Она увидела, как он кивнул. Это был маленький, медленный кивок. Это был своего рода кивок, который говорил, Ты была очень близка к тому, чтобы причинить мне боль. Она поняла этот кивок.

"Однако нам придется пересмотреть наши границы", - сказала она, пытаясь проработать всё, что нужно будет сделать. Было так много, а она слишком устала. "Нам предстоит многое обсудить. Мне придется многое обдумать".

Часть ее разума, решающая головоломки, начала оживляться. Теперь у нее было много загадок, к которым нужно найти решение.

"Думаете, будете готовы к следующей неделе?" - спросил он.

"Ну…" - Она не была уверена. - "Давайте встретимся на следующей неделе, несмотря ни на что. Посмотрим, как всё пройдет. И дальше по ситуации".

"Хорошо", - сказал он. По тому, как он это сказал, и по тому, как он начал поворачиваться на своем месте, она поняла, что он собирается встать. Он собирался уходить. Это поразило её: это было не правильно. Что-то тут не так.

"Подождите", сказала она, поднимая руку, чтобы остановить его. Он уселся. Он будет ждать ее, поэтому она дала себе время, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Она позволила этому чувству неправильности срастись, пока оно не стало понятным. Затем она снова посмотрела на него.

"Вы не сделали самого главного", - сказала она.

"Чего?"

"То, что вы пришли сюда сделать. Вы не сказали мне правду".

Он посмотрел на нее взглядом, который говорил, Ты серьезно?

Она была серьёзна. - "Вы не сказали. Вы не сказали мне. Вы сказали, что хотите поступить правильно, но пока не сделали этого. У нас не будет времени обработать всё сегодня вечером - я уверен, что сейчас мы далеки от часа. Но вы пришли сюда, чтобы сказать мне кое-что, и поэтому я думаю, что вы должны это сделать".

"А", - сказал он. Он подумал, а потом выглядел так, будто понял.

"Вы можете?" - спросила она.

Он кивнул.

"Ладно." - она выпрямилась в своем кресле. Она приняла позу, подходящую для профессионала, который работал с клиентом. Она хрустнула шеей и посмотрела на него. Она была готова.

Он тоже выпрямился и посмотрел ей в глаза. "Обри Тайм, - сказал он, - я был создан до образования Земли. Я был ангелом. Я упал с небес и стал демоном Ада. Я змей Эдема. Это то, что я есть. Это то, чем я всегда буду. Я - демон".

Она позволила словам повиснуть в воздухе между ними. Она улыбнулась.

"Да", - сказала она. "Спасибо. Спасибо, что поделились этим со мной. Для меня это очень много значит.

Она сказала это, потому что это было правдой. Она сказала это голосом, полным сочувствия и сострадания, потому что это было то, что она была обучена делать, потому что это было то, что нужно ее клиенту, потому что это было то, что требовал момент. Она сказала это, потому что она была профессиональным психотерапевтом, и это была ее работа.

"Увидимся на следующей неделе", - сказала она.


	5. Политика отмены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Обри Тайм есть и другие клиенты.

У Вас три новых голосовых сообщения. Первое голосовое сообщение.

"День добрый, Обри. Это Сара. Сара Дривара? Я знаю, что мы должны встретиться через несколько часов, но у меня кое-что намечается. Не волнуйтесь! Ничего плохого. На самом деле - на самом деле, очень хорошее! Простите, что так внезапно. Мне очень стыдно. Но на следующей неделе я обязательно приду. Всё, до свидания!"

Следующее голосовое сообщение.

"Обри, это Мэтт. Я не смогу сегодня прийти. Я понимаю Вашу политику отмены, так что не беспокойтесь. Звоните, если Вам что-нибудь от меня понадобится".

Следующее голосовое сообщение.

"Боже мой, Вы не поверите. Вы действительно не поверите! Слушайте, это чудо, буквальное чудо! Клянусь, когда Вам расскажу, Вы не поверите. Но это значит, что я не смогу прийти сегодня, просто не смогу. Я вынуждена отменить. Увидимся на следующей неделе! О, и это Майя".

Конец новых сообщений.


	6. Стили привязанности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм и Кроули встречаются впервые, после того, как все изменилось.

Те, кто работает в помогающих профессиях, как терапевты, понимают риски. Они подвержены выгоранию. Они подвержены усталости из-за сострадания, викарной травме, разваливанию по швам в результате постоянного скопления потребностей других людей. Это риск, постоянный риск, который помощник обучен вечно держать в уме: как далеко я могу зайти, пока не наврежу себе?

Терапевты зарабатывают себе на хлеб и масло, убеждая сломленных и подавленных заниматься самообслуживанием. Многие из них признают иронию этого.

Психотерапевты, специализирующиеся на травмах, подвергаются особому риску. Они зарабатывают свой хлеб и масло, помогая тем, кто подвергся невыразимым ужасам, попытаться выразить их. Они улыбаются, они глубоко вдыхают, они поощряют терпение, стойкость и сострадание к себе, и они делают всё это, сталкиваясь с невообразимыми историями жестокости и жестокого обращения, худшего, что люди могут сделать друг другу, худшего, что может быть сделано в мире. Их работа - смотреть в лицо злу, признать его и найти способ с ним справиться.

Обри Тайм это всегда нравилось.

Она была профессионалом, и у нее было более десяти лет опыта работы со случаями тяжелой травмы. Десять лет, как она знала, было долгим сроком для специализации на травме. В течение этих десяти лет она наблюдала, как сверстники падали, выбывали, сгорали и высыхали. Она встречалась с ними на конференциях и видела, как они тихо смеялись, без улыбки в глазах, и бормотали о том, как они пошли дальше. Она кивала и успокаивала. Она говорила, что понимала. Но она на самом деле не понимала, не совсем.

Обри Тайм всегда знала, что она хороша в своей работе.

Есть уловки и навыки, которые специалисты по травме могут использовать, чтобы помочь им избежать или, по крайней мере, предотвратить травму как можно дольше. Это вопрос простого деления. Специалист по травмам тренирует свой ум, чтобы разделить себя на несколько отделений, чтобы держать их отдельно, чтобы получить доступ к особенно сложным отделениям, только когда это было профессионально или лично уместно. Держать их в тайне, держать их в безопасности, держать всю боль, ужас и желчь под замком, пока они не станут безопасными и уместными для их освобождения.

Это был акт воображения.

Обри Тайм была приучена к делению, представляя себе коробку для хранения карточного каталога библиотеки. Она закрывала глаза между сессиями и визуализировала. В нем было 26 отсеков, каждый из которых соответствовал отдельной букве алфавита. Она держала его содержимое в алфавитном порядке. Она представляла, как проводила пальцами по холодным металлическим ручкам, которые открывали ящики. В отличие от обычного карточного каталога, у этого был замок на каждом ящике. Она представляла звук, который издают ключи, поворачиваясь в замке. Она представляла крючок на стене, и представляла себе кольцо с 26 различными ключами, по одному для каждого из шкафов каталога.

Это работало для нее.

Когда она чувствовала необходимость, она закрывала глаза и представляла пустой лист бумаги. Она брала воображаемый карандаш, а затем писала на этой воображаемой карточке все, что ей было нужно, чтобы отделить. Она снимала воображаемое кольцо ключей с крючка, подходила к соответствующему ящику, открывала его и клала туда карточку. Она чувствовала пыльную прохладу всех собранных карт, сложенных в таком приятном порядке. А потом она снова закрывала ящик, запирала его, вешала ключи обратно на место. И тогда она двигалась дальше.

Она держала все мерзкие ужасы, которые она слышала, запертыми, доступными только тогда, когда она нуждалась в них. Она могла получить к ним доступ, когда они ей были нужны, и могла игнорировать их, когда ей это было нужно. Она могла держать их пресеченными, подавленными, ненавязчивыми. Обри Тайм могла их контролировать.

Её система карточных каталогов со временем стала более сложной и оригинальной, хотя в течение как минимум пяти лет она не претерпевала серьезных изменений. Но не сейчас. Она вложила новый ящик, 27-й. Новый ящик поместился между "К" и "Л". Это был единственный ящик, на котором было больше, чем одна буква. На нём было написано "Кроули".

Вот где она будет всё хранить. Всё-всё. Всё, что она знала, все, что она чувствовала, все её воспоминания о глубоких голубых глазах, которые казались жгучими и тонущими, все дрожание и растерянность, исходившие из того, что она не могла найти в себе, чтобы сомневаться, все вопросы, которые болели изнутри. Она хранила всё это подальше. Она заперла всё это. Она держала всё там, запертым, скрытым и безопасным, и, таким образом, в стороне. В конце концов, Обри Тайм была профессионалом, и ее обязанностью было обеспечить, чтобы она могла выполнять свою работу для своих клиентов без неудобного вмешательства в ее личные проблемы. И она заперла их, и спрятала, и делала свою работу.

Она выпустит их, когда это будет безопасно для нее. Ночью, после того, как она закончит свою работу в течение дня. На выходных. В течение своего личного времени она позволяла открывать этот ящик, и она позволяла себе чувствовать любое количество вещей, думать о любом количестве вещей и реагировать различными способами. Она справится со всем этим, или, по крайней мере, попытается справиться с этим, или использует все методы преодоления, которые она имела в своем распоряжении, чтобы найти способ жить с этим.

Она знала, что некоторые из ее методов выживания были менее адаптивными, чем другие. Она понимала это. Она приняла это. Она была довольна этим до тех пор, пока результаты были такими, как она хотела. Обри Тайм могла сделать все, что было необходимо, лично, чтобы она могла быть тем, кем она должна быть, профессионально.

Обри Тайм была выжившей. Она была выжившей, и поэтому она сделает то, что должна, чтобы выжить. Она была профессионалом, ей нравилось быть профессионалом, и поэтому она всегда выживала.

***

Ее следующий сеанс с Кроули должен был начаться через двадцать пять минут. Она решила покинуть свой офис. Ее план состоял в том, чтобы выйти на улицу, встать на солнце, закрыть глаза и визуализировать замки и ключи в ее карточном каталоге. Ее план состоял в том, чтобы позволить свежему воздуху успокоить головную боль, которую она не могла унять целый день. Это был ее план, за двадцать пять минут до начала ее сеанса с Кроули, и именно поэтому она открыла дверь в свою зону ожидания.

Двадцать пять минут назад она открыла дверь в свою зону ожидания и увидела, что он уже там.

"Вы сегодня рано", - сказала она, стоя в дверях, чувствуя себя, как в море.

"Нет", - сказал он, хладнокровно и собранно, никак не двинувшись в ответ на ее присутствие. - "Я просто не опоздал".

Он никогда раньше не приходил заранее. По крайней мере, она этого не знала.

Она видела его. Она увидела, что он сидит. Он не растянулся, не сутулился, не откидывался назад, а сидел, как любой нормальный человек. Он держал на коленях копию "Лучших домов и садов", которая занимала журнальный столик ее зоны ожидания по меньшей мере три года. Его голова была наклонена вниз, как и следовало ожидать от человека, читающего журнал. Она не смогла найти в себе способность поверить, что он на самом деле ее читает.

Обычно, когда он носил свои солнцезащитные очки, он использовал свой лоб и угол головы, чтобы воздать компенсацию, чтобы она знала, куда он смотрит. Он делал это, по крайней мере, когда хотел, чтобы она знала. Видимо, сейчас он не хотел. Вполне возможно, что он отвел глаза, чтобы посмотреть на нее, но он не дал никаких указаний, что он сделал это. Он выглядел как человек, читающий журнал.

"Ну, - сказала она, потому что не могла придумать, что еще сказать. - увидимся через двадцать пять минут".

Он не ответил. Ничего не поделаешь. Она вернулась в свой кабинет и снова закрыла дверь.

Двадцать пять минут ей пришлось провести в ожидании. Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Она проглотила всухую две таблетки аспирина. Она потерла виски. Она не была готова, и не будет готова, а он уже был там, в ее зоне ожидания, "не опаздывающим".

На столе у нее был блокнотик с липкими записками. Она села и взяла его. Она также взяла ручку и несколько долгих минут сидела, глядя на пустой желтый листик. Она напишет себе напоминание. Не то напоминание, которое было разложено в алфавитном порядке, спрятано, чтобы не причинить вреда. Вместо этого это было бы напоминанием о том, что ей нужно быть реальной и осязаемой.

Она написала: он личность.

После этого она приклеила записку к внутренней стенке ящика стола. Она будет держать его там в целости и сохранности. Оно будет доступно, когда оно ей понадобится. Когда она сядет в своё кресло во время сеанса, она может смотреть на него, чтобы напомнить себе, что оно там.

Через двадцать пять минут она встала, открыла дверь и пригласила его войти.

***

"Основные правила", - сказала она, как только он сел.

"Для чего?" - он спросил. Он снова сидел, и это её тревожило. Ему было не комфортно.

"Для всего", - сказала она, обводя широким жестом комнату. - "Всего этого."

"Ага", - сказал он и кивнул. Он понял. Ей показалось, что она видела, как он начал откидываться назад, чтобы растянуться поудобней, но затем он остановился. - "Что у Вас на уме?"

"Давайте лучше начнем с вас", - сказала она, потому что она ожидала этого ответа. Кроме того, она не была уверена. Она не была уверена, что он скажет, какие основные правила ему понадобятся или сочтет приемлемыми, как будет различаться динамика между ними или совпадать. Она чувствовала себя неподготовленной, ненавидела чувствовать неподготовленность и старалась скрыть это.

"Теперь, когда я знаю то, что знаю…" - она запнулась. Она была раздражена из-за того, что впала в эвфемизм, и она была также раздражена тем, что не могла заставить себя перефразировать. - "Есть ли что-то, что Вам от меня нужно, по-Вашему?"

"Ну", - сказал он слишком быстро для кого-то, кто всерьез отнесся к ее вопросу. - "Экзорцизм отменяется".

Она мрачно посмотрела на него.

"Он даже не работает на этом теле, но меня очень раздражает".

"Вы превращаете ситуацию в шутку", - сказала она.

"Вовсе нет", - сказал он, вздохнув, таким способом, который означал, я шутил, но сейчас прекращу. Снова она увидела, как он немного дернулся, как будто он хотел растянуться, но остановился. - "Никакой святой воды. Не приносите сюда святую воду".

Он больше не шутил, но слова заставили её засмеяться. Обри Тайм была не из тех, кто когда-либо профессионально или лично обращался со святой водой. - "Думаю, что справлюсь".

"Я серьезно", - сказал он, и по тону это было ясно.

"Хорошо. Ладно." - так что это тоже нужно записать: святая вода существует и к ней серьезно относятся. - "Что еще?"

Он постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Он перебрал коллекцию лиц, которые означали я думаю. - "О - не используйте его имя".

"У... У Него есть имя?"

"Ась?"

"Я не знала, что у Него вообще есть имя".

"Конечно, у него есть имя! У кого нет имени?"

"Я думала - у него нет". - Она недоумевала. Он выглядел раздраженным. - "Итак, как мне Его называть?"

"Неважно, только не его именем. Нечистый, Принц Тьмы, Большой Засранец, как Вам угодно".

"Погодите."

"Что?"

"Вы говорите о…" - Она указала вниз. "Нём?"

Теперь он выглядел недоуменно. - "А о ком Вы...?"

Она указала вверх. Кроули проследил за её пальцем, и затем прошипел: "О, да ради Земли". Он поднял очки достаточно, чтобы потереть глаза, и покачал головой. - "Нет, Травинка. У Неё тоже есть имя, но не думаю, что Вы его знаете.

"У Неё?"

"Угу."

"Серьёзно. У Неё?"

"Ага."

"Хм." - Обри Тайм подумала об этом. А потом она подумала об этом еще немного. Она обнаружила, что ей есть над чем подумать, особенно в рамках ее профессиональных способностей. - "Вы действительно работали с Фрейдом, да?"

"Не смейте", - предупредил он, хмуро глядя на нее. Но по-дружески. - "Основные правила."

"Хорошо." - Она приняла это. Она поняла это. Она вообще не должна была игнорировать этот вопрос, признала она. - "Ладно. Давайте вернемся. Что-нибудь еще?"

Он пожал плечами. Он отвел взгляд, затем повернулся и посмотрел на нее. Он очень ясно дал понять, что смотрит на нее.

"У Вас всё хорошо?" - спросил он. Он спросил это, как обеспокоенный друг, но он не был ее обеспокоенным другом. Он был её клиентом. Он спросил, как будто она не в порядке, как если бы она сказала ему, что не в порядке. Но она не посмеет.

"Спасибо за беспокойство", - сказала она и улыбнулась. Она сказала это как профессионал и улыбнулась как профессионал, потому что это было то, чем она была. - "Какие-нибудь ещё основные правила нужны?"

"Хм", - сказал он, задумчиво и недовольно. Он все еще смотрел на нее. Он выглядел не так, как будто он осуждал ее, но как будто он выносил о ней суждения. Ей не это понравилось. - "Как дерево?"

Конечно, он спрашивал о дереве. Конечно. Дерево было чертовски раздражало её. Обри Тайм не заботило дерево. Она не заботилась о растениях, ни в профессиональном, ни в личном плане, и ей было неинтересно пытаться сохранить в живых такие вещи, как деревья, цветы и лоза. Это дерево, в частности, было как профессиональной, так и личной неприятностью. По ее мнению, это было дерево Азирафеля, а не ее. Если Кроули думает точно так же, ей здорово достанется, когда она неизбежно убьёт его, и потребуется тяжелая работа, чтобы превратить это в терапевтически ценный для него опыт.

"По-моему, с ним всё хорошо", - просто сказала она.

"Было бы лучше, если бы Вы пододвинули его к окну", - сказал он, и он даже указал на окно, как будто ей нужно было напомнить о том, где оно находится. - "Там, где оно сейчас, недостаточно солнечного света".

Это напомнило ей, что он садовник, что ему нравятся растения. Она знала, что он держит у себя сад, и она знала, что он очень гордился им. Она знала, как он гордился им, потому что он никогда не упоминал его, не оскорбив.

"Я запомню", - сказала она, подавляя желание вышвырнуть это чертово дерево в окно. - "Вернемся к нашим основным правилам ..."

"Просто, знаете, я чувствую за него ответственность", - сказал он.

Она хотела, чтобы он заткнулся о проклятом дереве. Она хотела, чтобы он отошел от темы. Она также хотела вернуться к основным правилам, потому что ей предстояло упомянуть несколько важных тем. Но, более того, она хотела понять, почему он только что перебил ее, чтобы сказать это. Кроули, она хорошо знала к этому моменту, почти никогда не принимал ответственность ни за что.

"Оно ведь такое из-за меня, да?" - продолжал он. Он наклонил голову в сторону, и он всё еще смотрел на нее, и она так раздражалась, потому что он все еще сидел и не растянулся. - "Я сделал это с ним. Ответственность - моя. Я несу ответственность за него".

Обри Тайм знала свою работу. Она точно знала, как ей следует реагировать на то, что он говорил. Она знала, какие именно терапевтические действия нужно предпринять, учитывая то, что он только что сказал, учитывая то, как он подчеркнул слова моя и несу. Она знала, что она должна была сказать: Вы не о дереве говорите, Кроули, верно? Она должна поставить его на место. Она должна заставить его признать, что он говорил завуалированно. Но она этого не сделает. Она не задаст этот вопрос. Потому что тогда, она подозревала, он поставит её на место, а она не могла этого допустить.

"Мое дерево", - сказала она. "Моя ответственность."

Он не ответил, кроме глухого цок, который он издал языком. По крайней мере, он, наконец, немного опустился на сиденье в полулежачее состояние. - "Говорите мне свои основные правила, Обри Тайм".

Она сделала паузу, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Она на мгновение закрыла глаза, чтобы взять карточку, на которой было написано Чертово Дерево, и положить её туда, где ей место, в её карточном каталоге, и закрыть её, хорошо и плотненько, где она не будет попадаться ей на глаза, пока у неё не найдется времени и энергии, чтобы справиться с ней. После десяти лет опыта она была в этом хороша. Она могла сделать это быстро, едва выглядела так, будто сделала больше, чем долго моргала, а ее клиент мог даже не узнать. Обри Тайм была профессионалом.

"Хорошо, Кроули", - сказала она, в основном, чтобы выиграть время. - "Смотрите. Давайте начнем с этого..." - Она была неуверенна. Это могло быть опасно. - "Что Вы сделали с другими моими клиентами?"

Он поднял бровь. Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Она не могла вспомнить, всегда ли его зубы были такими острыми.

"Ничего плохого", - сказал он.

"Кроули". Возможно, ей стало плохо. Она была профессионалом.

"Ничего плохого!" - повторил он, более решительно. - "Послушайте, Вы были не в форме видеться с другими клиентами на прошлой неделе. Вы бы предпочли, чтобы они все взяли и появились? Я обо всем позаботился".

"Это было нарушение федерального закона", - сказала она со значением, с чувством. Она почувствовала, как ее ноздри раздулись. Она почувствовала, как ее губы дрогнули.

"Это то, что Вас волнует?" - Он звучал удивленно, не впечаленно. - "Я даже на таможню не заходил, когда пришел сюда сегодня, Вас это тоже беспокоило?"

Она не стиснула зубы. Они не стучали. Она была профессионалом, и это было важно. - "Оставьте моих других клиентов в покое".

Что-то мелькнуло на его лице, быстрое выражение, что-то похожее на ярость. Но затем оно прошло, и его лицо стало неподвижным.

"Я не навредил им, Обри. Я бы не стал".

Ей было доступно несколько различных возможных ответов. Однако ни одно из них не было бы профессиональным. Ни у одного из них не было терапевтических достоинств.

"Основные правила", - сказала она. - "Оставьте моих клиентов в покое".

Он выглядел так, как будто у него тоже было много разных ответов. "Хорошо", - сказал он. "Не проблема. Не беспокойтесь".

Три раза, заметила она. Он согласился на это три раза.

"Спасибо", сказала она. Она кивнула ему. Она чувствовала себя слишком уставшей, чтобы улыбаться. Головная боль не исчезла.

Она наблюдала, как он прикусил щеку, не давая ответа. Она признала себе, что должна проверить его, спросить, как он себя чувствует. Она должна спросить о том выражении, которое она видела на его лице. Она должна признать, что чувствовала себя неуверенной и даже немного испуганной. Она должна быть готова сказать слово демон. Обри Тайм была очень способна распознать многие вещи, которые она должна была сделать.

"Хорошо", сказала она. - "Еще кое-что. Вы согласитесь на еще одну вещь?"

"Ладно", - сказал он, хоть и не взаправду.

"Три сессии назад", - сказала она. Ей было не комфортно. Она снова почувствовала, как ее губы дернулись. - "Вы что-то сделали с моими часами, верно?"

Обри Тайм была достаточно хорошо знакома со своим клиентом Кроули. Она знала, как наблюдать за ним. Она знала, что он думал лучше всего, когда мог двигаться, физическая активность освобождала его разум. Она знала, что их терапевтический альянс был самым сильным, когда он был готов бросаться в неё мелкими оскорблениями. И она знала, что он был наиболее истощенным, когда он становился медленным, когда он застывал, когда он сидел в напряженном молчании.

За прошедшую неделю Обри Тайм стала изучать герпетологию. В то время она не думала, что она может ей пригодиться. Но теперь, наблюдая за своим клиентом Кроули, она не могла не сравнить интенсивность его неподвижного тела с изображениями и видео, которые она видела.

"Что, если и сделал?" - наконец сказал он.

"Это недопустимо", - сказала она.

"Недопустимо?" - повторил он, и в голосе была напряженность, опасная напряженность. Это была напряженность, которую она слышала в его голосе раньше, и на это она обычно обращала бы очень пристальное внимание. Обычно она бы что-нибудь с этим сделала, убедилась, что он знал об этом, помогла бы ему пройти через это. Но не сейчас, не в этом деле.

"Недопустимо", - снова сказала она, словно ногой топнула.

"Я ничего не сделал с Вашими часами", - сказал он. Он был сердит. Она это видела. У нее болела голова, и она устала, и она хотела вернуться домой, чтобы хоть как-то с этим справиться, но она видела, как сильно разозлила. И она также могла слышать его, то, как он звучал, как он злился, то, как он произносил слова с Вашими часами, и это заставило ее вспомнить, что Кроули был лжецом.

"Позвольте мне перефразировать", - сказала она, щурясь, позволяя себе думать. - "Сделали ли Вы что-нибудь со мной, или с этой комнатой, или… с чем угодно, что привело к тому, что мы потратили менее пятидесяти минут на совместную работу три сессии назад?"

"Это не важно", - сказал он.

"Нет, важно", - сказала она.

"Это не важно", - повторил он, словно пытался сделать это правдой. Не вышло.

"Вы вмешались в нашу работу".

"Вовсе нет." - Он был лжецом.

Обри Тайм был сердита. Она могла признать для себя, что она была сердита. В середине сеанса она сердилась на клиента, который тоже был сердит. Она почти что злилась. Она яростно плевалась, яростно кусалась, яростно неивстовствовала. Ей хотелось пнуть его слишком острые зубы.

"Мы работаем по пятьдесят минут, Кроули", - сказала она. - "Мы об этом договорились, когда Вы впервые пришли сюда. И Вы вмешались".

У нее болела голова, и она устала, и ей нужен был шанс просто справиться, но даже усталый и больной психотерапевт способен понять гнев. Обри Тайм всегда понимала гнев. В конце концов, гнев был тем, что процветало во многих выживших после травм. Она поняла, что гнев работает как маска для других эмоций, более глубоких и более жизненных эмоций. Гнев маскирует стыд. Он маскирует страх. Он маскирует горе. Обри Тайм, было нехорошо, но она понимала, что злится, и понимала, что гнев действует как маска стыда, страха и горя.

Она отказалась допросить, какой из этих трех вариантов скрывал ее нынешний гнев.

"Ладно", - сказал он, точнее, выплюнул. Он усмехнулся ей, и это была не дружеская усмешка. Это была злая насмешка, потому что он был так же сердит, как и она. Нет, пересмотрела она: он был сердитее, чем она. Он был сердит, потому что гнев маскирует стыд, страх и горе. Он был сердитее, чем она, потому что в этот момент он потерял гораздо больше, чем она.

"Я понял", - выплюнул он снова, и он оттолкнулся от своего сидения, и снова усмехнулся, и затем он затопал, и громко вышел за дверь. Он ушел. Он сбежал, он ушел в середине их сеанса, и ее офис был пуст.

Секунда.

Она сидела напротив пустого места, и все ее тело дрожало.

Две секунды.

Она вдохнула.

Три секунды.

Она решила, что если он не вернется через пятнадцать минут, она ему позвонит .

Четыре секунды, и он вернулся.

Он ворвался обратно в комнату с тем же количеством взрывной энергии, с каким и ушел. Он откинулся на своем сидении. Он сидел, сгорбившись, сжимая руки между коленями. Он не смотрел на нее. Вместо этого он смотрел на пол между ними.

Она оценила. Четыре секунды казались ему достаточным временем, чтобы дойти до края ее зоны ожидания, а затем вернуться. Однако у него не было достаточно времени, чтобы уйти, сделать паузу, всё пересмотреть, а затем вернуться. Ему не нужно было подумать. Он никогда не планировал уйти дальше, чем ему нужно, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Это была просто проверка, пробный запуск. Это была не проверка по уходу - она была уверена, что ему не нужна практика, чтобы сделать это. Он ушел, а потом вернулся и проверил, может ли он вернуться.

Он был сердит. Она была сердита. Она назвала его поведение неприемлемым. И все же он смог вернуться.

К этому моменту в их отношениях они очень хорошо сидели в тишине друг с другом. Он давно потерял свою неловкость. У них обоих был значительный опыт сидеть с дыханием друг друга. Они могли сидеть друг с другом в тишине, когда успокаивались.

"Я рада, что Вы вернулись", - сказала она. Она говорила правду.

Он не ответил. Он продолжал смотреть на пол между ними. Он застыл, но не как прежде. Тугое беспокойство исчезло. В его тишине было спокойствие. Он жевал губы, как будто думал.

"Наверное, я еще не была готова", - сказала она. Она хотела сказать прости, но она решила не приставать. Сейчас не время. Она уже так и сделала, и повела себя не добросовестно. Это было не то, что им нужно, не сейчас. Им сейчас нужно было совсем не это.

"Я Вам когда-нибудь рассказывал, - осторожно спросил он, - как мы с Азирафелем познакомились?"

Она улыбнулась. Она ничего не могла поделать: его формулировка была очаровательной. Он не сказал, Позвольте мне рассказать вам... Он не сказал, Вам очень нужно знать... Он не сказал, Я очень хочу рассказать... Вместо этого он использовал такую простую формулировку, такую формулировку, которая как анекдот между друзьями, как история, рассказанная и пересказанная сто раз в любимом баре. Он выбрал эту формулировку, хотя ни один из них не мог вспомнить, рассказывал ли он ей когда-нибудь, как они с Азирафелем познакомились. Он выбрал эту формулировку, потому что понял, что это то, что им обоим нужно.

"Нет", - сказала она, все еще улыбаясь. - "Не думаю. Я бы хотела послушать".

"Хорошо", - сказал он. Он посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся в ответ. Он откинулся назад, впервые за этот день, и она наблюдала, как он растянулся на стуле, как будто он так и не научился сидеть. - "Это случилось сразу после яблока", - начал он, а потом продолжил.

Это была хорошая, милая история, хотя она не была искусно рассказана. Обри Тайм поняла, что, вполне возможно, это первый раз, когда он кому-нибудь об этом рассказал. Она спрашивала себя об этом, о том, что с этим делать, о том, каково держать в себе шесть тысяч лет все эти истории. Интересно, на что будет похожа версия истории Азирафеля. Она думала обо всем этом, но она также слушала. Она уделяла ему свое внимание. Голова болела, и она устала, и ей отчаянно нужно было справиться, но она могла уделить ему свое внимание. Это была история, которая была ему важна, и это было то, что она могла полелеять, ради него.

Он рассказывал истории до конца сеанса. Это были правдивые истории, рассказы о нем, об Азирафеле. Все они были легкими историями. Боли не было - или, если была, он опускал её. В будущем он должен будет рассказать тяжелые истории. Ему придется рассказать истории, наполненные болью и жестокостью, и им предстояло провести терапевтическую работу с этими историями. Но эти истории были другими. Это были не истории, с которыми стоит заниматься терапевтической работой, а вот сквозь них - можно.

Кроули рассказывал ей истории, и именно так они научились жить в своем новом нормальном состоянии.


	7. Двойные отношения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм нужно встретиться со своими личными демонами.

"Хорошо. Ладно." - Она заглянула в блокнот, который держала на коленях. У нее была ручка в одной руке, чтобы она могла писать заметки. - "Потерпите меня. Я пытаюсь во всём разобраться".

"Не торопитесь", - сказал он, лениво и немного скучающе. Он откинулся на спинку стула, глядя в потолок. Его осанка порадовала бы Фрейда.

"Вы потеряли Антихриста".

"Монахини потеряли Антихриста, насколько я могу судить".

"Как вообще можно потерять Антихриста?"

"Это Вы монахинь спросите".

"Антихрист был у Вас".

"В корзине. На заднем сидении машины".

"Вы доставили Антихриста".

"Собственноручно передал в руки монашки".

"А потом Вы потеряли его".

"Монахини потеряли его".

"Так как же монахини потеряли его?"

"Ну, возможно, я мог бы сделать больше". - Она поняла: поскольку она возложила ответственность на монахинь, он мог спокойно признать свою собственную роль во всем этом. - "Мог бы остаться и проследить. Я мог бы выдать себя за доктора, передать его нужным родителям. Так поступил бы настоящий демон".

Они работали уже несколько недель над изложением травмы Кроули. Процесс был медленным, порой разочаровывающим, и всегда совершенно беспорядочным. Он настаивал на том, что всё это правда, и она в основном верила ему. Он настаивал на том, что всё это произошло в ее собственной жизни, что она, должно быть, была в курсе в то время. Она просто не могла этого вспомнить - видимо, почти никто не мог. Он не лгал, но это была та ещё пища для мозгов.

Большую часть своего времени, работая вместе, Обри Тайм предполагала, что изложение травмы будет сосредоточено вокруг одного события - пожара, который длился не более нескольких часов. Однако чем больше рассказывал Кроули, тем больше она понимала, что всё гораздо сложнее. Прошла целая неделя событий, которые могли по отдельности привести к серьезным травмам с предшествующими одиннадцатью годами соответствующего роста. Это был буквально конец света, и Кроули сыграл в нем главную роль, а такие вещи нелегко пережить.

Иногда она возвращалась и листала все свои старые записи, ещё до того, как узнала то, что знает теперь. Она начинала понимать, как редко он когда-либо лгал.

Они назвали книгу, которую они писали, чтобы потешить его надеждой и помочь ему обработать его изложение о травме. Первым пробным названием было "Энтони и ужасный, кошмарный, нехороший, очень плохой день". Она предложила ему попробовать еще раз. Его вторая попытка была "Горький край, на котором мы балансировали". Она заставила его попробовать в третий раз.

Чем больше они работали над книгой, тем больше Обри Тайм начала узнавать, как он описывает вещи. Он колебался между несовершеннолетним и возвышенным. Он предлагал либо самые незрелые и упрощенные описания вещей, либо без каких-либо видимых сложностей переходил в буквальную поэзию. Однажды она подразнила его, предполагая, что Шекспир был его псевдонимом, и его это не удивило. Им обоим потребовалось усилие, чтобы найти форму выражения, которая была бы простой и описательной.

Название, на которое они наконец согласились, было "Когда миру не пришёл конец".

Разобравшись с названием, они перешли к оглавлению. Оглавление книги Кроули было таким:

1\. Нежеланная честь  
2\. Одиннадцать лет вместе  
3\. Собаки нет  
4\. Потенциальных клиентов нет  
5\. Эстрада  
6\. Тот ещё беспорядок  
7\. Пожар  
8\. После пожара  
9\. Мой Бентли  
10\. Пацан в порядке  
11\. [Удалено]  
12\. Ритц  
13\. В отставке

Это было дольше, чем она обычно хотела, чтобы было изложение о травме. Пять глав, с ее точки зрения, было бы лучше, но ей пришлось признать, что он мог описать более чем пять глав значимых событий. Сначала она предположила, что он добавил отредактированную главу только для того, чтобы всего было 13 глав. Однако он заверил ее, что это - настоящая глава, которая ему очень дорога и что он не может поделиться ею с ней. Он заверил ее, что это вопрос жизни и смерти, что он никому не скажет, особенно человеку, и особенно человеку, иначе обе стороны могут распознать, что он имеет с ним связь. Он заверил ее, что если это будет чем-то меньшим, чем его и Азирафеля, и её собственная безопасность под угрозой, он расскажет ей.

Она поверила ему. Она не надавила. Она оставила эти заверения в карточном каталоге, где им и было место, и не обращала внимания ни на что из того, что она могла бы почувствовать по поводу доводов, которые он дал.

У неё постоянно болела голова. Она слишком часто принимала аспирин. Она слишком уставала. Она ненавидела своё дерево. Конечно, она держала всё в себе. Она держала всё это подальше. Она позволяла себе справляться с этим в свое личное время и следила за тем, чтобы ее справление не мешало её профессиональным обязанностям. Она лучше научилась оставаться сосредоточенной во время работы, несмотря на боли и усталость.

Обри Тайм делала свою работу.

"Так, подождите". - Она положила ручку на блокнот. Вот как она дала понять, что они собираются отойти от темы. - "Я думаю, что мы должны поговорить об этом".

"Угу", - сказал он в смиренно, но не согласно.

"Настоящий", - повторила она, хотя ей, вероятно, следовало бы повторить всю фразу, которую он использовал. Впрочем, она не собиралась этого делать.

"Я так и сказал."

"А Вы не... настоящий?"

Он наклонил голову вертикально, чтобы он мог посмотреть на нее. - "А как Вы думаете?"

Она-то знала, что она думала. "Я спрашиваю Вас."

"Конечно, я не настоящий демон".

"И как вы к этому относитесь?"

Он издал сложный, многотонный стон.

"Вот так, да?" - сухо сказала она. - "Как насчет этого. Вернемся к тому моменту, когда Вы узнали, что Антихрист пропал".

Он издал другой, столь же сложный стон.

"О чем Вы тогда думали?"

"Я думал, нам всем пиздец, мы все умрем, мир кончается".

"Ага. Понятно." - Это не было неожиданностью. Это, как она поняла, когда они работали над книгой, было отвлечением, тактикой, чтобы свалить. - "Что Вы думали о себе?"

"Я много чего думал".

"Так давайте пройдемся по этому".

"Теперь, когда всё закончилось, конечно, я думаю, что все прошло именно так, как Она хотела".

Она просила о его современных суждениях, и он их не предоставил, но она также очень интересовалась, когда он ссылался на Нее. Это раздражало, насколько хорошо он умел отвлекать. - "А это хорошо?"

Он подумал об этом. - "Не уверен. Точно сказать не могу". - Его губы слегка дернулись вниз. Он откинулся назад и снова посмотрел вверх. - "Или, ну, это же Она, так что, конечно, хорошо, иначе быть не может".

"Вы действительно в это верите?" - спросила она, потому что была удивлена. Потому что она не могла поверить, что Кроули говорил так уважительно.

"Эх", - сказал он. Она решила, что не собирается указывать на эту проблему. Не сейчас.

"Тогда. В день ... - она остановилась, чтобы проверить записи. - вечеринки на день рождения? Вы узнали, что Антихрист пропал. Что Вы думали о себе?

"Я думал…" - начал он. Он смотрел вверх, но не на нее, но она видела, как работает его челюсть. Она видела, как пальцы на его руках изгибались внутрь, ногти царапали ткань подлокотников его кресла. Он пытался заставить себя быть честным. Для него это всегда был физический процесс.

"Я думал, - повторил он, прежде чем продолжить. Его голос был тихим. - Я порчу всё, к чему прикасаюсь".

Она тяжело вздохнула, словно её ударили. Должно быть, он чувствовал себя так, когда сказал это вслух. "Ай," сказала она.

"Эх", - сказал он или, вернее, пробормотал, словно мог вернуть честность, которой он только что поделился. Он поднял руку и сделал махающий жест, словно пытаясь разогнать слова вокруг себя.

"Больно думать о таких вещах", - сказала она, потому что это было правдой, потому что таким клиентам, как Кроули, часто приходилось напоминать о том, что было правдой. - "Но тот факт, что мы это думаем, не делает это правдой".

Он не ответил.

"Это правда?" - спросила она. Она хотела, чтобы он дал ответ, дал верный ответ. Она хотела, чтобы он услышал, как он дал ответ.

"... Эх, - сказал он. Он сделал еще один махающий жест, как будто хотел удалить теперь её вопрос из воздуха вокруг него.

"По шкале от одного до десяти", - подтолкнула она. "Насколько верно то, что Вы портите всё, к чему прикасаетесь?"

Он был тих и спокоен, и сидел лицом вверх целых десять секунд. Затем он глубоко вдохнул и переместился. Он перешел в более вертикальное положение, его более обычную позу. Она увидела, что его лицо было расслабленным ослабло от каких-то глубоких эмоций, что-то вроде беспокойства. Он смотрел на нее.

"От одного до десяти", - повторила она тихо. У неё болела голова.

"Вы ведь можете доказать, что я неправ". - он сказал это так, словно умолял.

"Азирафель", - ответила она, быстро и готово. Слишком быстро и готово. Ей следовало потребовать, чтобы назвал цифру по шкале. Она не должна была клюнуть приманку, принимать его испытание. Но выражение его лица заставляло ее чувствовать себя очень уставшей или что-то вроде усталости, и она не хотела пытаться обдумать, почему он сказал то, что сказал, что это может быть за код, что он пытался заставить её понять. Он ничего не мог сказать, чтобы она могла понять.

"Он не считается".

"Конечно, считается", - сказала она, теперь позволяя себе чувствовать раздражение, а не усталость. - "Нельзя сбрасывать со счетов доказательства только потому, что они противоречат вашей гипотезе".

Он улыбнулся ей. Это была грустная улыбка. Это была осмысленная улыбка или, по крайней мере, улыбка, которая выглядела так, будто он хотел, чтобы она была значимой. Она отказалась исследовать её значение. Она не могла позволить себе изучить её значение.

Обри Тайм была профессионалом. Она также была человеком и переживала тяжелые времена лично. Она уделяла много времени тому, чтобы справиться, когда она была дома, в свободное время, но не на работе. Она не позволяла ей справляться с ее профессиональными обязанностями. Она была осторожна. Она имела контроль. Итак, её клиент, Кроули, не мог ничего сказать ей. Он ничего не мог знать о её личном времени, о котором он мог пытаться поговорить с ней, пытаясь сказать это с этой гребаной грустной улыбкой. Ничего такого.

"Еще не поздно, Травинка", - сказал он тихим и грустным голосом, и ей нужно было побыть одной, чтобы она могла справиться, потому что он заставлял её нуждаться в справлении.

"Просто докажите, что я не прав", - умолял он.

***

"Думаю, сегодня нам стоит заняться чем-то другим", - сказал он, садясь. Он сказал это уверенным, непринужденным тоном, который заставил ее понять, что он это спланировал.

"И чем же?" - спросила она, готовая подыграть ему.

"Думаю, Вам стоит меня проверить". - он кивнул, довольный своим планом, и хлопнул руками по подлокотникам кресла. - "Алкоголизм. Проверьте меня на наличие алкоголизма".

"Серьёзно?" - она была удивлена. Они говорили о его потреблении алкоголя в прошлом, и он был совершенно уверен, что он доволен своими привычками. - "Что-то недавно изменилось или…?"

"Ну, сами знаете, береженого Бог бережет", - сказал он, слишком небрежно кивнув. - "Разве алкоголизм не является довольно распространенной реакцией на травмирующий опыт? Это то, что я прочитал, по крайней мере".

Энтони Дж. Кроули, этот раздражительный, инфантильный сукин сын в форме бунтаря, сидел напротив нее, и он только что признался в чтении. Она прижала язык к одному из своих клыков, наблюдая за ним, пока он смотрел на нее.

Обри Тайм не хотела проверять его на наличие алкоголизма. Обри Тайм не хотела никого проверять на наличие алкоголизма. Обри Тайм не хотела думать об алкоголизме.

"Давайте", - сказал он, и в его голосе было что-то вроде скрытой тенденции. - "Будет весело".

Не будет. Проверка на расстройства, связанных с употреблением алкоголя, не доставляет удовольствия. Никто не считал их веселыми. То, как он это сказал, он определенно не ожидал, что будет весело. Для него это был как вызов или, возможно, насмешка. Ей это не понравилось.

"Хорошо", - сказала она. Она скрестила ноги, переместившись в кресле, и оперлась подбородком на руку. Он победил. - "Сколько ночей в неделю Вы пьете, примерно?"

"Хм", - сказал он, как будто он был недоволен вопросом, как будто это было не совсем то, что он только что попросил. Он выглядел так, будто его план шел не так, как он хотел. Ей не понравилось, что у него есть план. - "Разве у вас нет, например, контрольного списка?"

"До этого дойдем позже".

"Нет, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы у нас был именно контрольный список". - Он несколько раз щелкнул языком по зубам, словно подумав, и начал поворачивать голову, оглядывая ее кабинет. - "У кого-то такого набожного, как Вы, наверняка где-то должна быть Библия…"

Она подняла бровь.

"А! Вот она", - сказал он, видимо, заметив то, что хотел. Он встал со своего места таким образом, что каким-то образом встал полностью вертикально, и он подошел к книжной полке у ее стола. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он взаимодействовал с ее книжной полкой, ее книгами или чем-то еще, но она не сделала ничего, чтобы остановить его. Он достал с ее полки "Диагностическое и статистическое руководство по психическим расстройствам, пятое издание".

Руководство не предоставляет оценку для выявления нарушений, связанных с употреблением алкоголя. Было доступно множество инструментов для проверки, и она могла бы показать ему, где она хранит те, которые она использовала, но она этого не сделала. Это был его план, его игра, поэтому она позволила ему играть по его правилам.

"Хорошо", - сказал он, садясь обратно и кладя руководство на колени. Он начал листать его. "Алкоголь… Алкоголь…" - Он нахмурился и посмотрел на нее. - "Почему оно не в алфавитном порядке?"

Она фыркнула со смеху. - "Страница четыре-восемьдесят. Оно где-то там".

Он кивнул и перелистнул страницу. - "Расстройства, связанные с веществами и вызывающие привыкание", - прочитал он название. - "Звучит нормально, не находите?"

Она поняла, что он начал читать страницу. В таком случае ему потребуется целый день, чтобы найти то, что он хочет. Она протянула руку. - "Дайте мне."

"Нет", - сказал он и притянул руководство к себе. Это была его игра, и он собирался играть в нее по своим правилам. - "Я сам найду."

"Вы пропустили несколько страниц. Просто поищите заголовок "Расстройства, связанные с алкоголем".

"Хм…" - сказал он, следуя ее совету. - "Нашёл! "Расстройства, связанные с алкоголем." Расстройство, вызванное употреблением алкоголя, прямо под ними. Интересно, а почему бы не назвать просто алкоголизмом?

Она пожала плечами. Были причины. Но она знала, что он на самом деле не был заинтересован.

"Так-с", - сказал он, оседая, кладя тяжелую книгу на колени. Она не могла представить, как можно читать такой технический текст, надев солнцезащитные очки. - "Диагностические критерии", - зачитал он, а затем посмотрел на нее, чтобы проверить, слушает ли она.

Она показала, что слушает. Она также показала, что не была впечатлена.

"Проблематичный характер употребления алкоголя, приводящий к клинически значимым нарушениям или истощению, проявляется как минимум в двух следующих случаях, возникающих в течение двенадцатимесячного периода.....". - Он остановился. Он посмотрел на нее. - "Итак, мы ищем как минимум две проблемы за последний год".

"Клинически значимые проблемы", - уточнила она.

"Хм", - сказал он недовольно. Он вернулся к чтению. - "Один. Алкоголь часто употребляется в больших количествах или в течение более длительного периода времени, чем требуется ". - Он посмотрел на нее.

"Ну?"

"Как Вы думаете, на что это похоже?" - спросил он. Он спросил это так, словно хотел, чтобы она это представила, и она была совсем не впечатлена.

"Это Вы мне скажите," - сказала она.

Он продолжал смотреть на нее еще несколько секунд, но не ответил. Он вернулся к книге. "Два. Присутствует постоянное желание или неудачные попытки сократить или контролировать употребление алкоголя". Это не подходит, - рассудил он, даже не останавливаясь, как будто это было очевидно. - "Три. Большое количество времени уходит на действия, необходимые для получения алкоголя, употребления алкоголя или восстановления от его последствий. А это уже интересно, не находите? - Он снова посмотрел на нее.

"Почему Вы так говорите?" - спросила она.

"Как Вы думаете, что считается "большим количеством времени"?"

"А как Вы думаете?"

"Ну, а откуда мне знать?" - спросил он, и в его вопросе была притворная невинность, которая заставил ее зубы сжаться. - "Мне нужно сравнение, верно ведь? Невозможно ведь узнать, много ли времени ты тратишь на что-то, если не знаешь, сколько времени на это тратят другие?"

Она не ответила. Она всё еще подпирала голову рукой. Она все еще не была впечатлена.

"Итак, дайте мне сравнение, Травинка". - он слегка наклонил голову, чтобы показать, как внимательно он на нее смотрит. - "Как насчет Вас?" - спросил он, и он спросил это так, как будто эта идея только что пришла ему в голову. Очевидно же, что это было не так, и она разозлилась. - "Скажите мне, сколько времени вы тратите на…"действия, необходимые для получения алкоголя, употребления алкоголя или восстановления от его последствий"."

Она не ответила.

"Чтобы я мог использовать в качестве сравнения", - сказал он спокойно. Слишком спокойно. -"Вот и всё."

Разве люди не всегда попадали в неприятности, играя в игры по правилам демона? Как она это не предвидела?

"Зачем всё это?" - спросила она, и ее голос был полон опасности. Она переместилась, села прямо. Она была готова нанести удар в случае необходимости.

"Мы просто проверяем, не развилось ли у меня расстройство, связанное с употреблением алкоголя, верно?" - его голос был таким простым, таким слащавым и невинным, а выражение его лица было абсолютно невинным, как будто он ничего не скрывал, как будто ничего не пряталось под поверхностью, как будто он не подбадривал ее заглянуть под него. - "Всего лишь часть ваших профессиональных обязанностей, верно? Чтобы убедиться, что у вашего клиента не возникло каких-либо саморазрушительных тенденций?"

"Зачем всё это, Энтони", - настояла она, чувствуя себя еще опаснее.

Он продолжал смотреть на нее. Он продолжал таращиться на нее. Его челюсть работала, и она узнала, как работала его челюсть, потому что она работала так, как раньше, когда он не мог сказать ей правду, когда было слишком много недосказанного, когда он избегал запретных разговоров.

"Это Вы мне скажите."

Он выложил эти слова в пространство между ними, низкое и толстое, и они поразили ее, как ножницы, прорезаюшие слишком тугую проволоку. Она почувствовала, как нарастает пылающий гнев, который она игнорировала, отрицала, скрывала с тех пор, как он впервые упомянул алкоголизм. Она вдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы и ей захотелось презрительно улыбнуться.

"Вы следите за мной?" - спросила она - нет, обвинила.

"Что?" - он выглядел ошеломленным, и это было меньшее, что он заслуживал.

"Вы преследуете меня?"

"Конечно, нет", - сказал он, и у него хватило смелости поглядеть искоса, чтобы выглядеть так, будто она оскорбила его.

"Брехня", - сказала она. - "Брехня чистой воды. Неважно, что Вы делаете, Вы не имеете права".

"А что я делаю?" - повторил он.

"Это называется преследование". - Ей хотелось рычать. - "Это нарушение. Это--"

Он оборвал ее глубоким шокированным смехом. Он смеялся. Он смеялся над ней. Он покачал головой под этот смех, смех, который говорил, Я не могу поверить, что ты такая дура, и это был именно тот смех, который заставил слова Вон из моего кабинета и никогда не возвращайся появиться на ее губах. Но прежде чем она успела их выпустить, он снял очки. Он снял солнцезащитные очки и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. В его глазах была доброта, милость, которая заставила ее понять, что она неправильно истолковала его смех.

"Я не преследую Вас, Обри", - сказал он, и он был честен. Это был тот вид честности, который успокаивал. Стабилизировал. Она ненавидела. Она ненавидела, что это работало.

Она немного откинулась на спинку стула.

"Я бы не стал". - Он закрыл руководство на коленях, его интерес к нему полностью пропал. Он бросил его на крайний столик рядом со стулом. - "Это было бы нарушением, Вы правы. Вот почему я бы не стал этого делать".

Она должна была признать, она знала это.

"Это просто - разве Вы не понимаете?" - он отвел взгляд в сторону, как будто пытался думать. Затем он повернулся к ней и наклонился вперед в своем кресле. - "Я, может, и в отставке, но у меня за плечами более шести тысяч лет опыта, Обри".

Он сделал паузу, чтобы дать ей шанс ответить. Она не ответила.

"Я изобрел саморазрушительные тенденции человечества. Думаете, я не умею их замечать?"

Это было похоже на рану, и она усердно старалась этого не показывать.

"Думаете, я не знаю, когда я их вдохновляю?"

Он снова подождал ее ответа. Она глубоко вдохнула, а затем выдохнула. Она чувствовала себя очень уставшей, у нее болела голова, и ей нужно было справиться, и это именно то, о чем он заставлял ее думать.

"Кроули", - сказала она, тихо, но твердо. Хорошей новостью было то, что у нее был сценарий для такого рода вещей. Она никогда не попадала в подобные ситуации, но это - достаточно близко. Она могла следовать сценарию. - "Спасибо за Вашу заботу. Отношения между нами очень важны, и я стараюсь показать, насколько важна для нас работа, которой мы занимаемся. И давайте начистоту, между нами сугубо профессиональные отношения".

"Да", - он кивнул в полном, готовом согласии. - "Верно. Это - профессионально".

Это не было частью сценария. Когда ей приходилось произносить эту речь перед клиентом, он должен был выглядеть немного грустным или обиженным, немного пристыженным, и тогда они могли идти дальше. Он не должен был быть таким уступчивым.

Она прищурилась.

У нее было подозрение, что это не было частью его первоначального плана. Он пришел сюда с планом - или, возможно, с большей вероятностью, с половиной плана и верой в свою способность импровизировать. Вот уж он импровизировал так импровизировал. Он изменил свой подход, легко, как вода, текущая вниз по склону. Он работал, и она могла определить компетенцию, когда видела её.

Очень тяжело оспорить кого-то, когда всё, что этот человек делает - это соглашается с тобой.

"Мы сейчас разговариваем как один профессионал с другим", - сказал он, так спокойно, так разумно, так компетентно.

Она должна была напомнить себе, о чем они говорили. Это было то, о чем она не хотела говорить. Это было что-то, что не имело профессионального значения. Это было что-то, что не имело никакого отношения к его терапевтической работе, и поэтому такого рода вещи не следует поднимать в этой профессиональной обстановке. Это было против ее этического кодекса - ее профессионального этического кодекса, ее личного этического кодекса - впустить ее личные проблемы в терапевтическое окружение.

"Моя личная жизнь - это моя личная жизнь", - сказала она.

"Ну, понимаете..." - он слегка вздрогнул, как будто сказал, Я хотел бы помочь тебе, но правила есть правила. - "В том-то и дело. Знаете, как Вы профессионально интересуетесь моей личной жизнью? Как мы проводим здесь все время, обсуждая всевозможные личные, интимные подробности обо мне? Потому что это то, что позволяет Вам делать свою работу?"

Он хотел, чтобы она ответила, согласилась. Потому что так ты попадаешь в ловушку. Она молчала.

"Моя работа такая же, - продолжал он. - "У меня профессиональный интерес к личной жизни тех, кто в настоящее время находится в процессе самоуничтожения".

Обри Тайм была профессиональным психотерапевтом. Она делала свою работу, и она делала её хорошо. Она была ориентирована на карьеру, она всегда была ориентирована на карьеру. Когда он сказал самоуничтожение, это было похоже на удар в грудь.

"Вы в отставке", - сказала она.

Он пожал плечами. - "Думаете, Вы перестанете быть профессионалом, когда уйдете в отставку, Обри Тайм?"

Она чувствовала себя тяжелой, совершенно не в себе и совершенно неподготовленной ко всему, что происходило. Она хотела вернуться к чувству гнева, которое чувствовала раньше. Было бы легче, если бы она могла злиться. Было бы проще, если бы он просто перестал говорить правду.

"Всё, о чем я прошу, - сказал он, аккуратно и точно, - это чтобы Вы заботились о себе, чтобы Вы действительно достигли пенсионного возраста".

Она не была идиоткой. Она понимала. Она не специализировалась на лечении зависимости, но она всё понимала. У нее было профессиональное понимание взаимосвязи между травмой и склонностью к токсикомании. У нее было профессиональное понимание того, как прогрессирует злоупотребление алкоголем и как оно влияет на организм человека, и как оно может полностью уничтожить кого-либо, даже если этот человек никогда не позволит алкоголю разрушить ее карьеру. Как будто она не знала. Как будто ей не было плевать, лишь бы карьера была.

Как будто она знала какой-нибудь другой чертов способ справиться.

"Думаю, на сегодня хватит", - сказала она. Ей хотелось развалиться в своем кресле. Она чувствовала себя лишенной своих профессиональных способностей. Она чувствовала себя лишенной всего.

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Он сделал это очень демонстративно. Какой же он порой мудак. - "Мы работаем по 50 минут", - сказал он.

"Я сегодня бесполезна для Вас. Вы..." - Она собиралась сказать, Вы погубили меня. Она надеялась, что он этого не заметит. - "Вы измотали меня."

"Так давайте просто поговорим", - сказал он, пожав плечами, и жестом руки сказал, вот всё, что я могу предложить. - "Поговорите со мной, Травинка".

"Нет", - сказала она. Это не было отказом. Никакой язвы, это не было требованием. Это были просто основные правила.

"Один профессионал с другим", - попытался он снова. Он посмотрел на нее с надеждой, с добротой. Он хотел помочь. Он предлагал альтернативный набор основных правил. Все, что ей нужно было сделать, это принять. Все, что ей нужно было сделать, это сдаться, забыть, что это противоречит ее этическому кодексу, что это неправильно. Все, что ей нужно было сделать, это позволить ему делать свою работу.

"Нет", - повторила она.

Ее профессионализм был ее щитом, но он был также нечто большее. Это было всё, что у нее есть.

***

Вторая мировая война оставила психологам и социологам очень большой вопрос, вопрос, который можно финансировать за счет грантов, вопрос, который приводит к интересным и публикуемым исследованиям моральной психологии. Вопрос следующий: какого черта было не так с обычными немцами?

Было предположение - очень легкое предположение, утешительное предположение, предположение, которое любой из нас сделает при правильных обстоятельствах, - что-то, наверное, было не так со всеми этими обычными немцами. В конце концов, они перешли на сторону зла. Они аплодировали Гитлеру. Они доносили на своих соседей. Они участвовали в геноциде. Очень трудно представить, как кто-то может сделать такое, как кто-то может согласиться на убийство и пытки, как кто-то может вообще оправдать других в убийстве и пытках. После Второй мировой войны множество исследователей сидели и смотрели на имеющиеся доказательства, и они пытались определить, как могло произойти нечто вроде Холокоста.

Одним из классических текстов, вышедших из этого исследования, было "Исследование авторитарной личности". Предполагается, что некоторые люди просто психологически предрасположены к фашизму. Это была личностная черта, готовность следовать властям, и так получилось, что Германия наполнилась людьми, которые имели эту личностную черту.

Книга была не права. И оскорбительной. Обычные немцы, даже во время Холокоста, были обычными.

Спустя семьдесят лет эмпирической социальной психологии, включая множество очень театральных и неэтичных исследований, о которых каждый студент, изучающий начальную психологию, получает удовольствие от изучения, и мы поняли, что в действительности нет ничего особенного в способности к злу. На самом деле, очень легко заставить человека пойти против её морального кодекса, сделать то, что она считает неправильным. Это не требует искушения; это не требует сверхъестественного существа, шепчущего в ухо. Нужен просто правильный набор обстоятельств, правильный набор внешних условий. Это почти как будто бы у всех нас есть эта способность внутри нас, способность творить зло, как будто бы она была встроена в нас из какого-то первоначального плана.

Обри Тайм не верила в зло. Или, возможно, верила. Сложно сказать. Но она верила в социальную психологию. Она верила в эмпирические науки. Она верила в результаты экспериментов Милгрэма, даже если сама никогда не проводила такие эксперименты или, по крайней мере, она не хотела бы оказаться готовой проводить такие эксперименты. Она верила в силу сострадания и понимания, и она считала, что, возможно, лучший способ избежать когда-либо совершения зла - это работать, чтобы понять его, что привело к нему, как оно было мотивировано и как оно было совершенно естественным, совершенно человеческий ответ на определенные типы обстоятельств. Обри Тайм считала или, по крайней мере, пыталась верить, что лучший способ избежать нарушения своего морального кодекса - просто избегать тех обстоятельств, которые могут привести к такому поступку.

Чтобы заставить человека делать то, что он считает неправильным, не нужно обращаться к его базовым инстинктам. Не нужно махать перед носом всеми его заветными желаниями. Нужно просто дать намек на ожидание. Нужно просто предположить, что, возможно, нет разумной альтернативы. И это легче всего, когда человек уже напуган и одинок, нуждается, не знает, что делать, в замешательстве и растерянности.

***

Три недели. Они продолжали работать над его изложением о травме. Это была медленная работа. Они продвигались очень медленно. Для такой работы было целесообразно идти медленно.

Три недели, и каждый сеанс он смотрел на нее определенным образом, словно он знал. Словно он знал, что она знает. Словно всё, что он должен был сделать, это подождать.

Кроули, как она начала понимать, имел значительный профессиональный опыт в ожидании.

***

Она пригласила его в свой офис. Она закрыла за собой дверь. Она постояла у двери, пока он не растянулся в своем кресле, а затем она села на свой стул.

Она посмотрела на него. Он ждал ее.

"Слушайте", - сказала она. Её трясло. Её не трясло. Может быть, ее голос дрожал. Она могла его контролировать. - "Давайте поговорим о дереве".

Его немедленным ответом было снять очки, сложить их и положить в карман пиджака. Она ненавидела это. Она хотела, чтобы он их не снимал. Она не хотела смотреть ему в глаза. Он кивнул ей.

"Вы хорошо знаете растения, верно?" - Это было оправдание. Рационализация. Она точно понимала, что делает.

"Работаю с ними вот уже шесть тысяч лет", - сказал он. Он точно понимал, что она делает.

То, что она делала, было неправильно. Она ненавидела себя за это.

"Оно не в порядке", - сказала она. Ее голос дрожал.

"Я знаю", - сказал он.

"Вы сказали, что оно благословенно, не так ли? Вы сказали, что всё здесь было благословенно, благословенно больше, чем что-либо за несколько веков". - Это было не то, что он сказал. Они оба знали, что это не то, что он сказал. Это было неправильно. - "Разве не должно быть всё хорошо?"

Он улыбнулся ей. Это была грустная улыбка. Это была сострадательная улыбка. - "Боюсь, что благословения не так работают. Они помогают только в определённых ситуациях. Могу поспорить, что у Вашего дерева в последнее время не было проблем с поиском хороших мест для парковки..." - Как же это глупо. - "Бьюсь об заклад, если оно получало какие-либо травмы, то удивлялось тому, как быстро они заживали. И, кроме того, если бы Ваше дерево купило овцу, держу пари, оно обнаружило бы, что все её ягнята полностью белые".

Она нахмурилась.

"Знаю, это уже давно не используют. Азирафель действительно постарался на славу".

Ей нечего было ответить на это.

"Благословение, разумеется, не делает дерево непобедимым. Плохие вещи все равно случаются с благословенными деревьями. Благословения не удерживают деревья от самоуничтожения. И они также не являются последним словом, когда дело дойдет до того, что произойдет после того, как дерево умрет, поэтому будьте осторожны и с этим".

Глупость самая настоящая.

"Что я должна сделать?" - спросила она.

"Найти специалиста?" - предложил он. Он обвел жестом комнату, эту комнату. Он всё еще притворялся, но давал понять, что имел в виду.

"Я не могу сказать специалисту, что…" - она сделала паузу, пытаясь найти правильные слова. Потом она поняла, что ей не нужно. - "Вы же знаете, я не могу поговорить со специалистом".

Он знал. Она по его глазам видела. Он ничего не мог скрыть с открытыми глазами. Она могла видеть абсолютно всё, что он чувствовал. Это было неудобно.

"Азирафель?" - предложил он.

"Нет", - сказала она быстро и решительно.

"Он безобиден, обещаю".

Она покачала головой. - "Нет, дело не в этом…" - Еще как в этом. Но дело было и в кое-чем еще. - "Он ..." - Она указала на него. - "Он связан с вами. Это было бы слишком сложно".

"Всё и так уже сложно", - сказал он. Он не звучал разочарованно или требовательно. Она поняла, что это было частью его профессиональной компетенции: он не требовал. Он действительно мог быть очень добрым.

То, что она делала, было неправильно.

"Слушайте", - сказал он, меняя тактику. - "Вы эксперт, верно? Вы знаете, как делать свою работу. Итак... Делайте свою работу. Что бы Вы сделали, если бы были Вашим собственным клиентом?"

Она покачала головой.

"Если бы кто-то пришел сюда со всем, что происходит с Вами, что бы Вы им сказали?"

"Я даже не знала бы, с чего начать".

"Конечно, знали бы!" - его оптимизм не был заразителен, но милым.

"Моя работа не так проста, как Вы думаете," - сказала она.

"Я никогда не говорил, что она проста, просто сказал, что Вы справились бы". - Она смотрела, как у него появилась идея. - "Мы можем прямо сейчас попробовать".

Она позволила ему увидеть, что она подозрительна.

"Я буду притворяться Вами", - продолжил он. - "И… Вы тоже будете собой. Мы оба будем Вами".

Она закатила глаза. Он начинал веселиться, и ей это не нравилось.

«Я мог бы изобразить ваше лицо, если хотите. Говорить Вашим голосом.

"Нет!" - она была в ужасе.

Он улыбнулся. Он дразнил ее. - "Не волнуйтесь. Я бы не стал".

Он не сказал, я не могу. Он сказал, я бы не стал. Ей пришлось сидеть с этим.

"Давайте. Подыграйте мне." - Он сменил позу на стуле, сел прямо. Он изменил то, как он держал свои руки, то, как он наклонил голову, то, как его ноги коснулись пола. Она была впечатлена: у него был навык. Это было немного тревожно.

"Я Обри Тайм", - сказал он с американским акцентом. Он был не очень хороший, что немного обнадеживало. Хотя, подумала она, возможно, он целенаправленно не справлялся с нимпросто потому, что это её успокаивало. Он был хорош в своей работе. - "Я не в порядке".

Он выжидательно посмотрел на нее.

Ролевая игра является центральным компонентом любой успешной программы обучения консультированию. Каждый тренирующийся терапевт тратит бесчисленные часы на ролевые игры со сверстниками, будучи по очереди клиентом и терапевтом. Это то, как оттачиваются навыки, как новичок готовится работать с реальными клиентами. Это всегда неловко и неудобно. Когда Обри Тайм была студенткой, она ненавидела ролевые игры. Все остальные, кого она знала, тоже ненавидели их. Но они ими занимались, потому что это было важно, потому что именно так они научились быть профессионалами.

Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как она в последний раз играла роль терапевта, но у нее была чувственная память. Она делала это раньше. Она смогла ориентироваться в неприятной неловкости ролевой игры. Она могла пройти через неё, потому что она помнила, как управлять ею.

Все это было абсолютно глупо.

"Ну, - сказала она, наполовину желая подыграть. - "Расскажите мне, что происходит."

Ему пришлось мгновение подумать. Она смотрела на него, пока он думал. - "Я никому не говорила об этом вслух. Не говорила эти слова. Я не уверена, что для меня было бы хорошо услышать, как кто-то другой произнесет слова, прежде чем я сама их произнесу".

"Это глупо", - сказала она.

"Угу, конечно, еще как", - сказал он, и он кивнул головой, и, черт побери, она аж задумалась, было ли это одинаково раздражающе, когда она это делала. Хотя она знала, что было. -"Подыграйте мне."

Она не хотела этого говорить. Это было трудно сказать. Она поняла, что это означает, что она действительно должна была это сказать.

"В последнее время я слишком много пью".

Он кивнул головой. Он улыбнулся. - "Спасибо, что сказали мне это. Я очень ценю вашу храбрость".

Это была не его роль. Он должен был оставаться клиентом, а она - терапевтом. Они полностью поменялись ролями - нет, они их полностью перепутали. Это не было зеркальным отражением того, какой должна быть терапевтическая встреча; это не было инверсией того, как все должно быть. Вместо этого это было полное уничтожение порядка, уничтожение самой идеи структуры. Не было никаких правил в том что они делают

"Я в середине полного экзистенциального кризиса", - сказала она.

"Хм", - сказал он и снова кивнул. - "Расскажите мне об этом".

Она ничего не могла поделать: она рассмеялась. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз смеялась.

"Скажите слово, которое описало бы Ваши эмоции", - сказал он, и теперь он действительно почти высмеивал её, и она знала, что ему это нравится. - "Только одно."

"Дрейфование", - сказала она.

Он обдумал это. - "Вы считаете "дрейфование" словом эмоции?" - Для этого он использовал свой собственный акцент.

"Мне подходит", - сказала она.

"Ладно. Дрейфование. Хорошо." - Теперь он вернулся к своему плохому американскому акценту. - "Теперь, почему Вы думаете, что чувствуете дрейфование?"

"Потому что…" - и её поразило, что она не сказала этого раньше. Она не сказала. Он был прав насчет этого. Он не сыграл ее роль, он не сказал этого, потому что она была той, кому это нужно.

Если она собиралась сказать это, она собиралась сказать это.

"Потому что я узнала, что недавно чуть не наступил конец света, и я даже не помню этого. Я узнала, что Рай и Ад существуют, и Бог существует, и тот, другой, существует, и один из моих клиентов - демон, и он дружит с ангелом, и они превратили мое искусственное дерево в настоящее, и я не знаю, как держать его живым".

"Ого", - сказал он, и он сказал это точно так же, как и она, и она закатила глаза. Она начинала плакать, и закатывание глаз помогло ей скрыть это. Он продолжил: "Это много. Бьюсь об заклад, любой человек стал бы иметь проблемы с принятием всего этого.

"Я бы не сказала "человек".

"Вы не отвлечете меня этим".

Она закатила глаза, на этот раз более театрально. Она немного шмыгнула носом.

Он взял коробку салфеток на столе рядом с ним и протянул ей. Она ненавидела это. Она взяла салфетку и вытерла глаза.

"Спасибо, что поделились этим со мной, Обри Тайм". - Он смотрел на нее. Он улыбался ей её же собственной улыбкой, ее тщательно продуманной профессиональной улыбкой, которая почему-то подходила ему, несмотря на его слишком острые зубы. - "Для меня очень много значит, что Вы захотели поделиться этим со мной".

"Это не делает меня лучше", - сказала она. Она пожала плечами, демонстрируя тот нигилизм, который она испытывала последние несколько месяцев. Но, когда она это сделала, она также поняла, что он немного её отпустил. - "Я не сразу исцелюсь".

"Нет, терапия работает не так", - сказал он, со специфическим тоном голоса, который она использовала, когда подвергала его психообразованию. - "Это всё очень медленный процесс. Но говорить правду часто является первым шагом. А Вы эксперт, не так ли? Вы знаете, как позаботиться о себе".

"Хм", - сказала она.

"Вы можете поговорить с зеркалом, если меня нет рядом".

Она фыркнула.

"Берегите себя, Травинка." - Это был его акцент, его интонация, его голос. Он смотрел на нее.

Она наблюдала, как он вернулся к своему обычному растяжению. Она наблюдала, как он вернулся к своей роли клиента. Что означало, что она вернулась к своей роли терапевта. Она смяла салфетку в руке.

"Мне жаль", - сказала она.

"Я демон", - сказал он.

"Вы хороши в том, что делаете", - сказала она.

"И Вы тоже."

Хорошая новость, насколько Обри Тайм могла судить, заключалась в том, что любые ошибки, допущенные в ходе терапевтической встречи, можно было исправить. Это было ее центральное убеждение, и она могла сказать, что ее клиент, Кроули, тоже понимал это: честное взаимодействие в терапевтической обстановке может уничтожить прошлый вред; непоколебимое принятие сострадательной истины может склеить разбитые отношения, несмотря ни на что. Даже самый худший перелом в терапевтическом альянсе может быть исцелен с достаточным количеством честности, сострадания и тяжелой работы.

Кто знает. Может быть, она начнет посещать АА. Хоть её и доставали все их разговоры о "высшей силе". Были и другие группы поддержки. Она найдет что-нибудь. Она могла бы придумать что-нибудь в свободное время. А сейчас она была на работе.

"Я имею в виду…" - снова заговорил Кроули. По его тону она поняла, что он собирается нанести ей мелкое оскорбление. Он собирался нанести ей мелкое оскорбление, потому что именно это он и делал, когда хотел дать ей понять, что их терапевтический союз особенно силен. - "Я говорю, что вы хорошо справляетесь с работой, но опять же, что-то мы никак не закончим эту проклятую книгу, а?"

"Ага, конечно", - сказала она. Она принимала его стёб.

"И просто подвиньте дерево к окну, это всё, что ему нужно".

Она подумала, что, может быть, она так и сделает.


	8. Защитные факторы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм обращается к поп-психологии самопомощи.

Она должна была кое-что сделать, и она откладывала это. Она откладывала это, потому что не хотела этого делать, потому что было легче отложить это, чем сделать это. Она откладывала это до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, что больше не может откладывать. Она должна была сделать это, пока не стало слишком поздно сделать это правильно.

"Есть кое-что, о чем я хочу поговорить, прежде чем мы начнем", - сказала она в начале сеанса, после того, как они оба сели. - "Просто предупредить".

"Хорошо, конечно", - сказал он.

"Я буду недоступна в течение месяца", - сказала она.

"О", - сказал он. А потом он посмотрел на нее.

Он делал эту штуку, этот особенный взгляд. Когда он это делал, казалось, что воздух в комнате искажался, как будто все становилось слишком неподвижно, будто он целенаправленно перестраивал пространство между ними. Она не знала, на самом ли деле он это делал. Она не знала, была ли это какая-то демоническая штучка, или то, что она чувствовала, было просто эмоциональной реакцией на какой-то тонкий набор микровыражений и сдвигов в его позе. Она не знала. Все, что она знала, было то, что он делал это в тот или иной момент на каждой сеансе, с тех пор как они поговорили о дереве, и он делал это нарочно. Он делал это, и он делал это нарочно, и когда он делал это, она знала, что он говорил, я вижу тебя и могу слушать.

Она скрипела зубами каждый раз, когда он это делал. Она скрипела зубами, и он, должно быть, знал, но всё равно продолжал делать это.

В эти дни дерево стояло у окна.

"Мы встретимся на следующей неделе и через неделю, а затем у нас будет месячный перерыв", - сказала она.

"Хорошо."

"Мы никогда не делали такой длинный перерыв". - Они вообще никогда не делали перерывов. Обри Тайм не уходила в отпуска.

"Месяц - это не так уж и долго", - сказал он, а затем добавил - "Не для меня".

"Вы бы удивились", - сказала она.

В соответствии с трехстадийной моделью травматологической терапии, существует три различных этапа травматологической работы. Однако ни одна из этих фаз не является фазой Устроить месячный перерыв. Ни одна из них не является фазой Пройти половину процесса обработки травмы, а затем бросить своего клиента на целый месяц. Ни одна из них не является фазой Просто уйди и помайся херней. И это, как знала Обри Тайм, объяснялось тем, что обработка травмы была не такой штукой, которую можно сделать так-сяк. Это может быть рискованно. Травма сидит в мозгу, как вечная и кошмарная реальность, и обработка травмы требует работы с этим кошмаром, противостояния ему, не игнорируя его, а подталкивая его. Обработка травмы - не та вещь, которую профессионал, такой как Обри Тайм, хотел бы обработать вполовину, а затем остановиться на целый месяц. Обработка травм - это такая вещь, которую профессионал, такой как Обри Тайм, понимал, что обязана выполнять ее должным образом, и эта обязанность имеет жизненно важное значение для безопасности и благополучия ее клиентов. Профессионал, такой как Обри Тайм, должен иметь возможность контролировать свою жизнь, так, чтобы она могла добиться большего успеха, а не оставила своего клиента на полпути через обработку его травмы.

"Какие-нибудь мысли или чувства возникают?" - спросила она.

"А у Вас?" - Он все еще смотрел на нее. Он все еще делал эту штуку.

Это было частью их динамики, когда он делал штуку. Его честность стала валютой. Он ставил высокие цены.

Она перевела взгляд на дерево, на очень быструю секунду. Это был не ответ, но в то же время был.

"Я не буду спрашивать, куда Вы уезжаете", - сказал он, как будто это обнадеживало, как будто это выражение общих основных правил.

"Я не говорила, что уезжаю", - сказала она, потому что это обнадеживало, потому что это было выражением ее настоящих основных правил. - "И Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Есть мысли или чувства по этому поводу?"

"Нет", - сказал он. - "Это даже хорошо."

Если бы Обри Тайм могла, она бы полностью исключила слова хорошо и плохо из словаря Кроули. Иногда он использовал хорошо, чтобы означать плохо, но иногда он использовал и хорошо, чтобы означать хорошо. И иногда он использовал плохо, чтобы означать хорошо, но иногда он использовал его, чтобы означать плохо. Это сбивало с толку. Из-за этого они застревали в бессмысленных кругах.

"Мы оба знаем, что Вам нужен перерыв", - сказал он после того, как она не ответила, и прозвучал немного нерешительно. Он звучал немного грустно, но он также звучал так, будто пытался это скрыть. От этого у неё сжался живот. По крайней мере, он растянулся. Он перестал делать штуку.

"Мы можем поговорить об этом подробнее на следующей неделе, и через неделю после этого", - сказала она, работая над укреплением графика. - "А пока, как насчет того, чтобы приступить к работе?"

"Конечно", - сказал он. Он подготовился, уселся в свое кресло, устроился поудобнее.

У Обри Тайм был план или, по крайней мере, часть его. Она попросила бы его поработать над книгой сегодня, но тогда они не станут на следующем сеансе или сеансе после. Они будут работать над книгой сегодня, и кажется, глава, над которой они должны работать, будет вписываться в её план. Это была не лучшая глава для них, не по ее плану - если бы она начала планировать раньше, она могла бы разобраться, поэтому последней главой, на которой они сосредоточатся, до того, как она бросит его на месяц, будет Ритц или В отставке. Но, по крайней мере, они не остановились на самых центральных главах - Пожар и После пожара. Глава, на которой они остановились, хотя и не идеальная, дала бы ей то, что ей нужно для ее плана работы. Или, по крайней мере, она была уверена, что так и будет.

Она знала очертания событий в изложении Кроули о травме, по крайней мере, широкими мазками. Она знала, что глава, над которой они должны работать сегодня, связана с разногласиями между Кроули и Азирафелем. Она также знала, исходя из значительного опыта к этому моменту, что почти каждая отдельная история, которую Кроули должен был рассказать о себе и Азирафеле вовлекали их в не соглашениях, ссорах, перебранках. Она знала, как он улыбался, когда рассказывал эти истории, как он загорался, даже когда вел себя расстроенно и раздраженно. Она знала, что ему это нравилось, и восхищалась дерзостью Азирафеля. И это, подумала она, было чем-то, вокруг чего она могла планировать.

Итак, на этом занятии, поскольку они будут работать с изложением о травме в последний раз, прежде чем она бросит его на месяц, ее план состоял в том, чтобы сосредоточиться на разделе книги, в котором, как она верила, будет освещаться дерзость Азирафеля, любящая динамика, которую им удалось выдержать, несмотря на подколы и капризные пререкания. Таков был ее план.

"Хорошо", - сказала она, когда была готова начать. - "Давайте поработаем над пятой главой, Эстрада".

Они принялись за работу.

По истечении часа, после того, как он утончил главу, после того, как он обдумал все, что он помнил о том, что он сказал, и все, что он вспомнил о том, что сказал Азирафель, после того, как они закончили и он ушел, Обри Тайм резко упала в ее стуле.

Ну что ж, подумала она. Это был дерьмовый план.

***

Как правило, психотерапевты не одобряют эвфемизмы. Евфемизмы стоят на пути истины. На пути ясности. Эвфемизм приходит с вероятным отрицанием, а вероятное отрицание редко имеет терапевтическую ценность. Евфемизм в определенных обстоятельствах может быть опасным.

Психотерапевты вместо эвфемизма имеют техническую терминологию. У них есть целый язык, который позволяет им обсуждать самые сложные темы с меньшим количеством боли, чем те темы заслуживают. Они знают, что имеют в виду, когда используют свою техническую терминологию, и они также знают, что техническая терминология может иногда облегчать обсуждение того, что им нужно обсуждать друг с другом. Все они понимают очень практические последствия болезненных тем, которые им приходится обсуждать. Они находят комфорт в технической терминологии, потому что они знают, что для некоторых тем им нужен весь комфорт, который они могут найти.

То, о чем они говорят, это риск. Индивидуальный риск определяется по шкале, между низким и высоким. Нет никого с нулевым риском; ни при каких обстоятельствах нет клиента, который считается полностью свободным от риска. Каждый человек всегда имеет как минимум низкий риск.

То, что делают психотерапевты, является полной оценкой риска. Они делают это, задавая вопросы, вопросы, в которых нет ни эвфемизма, ни безопасности, обеспечиваемой технической терминологией. Они задают вопросы, которые являются прямыми и по существу, потому что это вопросы, которые позволяют им установить уровень риска клиента.

Вопросы, которые они задают: Вы когда-нибудь думали о самоубийстве? Случалось ли такое в прошлом? Вы когда-нибудь думали навредить или убить других? Случалось ли такое в прошлом?

Они задают эти вопросы, потому что их работа - задавать эти вопросы. Они задают эти вопросы, потому что им нужно знать ответы, потому что их обязанностью, прежде всего, является защита жизни своих клиентов. Они задают эти вопросы и относятся к ним серьезно, потому что у многих людей ответ - да.

Тот факт, что кто-то отвечает "да" на любой из этих вопросов, не означает, что они подвержены высокому риску. Суицидальные мысли - думать о собственной смерти - на самом деле довольно распространены. Ответ "да" на эти вопросы не означает, что клиент находится в кризисном состоянии - еще один не-эвфемизм, другой способ описания чего-то ужасного и слишком распространенного для профессионального терапевта. Ответ "да" вместо этого просто приводит к множеству дополнительных вопросов, и ответы на эти вопросы определяют, где человек падает с точки зрения риска.

Клиенты не всегда относятся к вопросам оценки рисков серьезно. Они не хотят принимать их всерьез. Некоторые клиенты не хотят верить, что эти вопросы могут иметь отношение к ним, а другие не хотят давать правдивые ответы. Итак, они шутят. Они дают глупые, забавные ответы, как будто эта тема может быть забавной, как будто их ответы на самом деле не имеют значения, как если бы им даже не пришло в голову, что их терапевт может воспринять даже эти шутливые, глупые ответы всерьез. Они шутят, и им весело, потому что они не сидели с клиентом в кризисной ситуации, они не теряли клиента из-за бессмысленной смерти, они не провели месяцы или годы в терапии сами, пытаясь оглянуться назад и понять как они могли так серьезно подвести кого-то, кто находился под их заботой.

Когда Обри Тайм впервые села с Кроули, тот первый сеанс, который они провели вместе, когда он спросил об Эдипе и она научила его технике заземления, она провела оценку рисков. Она задавала свои вопросы, прямо и по существу, а он не шутил. Он не смеялся. Он отнесся к вопросам серьезно.

Он серьезно относился к вопросам и лгал сквозь зубы о них.

Она поняла, что он лгал в своих ответах. Она подтолкнула его - мягко, осторожно, потому что они еще не сформировали терапевтический альянс, потому что тогда он был так сердит и недоверчив. Но она подтолкнула его, и он продолжал лгать. Наступает момент, когда кто-то лжет вам, когда вы ничего не можете сделать, кроме как принять его ложь.

Она поставила его на низкий риск.

Клиенту с низким риском терапевт может никогда больше не задавать эти прямые вопросы. Но оценка риска никогда не была чем-то одним. Оценка риска начинается с прямых и неуклюжих вопросов, а затем продолжается, регулярно, сеанс за сеансом, с помощью любых разнообразных тщательных наблюдений и менее прямых вопросов.

Обри Тайм все еще ставила Кроули на низкий риск.

По крайней мере, Обри Тайм поставила Кроули на низкий риск самоубийства. Идея убийства была совершенно другим вопросом. Она полагала, что могла бы успешно ставить его на низкий риск убийства, учитывая, что он никогда не представлял никаких реалистических фантазий о причинении вреда конкретным, узнаваемым людям. Она была готова признать, что это, возможно, лучшее, что можно попросить, для демона.

Тот факт, что, по профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, Кроули был с низким риском, не оставил ее слишком уверенной в свете ее предстоящего месячного отсутствия. Она подумала, что, возможно, это должно успокоить ее. Возможно, она подумала, что растущее беспокойство, которое она испытывала к нему, как и ко всем остальным ее клиентам, говорило больше о ее собственных проблемах с контролем, чем о том, что происходит с их фактическим уровнем риска. Но, тем не менее, она не успокоилась.

Связанные с уровнем риска индивидуума были факторы риска клиента. Существуют определенные факторы для личности, истории жизни и внешних обстоятельств, которые делают статистически более вероятным, что он убьет себя. И Кроули, со своей стороны, имел множество факторов риска. Самым большим, по профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, была его импульсивность. У Энтони Дж. Кроули была импульсивная полоса шириной в милю. Он был импульсивным, и он был склонен к приступам отчаяния, и он был на полпути через болезненный и мучительный процесс проработки своего травматического изложения. И так уж получилось, что смесь боли и страдания у кого-то с импульсивной полосой шириной в милю, и кто также склоннен к приступам отчаяния, может быть очень, очень плохой.

Тем не менее, Кроули был с низким риском. Наряду с факторами риска у него также был значительный защитный фактор, то бишь что-то, что снижало статистическую вероятность того, что он причинит себе боль. Конечно, предпочтительнее, чтобы индивидуум имел широкий спектр различных защитных факторов, но Кроули был другим. У Кроули, возможно, был только один значительный защитный фактор, но защитный фактор, который он имел, был самой сильной гребаной вещью, с которой когда-либо сталкивалась Обри Тайм. У Кроули был низкий риск, и она верила, что он, скорее всего, останется с низким риском, пока вся его жизнь будет принадлежать Азирафелю.

Всё, что она хотела сделать, всё, чего она хотела, прежде чем она оставила его одного на целый проклятый месяц, - это максимально усилить значимость его связи с Азирафелем. Пусть он полностью склонится к Азирафелю, и она сможет оставить его на целый месяц со спокойной душой.

Нет такого понятия, как нет риска, существует только низкий риск.

Ее план был дерьмовым планом. Это был бы лучший план, менее подверженный провалу, если бы она не откладывала разговоры с ним о своем предстоящем времени так долго. И теперь у нее было всего два сеанса, чтобы придумать что-нибудь получше.

***

"У меня для вас сегодня раздаточный материал", - сказала она в начале следующего сеанса.

"Оу", - сказал он.

Было время, когда она могла бы истолковать это как саркастический ответ, но теперь она знала лучше. К настоящему времени она знала, насколько Кроули нравятся раздаточные материалы. Он их обожал. Ему нравилось, что иногда в них были опечатки, и тогда он мог поднять раздаточный материал и тыкать в эти опечатки до тех пор, пока она не начинала злиться. Ему нравилось, что иногда это были распечатки сканов фотокопий, и он мог притворяться, что не может прочитать слова на странице. Ему нравилось, что иногда изображения не совпадали с текстом. Однажды, раздаточный материал был в Comic Sans, и ему это доставило море удовольствия.

Обри Тайм не делала эти раздаточные материалы. Она никогда не выбрала бы Comic Sans. Она не делала опечаток. Хотя он все еще любил приставать к ней по этому поводу.

"Вам очень понравится", - сказала она, маня его, зная, какие карты у нее в колоде. - "Он из книги самопомощи".

"Оу", - сказал он, еще более польщенно. - "Звучит ужасно".

Она держала листочек вверх дном, он не мог его увидеть. Она так же передала его. Он мог видеть только, что это был за раздаточный материал, и когда он взял его, он перевернул его.

"О, какое дерьмо", - сказал он с тревогой, как только увидел, чем оно было. Но было уже поздно: листок был уже в его руках. Теперь он застрял с ним.

"Я знаю", - сказала она и не смогла сдержать улыбку. Она не могла удержаться от улыбки, потому что это действительно было дерьмо, и, возможно, она поманила его немного больше, чем нужно только потому, что знала, что получит такую реакцию от него. - "Мы все равно будем говорить об этом".

"Пять языков любви" были опубликованы в 1992 году. Профессиональное мнение Обри Тайм, было такое же, как и в Кроулино - дерьмо. Полное дерьмо. Полная фигня. По ее мнению, это не самое днище глупостей самопомощи, но все равно то еще днище. Однако она также знала, что иногда даже фигня может быть полезной. Иногда, когда вам приходится иметь дело с надоедливым гвоздем, вам нужен любой молоток, не обязательно хороший.

"Итак, что это?" - спросил он, не удосужившись прочитать.

"Это просто способ описать, как некоторые люди выражают свои чувства по отношению к тем, кто им дороги". - Любовь, было написано в раздаточном материале. Слово "любовь". Но она этого не сказала. - "Разные люди по-разному выражают свою заботу о других".

Лучшим элементом "Пяти языков любви", по профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, была точность названия: вам обещали пять языков любви - получайте. Эти пять языков были:

\- Слова подтверждения;  
\- Подарки;  
\- Акты обслуживания;  
\- Время вместе;  
\- Физическое прикосновение.

"Некоторые люди, - продолжала она, - очень хорошо показывают, насколько они заботятся о ком-то одним из этих способов, но не другими. И иногда кто-то может даже не осознавать, что кто-то другой пытается показать, насколько он заботится, просто потому, что они оба ожидают, что забота будет выражена по-разному. Давайте, посмотрите".

Она пристально смотрела на него, пока он не сдался и не начал читать. К сожалению, это был один из наиболее профессионально подготовленных раздаточных материалов, что означало, что он не нашел никаких опечаток. Это было не так весело, как он надеялся.

"Хорошо", - сказал он смиренно и немного откинулся на спинку стула. - "Я знаю, к чему Вы клоните".

"Да ну? И к чему же?"

"Я и Азирафель".

"Угу", - сказала она, используя все свои профессиональные навыки, чтобы удержать ясен пень, который застрял у нее в горле. - "И как Вам?"

Он пожал плечами. Это было либо вдумчивое пожимание плечами, либо скучающее. Эти два состояния могут быть удивительно похожи для него.

"Узнаете себя в любом из них?" - спросила она.

Он сдался. Он реально начал рассматривать различные описанные языки. Он издал небольшой щелкающий звук языком, глядя на них.

"Не знаю", - сказал он, все еще глядя на варианты. - "Может быть, все? Может нет? Не могу точно сказать".

Ты, блядь, издеваешься, - подумала она. "Иногда это может быть незаметно", - сказала она.

"Слова подтверждения вылетают". - Хоть тут он не ошибся.

"Вы можете пройти одну викторину". - Это была не оценка, не маскировка, не проверка. Это была викторина, ради всего святого. Но она могла подсластить пилюлю: - "Опра прошла её в прямом эфире по телевизору".

"Оу." - Его вкусы, хотя и не простые, были, по крайней мере, удивительно предсказуемы.

Викторина уже была готова, лежала на краю её стола. Она передала её ему вместе с планшетом и ручкой. Она наблюдала, как он её проходил, как он подсчитывал, как он смотрел на результаты.

"Ха", сказал он.

"Акты обслуживания", - сказала она. Он не показал ей свой счет, но серьёзно, банально же.

"Я полагаю…"

"Угу".

"И было тот один раз…"

"Угу".

"А я…" - Он остановился, поднял голову. - "Вы не удивлены".

"Кроули", - сказала она, и она не могла удержаться от смеха. - "Я не знаю, как можно быть таким очевидным".

Казалось, он принял это. - "Как вы думаете, какой язык у Азирафеля?"

"Вы знаете его лучше, чем я, сами как думаете?"

В конце концов он снова прошел викторину, на этот раз с тем, что, как он себе представлял, скажет Азирафель.

"У него ничья", - сказал Кроули, когда закончил, звуча обиженным на результат. - "И акты обслуживания и время вместе".

"Это иногда случается". - Действительно. Викторина была чушь собачья. - "И как, правильно?"

Он не ответил, потому что он думал. Он думал, и его лицо было обращено вниз, как будто он был в недоумении, как будто он не знал, что думать. Он думал, а она начинала беспокоиться, что его мышление не будет таким, как она хотела.

Она решила направить: "Можете ли вы привести какие-либо примеры, когда он показал вам, как он заботится о вас, одним из таких способов?"

Теперь его лоб нахмурился, теперь его губы сжались. Он не смотрел на нее. Он смотрел в сторону.

Ну что ж, подумала она. Она попробовала по-другому: "Может быть, Вы можете поделиться со мной, какими способами Вы показали ему, как Вы заботитесь за эти годы?"

"Где моя книга?" спросил он, внезапно с намерением, и, нет, это было не хорошо.

"Я хотела отложить работу над ней до моего возвращения".

"Хорошо, но дайте мне её посмотреть."

Она не хотела, чтобы он смотрел её.

"Могу ли я спросить, почему?" - спросила она, пытаясь звучать непринужденно.

"Я просто хочу увидеть её".

"Да, но почему?"

"Это моя книга, дайте мне её посмотреть". - Теперь он начал волноваться. Он начал ерзать, и выражение его лица ожесточилось. Она не хотела, чтобы он видел книгу, но и не хотела, чтобы он расстроился.

"Ничего, если я достану книгу, но подержу ее в руках?"

"Хорошо, конечно."

Она встала, подошла к шкафу, где она её хранила, и достала. Она принесла её, села. Она держала её на коленях, стараясь ограничить её видимость.

"Хорошо", - сказал он, наклонившись вперед, желая получить доступ к полузаконченному изложении о травме. - "Прочтите мне, что мы делали в прошлый раз".

"Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея".

"Нет, всё хорошо", - сказал он, слишком быстро, чтобы все было действительно хорошо. - "Мне просто любопытно - просто прочтите мне".

Она нахмурилась.

После последней сессии ее больше всего волновало то, как Эстрада повлияла на него. То, что он рассказал, должно быть, причиняло боль - должно было, - но он отрицал это. Он отрицал какое-либо страдание, и он также не выразил никакого страдания. Это было то, что заставило ее больше всего беспокоиться. Если бы он плакал, если бы он кричал, если бы он дал какое-либо указание на то, что у него есть доступ к глубокой боли, которая должна быть связана с Эстрадой, она бы меньше волновалась. Она могла бы проконтролировать его боль, если бы он испытал ее во время сеанса с ней. Она не смогла бы её проконтролировать, если бы она вышла где-то за пределами ее офиса. Она особенно не смогла бы проконтролировать её, если бы она вышла, пока её не было целый гребаный месяц.

"Это же моя книга, Травинка, ну же", - настаивал он.

Она рассмотрела свои варианты. Если она откажется, то на это уйдет весь остаток сеанса: он будет сердит, она будет сердита, и у нее не будет шансов вернуть его внимание туда, где она его хочет. С другой стороны, если она уступит, то есть большая вероятность, что этот сеанс не будет легким и беззаботным, как она хотела. Возможно, однако, он почувствует сильные эмоции, которые он отрицал в прошлый раз, и тогда она немного успокоится. Кроме того, она подумала, что если она будет очень осторожна и немного удачлива, она действительно сможет вернуть разговор туда, куда она хотела. Попробовать стоило.

"Хорошо, Ваша взяла", - вздохнула она. Она пролистала страницы, пока не нашла работу, которую они проделали для Эстрады.

Она в последний раз предупредила его, и он жестом предложил ей поторопиться.

И она начала читать.

"Мы с Азирафелем встретились на эстраде, - прочитала она вслух. - "Я хотел, чтобы он отправился со мной на Альфа Центавра. Он тоже хотел пойти. Я сказал ему, что позабочусь, чтобы он был в безопасности. Я сказал ему, что мы оба будем в безопасности. Я сказал ему, что, если он не может доверять мне после всего этого времени, тогда какой смысл? Мир кончался, и я просто хотел, чтобы он был в безопасности. Я сказал ему, что мы на нашей стороне, а не на двух других".

Она остановилась там. Она посмотрела на него. Он выглядел так, будто концентрируется.

Кроули ненавидел свою книгу. Она знала, что он ненавидел её. Он ненавидел то, что она не позволяла ему включать настоящие чертовы сонеты, но и не позволяла ему превращать её в шутку. Он ненавидел то, что она не позволяла ему разорвать её на куски, когда он расстраивался. Он ненавидел всё это, и она это знала. В настоящее время он выглядел так, словно слишком отвлекся, чтобы обращать внимание на то, как сильно он её ненавидел. Это было тревожно.

"Знаете", - предположила она, тихо и спокойно, пытаясь привлечь его внимание туда, куда она хотела. - "Особенно после того, о чем мы говорили сегодня, я слышу в этих словах, насколько он Вам дорог".

Он не слушал. "Продолжайте, - сказал он. - "Думаю, дальше будет оно".

Да, дальше будет оно. Конечно, дальше будет оно. То, что она не хотела читать. Он снова сделал жест, чтобы поторопить ее.

Она снова нахмурилась, но вернулась к чтению вслух: "Он сказал, что я ему не нравлюсь. Он сказал, что никогда не ценил ничего из того, что я для него делал. И он сказал, что предпочел бы провести вечность с Михаилом и Габриэлем и даже с этим садистским паршивцем, Сандальфоном, чем признать, что я ему нравлюсь. Он сказал мне, что между нами всё кончено, что он не на моей стороне, и он больше никогда никуда не пойдет со мной".

Она остановилась. Глава продолжалась, но она подозревала, что его волновало это. Он не заставлял ее продолжать. Он сидел очень неподвижно, его брови нахмурились, а рот работал.

"Поговорите со мной, Кроули".

Он только покачал головой.

"Ну же", - сказала она профессиональным голосом, спокойным и поддерживающим. - "Глубоко дышите. Оставайтесь со мной."

Она смотрела на него, пока он глубоко вдыхал. Она наблюдала за ним, когда он отвел лицо в сторону. Его глаза были закрыты, но она могла представить, как они обыскивают комнату, ища что-то, за что можно ухватиться.

"Расскажите мне, что Вы думаете", - сказала она.

"Может быть…" - начал он. Он снова покачал головой. Его рот поработал еще немного, прежде чем другие слова вышли. - "Может быть, он на самом деле ничего из этого не сказал".

"Это реальная возможность". - По ее мнению, это было более чем возможно. На самом деле она поставила небольшую звездочку рядом с "садистским паршивцем" в качестве напоминания, чтобы когда-нибудь вернуться и спросить его, действительно ли Азирафель сказал бы что-то подобное. Однако она сомневалась, что именно эти слова волновали Кроули. - "Травма влияет на наши системы памяти".

Обычно для нее было плохой идеей говорить что-то вроде наши системы памяти во время сеанса с ним. Как теперь знала Обри Тайм, у нее с Кроули были существенные разногласия по поводу неврологии. Он настоял, что у него их не было. Со своей стороны, она настаивала на том, чтобы он демонстрировал непротиворечивые и предсказуемые модели поведения, которые полностью соответствовали предположению о том, что он имел, по крайней мере, центральную, симпатическую и парасимпатическую нервные системы, соответствующие человеческим. Они согласились не соглашаться. И сегодня, несмотря на то, насколько он был озабочен, она подумала, что, возможно, она сможет рассчитывать на их хилое перемирие.

"Я не думаю, что он на самом деле сказал бы что-нибудь из этого", - сказал он. Он звучал отдаленно и испуганно. Он звучал так, будто хотел убедить себя. - "Я знаю, что он сказал... кое-что. Я знаю. Но я не могу вспомнить, сказал ли он эти конкретные вещи".

Она сменила позу в своём сидении, чтобы наклониться немного ближе к нему. Они оба теперь наклонялись друг к другу; ему нужно была связь.

"Он что-то сказал, и Вам было больно, и именно так ваша память записала это", - предположила она.

"И я знаю, что пропустил некоторые вещи", - продолжил он, и она не была уверена, слышал ли он ее вообще. Он снял солнцезащитные очки, чтобы он мог зажмурить глаза и потереть их рукой. - "Я помню, я сказал ему, что я непростителен. Я помню ясно как день, что сказал ему: "Непростительный - вот какой я". Я не упомянул это в прошлый раз, не так ли?"

"Да."

"Но зачем я это сказал?" - теперь он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее, и он так сильно хотел, чтобы она смогла дать ему ответ. - "Я не могу вспомнить, почему я так сказал. Я не могу... Что такого он мог сказать мне, чтобы я так ответил?"

Она не могла ответить. Ее там не было. Единственные существа, которые там были, были одновременно сердиты и расстроены, ранены и напуганы, страдая от травмы.

"Он знает, что я непростителен, конечно, знает. Я действительно непростителен. Так что же заставило меня сказать такое?"

Он начал повторяться. Она восприняла это как сигнал. Она попросила его глубоко подышать, а потом заговорила.

"Знаете, Кроули…" - Так как его очки были сняты, она могла разглядеть его зрительный контакт. Это помогло бы ему сосредоточиться на ней, а не погрузиться в свои зацикленные мысли. - "Нам нравится думать, что память похожа на камеру, как будто она просто записывает отснятый материал, и мы можем вернуться и пересмотреть его, когда захотим, как именно всё произошло…"

Он не видел связи с его ситуацией. Она видела замешательство, пронизывающее его мучительное выражение лица.

"Хотя это не так. То, что мы помним, - это большое сочетание того, что действительно произошло, а также того, что мы чувствовали, как всё происходило, и того, что мы думаем об этом после факта".

Он кивнул. Он начал понимать. Его рот открылся, и он отвернулся от нее.

"Мы не можем знать, что он на самом деле сказал. Мы не..." - Она почти сказала, мы не всезнающие, но она не хотела знать, что случится, если она начнет варить эту кашу. - "Мы не будем знать. Однако мы знаем, что это то, что Вы помните. Независимо от того, что на самом деле произошло, я думаю, это говорит нам о том, как вы себя чувствовали, когда это произошло".

Она дала ему время подумать об этом. Двадцать секунд он думал об этом.

"Позвольте мне спросить вас вот о чем", - сказала она, зная, что прерывает его мысли. Это стоило того, потому что она все еще работала над достижением своей цели. - "Вы написали, что он сказал, что не ценит то, что Вы для него делали. Мы можем допросить. Сказал он это или нет, мы можем допросить, правда ли это. Как Вам такое?"

Его глаза снова повернулись к ней. Он слушал.

"Азирафель ценит то, что Вы для него делаете?

Она наблюдала, как его челюсть сжалась. Вопрос не вызвал гнева, разочарования или боли. Вместо этого это было похоже на чистую уверенность. Он кивнул головой.

"Как Вы думаете, он всегда ценит?"

"Всегда", - сказал он. Она видела, как у него на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

"Это замечательно", - сказала она и позволила своему голосу выразить, что она именно это и имела в виду. Она улыбнулась. Она улыбнулась ему. - "И позвольте мне спросить Вас, он приглашает вас проводить с ним время?"

"Всегда", - снова сказал он, кивнул головой и поднял руку, чтобы вытереть слезы с глаз.

"Приведите мне несколько примеров", - сказала она, потому что хотела, чтобы он перечислил их. Она хотела, чтобы они были свежи в его разуме.

"Он…" - Он остановился на мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями и снова вытереть глаза. Кроули, она знала, почти никогда не хотел брать салфетку. - "Он всегда приглашает меня к себе. Со времен Рима. Он приглашал меня на обед. Мне всегда рады в книжном магазине. Он ... Он любит пикники".

Она услышала эту паузу и почувствовала, что понимает, что это значит. Она чувствовала, что понимает, что это значит, потому что она много знает о привычках Кроули и Азирафеля. Она знала, что Азирафель предложил ему, не больше и не меньше, выпить вина, напиться, а потом выпить еще больше. И она была бы раздражена, глубоко раздражена, думая, что Кроули думал подвергнуть себя цензуре в такой момент. Она была бы раздражена, но у нее по плану работа.

"Итак, Вы видите?" - она предположила, и она убедилась, что ее голос был мягким и сильным. Она убедилась, что её голос принял тон надежды. - "Как Вы думаете, что всё это значит?"

Он не ответил сразу. Он был занят. Он был занят непростой задачей почувствовать, что имело значение, пережить, сколько он должен был почувствовать.

"Это значит, - сказал он, когда мог, потому что он не забыл ее вопрос, - что он весь мой мир".

"Да", - согласилась она. Она кивнула в знак согласия. Она слегка усмехнулась, и это был сочувствующий, счастливый звук. - "Именно. И позвольте мне спросить... а Вы - весь его мир?

Она могла видеть, в тот самый момент, когда он обработал слова. Она могла это видеть, потому что это было для него как удар. Слова всосались в его тело, в его плечи, живот и легкие. Они регистрировались как боль, как печаль, как ужас. Для него они так и зарегистрировались, потому что ответ был очевиден. Ответ был очевиден, и он не мог этого отрицать, и ему было больно признавать, что это правда.

"Да", - сказал он, и он дрожал, и он был сломленным маленьким ребенком, которого она так часто в нем видела. - "Да, я."

Быть субъектом безусловной любви не должно быть больно. Это не должно причинять боль, но часто причиняет тем, кто перенес травму, особенно тем, кто пережил раннюю травму от руки родителя. Это больно, потому что травма находится в мозге, и она остается там, и это заставляет страх, ужас и боль казаться нормальными, и это заставляет любовь, принятие и защиту казаться угрозой. Ранняя травма переворачивает мир, переворачивает инстинкты, заставляет чувствовать себя в безопасности при столкновении с опасностью, и при подвержении опасности при столкновении с безопасностью. Ранние травмы, особенно от родителей, могут лишить чувства любви. Человек может, и будет ценить, понимать и хотеть быть любимым, но не будет способен по-настоящему чувствовать любовь, впускать её, получать радость и воспевать ей похвалы.

Обри Тайм понимала, что испытывал Кроули. Она понимала это как профессионал. Она понимала это.

В течение всей оставшейся части сеанса он не делал штуку. Впервые, со времен дерева она не столкнулась со штукой. И когда он ушел, Обри Тайм стала чувствовать себя немного более расслабленной, немного более в безопасности, немного менее подверженной риску.

Осталась еще одна сессия.


	9. Подлинность и радикальный выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм нужно уехать, и так она и делает.

"Это может быть очень долгий месяц", - предупредила она.

"Знаете, просто предположение, но у меня есть подозрение, что он будет длиться так же долго, как прошлый месяц", - сказал этот сукин сын. Затем он добавил: "Плюс-минус день".

Обри Тайм удалось пройти через всю нагрузку по делу. Она встречалась с каждым клиентом в последний раз перед тем, как бросить их - с каждым из них, кроме этого. Вполне уместно, что Кроули будет последним клиентом, которого она увидит, прежде чем она бросит их всех на целый гребаный месяц. Это было только уместно, и это также приводило её в ярость, потому что Обри Тайм лгала бы себе, если бы она не призналась, что чувствовала особую ответственность перед этим клиентом в частности. Обри Тайм лжет, нелепо и неубедительно, если она не признает, что союз, который она заключила с Кроули, был чем-то уникальным, чем-то другим.

Это была единственная причина, по которой ей нужно было уйти. Она знала, что это было единственной причиной.

"Мы должны поговорить о том, как пройдет месяц", - сказала она.

"А как он пройдет?" - спросил он. Он не воспринимал ситуацию всерьез. - "Я подозреваю, что он просто пройдет, никакого вмешательства от нас не требуется".

"Вы очень умны", - невозмутимо сказала она, и ей не хотелось шутить. - "Управление непредвиденными обстоятельствами. Давайте поговорим о том, что делать, если что-то пойдет не так".

"Вы думаете, что-то пойдет не так?" - И вот оно: это был момент, когда он начал относиться к этому серьезно. Это был момент, когда он сосредоточил свое внимание на ней. Это был момент, когда он сделал штуку.

"Управление непредвиденными обстоятельствами", - повторила она, пытаясь не обращать на штуку внимания.

"Я не спрашиваю, куда Вы уезжаете", - сказал он, как и раньше. - "Но Вы должны сказать мне, если думаете, что что-то может пойти не так".

"Я не говорила, что уезжаю", - ответила она, как и раньше. - "Я хочу сказать, что у нас должен быть план на случай, если что-то пойдет не так для Вас. Вот, о чем я говорю".

Он думал о чем-то. Он что-то оценивал. Он смотрел на нее, и он делал штуку. А затем он остановил её или, по крайней мере, значительно уменьшил её, и он переместился на своем месте.

"Ну, хорошо", - сказал он, словно это было для нее одолжением, как он всегда делал. - "Управление непредвиденными обстоятельствами".

"Верно." - она кивнула. Ей нужно было уйти, она знала. Она собралась с мыслями. - "Во-первых, позвольте мне дать Вам кое-что".

Она всё приготовила: на конце стола у её стула у нее была коллекция бумаг и сотовый телефон. Она взяла верхний лист и протянула ему. Он взял его и изучил.

"Если Вы находитесь в чрезвычайной ситуации, - объяснила она, - Вы можете связаться со мной по этому номеру".

"Это Ваш мобильный?" - спросил он, звуча удивленно. Он продолжал изучать листок бумаги, как будто он содержал какое-то сообщение, которое нужно расшифровать.

"Это - мобильный", - сказала она, используя его терминологию. Она взяла сотовый телефон со стола и показала его, затем положила обратно. - "Он всегда будет со мной. И, если Вы позвоните, это будет значить, что Вы находитесь в чрезвычайной ситуации".

"Ага", - медленно сказал он. Он звучал так, словно у него была причина быть подозрительным. Казалось, он все еще работает над какой-то проблемой.

"Вот что значит звонить по этому номеру", - продолжила она. - "Если позвоните по этому номеру, это значит, что Вы в чрезвычайной ситуации".

"Вы повторяетесь", - сказал он, всё еще просматривая лист. В нём не было достаточно информации, чтобы заслуживать такого тщательного изучения.

"Ну, вот почему". - Она немного сместилась на своем месте. Она не устраивала отпуска. Она не знала, как это сделать. - "Вы можете отправлять текстовые сообщения. Я попрошу Вас писать мне раз в неделю, когда мы обычно устраиваем сеанс. Просто чтобы проверить. Как Вам такое?"

Он снова посмотрел на нее, и она увидела, как его губы дернулись вверх, очень быстро, в ухмылке. - "Вы попросите?"

Ой, да пошел ты, - подумала она. "Я прошу", - сказала она.

"Одно сообщение в неделю".

"Не ожидайте ответа".

"Просто проверка".

"Правильно."

Видимо, это ему нужно было обдумать. По-видимому, это было то, что он не хотел воспринимать легкомысленно. Она наблюдала, как он сложил листок бумаги с ее номером, его движения были точными и размеренными. Она смотрела, как он спрятал его в карман пиджака. Сегодня у нее болела голова - слабо, впервые за последнее время, - и она подозревала, что он это знает. Она подозревала, что он всегда знал, ублюдок.

"Я думал, - осторожно сказал он, наклонившись вперед в своем кресле к ней, - что весь смысл в том, чтобы Вы на некоторое время уедете".

"Я не говорила, что уезжаю", - вздохнула она. Ничто не может быть легким, не с Кроули. - "Просто проверка, один раз в неделю".

"И Вы не ответите?" - спросил он. Она не знала, какой ответ он ждал. Он все еще явно думал о чем-то сложном.

"Я не знаю", - сказала она. - "Думаю, это зависит от того, что вы напишете".

"Не отвечайте, если не сочтете нужным", - сказал он. Он сказал это, как будто думал, что знает, что ей нужно. Она ненавидела это, или, может быть, она ненавидела то, что он был прав.

"Таков и был мой план". - Она чувствовала себя придирчивой.

Она чувствовала себя придирчивой, и ей было обидно от этого. Она чувствовала себя так, потому что это был ее последний клиент перед уходом, и это был не просто клиент, а этот клиент. Ей стало обидно, потому что она знала, что он пытается сделать. Он пытался быть добрым, он пытался быть полезным, он просто не справлялся с этим. Ей было обидно из-за этого, потому что она знала, что ему обидно. Она видела.

"Тогда мы договорились", - сказал он и немного откинулся назад, и, похоже, смирился.

"Хорошо", - сказала она. Она кивнула. Она двинулась дальше. "Еще кое-что." Она взяла со стола визитную карточку. Она подняла её, но не протянула, чтобы он мог её взять. - "Это то, что я дала всем своим другим клиентам. Хотя я не уверена в вас, поэтому подумала, что мы могли бы это обсудить".

Его брови переместились вверх. Он слушал.

"Это контактная информация моего коллеги", - сказала она.

"Коллеги?" - сказал он, с определенным тоном, с поднятыми бровями. Конечно, он вслушивался, как она использует термин коллега.

"Он готов назначить особые встречи с моими клиентами, пока меня нет, если Вы почувствуете, что Вам нужно с кем-то поговорить".

"Вы готовы отправить своих клиентов конкуренту?" - Он недоумевал, потому что, конечно, он вслушался в ее использование термина коллега, и конечно он предположил, что коллега будет конкурентом.

Она все еще держала визитку и держала ее вне досягаемости. - "Я не была уверена, что Вы её захотите".

"Я и так могу взять". - Он сказал это так, как будто не было ничего страшного.

Она продолжала держать визитку. - "Я дам её Вам, только если Вы пообещаете быть с ним вежливым".

"Я не вежливый, - прорычал он, но она знала, что в лучшем случае это нерешительное рычание.

Она сделала вид, что оттянула карточку подальше от него. - "Тогда Вы не получите контактную информацию Дейва".

"Дейв?" - повторил он так, как будто это была самая странная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал.

"Дейв", - сказала она.

"Вы хотите, чтобы я был вежлив с кем-то по имени Дейв?"

"Ага."

Он закатил глаза, и усмехнулся, и протянул руку. - "Давайте сюда."

Она не дала. - "Вы обещаете?"

"Обещаю, что не трону Вашего дорогого Дейва", - сказал он, потому что, конечно, и, конечно, он сказал это определенным тоном, тем тоном, который ясно давал понять, что он предполагал. Конечно, он вчитался в ее использование термина коллега, и, конечно, он предположил, что коллега является конкурентом, и, конечно, из этого он сделал только один вывод.

Она чувствовала желание исправить его предположение. Она чувствовала желание рассмеяться и сказать: Черт возьми, Кроули, Вы не можете быть более неправым. Она чувствовала это побуждение, и она знала, что это вовсе не то побуждение, которое она должна исполнять. Нет никаких причин, по которым для нее, в ее профессиональных качествах, должно быть важно, считает ли ее клиент Энтони Дж. Кроули, что Дейв было чем-то большим, чем просто профессиональным знакомым. Конечно, было терапевтически важно, что он сделал такое предположение - это был такой же классический случай проекции, который можно найти за пределы учебника, - но не было профессионально значимой причины, почему она должна чувствовать себя вынужденной исправить его ошибку. Так что она этого не сделала.

Его рука все еще была вытянута в ожидании визитки.

"Я не сказала, не трогайте его. Я сказала, будьте к нему вежливы", - настаивала она.

"Хорошо. Вы победили." - Он все еще насмехался над ней, но она знала, что он на самом деле не злился. - "Даю Вам слово".

Она передала визитку, и он ее забрал. Он держал её в руке, потирая большим пальцем карточку. Он внимательно прочитал карточку.

"Что, если Дейв мне не понравится?" - спросил он, все еще глядя на визитку.

"Тогда Вы все равно будете с ним вежливы, и тогда Вам больше не придется его видеть", - ответила она. Дейв был шестидесятилетним дедушкой с бородой Санта-Клауса и позорной преданностью кавер-группе регги / ска, в которой он играл на бонго. Кроули либо возненавидит Дейва, либо найдет его восхитительным, но она не знала, что именно. - "Вам совсем не обязательно с ним связываться, если не хотите".

"Конечно", - сказал он и задумался. Он постучал краем визитной карточки Дейва по подлокотнику стула - один, два, три раза. Он думал. - "А что, если Дейв мне понравится?"

Он проверял ее. Это было похоже на проверку. Он чувствовал, что должен проверить ее таким образом, что заставляло ее чувствовать себя тяжелой и уставшей.

"Ну и отлично", сказала она.

"Что, если я встречу Дейва, и он мне понравится больше, чем Вы?" - Теперь он поднял взгляд от визитки. Он смотрел на нее. Он смотрел на нее, и он делал штуку.

Она чувствовала себя тяжелой и уставшей. Кроули думал, что ему нужно проверить ее, а ей просто нужно было на некоторое время уйти.

"Тогда я могу передать ему ваше дело, и Вы сможете работать с ним", - сказала она.

Обри Тайм всегда превосходила его, когда дело доходило до игры "у кого кишка тоньше".

Она видела по его лицу, это был не правильный ответ. Она причинила ему боль, подумала она, не клюнув на его приманку, не позволив никакой ревности показывать себя. Она причинила ему боль, и ей показалось, что что-то еще пронзило его лицо. Он был вдумчивым весь сеанс, и до сих пор. Он был вдумчивым, и казалось, что он взвешивает какие-то варианты, принимает какое-то решение за кадром. То, что, как она думала, она увидела на его лице, в тот момент было решением.

Края визитной карточки Дейва коснулись подлокотника.

"Слушайте" -, сказал он. Он звучал серьезно. Он звучал как кто-то, кто только что принял решение. - "Я думал о том, что Вы сказали в прошлый раз, о памяти".

Она не знала, как это связано с Дейвом. Она не знала, как это связано с только что пройденным тестом. Она чувствовала себя тяжелой и усталой, и ей не хотелось пытаться следовать его логике. Он все еще делал штуку.

"И что же?" - спросила она. Она слушала.

"Вы были правы", - сказал он. Визитка Дейва делала тык тык тык. "Я решил, что Вы должны знать это. Я решил, Вы должны знать, что воспоминания можно изменить".

Он говорил то, чего не говорил. Она поняла. Он наблюдал за ней, чтобы убедиться, что она поняла. Она поняла, и это заставило ее позвоночник похолодеть.

"Я бы не стал", - быстро добавил он.

"Я бы не стал", - сказал он снова. Он вздохнул.

"Я бы не стал", - сказал он в третий раз. - "Если меня не попросят".

Визитка Дейва делала тык тык тык.

Обри Тайм вспомнила, как впервые Кроули предложил ей сбежать. Это было до того, как она увидела его глаза. В течение всего времени, пока они работали вместе, он снова и снова настаивал на том, чтобы она убежала. Он дал слово: если она попросит, он уйдет. Он дал слово, и он продолжал давать его снова и снова, потому что он полагал, что портит всё, к чему прикасается. Он полагал, что портит всё, к чему прикасается, и верил, что он является источником всех проблем человечества, и, возможно, он был прав в этом. Он никогда не переставал предполагать, что она должна сбежать. Он никогда не переставал предполагать, что он заслуживает того, чтобы его попросили уйти.

Обри Тайм слушала, что он говорил. Она слушала, потому что ей нужно было всего несколько часов до побега, до ухода, поскольку они оба знали, что ей это нужно. Она слушала, и она не знала, что сказать.

"Воспоминания не меняют того, что на самом деле произошло", - продолжил он. Он перестал стучать визиткой Дейва, чтобы он мог указать рукой на дерево. - "Некоторые вещи нельзя отменить. Но воспоминания - можно".

Она не знала, что сказать, но чувствовала, что должна что-то сказать. Она открыла рот, чтобы попытаться хоть что-нибудь сказать, но он ее прервал.

"Я не спрашиваю, куда Вы уезжаете", - сказал он еще раз. - "Я не спрашивал и не спрашиваю. Вы уезжаете на месяц, отлично. У Вас есть месяц, чтобы разобраться в своих приоритетах".

Штука пошатнулась. Она запнулась, подумала она, потому что он больше не мог её держать. Он не мог её держать, потому что чувствовал усталость, испуг и разоблачение. Он не мог её держать, потому что они оба точно знали, что он предлагал, и он очень ясно думал, что она должна принять.

"И я буду настаивать на этом", - продолжал он. Странно было слышать, как он говорит, что будет на чем-то настаивать. Он так не говорил, не часто. - "Моя работа всегда заключалась в том, чтобы заставить людей быть эгоистичными. Вы ведь знаете, верно? Поэтому мне придется настаивать на том, чтобы вы не обращали внимания ни на что, например, на то, что, по вашему мнению, вы должны делать, или на то, что, по вашему мнению, было бы правильно или полезно для вас. Совершенно оскорбительно для меня основывать подобное решение на чем-то подобном, если подумать".

Его челюсть напряглась. Он отвернулся от нее. Она помнила, как он сказал, прежде чем она знала то, что она теперь знает, что он хотел поступить правильно. Она вспомнила, как он это сказал, и подумала, видит ли она прямо сейчас его самого. Ей стало интересно, что он на самом деле сделает, если она примет его предложение. Она чувствовала себя такой тяжелой и уставшей.

"То, о чем я прошу, Обри, - сказал он, давая понять, что его речь подходит к концу, - это чтобы Вы выяснили, что в ваших собственных корыстных интересах".

Визитка Дейва делала тык тык тык.

Они оба знали, что ей действительно нужен шанс уйти.

Она не знала, что сказать.

"Просто подумайте об этом", - сказал он через мгновение. Он казался маленьким, он казался испуганным, он говорил осторожно. Он все еще смотрел в сторону. - "Подумайте об этом, и мы поговорим, когда вы вернетесь".

Как будто он понятия не имел, насколько легко он мог полностью разбить ее сердце на две части.

Она не могла ответить на его предложение, не сейчас. Она не знала, что сказать. Она не знала, что сказать, потому что это была не та вещь, на которую она должна реагировать просто исходя из терапевтической значимости. Она не могла сформулировать ответ, просто исходя из того, кем он был в качестве клиента и что, по ее мнению, ему нужно. Это было что-то еще, что-то большее, что-то личное. То, о чем он просил, что он предлагал, было чем-то, что заслуживало личного ответа. Возможно, это было что-то, что действительно заслуживало эгоистичного ответа.

Он был прав, это было предложение, которое заслуживало обдумывания. Он был прав, к этому она должна отнестись серьезно. Он был прав во всем этом. И, более того, он заслуживал, чтобы его воспринимали всерьез. Он заслуживал того, чтобы знать, что она не сделала свой выбор легкомысленно. Он заслуживал того, чтобы знать, что, когда она примет решение, она будет тверда. Что это она и только она.

Она прочистила горло.

"У меня есть к вам просьба, - сказала она и говорить это было похоже на то, как будто оно проходит через сильное напряжение. Сегодня она пришла на сессию с планом, и теперь она еще больше намеревалась выполнить его. - "Вы благословлять, верно? Вы так сказали, кажется".

Он кивнул. Он слушал. Он все еще смотрел в сторону, но он слушал.

"Существует ли что-то вроде благословения на безопасное путешествие?"

Это вызвало у него улыбку - нерешительную и маленькую, но всё же улыбку. - "Да. Помогает избежать задержек рейсов и тому подобное. Полезная штука".

Дарение подарков является спорной и сложной темой в контексте психотерапии. Часто есть веская причина не принимать подарок или акт обслуживания вместо подарка от клиента. В конце концов, это может изменить динамику между клиентом и терапевтом. Подарок, или акт обслуживания вместо подарка, может быть попыткой клиента завоевать услугу или привязанность. Это может быть попытка успокоить психотерапевта, проективная попытка заставить критику замолчать. Другими словами, для терапевта может быть неуместно принимать подарок или акт обслуживания вместо подарка от клиента. Вот почему, как по этическим, так и по практическим причинам, терапевтам рекомендуется обращаться с подарками осторожно. Их поощряют, если у них нет веских терапевтических причин, не принимать подарки и особенно не просить их.

У Обри Тайм, по ее мнению, были веские терапевтические причины для этого. У нее были очень веские терапевтические причины, подумала она, особенно в свете только что сделанного им предложения.

"В таком случае, - сказала она, - если не трудно, не могли бы вы благословить меня на безопасное путешествие?"

Эта слишком маленькая улыбка все еще была. Он издал такой же маленький смех. Он оглянулся на нее. "Вы же никогда не говорили, что уезжаете".

"Значит, это будет еще одно бесполезное благословение поверх всех остальных". - она заставила себя небрежно пожать плечами. Она заставила себя улыбнуться, и это было приятно. Эта улыбка прорезала, насколько бы тяжелой и усталой она ни была, по крайней мере, немного, и она подозревала, что она могла бы прорезать и то, насколько тяжелым и уставшим он себя чувствовал.

Он не сдвинулся с места. Он не двигался, только руку поднял. Он поднял руку, в которой не было визитной карточки Дейва, и помахал ею в воздухе. Всё прошло быстро и она ничего не чувствовала. Было такое ощущение, что любой другой клиент поднял руку и помахал ей перед собой. Но она доверяла ему. Она верила, что он не стал бы лгать о чем-то подобном.

"Готово", - сказал он.

"Спасибо", - сказала она, и она говорила серьёзно.

"У вас будут безопасные путешествия", - сказал он, но, возможно, это было нечто большее, чем он сказал.

"Вы будете проверяться раз в неделю", - сказала она, и она сделает то, что сделает, если сможет.

"Раз в неделю", - согласился он.

"А потом я вернусь через месяц", - сказала она. - "Я вернусь через месяц, и тогда мы увидимся".

"Конечно", - сказал он, словно он не полностью верил в это. Он мог разбить ее сердце на две части.

Наступил конец сеанса.

***

Месяц может быть очень долгим. Многое может случиться за месяц.

***

[Клиент ЭДК]: Вы сказали одно сообщение в неделю, но не уточнили, считаются ли картинки. Я должен думать, а нравятся ли Вам миньоны? Вот почему точность важна, Травинка.

\----

[Клиент ЭДК]: Я проснулся, чтобы отправить это. Счастливы?

\----

[Клиент ЭДК]: Вы не предупредили меня насчет Дейва. Я так не играю.

[Клиент ЭДК]: Перед тем, как спросите, я сдержал свое обещание. Я был вежлив. Я был очень вежлив. Никто не мог сказать, что я не был вежлив.

[Клиент ЭДК]: Это была не моя вина.

[Клиент ЭДК]: Вы сказали одно сообщение в неделю, но не сказали только одно. Точность, Травинка. Точность.

\----

[Клиент ЭДК]: Увидимся на следующей неделе.

\----

[Дэвид Хэмпсон]: с возвращением!!! надеюсь, у тя была отличная поездка, магнитик купила? я видел 2 из твоих клиентов, и расскажу о них, но нас обязательно нужно провести полный анализ 1 из них

[Обри Тайм, MS, LMHC]: Я знаю, о ком ты. Извини. Надеюсь, ты в порядке? Я вернусь на работу в понедельник, если срочно, можем увидеться пораньше. Спасибо за всё.

***

Она открыла дверь в свой кабинет, она улыбнулась этому сварливому сукиному сыну, у которого, должно быть, аллергия на сидение, и пригласила его войти.

"С возвращением", - сказал он, входя. Она придержала дверь открытой для него. Когда он проходил мимо, она заметила, что он принюхался. Он фыркнул, как будто что-то почувствовал, как будто оно застало его врасплох, как будто он понюхал, чтобы опознать это, прежде чем опомниться. Она это заметила, а потом закрыла за ним дверь.

"Что с Вами случилось?" спросил он, садясь.

"Это называется загар", - сказала она, молча добавив, и я по тебе соскучилась, мудила. Она заняла свое место.

Обри Тайм знала, что она выглядела по-другому маленькими, но заметными способами. У нее действительно был загар. Она подстриглась. Она чувствовала себя свободной. Она предположила, что эти три вещи вместе складываются в более здоровую внешность. Несколько клиентов прокомментировали это. Сами несколько клиентов тоже выглядели по-разному.

Сам Кроули был одним из тех, кто выглядел иначе после месяца. Он выглядел еще более уставшим, вялым. Она подозревала, что если он снимет очки, она увидит темные круги под глазами. Она задавалась вопросом, есть ли у демонов темные круги под глазами.

"Знаете, - сказала она, обращаясь к проблеме, которая доставляла ей немало неприятностей в последние несколько дней, - мне интересно, знаете ли Вы, что означает слово "вежливый".

Он не выглядел удивленным. Он также не выглядел виноватым. Она знала, что он не выглядел виноватым, потому что вина была для него очень болезненной эмоцией. Она поняла, что у него была сильная защита от вины, потому что чувство вины - это та вещь, которая может начаться с капли и стать потоком.

"Это была не моя вина", - сказал он.

Она подняла руку, чтобы установить перемирие. Она могла бы обсудить Дейва с ним позже, но она не хотела напрягать его сейчас. Она знала, что у них есть другие дела, которыми они должны заняться сегодня. "Все в порядке", - сказала она. - "Никто не пострадал."

Кроули выглядел огорченным. Он выглядел так, как будто ему было что сказать, потому что они оба знали, что у них были другие дела, но он также выглядел так, как будто хотел, чтобы любая причина помешала этому.

"Слушайте", - сказал он, и ей показалось, что ему неудобно. - "Я не спрашивал, куда Вы уезжали, и я не пытался выяснить. Но вы не можете просто посетить международный аэропорт Денвера, не ожидая, что запах там задержится".

Ах, подумала она. Это многое объясняет. Хотя на самом деле нет.

"Вы правы", - сказала она и улыбнулась. - "Я летала в Денвер. Я была в Колорадо".

Он посмотрел на нее и выглядел удивленным, что она дала ему ответ вообще. Он не ожидал этого. Но всё было хорошо. Обри Тайм была профессионалом, и она чувствовала себя свободной, и она чувствовала себя компетентной впервые за долгое время.

Психотерапию, подобную той, которую практиковала Обри Тайм, часто называют терапией разговоров. Это потому, что разговор в основном используется, как инструмент. Центральное предположение к подобной терапии, которую практиковала Обри Тайм, заключается в том, что слова обладают целительной силой, что выражение мыслей и чувств в словах может дать понимание и рост, что мы способны исправить друг друга в разговоре. Однако ошибочно полагать, что разговор - единственный инструмент, доступный психотерапевту, подобному Обри Тайм. Язык - мощный инструмент, но есть и другие. Для профессионального терапевта было бы ошибкой забыть, что существуют другие инструменты, которые могут помочь клиенту исцелиться.

В Колорадо есть множество буддийских центров, которые предлагают тихие пристанища. Эти центры находятся в ведении монахов, а не психотерапевтов, но они все еще предназначены для исцеления. Инструменты, используемые в этих центрах, - это молчание и неподвижность с целью научить ум принимать поток опыта без ярости и ожидания. Посещение одного из этих буддийских центров может преподать ценный урок о том, как много можно сделать с помощью инструментов, отличных от слов.

Обри Тайм не был буддисткой. Через месяц она узнала, что в ней не было буддизма. В буддийском мировоззрении были определенные элементы, которые она посчитала приемлемыми - заявление "жизнь есть страдание" казалось вполне уместным - но общий образ жизни, особенно ожидание того, что можно чувствовать себя спокойно, сидя тихо и стройно, просто не подходит ей. Тем не менее, молчаливые пристанища, подобные тем, которые предлагают буддийские центры в Колорадо, могут оказать мощное мелиоративное действие. Иногда молчание - это как раз то, что вам нужно, даже если это больно. Возможно, особенно, если это больно.

"Вам понравилось?" - спросил он, и уголки его губ сжались, чтобы она могла догадаться, что это то, что его волновало, но также и то, что он не хотел говорить о том, что сделал. - "В аэропорту, я имею в виду".

У нее не было мнения о международном аэропорту Денвера. Она опустила вопрос, пожав плечами и улыбнувшись.

"Я видела двух демонов", - сказала она.

"В моем аэропорту?" - он сразу обратил на неё внимание, вялость испарилась.

"Что?" - ей потребовалась секунда, чтобы допетрать. Она покачала головой и жестом попросила его успокоиться. - "Нет-нет. Это было в О'Харе. У меня была остановка".

"О," - сказал он. Он начал успокаиваться. Он расслабил свои мышцы, свои руки. Он сел, позволил себе устроиться более комфортно. Он вздохнул. - "Тогда ясно. Кто они?"

"Без понятия."

"Как они выглядели?"

"Как люди. В смысле, человеки. Но я их раскусила".

“У них метки какие-нибудь были?”

"Ась?"

Он повернул голову в сторону, показывая свою татуировку, которая на самом деле не была татуировкой.

"О," - сказала она. - "Нет, я ничего такого не заметила".

"Ну, я мало что могу сделать, если не знаю, кем они были". - Вялость возвращалась. Прилив энергии отнял у него много сил. Месяц в разлуке, за исключением одного бесполезного взаимодействия с Дейвом, на него конкретно повлиял. - "Они вообще Вас беспокоили?"

"Ни капли." - она улыбнулась, ей стало немного удобнее в своем месте, как ему. - "Но они обратили на меня внимание. Они смотрели на меня некоторое время. Я думаю, они были напуганы".

"Не зря", - сказал он.

"Я покривлялась, и они убежали".

Он фыркнул. "Вы покривлялись?"

Всё, что она сделала, - это обнажила зубы и зашипела, как умела. Впрочем, она не собиралась говорить ему об этом.

"И они убежали", - подтвердила она.

Он был вялым, но она видела, что это не мешало ему волноваться. Она была взволнована, она знала, потому что она вернулась из отпуска, и они оба знали, что это значит. Он был взволнован, потому что рано или поздно у него закончатся способы тянуть время.

Она была готова к тому, что он исчерпал все возможности. Она была готова. В конце концов, у нее был целый месяц.

"Вам не придется беспокоиться, Вы же знаете", - сказал он, и его голос звучал глубже, чем несколько минут назад. - "Если Вы примете мое предложение, Вам не будет о чем беспокоиться".

Она улыбнулась. Она улыбнулась ему. Она ему улыбнулась, свободно и довольно. Он затронул тему, поэтому она улыбнулась. Он сделал это косвенно - он не сказал самих слов, не совсем - но это было хорошо. Обри Тайм знала, что все в порядке, потому что она только что провела месяц, изучая все инструменты, кроме разговоров, которые могут иметь терапевтическую ценность.

"Я принесла Вам кое-что", - сказала она, и ей все еще хотелось улыбаться.

Дарение подарков является спорной и сложной темой в контексте психотерапии. Это сложный вопрос, определить, принять ли подарок от клиента. Ест и другой, но не менее сложный вопрос, определяющий, сделать ли подарок клиенту. Профессиональный терапевт, такой как Обри Тайм, знал, что значение может остаться у любого предмета, который она случайно подарит клиенту. Она знала, что, будучи психотерапевтом, она могла превращать предметы в символы, придавать им смысл, делать их чем-то большим. Она знала, что эта сила заслуживает уважения и бережного отношения. Ей нужно было избегать подарков, если только она не была уверена в ее терапевтической ценности.

И теперь, учитывая ее обстоятельства, учитывая месяц, который она провела, учитывая месяц, который она потратила на размышления о том, как Кроули сделал свое предложение, стуча карточкой Дэйва по его подлокотнику, она была уверена в его терапевтической ценности.

"Правда?" - сказал он. Он звучал настороженно.

"Да", - подтвердила она, и было приятно иметь план, знать, что она делает, быть компетентной. Она улыбнулась. - "Но прежде чем я отдам это, позвольте мне уточнить. Это совершенно определенно, стопроцентный символ".

Он посмотрел на нее так, будто она только что ему пригрозила. Он был осторожен, но она также знала, что его любопытство одолеет его. Так было всегда. "Хорошо", - сказал он осторожно.

На полу, у подножия ее стула, лежал пакет. Она поместила его там тем утром. Она привезла его из Колорадо. Теперь она подняла его и положила на колени. Она еще не открывала его.

"Я клянусь", - сказала она, и она все еще улыбалась, и она очень старалась, потому что это было то, что могло бы сработать, только если она была готова пойти на все. - "Я не знала, что в этом месте был фруктовый сад, прежде чем я туда приехала".

Она наблюдала, как вывод пробирался через его мозг. Он выглядел так, словно хотел улыбнуться, но также боялся. Она еще не ответила на его предложение. Он выглядел так, словно хотел улыбнуться, словно хотел верить, что она не собирается его выгнать, но она еще не сказала ни слова. Она не сказала, хочет ли она принять его предложение, она не сказала, настало ли ему наконец время принять очередной отказ.

Она не произнесла слов и решила, что не собирается. Действия могут быть словами.

"Вы смешна", - сказал он.

"Нет, это символика", - сказала она, хотя знала, что оба могут быть правдой. Её это устраивало. Она все еще не открыла пакет. - "Позвольте мне угадать, каждый раз, когда Вы даете человеку знать, кто вы на самом деле, он в конечном итоге предлагает вам яблоко в какой-то момент, не так ли?"

Тут-то он и засмеялся. Он был вялым и настороженным, но она заставила его засмеяться. Это было хорошо.

"Позвольте мне прояснить", - продолжила она, открывая сумку и вытаскивая то, что у нее было внутри. - "Я не предлагаю Вам яблоко. Я предлагаю разделить с Вами яблоко".

Она подняла его между ними. Это был блестящий, великолепно зеленый Грэнни Смит. Это было яблоко Грэнни Смит, которое вырастили и выходили буддийские монахи. Она подняла его, как подарок, который она принесла ему.

"Разделение еды может символизировать много вещей", - сказал он. Она позабавила его, и это было хорошо, но он все еще был уставшим, и он тоже чувствовал что-то более глубокое, она была в этом уверена.

"Ну, на этот раз…" - сказала она, вытаскивая маленький резак из сумки. В конце концов, она пришла подготовленной. Она работала в течение месяца, чтобы сидеть спокойно, находить ответы, учиться быть свободной, помнить, что значит быть компетентной. - "Я хочу, чтобы это символизировало кое-что очень конкретное".

Она разрезала яблоко на два толстых ломтика: один для него, другой для нее. Он смотрел, как она это сделала. Он часто выглядел, как ребенок, которого ударили за то, что он попросил удовлетворить его потребности. Еда, даже не больше одного ломтика яблока, была той вещью, которая могла удовлетворить потребность. Даже для тех, кому технически не нужно есть.

Она подняла кусок, но она еще не протянула его, чтобы он мог взять его. - "Я использую это, чтобы показать, что мой ответ не изменился".

Он наблюдал за ней. Он ждал. Есть много инструментов, которые имеют терапевтическую ценность, и слова являются лишь одним из них.

"Я говорю вам, мой ответ не изменился", - повторила она, потому что это имело значение, потому что он был ее клиентом, и потому что она потратила месяц, чтобы понять, что это правда. - "Я бы съела яблоко, если бы мне его предложили. И я бы предложила его, если бы я была там, чтобы сделать это. Я бы предложила."

Теперь она протянула ему кусок. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы почувствовать себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы принять его, и она ждала, пока он это сделает. Она ждала, потому что это было то, что ему было нужно. Она подождала, а потом он взял кусок, и он улыбнулся ей, словно не мог поверить, что она может быть такой же смешной, как он, как будто он не мог поверить, что она ввела его во что-то столь же глупое, как принятие дольки яблока от человека. Она чувствовала, что может питаться этой улыбкой.

Она поднесла кусочек яблока к губам. Она съела его, и она наблюдала, как он ел свой. Она наблюдала, как он жевал, прежде чем проглотить, и она подумала, действительно ли он должен был это сделать. Она подумала, был ли это выбор прожевать кусочек яблока, как это сделал бы человек, и, если да, то, что он символизировал для него. Она задавалась вопросом, и она знала, что она не узнает ответ.

Они были объединены через этот акт, через его символику. Такова была сила предметов, даров, действий в пьянящем, особом пространстве, в котором находится кабинет терапевта: это была способность создавать смысл, выбирать свои символы, целенаправленно и намеренно взаимодействовать с другими посредством этих символов.

Обри Тайм решила поделиться со своим клиентом, Энтони Дж. Кроули, яблоком, которое вырастили и выходили буддийские монахи, люди, которые посвятили свою жизнь вере в то, что жизнь есть страдание, которые приняли, что жизнь есть страдание, которые верили в существование, наполненное страданием на страдании. Она разделила это яблоко с ним, потому что для них было важно сделать это вместе. Она разделила его с ним, потому что, как она знала, ему, как ее клиенту, было полезно сделать это. И она разделила его с ним, потому что, как она поняла через целый месяц в тишине с буддийскими монахами, для нее было также важно сделать это. Ему не нужно было точно знать, что символизировал для нее весь этот поступок, точно так же, как ей не нужно было знать, было ли для него символично жевать, когда он ел.

Обри Тайм была треклятым профессиональным психотерапевтом, который не мог разделить яблоко ни с кем, кроме змея Эдема. Она разделила с ним это яблоко, потому что оно символизировало, что именно это она и выбрала. И это было именно то, что она выбрала бы снова и снова, снова и снова, если бы это было то, что человеку позволено делать.

"Как приятно вернуться", - сказала она, как только доела ломтик яблока. Она чувствовала себя свободной, она чувствовала себя компетентной, она чувствовала себя подготовленной. - "Готовы приступить к работе?"

"Конечно", - сказал он. И он смог улыбнуться.


	10. Переходные объекты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм узнает о том, что значит быть садовником.

Она пригласила его в свой кабинет, как она всегда делала, но он не развалился на стуле, как он всегда делал. Вместо этого он вошел в ее кабинет, а затем остановился. Он остановился, посмотрел в окно и издал явно раздраженный вздох.

"Я не собирался ничего говорить, но это уже слишком", - сказал он. Он сказал это таким тоном, который заставил Обри Тайм подумать, что я сделала-то, когда она закрыла дверь.

Кроули подошел к окну. Он подошел к дереву. Он посмотрел на дерево и потянулся к листу. Затем он посмотрел на нее, и он поднял лист на уровне ее глаз.

Лист был коричневым. Он посмотрел на нее, подняв коричневый лист, чтобы она увидела.

"Это мертвый лист", - сказал он. Как будто обвиняя.

"Бывает", - сказала она. У деревьев, по ограниченному опыту Обри Тайм, иногда появлялись коричневые листья. Просто так случалось. Сезон такой, наверное.

Она все еще стояла у двери. Она не собиралась садиться, пока он не сел.

"Этого не должно быть", - сказал он. Он раскрошил высохший лист, швырнул его в горшок дерева, а затем наклонился, чтобы присмотреться к нему поближе. Он потыкал в землю, и снова посмотрел на нее. Она хотела, чтобы он перестал вести себя как разочарованный школьный учитель и сел уже, но у него явно были другие планы.

"Разве Дейв не поливал его, пока Вас не было?" - спросил он.

"Что?"

"Если бы он заботился об нем, у него не было бы коричневых листьев".

Ради всего святого, подумала она. - "Кроули, Дейв не отвечал за мое дерево, пока меня не было. Дейв не несёт и никогда не будет нести ответственность за полив моего дерева".

Это звучало тревожно близко к эвфемизму, и это заставило ее вздрогнуть. По крайней мере, он этого не заметил. Его внимание вернулось к дереву.

"Так кто же должен был заботиться о нем? Потому что, могу Вам сказать, они вас обоих подвели".

В этот момент Обри Тайм пришло в голову, что, возможно, ей следовало попросить кого-нибудь позаботиться о её дереве, пока её не будет. Упс, подумала она. Очевидно, Кроули заметил, потому что он высказал свое осуждение.

"Деревья погибают, если их не поливать, Травинка".

"А я и не знала." - ей было всё равно. Она указала на его место. - "Давай приступим к работе."

"Нет", - сказал он, как властный школьный учитель, которым он был. - "Я больше не буду с этим мириться".

Он отвернулся, что дало ей хорошую возможность закатить глаза. Она смотрела, как он на мгновение оглядел комнату, прежде чем пошарить рядом с основанием горшка с деревом. Когда он вернулся, он держал лейку. У нее точно не было лейки, не говоря уже о том, что она стала бы её держать там.

"Я сейчас вернусь", - сказал он, проходя мимо нее и собираясь открыть дверь.

"Погодите, Вы куда?" - спросила она.

Он остановился достаточно надолго, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Это был взгляд, который означал, это самый тупой вопрос, который я когда-либо слышал. "За водой", - сказал он и потряс лейкой.

"А почему нельзя было просто…" - начала она, но он уже вышел за дверь. Она снова закатила глаза, сдалась и подошла к своему стулу. Села и ссутулилась в нём. Она ссутулилась, потому что не собиралась тратить свою профессиональную позу на пустую комнату.

Он вернулся, и она наблюдала, как за ним закрылась дверь. Он подошел к дереву с лейкой. Она наблюдала, как он присел на корточки, чтобы быть ближе к уровню почвы.

"Насколько тут хлорированная вода?" - спросил он.

"Без понятия."

"А свинца сколько содержит?"

"Кто знает."

Он поднял взгляд от дерева, чтобы зыркнуть на нее. "Не помогаете, Травинка."

Она знала. Она продолжала сутулиться. Ей было скучно, и её радовало, что он это знал.

"Какую почву Вы используете?"

"А есть разные виды почвы?"

Он издал раздраженный стон. Он осматривал землю, и она не могла усомниться в том, можно ли получить информацию, потерев землю пальцами.

"Не волнуйся", - сказал он, хотя в его тоне было что-то другое. - "Мы оба знаем, что это не твоя вина".

"Чего?" - спросила она, но он не слушал.

"Ты у нас молодец, я знаю. Просто молодец". - он все еще возился с деревом, стаскивая еще один лист или два. - "Ты выживаешь изо всех сил, и я понимаю. Хорошее шоу, хорошая работа".

Что, повторила она, про себя. Ей больше не было скучно.

"А вот у меня дома есть парочка антуриумов, и им стоило бы у тебя поучиться упорству".

Что, она подумала в третий раз. Она выровняла спину.

"Как только разберешься в себе, возможно, тогда мы с тобой поговорим о том, чего ты должен достичь. Но мы оба знаем, верно? Мы оба знаем, что ты не ответствуешь за этот беспорядок".

Обри Тайм не могла не разинуть рот. Она не могла не пялиться на своего трижды неладного клиента, который в настоящее время приседал у её дерева, делая, кто-знает-что с его почвой, листьями и ветвями, и который явно не разговаривал с ней.

"Кроули…" - начала она, потом поняла, что должна начать снова. - "Кроули, Вы разговариваете с моим деревом?"

Он остановился, и посмотрел на нее. "Это старый садовый трюк", - сказал он, словно это было очевидно.

"Вы говорите с растениями", - проговорила она.

"Ну, с Вами же я разговариваю, верно?" - сказал он, как беспечный осел, которым он являлся.

"Вы говорите с растениями", - повторила она.

"Это садовый трюк", - повторил он.

"А они… Они отвечают?"

Она понятия не имела, что она будет делать, если он ответит да.

"Не говорите глупости", - сказал он, потому что это она тут, по-видимому, говорила глупости. Он встал, отряхивая руки и бросая последний взгляд на дерево. - "Это чтобы они не выходили из строя, чтобы они понимали, чего от них ожидают".

"Погодите, погодите…" - Обри Тайм зажмурилась и позволила себе подумать.

Обри Тайм была профессионалом с более чем десятилетним опытом работы с тяжелыми случаями травмы. У нее были клиенты, которые угрожали ей, орали благим матом прямо в лицо, предлагали ей заняться сексом и того хуже. Она даже узнала, что один из ее клиентов был буквальным демоном, и ей удалось выйти по другую сторону этого опыта, чувствуя себя свободной и компетентной, ее терапевтический альянс с этим демоном каким-то образом остался не поврежден. И всё же, даже имея более чем десятилетний опыт, всё еще есть способы, которыми профессионал, такой как Обри Тайм, может быть удивлена.

Например, она могла узнать, что её клиент, который был буквальный гребаный демон, имеет привычку разговаривать со своими гребаными растениями, и она почему-то не уловила этого за всё время совместной работы.

"Хорошо", - сказала она, пытаясь сориентироваться, пытаясь обдумать всё это. - "Давайте поговорим об этом. Я хочу знать, как управляться с садом. Объясните мне. Что Вы имеете в виду - "чтобы они не выходили из строя"?

Ее интерес заставил его смутиться, но ей удалось выманить из него ответ. Ей удалось заставить его объяснить, и она обратила на это объяснение гораздо более пристальное внимание, чем когда-либо, на всё, что он говорил о своем саду в прошлом. Она заставила его описать процесс, через который он прошел, то, как он реагировал, когда одно из его растений не оправдало его ожиданий, как он выразился. Она заставила его рассказать, на что это было похоже, в самый последний раз, когда он сделал пример из плохого исполнителя. На это ушел весь сеанс, но она всё же вытащила из него ответ. Она вытащила-таки, и каким-то образом, каким-то образом, ей удалось просидеть весь сеанс, ничего не выдав.

Потому что это было прекрасно. Это было абсолютно идеально. Это была самая очевидная, самая ясная, самая на носу писанная хренова вещь, о которой она когда-либо слышала. Это было то, что могло заставить кого-то поверить в чудеса - не Обри Тайм лично, нет, но, возможно, кого-то. Это было то, что могло заставить кого-то начать отливать телят из золота и начать поклоняться несуществующим богам психотерапии, просто чтобы можно было кого-то восхвалить. Всё было настолько идеально.

Обри Тайм знала хорошую метафору, когда её видела. Она знала плохую метафору, когда видела её, тоже. И, без сомнения, она знала метафору удар-по-лицу, это-же-настолько-банально-как-ты-могла-упустить, когда она, по сути, ударяла ее по лицу.

Я могу это использовать, - подумала она.

Она пока не знала как. И она уж точно не знала, когда - конечно, только пока. Но это был всё равно что туз в рукаве, и это было похоже на подобие плана, на обещание, что она сможет разработать хороший план. Ей нравилось это чувство.

Еще нет. Конечно, еще нет. Но когда-нибудь. Она могла подождать. Она могла бы сохранить этот туз в рукаве.

Ей с Кроули еще работать и работать.

***

"Всё было плохо."

"Ну, это уже что-то". - это не было чем-то. Это было ничего. Они провели несколько сеансов, пытаясь вытянуть из него любое описание огня, кроме плохо, и у них не получалось. Но он пытался, и ему было трудно, и она поддержит его. - "Проверка. Уровень стресса. Сколько?"

"Двадцать", - сказал он.

Двадцать было не здорово, но и не плохо. Двадцать было лучше, чем на прошлой неделе, по крайней мере. Двадцать означало, что они могут продолжить.

"Когда Вы приехали, что Вы услышали?"

"Сирены".

"Опишите их".

"Громкие".

"Проверка?"

"Тридцать."

"Вы слышали сирены, и они были громкими". - Она сделала паузу, чтобы они могли сделать глубокий вдох. - "Что произошло дальше?"

"Я припарковался".

"И что Вы увидели?"

"Шестьдесят. Уже шестьдесят".

Обработка травм во многих отношениях является формой контактной терапии. Клиент снова и снова подвергается воспоминаниям о травмирующем событии, не позволяя воспоминаниям сокрушить его, пока он не сможет надежно получить доступ к этим воспоминаниям без стресса. Чем больше клиент сможет выразить то, что произошло, четко и основательно, не чувствуя себя расстроенным из-за воспоминаний, тем меньше травматический опыт влияет на мозг клиента. Таким образом, это форма неврологического обучения: мозг клиента медленно тренируется, как нетравматично реагировать на то, что было настолько подавляющим.

Чтобы помочь в этом процессе, такие врачи, как Обри Тайм, иногда ссылаются на СЕДы или Субъективные Единицы Дистресса. Клиента просят предоставить оценку по шкале СЕД, описывая травмирующий ряд событий, и обработка памяти приостанавливается, если рейтинг растет. Как правило, Обри Тайм нравилось использовать шкалу СЕД от 1 до 100, и она заставляла клиентов останавливаться на любом рейтинге выше 50. Однако ей не нравилась аббревиатура седы и поэтому не использовала этот термин с клиентами. У Обри Тайм были стандарты.

Кроулина оценка подскочила, и они остановились. Они остановились, как и раньше. Они остановились, точно так же, как и каждый раз, когда Кроули подходил к описанию дыма, пламени или даже жары в отношении пожара в книжном магазине. По крайней мере, на этот раз он остановился на 60 по шкале СЕД. На прошлой неделе было 85.

Он мог обсуждать другие пожары без стресса. Он подробно описал ей, каково было вести свою машину прямо сквозь огненную стену. Он мог также описать, каково было, когда его машина взорвалась. И описал он это много раз, подробно, с такими деталями, что она не знала, что и думать. Они говорили и о других пожарах. Они даже провели некоторое время, щелкая указательным пальцем, как зажигалкой, не достигая даже 1 по шкале СЕД.

Пожар в книжном магазине, однако, отличался.

"Так, как я Вас учила?" - подсказала она. Он знал, что делать. Они медленно дышали. Он вытянул пальцы, затем руки и так далее. Он медленно оглядел комнату и сосчитал, что видит. Он успокоил себя.

"Дайте знать, когда будете готовы попробовать снова", - сказала она. Ее голос был мягким. Он работал очень, очень усердно.

"Готов", - сказал он через полторы минуты.

Она наблюдала за ним, и решила, что он действительно готов попробовать еще раз. Хорошо, кивнула она.

"Я ехал в книжный магазин и пытался дозвониться Азирафелю".

"Проверка."

"20."

"Так."

"Азирафель не отвечал".

"Как вы себя чувствовали?"

"Это было ужасно".

Слава Богу, подумала она, потому что это было что-то новое. А потом она подумала: Нет уж, больше я об этом не буду думать. И тогда она вернула свое внимание к своему клиенту.

"Вы ехали в книжный магазин, и это было ужасно, что Азирафель не отвечал на телефон. Уровень стресса?"

"Двадцать пять."

"Когда Вы приехали, что Вы слышали?"

"Сирены".

Она сделала паузу, глубоко вдохнула. Он последовал ее примеру.

"Уровень стресса".

"Тридцать."

Еще одна пауза.

"Опишите сирены".

"Громкие. Все еще тридцать".

Она улыбнулась. "Ладно. Вы слышали сирены, и они были громкими. Что произошло дальше?"

"Я припарковался".

Глубокие вдохи.

"Что Вы увидели?"

Он был очень близок к тому, чтобы сказать, сказать я увидел дым. Она увидела, как открылся его рот, она увидела слова почти, почти сформировались. Затем она увидела, как эти слова застряли, стали ядовитыми, пробрались сквозь его тело, как боль. Он испустил гортанный вопль, а не слова, и катапультировался с кресла, чтобы он мог пошагать взад-вперед.

"Я не могу это сделать", - прорычал он, как только успокоился, чтобы заговорить снова.

"Это не легко", - сказала она.

"Мы топчемся на одном месте".

"Погодите-ка", - осторожно сказала она. - "Я отслеживаю каждый Ваш уровень стресса. Вы знали это? Я их записываю. Они становятся ниже".

"Вы их записываете?" - он перестал ходить, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

"Так я знаю, что они снижаются".

"Правда?"

"Медленно, но снижаются".

"Это обычно занимает столько времени?"

Вовсе нет, - подумала она. "Нет смысла сравнивать", - сказала она.

Он громко вздохнул. Она наблюдала, как он подошел к краю комнаты и прислонился лбом к стене. Она наблюдала, как беспокойство, плывущее по его телу, начало увядать. Она наблюдала, как он осел.

"Не думаю, что смогу попробовать снова", - сказал он. Он сказал это так, как будто это было поражение, как будто он был разочарован собственной слабостью. Однако, она понимала, что это было нечто совершенно другое.

"Я очень рада, что Вы смогли распознать это и выразить", - сказала она, и она говорила серьёзно.

То, что Кроули только что сказал, свидетельствует о значительном повышении его способности к самоанализу и заботе о себе. Возможно, ему пришлось подраматизировать, чтобы сделать это, театрально прижаться к стене через всю комнату, но это все же было достижением. Она была им горда.

"Это не должно быть так сложно", - пробормотал он стене.

"Слушайте", - сказала она, и она переместилась на своем месте. - "Почему бы Вам не сесть, и мы можем поговорить об этом".

Кроули повернул голову, не отрывая ее от стены, чтобы он мог смотреть на нее. Сейчас на нем не было очков, поэтому она могла видеть по его глазам, как он размышляет. Обдумывание было медленной работой для него сегодня. Он ничего не сказал, но, наконец, оттолкнулся от стены, почапал к стулу и рухнул на него.

"Хорошо", - сказала она, чтобы начать. - "Вам хочется поговорить о книге в целом?"

Он сделал жест, жест, который означал давай уж, не тяни. Таким образом, она решила надавить.

При работе с пережившими травму, особенно с теми, кто пережил множественные травмы, существует риск того, что любой попадет в ловушку, думая о каждой из этих травм как об отдельных и разных проблемах, которые, таким образом, могут быть рассмотрены отдельно и четко. Их легко разделить на части, осмыслить отдельно, игнорировать истинную природу травмы. Травма сидит в мозгу, как вездесущая реальность, и каждый отдельный травмирующий опыт хочет сидеть в мозгу точно таким же образом, в одном и том же месте. Они не хотят аккуратно разделять себя, разграничивать энергии мозга на твою и мою. Вместо этого они толпятся друг с другом, они трутся друг о друга, они складываются друг на друга и вжимаются друг в друга. Травмы накладываются поверх других травм, мозг просто неврологически не способен различать их.

Это особая проблема, когда речь идет о работе с клиентами, которые пережили травмы в детстве. Детские травмы поселяются в мозгу, пока мозг все еще формируется, пока личность растет, в то время как сам человек все еще учится понимать мир. Возможно, что вся личность человека будет сформирована детской травмой. Для этой детской травмы возможно иметь контроль над любым другим опытом, каждой другой памятью, каждой отдельной мыслью и чувством. Таким образом, травмы будущего формируются и деформируются этой детской травмой. И все это будет очень проблематичным, когда будущая травма уже имеет форму, дизайн, структуру, которая плотно вписывается в контуры этого раннего опыта.

Травма происходит в слоях. Она происходит в слоях невыразимого ужаса и отчаяния, и эти слои вжимаются друг в друга, так что более свежие слои создаются по образу более старых. Травма происходит в слоях. Она происходит в слоях, и травматологическая терапия может быть успешной, только если эти слои заметить.

Об этом она и хотела поговорить. Вот почему было приятно иметь туз в рукаве.

Она подняла оглавление в одной руке, чтобы он мог видеть его. "Вот о чем я думала", - сказала она.

Другой рукой она с помощью карандаша указала на заголовок главы, Эстрада. "Это ведь тогда все скатилось под откос, верно? Вы с Азирафелем поссорились, и ссора закончилась тем, что Вы были отвергнуты кем-то, кто значил для Вас больше, чем что-либо еще".

Она была очень осторожна с тем, как она сформулировала это утверждение. Она была очень осторожна, чтобы не сказать, Вас отверг кто-то, кого Вы любите. Она внимательно следила за ним, чтобы понять, не слишком ли сложна для него эта формулировка. Но он слушал, и он выглядел уставшим. Итак, она продолжила.

Карандаш шевельнулся, теперь постучав по заголовку главы Тот ещё беспорядок. "Что произошло потом? Вы узнали, что все те, с кем вы работали, теперь стали Вашими смертельными врагами, и они хотят убить вас".

Она смотрела на него. Выражение его лица не изменилось. Итак, она продолжила.

Теперь карандаш переместился к Пожару. "А потом Вы оказались полностью окружены пожаром".

Выражение его лица не изменилось. Он выглядел уставшим. Она наблюдала за ним и дала ему время подумать, хотя он не выглядел задумчиво.

"Это напоминает Вам о чем-нибудь?" - подсказала она, и удостоверилась, что ее голос был успокаивающим и добрым.

Она ждала. Выражение его лица не изменилось.

Она ждала.

Выражение его лица все еще не изменилось, но взгляд изменился. Он обращал на нее внимание, а теперь - нет. Произошел сдвиг в его фокусе, сдвиг в его внимании. Теперь он был далеко.

"Я не хочу говорить об этом", - сказал он, и он говорил так устало, и он говорил так испуганно и тихо.

Эта честность была неожиданной. Она её не ожидала. Вместо этого она ожидала, что он сменит тему, попытается отвлечь ее. Она ожидала, что он будет раздражительным и чрезмерно драматичным. Она ожидала, что он сделает вид, что делает ей одолжение, желая поговорить о падении. Но он этого не сделал. Она спросит об этом позже. Пока она будет уделять ему все свое внимание.

"Думаю, нам придется", - сказала она. Это было слабое утешение, она знала. Она положила оглавление вместе с остальным содержимым книги и положила всё на свой столик. Это был сигнал: он полностью сосредоточился на ней.

"Мне не нравится об этом думать", - сказал он.

"Но Вы наверняка думаете об этом".

В ответ он тяжело вздохнул. Он посмотрел на нее. Он посмотрел на нее, его глаза были такими грустными и уставшими. Она бы спасла его, если бы у нее был шанс.

"Что Вы хотите знать." - Это должен был быть вопрос, но у него не хватило на это энергии. Энергии хватило только на утверждение.

Она не станет давить. Она не станет. Она совсем не хотела на него давить. Но она знала свою работу. Она знала свои профессиональные обязанности. Она знала, что если она подождет, пока он не станет менее уставшим, он никогда не станет менее уставшим.

"Всё, что приходит Вам на ум", - сказала она.

Она смотрела ему в глаза, его грустные и испуганные глаза. Она видела, как они расширились, прямо как тогда, когда они были полны слез, и как он отчаянно пытался удержаться. Она наблюдала, как его глаза метались - вверх, в сторону, к ней, а затем вниз к полу.

"Было больно", - сказал он.

Она слушала.

"Было очень больно", - сказал он, а затем глубоко и резко вдохнул. Это был не тот глубокий вдох, который мог помочь ему успокоиться, но что-то другое. Это был вдох, который мог помочь ему закупорить себя. Это был вдох, который он использовал, чтобы сдержать рыдания.

"Мне жаль", - прошептала она.

Она смотрела на его глаза, на его слезы и страдания. Она наблюдала, как они снова задвигались по комнате. Она наблюдала, как они быстро моргали, что было для него непривычно, что, как она знала, означало, что он пытался не плакать. Она наблюдала, как он сделал еще один резкий вдох, и она наблюдала, как он надолго задерживает дыхание глубоко внутри. Он держал это дыхание внутри и использовал его. Он использовал это дыхание, накопил его в своих легких, использовал его, чтобы оттолкнуть слезы, чтобы оттолкнуть то, каким грустным и испуганным и маленьким он себя чувствовал, чтобы оттолкнуть боль, которая была слишком ужасна, чтобы позволить настигнуть его. Она наблюдала, как он отодвинул все это, отодвинул это назад, отодвинул это назад в глубокое темное место, где он, должно быть, держал это всегда.

Она смотрела, как он разделял на части.

Она наблюдала, как он отмежевался от всего, что не приносило ему чувства безопасности.

"Конечно", - сказал он через мгновение, и его голос вернулся в нормальное русло, его энергетический уровень вернулся в норму, и он вернулся к сварливому обманщику, каким он себя представлял. - "Я действительно думаю, что это было частью Её плана".

"Вы и раньше так говорили", - сказала она. Она не станет указывать на его разделение на части. Она не станет указывать на его защиту, его сопротивление. Не сейчас. Её работа была подтолкнуть, а не уничтожить.

"Кстати, пожалуйста", - сказал он, словно дразня, как язвя, как будто он был не более чем раздражительным, инфантильным ослом. Он ухмыльнулся, или, по крайней мере, попытался. - "Было бы приятно узнать, что хоть один человек выражает хоть какую-то благодарность за то, что мир всё еще здесь, знаете ли".

Она не клюнула на его приманку. Она не станет. Она продолжала сидеть, тихая и сострадательная. Она продолжала сидеть с весом всего, что он чувствовал, даже если он не мог ответить тем же.

"Она планировала, чтобы Вы пали", - подытожила она, резюмируя, тихая и сострадательная.

"Неважно", - сказал он, пожал плечами, он отрицал и отгонял от себя.

Еще раз, подумала она. Еще один разочек.

"Она создала Вас, чтобы Вы пали".

Вот оно: гнев. Энтони Дж. Кроули всегда был сердит, и это было видно по его глазам. Это была просто вспышка, быстрая вспышка, жесткая и чрезвычайная вспышка гнева в его глазах, направленного прямо на нее. Она могла бы взять его. Она могла взять этот гнев, она могла позволить ему направить его на нее. Она могла бы принять его, пока он не найдет лучшего направления для него.

"Вам нужно быть осторожнее, Обри Тайм", - сказал он, подчеркивая каждое слово, так он говорил, когда пытался удержаться от шипения.

"Нам нужно поговорить об этом", - сказала она. Это был не толчок, это не подталкивание. Это было просто правдой.

"Нет." - Он помотал головой, но не сводил с нее глаз. - "Нет, нельзя просто говорить такие вещи".

Обри Тайм никогда не нравилось, когда он пытался сказать ей, что она могла или не могла говорить. Обри Тайм не нравился кто-то, кто пытался сказать ей, что она могла или не могла говорить. Она пыталась игнорировать это, но этот укол раздражения все равно присутствовал. Она решила, что ему-то лучше знать о работе, которую они проделали, о ней.

"Мы здесь не подвергаем себя цензуре", - сказала она. Конечно, это была ложь: она постоянно подвергала цензуре то, что говорила, основываясь на том, что терапевтически подходило ее клиенту. Но он не должен был подвергать себя цензуре, и он не должен был подвергать цензуре её. Она решила, что он должен знать ее лучше.

"Обри", - сказал он. Он сказал это, и он сел на свое место, чтобы он мог наклониться вперед. Он сказал это, и он заставил своё лицо ожесточиться определенным образом, который она узнала, который означал я сейчас дело говорю. Он сказал это, но его челюсть едва двигалась, когда он произнес слова. "Когда демон говорит Вам, что есть вещи, которые нельзя говорить, Вы должны его ссссслушаться".

Она позволила этим словам повиснуть в воздухе между ними.

Обри Тайм провела месяц в тишине, живя с буддийскими монахами. Она провела месяц в тишине, живя с людьми, которые верили, что жизнь есть страдание, что жизнь - это не что иное, как страдание, что существование - это не что иное, как страдание на страдании. Обри Тайм провела месяц в тишине, живя с буддийскими монахами, и она использовала это время, чтобы научиться быть свободной. Она использовала это время, чтобы признать, что она свободна, что она компетентна, что она будет именно тем, кем она будет выбирать, снова и снова, снова и снова, если это то, что человеку позволено делать. Обри Тайм провела месяц в тишине, живя с людьми, которые верили в страдание на страдании, и она использовала все инструменты, которые они предоставили, чтобы найти принятие, найти мир и принятие, найти свободу.

Обри Тайм потратила месяц на изучение того, как принять и охватить чувство свободы. И она не собиралась позволять своего сварливого, грустного, напуганного демона-клиента пытаться задушить его.

Но конец сеанса уже почти наступил.

***

Она больше не поднимала эту тему, не на следующем сеансе. И не на сеансе после. Ей нужно было время, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, чтобы проверить его, чтобы укрепить его методы заботы о себе. Ей нужно было время для планирования. Она ждала, пока не почувствовала удовлетворенности своим планом.

"А давайте сегодня, - сказала она, после того как они оба сели, - мы поговорим о дереве".

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, мгновенно переключившись на то, чтобы взглянуть на нее и сделать штуку.

"Нет, не так", - пояснила она раздраженно. - "Я имею в виду, буквально. О дереве."

"Оу." - Он прекратил делать штуку и посмотрел на дерево. Он выглядел неудовлетворенным и не без причины. - "Знаете, на самом деле не так уж сложно сохранить дерево живым, Травинка. Множество людей намного глупее, чем Вы, и справляются с этим просто отлично".

Она пожала плечами. Она не собиралась позволять ему вести эту дискуссию.

"Мне просто интересно", - сказала она, непринужденно и спокойно. Она вытаскивала туз из рукава. - "Вы всегда были так добры к этому дереву. Почему, как думаете?"

"Что Вы имеете в виду?" - спросил он. Его брови нахмурились.

"Ну, Вы рассказали мне о, ну знаете, правильном управлении садом…". Она некоторое время, придумывала эту фразу. - "Вы не добры к своим растениям. Итак, чем отличается это дерево?"

Он подумал об этом. Он пожал плечами. Он еще не видел ее насквозь. "Мой сад ухожен, Травинка. У моего сада нет оправданий. Ваше дерево не является ответственным за его состояние, верно ведь?"

Было немного странно слышать, как он зовет ее "Травинка", пока они обсуждали его сад. Она оставила эту мысль на потом. Она будет задаваться вопросом о значении этого позже. На данный момент у нее был план.

"Верно", - сказала она. Она кивнула. - "Нельзя же винить дерево в его состоянии, так?"

Он еще не понял, что она пытается сделать. Но она видела, что он стал осторожнее. Он мог теперь распознать наводящий вопрос.

"Предположим, что нет", - разрешил он.

"Так кого же нам винить?"

Теперь он распознал ловушку.

"Что Вы пытаетесь сделать, Травинка?" - спросил он, точнее, предупредил.

"Мы просто говорим о дереве". - Она пожала плечами, симулируя невинность, симулируя небрежность, желая, чтобы он видел ее насквозь. - "Мы ведь можем просто поговорить о дереве, не так ли?"

"Нет, - сказал он, с полной уверенностью, - нет, не можем".

"Почему нет?"

"Обри ..." - он засмеялся, но на самом деле это был не смех. Он покачал головой. Он поднял руку, и она думала, что он собирается снять солнцезащитные очки, но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он просто надёжно натолкнул их себе в нос. - "Вы не единственная, кто умеет понимать аллегорию".

"И хорошо", - сказала она, и была серьёзна. - "Итак, мы на одной волне. Скажите, кто виноват в том, что дерево страдает?"

"Обри", - снова сказал он, и как-то напряженно. Опасно напряженно. - "Вы должны послушать меня".

"Я слушаю." - Это было правдой, она думала, что это правда. - "Что бы Вы ни говорили, я слушаю".

Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но потом снова закрыл его. Он закрыл рот и позволил челюсти работать. Он позволил своей челюсти удержать любое количество слов, которые он не сказал бы, которые он не выпустит. Он позволил своей челюсти работать, поскольку это опасное напряжение усилилось, когда он стал более твердым и неподвижным.

"Вы не единственная, кто умеет понимать аллегорию", - повторил он, слова были ясными и ломкими. - "Я говорю, что Вы и я не единственные, кто умеет её понимать".

Они говорили мимо друг друга. Она знала. Она была удивлена этим, потому что думала, что они понимают друг друга, но она знала, что они не были всё-таки полностью на одной волне. Она будет менять тактику, она будет пытаться вывести их на одну волну.

"Это Ваше пространство, Кроули", - сказала она. - "Это то место, где мы выполняем ту работу, которая Вам нужна. Вот что важно...

"Вы с ума сошли?" - он огрызнулся, он усмехнулся в отчаянии. Он поднял руки вверх и обвел ими комнату. - "Вы думаете, это какая-то карманная Вселенная? Что, Вы думаете, Ваше соглашение о конфиденциальности хоть что-то значит? Вы здесь не в безопасности, Травинка".

Они не были на одной волне. Она не понимала, насколько. Она принесла яблоко, чтобы разделить с ним яблоко, которое буддистские монахи вырастили и выходили, люди, которые признавали, что существование - это не что иное, как страдание на страдании, и она думала, что они были на одной волне, или, по крайней мере, почти. Она была не права.

"Погодите, Кроули..."

"Есть вещи, которые нельзя говорить, человек". Он никогда раньше не называл ее так, не так, не таким тоном. Ей не нравилось это чувство. Ей хотелось, чтобы он снял солнцезащитные очки. Ей хотелось знать, как выглядели его глаза, когда он так ее называл. - "Есть вещи, которые нельзя говорить, которые даже думать нельзя. Есть вопросы, которые нельзя задавать".

Чушь, - подумала она. Она подумала - Чушь.

"Позвольте мне..."

"У нее есть книга, полная аллегорий, и Вы думаете, что можете взять и учудить такое прямо у неё под носом?"

Она злилась. Она не хотела злиться. Она хотела, чтобы они были на одной волне. Она хотела, чтобы он позволил ей говорить, чтобы они могли обсудить это. Вместо этого он кричал на нее, он насмехался, он позволял себе погрузиться в мелкую, бессмысленную и неотложную тревогу. Он не пытался слушать, он не пытался быть честным, он пытался защитить ее, чтобы она была в безопасности, чтобы помешать ей говорить сострадательную правду, что было ее самой большой профессиональной силой. Он ее бесил, а она не хотела этого, она просто хотела, чтобы он заткнулся хоть на минуту, только минуту и послушал ее.

Она посмотрела на него. Она молча посмотрела на него и подумала, что, возможно, это был взгляд, который отражал то, что она чувствовала.

Должно быть, он увидел ее взгляд, и, должно быть, понял его, хотя бы немного. Должен был, потому что он сместился на своем месте. Он потянул за ткань своих подлокотников, отвел взгляд в сторону, и его челюсть работала так, когда он думал, что есть вещи, которые он не может сказать.

Она просто хотела, чтобы он принял это, поверил в это, знал это: нет ничего, что он не мог не сказать.

"Она любит Вас", - сказал горько он. Он не смотрел на нее. Он смотрел в сторону. - "Она любит Вас, человека, больше всего на свете, больше всего, что когда-либо создавала. Она позволяет Вам делать ошибки, Вы это знаете? Вы можете совершить столько ошибок, сколько захотите, и Она простит Вас. Вы просите у нее прощения, и она Вам его даёт. Вам."

Он говорил горько. Он был сердит. Он не смотрел на нее. И она могла понять, что то, что он говорил, не имело смысла. Она поняла, что то, что он говорил, не соответствовало тому, что он только что сказал. Если Она простит всё, что сделал человек, то это значит, что Обри Тайм может сказать всё, что захочет. Если есть вещи, которые Обри Тайм не могла сказать, или даже думать, то это означало, что Она не хотела прощать всё, что мог сделать человек. То, что говорил Кроули, не имело смысла, не на поверхности. Отдельные фрагменты того, что он сказал, были непоследовательными, что, как она знала, означало, что должен быть какой-то другой слой, какой-то более глубокий слой, в котором они имели смысл.

Не в дереве было дело. Обри Тайм поняла, что ей даже не нужно дерево. Ей не нужен был туз в рукаве. У нее он все это время был. Он назвал ее Травинкой, и он был садовником, и он всегда идентифицировал себя с растениями в своем саду. Ей не нужно было это дерево, потому что она всё время сидела напротив него.

Она позволила себе разозлиться. Она позволила себе разозлиться, и она разозлила Кроули, а гнев - это маска стыда, страха и горя. Ей не нужно было дерево, потому что она сидела напротив него все это время. Она сидела напротив него, и он злился, и он злился из-за разрыва между ними, разницы между ними. Он был зол, потому что она могла быть прощена за то, что она могла сделать, а он - нет.

Он был зол из-за этого разрыва между ними. Но он был неправ. Он был неправ в том, что разрыв был. Он был неправ, потому что думал, что разрыв был в том, кто может просить прощения, а кто нет. Но это не было разрывом между ними, совсем нет.

Обри Тайм провела месяц в тишине, живя с буддийскими монахами, с людьми, которые признавали, что существование - это не что иное, как страдание на страдании. Она согласилась, они были правы или почти правы. Она провела месяц в тишине, чувствуя, что ей нужно чувствовать, думая о том, что ей нужно думать, и узнавая то, что ей нужно было узнать. Она провела месяц в тишине, живя с буддийскими монахами, и она узнала, что значит быть свободным, что значит выбирать быть свободным.

Обри Тайм понадобился месяц в молчании, чтобы пожить с буддийскими монахами, чтобы принять то, что, как она знала, было правдой. Ей не нужно было, чтобы буддийские монахи учили ее тому, что было правдой. Есть вещи, как знала Обри Тайм, которые всегда были правдой. Есть вещи, из-за которых она что есть мочи боролась, чтобы узнать, были ли они правдой. Есть вещи, для которых ей никогда не нужны были учебники по психологии, никогда не нужен был этот осел-женоненавистник Фрейд, вещи, которым никто её не учил, потому что она знала, она знала, она боролась за то, чтобы узнать, она выжила, чтобы иметь возможность узнать. Обри всегда знала.

Она знала: ребенок не обязан любить мать, которая его бросила.

Она знала: любовь - это не любовь, если она приходит от лезвия меча.

Она знала: если кто-то сильнее тебя угрожает сломить тебя, ты не выиграешь, пытаясь подняться.

Она знала. Она знала. Она знала это, и она провела месяц в тишине, живя с буддийскими монахами, чтобы принять это, принять его значение, принять то, что это значило для нее и ее души. Она провела месяц в тишине, живя с людьми, которые верили, что жизнь есть страдание, и она признала, что они были правы. Она приняла это, и она приняла естественное заключение: если жизнь есть страдание, то нет никаких оснований ожидать, что загробная жизнь будет чем-то отличаться.

Она приняла это. Благодаря этому, она поняла, как чувствовать себя свободной. Она целый месяц боролась с этим удушающим, мучительным молчанием, чтобы заслужить это чувство свободы. И она принесла яблоко, которое вырастили и выходили те буддийские монахи, и она разделила его как символ не с кем иным, как со змеем Эдема, потому что она думала, что если кто-то и может понять то, что она понимала, что она знала, что она смогла принять в себе, то только он. Она думала, что они на одной волне или, по крайней мере, почти на одной волне, и она ошиблась.

"Мне кажется, произошло недопонимание", - сказала она. Она сказала это тихо. Она сказала это, словно извиняясь. Что она и делала.

"Есть вещи, которые просто нельзя говорить".

Нет. Есть вещи, которые он не мог говорить. Есть вещи, о которых ему было запрещено говорить.

Он больше не говорил горько. Он больше не говорил сердито, больше нет. Он был усталым, грустным и маленьким. Как ребенок, которого ударили за то, что он попросил удовлетворить его потребности. Как ребенок, которого бросили, которому сказали, что это его вина, который поверил в это.

Это была ее работа - помочь ему не поверить в это.

Это тяжелая работа, мучительно тяжелая работа - не поверить в то, во что ты поверил в результате детской травмы, особенно детской травмы от руки родителя.

Она слышала, как он шмыгает носом, и она видела, что он плачет. Он отвел взгляд от нее и заплакал. Она знала, что он не хотел этим заниматься. Она знала, что он не хотел плакать. Иногда мы должны делать то, чего не хотим.

А потом им придется сказать друг другу определенные слова, но потом, потом. Придется прояснить недоразумения. Придется установить новые основные правила. Но разговор - это всего лишь один инструмент, доступный для терапевта, такого как Обри Тайм. Разговор - это только один инструмент, а молчание - другой. Тишина, теплота связи и сам человеческий дар сидеть в сострадании с другим, формировать это сострадание, чтобы оно ощущалось как разрешение, разрешение для отчаянно нужных слез.

Возможно, ей не нужен был туз в рукаве. Возможно, всё, что нужно Кроули - это она. И, может быть, если бы она могла научиться быть более осторожной и умной, этого было достаточно.

***

На следующем сеансе, когда он вошел в ее кабинет, он уселся на край стула. Вокруг него витала аура неистовства. Он сказал ей, что у него есть план, и это её обеспокоило.

"Вот как мы поступим", - сказал он, когда она села. Он полез в карман пиджака и вытащил лист бумаги. Это был не сложенный лист бумаги. Он выглядел абсолютно свежим и новым, несмотря на то, что лежал в кармане.

Он протянул его ей, умоляя взять. Так она и сделала.

Это был язык законников. Сверх-законный, более законный, чем ее соглашение об информированном согласии. Ей пришлось отвести бумажку подальше от лица, чтобы понять, что вообще от неё хотят.

Это был контракт.

"Какого хрена", - сказала она.

"Предсмертный постриг", - сказал он, как будто это было очевидно, как будто это имело смысл. - "Он работает. Не знаю почему, кажется несправедливым, конечно, но он работает".

Она всё еще пыталась прочитать контракт, который он ей передал. Она пыталась прочитать его, даже когда он продолжал говорить.

"Вы делаете всё, что хотите, до тех пор. Всё, что хотите, и мы сможем работать. Вы его подпишете, и мы сможем вернуться к работе, и я обязательно буду рядом, когда придет время. Я сам совершу постриг, я умею".

"Кроули", - сказала она или начала. Она всё еще смотрела на контракт, все еще пытаясь понять его. - "Вы ведь знаете, что это такое, верно?"

"Это - безопасность", - сказал он. Он хотел выиграть. - "Это - Ваша безопасность. Надо было сделать это давным-давно".

"Нет, Кроули…" - она покачала головой. Было трудно оторваться от слов на бумаге. В каком-то смысле это было ужасно. - "Это… Кроули, это хренов контракт на мою душу".

Он застонал от разочарования и закатил глаза. Точнее, он закатил всю голову, и его глаза как будто совпали.

"Вы пытаетесь заставить меня продать свою душу Раю", - сказала она недоверчиво, обиженно и удивленно. Она отодвинула листок бумаги обратно к нему, чтобы он забрал его.

Но нет. Он не забрал.

"У Вас нет причин не подписать его", - сказал он.

"Нет, есть", - сказала она.

"Просто подпишите его, и мы сможем вернуться к работе".

"Не буду".

"А стоит."

"Нет", - сказала она, потому что ей это надоело, и она просто хотела, чтобы он ее услышал. - "Нет, не думаю, что стоит".

"Просто подпишите его, и мы сможем вернуться к работе". - он не собирался ее слышать. Он не хотел ее слышать. Он отказывался слышать ее.

Она поняла, что он не играл в труса.

Она должна быть осторожной. Она должна быть очень, очень осторожной. Она поднесла свою вытянутую руку, держа контракт, обратно к себе. Она положила контракт на колено. Это был сигнал, символ: она не подписывала его, но оставила.

"Давайте поговорим об этом. Ладно?" - спросила она. Он все еще сидел на краю своего стула, и ей было неудобно. Она должна быть осторожной. - "Почему бы нам обоим не усесться, и мы тогда сможем поговорить об этом".

"Нет", - сказал он и покачал головой. Он покачал головой, потому что он не побоится отрицать. - "Вы просто не понимаете. Вы не можете понять. Вы - вы ничтожная, вы маленькая, вы не можете понять эти вещи. Вы должны доверять мне. Ладно? Доверитесь мне и подпишите контракт".

Она не собиралась подписывать контракт. Он не мог заставить ее подписать его.

"Вы можете просто сделать мне одолжение?" - она пыталась, она старалась изо всех сил. - "Простое одолжение - поделаем дыхательные упражнения, и тогда мы сможем поговорить об этом".

"Мне не нужен кислород, забыли? Подпишите, а иначе ничего сегодня делать не будем".

Он не играл в труса.

К этому моменту в их отношениях Обри Тайм знала Кроули. Она понимала его. По крайней мере, она верила, что понимает его так же, как человек может понять демона. Она знала, как он делал свою работу. Она испытала его, делая его работу. Он не выдвигал требований как часть своей работы. Она знала, что это была одна из его профессиональных компетенций: он не требовал, он не настаивал и мог ждать сколько угодно, чтобы получить то, что хотел.

Сейчас он вел себя не очень компетентно. Сейчас он требовал. Он настаивал. Он вовсе не собирался ждать. Она подозревала, что если он сделает все возможное, если он займется этим профессионально, он в конечном итоге сможет ее одолеть. В конце концов, он был хорош в том, что делал. Но он не собирался заниматься этим профессионально. В данный момент он не мог думать как профессионал. Он был слишком расстроен, слишком предан, слишком настроен на то, чтобы добиться того, чего он хотел добиться на своей работе.

Он плохо справлялся со своей работой, и у нее сложилось ощущение, что она тоже не знает, как выполнять свою работу.

"Мне просто нужно, чтобы Вы были помедленнее", - сказала она. Она сказала это осторожно, она сказала это медленно. Она подняла руку, как будто говорила пожалуйста, просто уступи мне.

"Это не должно быть таким трудным решением!" - воскликнул он.

"Хватит", - сказала она. Она потребовала. Он не вел себя, как он. Он был в бешенстве, он был настойчив, он был ошеломлен и выплеснул всё это на неё. Это было опасно, и она была напугана тем, что он был в опасности, что он был слишком ошеломлен, что она подтолкнула его к темам, прежде чем он был готов к ним, что она подтолкнула его к темам, которые она на самом деле не понимала, не совсем, и что, возможно, были темы, к которым он просто не мог быть готов. Она была в ужасе за него, и ей нужно было помочь ему. Ей нужно было помочь ему, но она не собиралась продавать свою душу - ни ради него, ни ради Неё, ни за что.

"Я уйду", - предупредил он. Он предупреждал, и он был напуган, и он выглядел безумно. Он пугал ее.

"Очень надеюсь, что не уйдете".

"Я Вас умоляю, Обри, конечно же, уйду". - он не хотел уходить. Не хотел. Он боялся уйти, она знала. Он был в ужасе, но он рисковал. Он не играл в труса. Он рисковал, он устроил всё это, и она знала, что дело не совсем в ней. Она знала, что дело было не совсем в ее душе. Она думала, что сможет заставить его отождествить себя с деревом, но он всегда уже отождествлял себя со своими растениями. Он сделал её Травинкой, он был садовником, и он всегда отождествлял себя со своими растениями.

Он хотел продать не её душу, не совсем. Она знала. Он отчаянно и панически пытался спасти не её душу. Травма сидит в мозгу, как вездесущая реальность. Время, ход времени и разница между тогда и сейчас полностью стираются из-за травмы. Она знала это и знала, что он не понимает, что делает. И она не знала, как с этим справиться.

Он установил символы. Он определил их значение здесь, в пьянящем, особенном пространстве ее офиса. Он создал символические элементы, с которыми они должны были работать, и она не поняла это, пока не стало слишком поздно. Теперь было слишком поздно, и он был слишком глубоко в отчаянии, чтобы она могла исправить, отменить, ввести в бухту корабль, прежде чем он затонул глубже.

Она не ответила ему. Она была тиха, молчалива, она пыталась думать, разбирать и рассуждать. Она не ответила, и она видела по его лицу, что этого было достаточно. Она видела, как безумная энергия, страх и боль кристаллизуются и поворачиваются. Он был не в порядке. Он слишком устал, он был слишком взбешен, и он пугал ее.

"Подождите, Кроули", - сказала она, пытаясь вернуть его. Но он не послушал, он не слушал. Он не мог ее слышать, потому что сейчас она не была для него Обри Тайм. Она была для него чем-то другим, чем-то далеким, хрупким и слишком болезненным для него, чтобы он мог думать и признавать напрямую. Он не слушал ее, и он не слышал ее, и это её пугало.

Он кивнул. Он кивнул не ей, а себе, и этот кивок чуть не разбил ее сердце на две части. Он не пытался забрать у нее контракт - он оставит его там, оставит для нее. Но он встал. Он встал, он двинулся и вышел за дверь.

Он вышел за дверь, и не вернулся.


	11. Двухэлементные стратегии преодоления

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К Обри Тайм заходит неожиданный посетитель, и это означает, что она должна изменить свое расписание.

Самый добрый мужчина, которого она когда-либо видела, в настоящее время сидит в ее зоне ожидания. Он сидел в ее зоне ожидания и на нём были солнцезащитные очки Кроули.

Её система аж встряхнулась, когда она его увидела. Она не ожидала увидеть его. Он не позвонил раньше времени. Он не назначил встречу. Он был просто там, и она должна была задаться вопросом, как долго он ждал.

Он посмотрел вверх и в ее сторону, когда она встала в дверях ее кабинета. Он улыбнулся. Она могла чувствовать эту улыбку в животе, в горле, но она была не такой, как раньше. Это была маленькая, крошечная улыбка, не такая, как раньше. Это было не более чем приветствие.

Эта улыбка напоминала лезвие ножа, завернутое в слои марли.

"Мисс Тайм", - сказал он и встал. Он выглядел так, словно собирался подойти к ней, и он даже сделал небольшой шаг в этом направлении, но затем остановился. - "Мы встречались раньше, если Вы помните".

Да, да, она помнила.

С ее точки зрения, присутствие Азирафеля в дверях, несмотря на отсутствие Кроули, было и хорошим знаком, и плохим знаком. Это был плохой знак, потому что это означало, что, как бы Кроули себя не чувствовал, это было настолько ужасно, что Азирафель разыскал ее. И он отыскал ее наверняка без ведома Кроули. С другой стороны, это был хороший знак, потому что это означало, что, как бы ужасна ни была ситуация Кроули, она не была настолько ужасной, что Азирафель был полностью растерян, полностью уничтожен. Это означало, по крайней мере, что Кроули должен быть еще жив.

Она сделала всё возможное, как могла. Она звонила. Она оставляла голосовую почту. Это было всё, что она могла сделать для клиента, обстоятельства которого были такими же необычными, как и у Кроули. В течение двух недель, прошедших с тех пор, как Кроули ушел, его имя постоянно появлялось в ее расписании во время его обычной работы. Она не знала как. Она не планировала эти встречи, и это была не автоматизированная система. Она предположила, что это был какой-то подкол, направленный на нее, и это заставило ее почувствовать что-то иное, чем злобу. Все эти две недели она ждала обычные пятнадцать минут его прибытия, а затем оставляла голосовое сообщение о том, что он пропустил встречу. Это было всё, что она могла сделать для клиента, обстоятельства которого были такими же необычными, как и у Кроули.

Обри Тайм взяла воображаемую карточку, на которой она написала я - гребаная шарлатанка, и она позаботилась о том, чтобы она была надежно сохранена в ее карточном каталоге. Она была внесена в перекрестный список: она была занесена под "С" - Себя, под "Ш" - Шарлатанка и под "Кроули". Она отфильтровала карточку, и у неё было три отдельных замка, которые она могла запереть, чтобы убедиться, что она там и останется

"Вы не могли бы уделить мне минутку времени?" - спросил Азирафель.

Он выглядел испуганным и нервным. В ее воспоминаниях он не был таким существом, которое могло выглядеть испуганным или нервным. Она сосредоточилась на ощущении марли и попыталась игнорировать острие ножа под ней.

"Конечно", - сказала она. Она вернулась в свой кабинет, открыв для него дверь. - "Заходите."

Она не очень-то хотела, чтобы он заходил. Она не хотела, чтобы он был в ее офисе, не учитывая, как он оказался там раньше. Но это было единственное, что нужно было сделать. Это было единственное, что она могла сделать, поэтому она пригласила его войти.

Он слегка кивнул головой, словно он был благодарен. Странно было думать, что такое существо, как он, может быть ей благодарно, благодарно за что-то простое, например, приглашение в ее офис в рабочее время. Он вошел. Она не знала, действительно ли произошло изменение в давлении воздуха, когда он проходил мимо, или ей просто так показалось.

"Надеюсь, Вы не сочтете грубостью, что я их надел", - сказал он, указывая на солнцезащитные очки, как будто он думал, что терапевт, который (раньше) встречался с Кроули еженедельно, не привык к солнцезащитным очкам в её офисе. "Я думал, что они могут…" - он умолк и начал снова. - "Ну, чтоб не было, как в прошлый раз. Я думал…"

"Спасибо", - сказала она, не столько прерывая, сколько оказывая акт милосердия. - "Это очень заботливо с Вашей стороны".

Азирафель не был ее клиентом. У нее не было терапевтических отношений с ним. Но всё же он был в ее офисе. Он был личностью, в ее офисе, и она видела, что он был напуган. Она видела, что он нервничал. Она была профессионалом, и у нее был значительный опыт работы с теми, кто был напуган и нервничал. У нее был значительный опыт работы с близкими ее клиентов, когда у них были причины бояться и нервничать.

"Проходите, садитесь", - сказала она.

Всего в кабинете Обри Тайм было три стула: два кресла, которые были в центре внимания, и кресло-крутилка у ее стола. Азирафель сделал паузу, и она увидела, как его внимание переместилось с одного из стульев на второй и на третьй. Он был так нерешителен. Он был так неуверен, как будто боялся, что это было своего рода испытание, и он не знал, что произойдет, если он сделает неправильный выбор.

Обри Тайм умеет быть терпеливой. Ее следующая встреча только через полтора часа, поэтому она могла набраться терпения. Она могла быть терпеливой, чтобы он мог принять это решение в любом темпе, в котором он нуждался, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности. В конце концов, он сел на самый очевидный стул, на котором сидели почти все. Другими словами, он уселся в кресло Кроули.

Пока он усаживался, она поняла, что не хочет сидеть напротив него. Она продолжала стоять.

"Должен сказать, это тот ещё опыт. Я имею в виду их ношение". - Он заговорил, подумала она, потому что не знал, что сказать. - "Я никогда особо не задумывался над тем, каково это, носить их в подобной среде. Я всегда только предполагал..."

Она поняла, по тому, как он сидел, что он не знал, куда деть руки. В ее воспоминаниях он не был таким существом, которое умело стесняться.

"Ну, полагаю, Вы знаете, почему я здесь", - сказал он.

"Думаю, да, но я также не хочу делать никаких предположений. А также..." - она быстро поморщилась, потому что это было бы неприятным осложнением. - "Я должна сказать Вам, что у меня нет права что-либо Вам говорить. Я могу выслушать то, что Вы скажете, но я не могу подтвердить или опровергнуть, является ли кто-то моим клиентом".

"Оу."

Кроули бы посмеялся над ней. Он бы рассмеялся ей в лицо или оскалился. Он был бы неумолимым, пока не заставил бы её признать, насколько это смешно, что она отказывается признать, что они оба знали, что это очевидная правда. Азирафель уже здесь был. Он был здесь раньше, с Кроули. Эта юридическая формальность действительно была нелепой, и Кроули настаивал бы, пока она это не признала. Азирафель, как она увидела, просто принял это.

"Я могу дать Вам документы", - сказала она. - "Вам просто нужно получить подпись, и тогда я смогу поговорить с вами".

"Документы", - сказал он, как вопрос.

Она кивнула. "Это просто информация. Всего лишь одна страница. Нужны только подписи". Документы были просты, но у нее было сильное подозрение, что получить основную подпись просто не будет.

"О, хорошо…" - его рука поднялась к солнцезащитным очкам и начала играть с ними. Он не чувствовал себя в них комфортно. Они не подходили к его лицу. - "В таком случае, Вы не могли бы проверить еще раз?"

"Что?"

"Ваши файлы", - сказал он. Его тон стал более уверенным. - "Не могли бы Вы проверить, есть ли у вас эти документы в архиве?"

Она знала, что нет.

"Просто, пожалуйста, проверьте". - он кивнул головой, словно надеясь, что ему стоит настоять на этом. Ей ничто не мешает проверить, и поэтому она так и сделает.

Она подошла к своему каталогу, открыла и отыскала нужную папку. Она хранила отсканированные копии в зашифрованной папке на своем компьютере, но, ради Азирафеля, решила, что было бы лучше искать так, чтобы он мог видеть. Она просмотрела документы, которые у нее были в файле и… нашла.

Или, по крайней мере, она нашла то, что должно было быть.

"Это не--" - она нахмурилась. Она оглянулась на него. - "Это что, латынь?"

"Ой. Точно. Мы же больше так не делаем, верно?" - он говорил не так уж встревоженно. - "Проверьте еще раз, возможно, Вы просто не так прочитали".

Чертовы демоны и ангелы.

Она посмотрела вниз и, да, он был прав: документ был не на латыни. Он был на английском, по крайней мере, на каком-то английском. Он был на английском языке, и было что-то похожее на ее подпись. И на нем была отметка, которая, несомненно, была подписью Кроули.

"Ты смотри", - невозмутимо сказала она.

"Видите?" - его голос был полон надежды. - "Так просто что-то потерять, пока не появится возможность отыскать его".

"Верно", - сказала она.

Если бы в кресле был Кроули, и если бы была необходимость в надлежащей документации, отсутствие её было бы концом обсуждения. Однако Азирафель был другой. Кроули всегда настаивал на том, чтобы играть в игры по его собственным правилам; Азирафель, она поняла, поступал по-другому.

Это было то, что нужно. У него были подписи, или что-то похожее на подписи. На английском или почти на английском. Это была форма респектабельности, которую она могла использовать, чтобы позволить себе делать то, что она и хотела сделать.

Она положила документ обратно в файл. Она подумала о том, чтобы передвинуться к двум стульям, но решила не делать этого. Она не хотела стоять, это было неправильно. Но она также не хотела сидеть на своем обычном месте напротив него, где она сидела в последний раз, когда он был здесь. Это тоже было бы неправильно. Так что вместо этого она села в кресло-крутилку возле своего стола.

"Хорошо, давайте поговорим", - сказала она. - "Рассказывайте, что происходит."

Ее стол не под таким углом, чтобы кто-то, сидящий в кресле, мог легко ее увидеть. Если бы в кресле был Кроули, он бы повернул его, чтобы лучше видеть её, или он бы ей язвил, пока она не пересела, или он просто встал бы и ходил. Азирафель не делал этого. Вместо этого она наблюдала, как он скрутился в кресле, наклоняя шею, чтобы он мог смотреть ей в лицо. Это явно было неудобно. Она задалась вопросом, могут ли ангелы чувствовать себя неудобно.

"Это я во всем виноват", - сказал он и выглядел так, словно ему было больно. Он не мог не играть с очками. Было так очевидно, что он не любил их носить. - "Я здесь, потому что - ну. Я хотел поинтересоваться, Вы когда-нибудь звонили на дом?"

"Нет, боюсь, что нет", - соврала она.

"Вы не могли бы передумать?"

Он продолжал играть с очками. Это выглядело почти как принуждение, будто он не знал, как остановиться. Они не подходили к его лицу, и было до боли очевидно, что ангелы могли чувствовать себя неудобно, мучительно неудобно. Он выглядел таким испуганным и его голос был полон надежды. Что ей было знакомо. Это был тот вид надежды, который ты чувствуешь, когда единственным другим вариантом является отчаяние.

Он был самым, мать его, могущественным существом из всех, что она когда-либо встречала, и он был здесь, потому что ему больше некуда было обратиться.

"Слушайте", - сказала она, и она пыталась заставить ее голос сдерживать сочувствие. - "Я думаю, Вы можете снять их, если хотите".

"Вы уверены?" - спросил он. Он был самым добрым человеком, которого она когда-либо видела.

"Держите их поблизости". - она пыталась улыбнуться. - "Но думаю, со мной все будет хорошо".

Он был так же нерешителен, как и всегда. Она не помнила, чтобы он выглядел таким нерешительным, даже когда видела его с Кроули. Хотя, она должна была признать, она не часто видела его, и ее память с того дня не была надежной. Она подождала, пока он не снимет солнцезащитные очки. Он сделал это так, чтобы его глаза были направлены вниз, и он держал свои глаза направленными вниз, когда складывал солнцезащитные очки. Он снял их, сложил, сжал в руках.

Она поняла: они были ему дороги. Это были солнцезащитные очки Кроули, и, конечно, они были ему дороги. Азирафель был полон надежды, потому что его единственной альтернативой было отчаяние.

Он поднял голову, и она едва сдержала дрожь.

Ей не нужно было вздрагивать. Она была в порядке, по крайней мере сейчас. Она видела его глаза, и они были просто добрыми глазами. Это была марля, покрывающая нож. Возможно, она подумала, что он что-то делает, чтобы держать глаза просто добрыми. Или, подумала она, возможно, он что-то делал в прошлый раз, а теперь - нет. В любом случае, она видела, что он был благодарен и рад, что больше не должен носить солнцезащитные очки. Было так странно думать, что он был тем, кто мог чувствовать благодарность и облегчение из-за нее.

Пора приниматься за работу.

"Расскажите мне о его состоянии. Как он?" - спросила она.

На его лице мелькнуло выражение приглушенного страдания, а затем он сказал: "Он не спит".

"Ладно." - Она не знала, что сказать. - "Я думала, что вам вообще не нужно спать".

"Нет. То есть да. Да, Вы правы. Но, понимаете… " - Вот тут, подумала она, Кроули вмешался бы, чтобы ускорить разговор. Но Кроули здесь не было, и Азирафелю пришлось самому справляться. И ей пришлось задаться вопросом: если бы она встретила Азирафале первым, если бы она приняла Азирафеля за константу, а Кроули - за другого, смогла бы она увидеть, чего не хватало Кроули, когда Азирафеля не было рядом? - "Он притворяется, будто спит. Он все время в постели. То есть в постели или неподалеку от неё. Но он на самом деле не спит. Я же вижу."

Она кивнула. Она кивнула, чтобы сказать я слушаю. Она также кивнула, говоря, я доверяю твоему суждению. Он не был ее клиентом, но у нее был глаз профессионала для наблюдения и оценки тех, кто приходил в ее офис. У нее была способность профессионала определить, как кивнуть тому, кто пришел к ней в офис.

"Он когда-нибудь так делал?" - спросила она.

"Я не знаю."

"Почему Вы сказали, что это Ваша вина?"

"Что?" - он опешил, на мгновение, пока он не смог допетрать. Ему как будто было больно. - "О, разве не моя? Я должен был... Ну, я просто подумал. Я думал, новый мир и все такое".

Она понятия не имела, что он пытался сказать. Раньше она думала, что часа полтора хватит. Теперь она не была так уверена.

"Мне нужно попросить вас уточнить, - сказала она.

"Я должен был догадаться."

"Хм".

«Он всегда фонтанирует сумасшедшими идеями и исполняет их, да?"

"Ага."

"И я. Ну. Я знаю. Я знаю, как бывает. Но я думал".

Быть терпеливой гораздо труднее, когда она слушала кого-то, кто не был клиентом. "Я не знаю, что Вы пытаетесь мне сказать", - сказала она.

"Оу!" - Теперь он казался удивленным. Он казался удивленным, и это, кажется, отвлекло его от нервов. - "Простите, я просто предположил, что Вы знаете. Я думал, что он говорил с Вами об этом".

Да выкладывай уже, - подумала она, а потом ей стало обидно. Она надеялась, что он не заметил.

"Видите ли, мы обсуждали перспективу жить вместе", - сказал он.

Срань Господня, - подумала она. И ей очень хотелось, чтобы она не думала это. Это даже ничего не значило, и ей хотелось бы, чтобы она это не думала. Ей хотелось, чтобы она не думала это, и ей нужно было подумать о чем-то другом. Было кое-что другое, на самом деле, много чего-то другого, о чем ей нужно было подумать.

"Честно говоря, - сказала она, стараясь изо всех сил не подать виду, - я думала, что вы уже жили вместе".

"Ну..." - Он начал краснеть? Ангелы вообще умеют краснеть? - "Возможно, с практической точки зрения, большую часть времени. У нас все еще есть наши отдельные места жительства."

"Ладно. Ладно." - Она позволила себе открыть и закрыть челюсти несколько раз, позволяя зубам вонзиться друг в друга, чтобы ей было легче думать. - "Кто первым предложил?"

"Он, конечно."

Конечно.

"Когда?"

"Кажется, это было несколько месяцев назад". - Он попытался переместиться в своем кресле, но ему было мало что делать. Она сделала так, что ему пришлось повернуться в сторону, чтобы увидеть ее, так, что ему пришлось принять неудобное положение, чтобы увидеть ее. Она сделала это с ним.

Она пыталась образовать график времени. Он был не точный, но не сильно. Это был довольно очевидный график.

Срань Господня, - подумала она снова, и ей очень хотелось, чтобы она это прекратила.

Для психотерапевта, такого как Обри Тайм, важно помнить, что жизнь ее клиентов никогда не прекращается. Они продолжают свою жизнь, делая выбор и изменения, процветая или колебаясь, несмотря на всю работу в ее офисе - и, иногда, из-за работы в ее офисе. Легко забыть, почувствовать себя комфортно, стать самодовольным. Многое из того, что произошло здесь, в этой комнате, может быть ярким и эффектным, его легко увидеть и сфокусироваться на нем, и может быть трудно вспомнить, что это был только один час в неделю из всей жизни клиента. Это был только один час в неделю, и было так много других часов. В частности, было много других часов, когда между одним сеансом и следующим проходил целый месяц. Легко было забыть, сколько многого всегда происходило в жизни клиента, и было легко рассчитывать на то, что клиент упомянет что-нибудь из всех тех других часов, которые требуют их совместного внимания. Легко было попасть в ловушку, ожидая, что клиент будет честным и открытым.

Энтони Дж. Кроули, этот испуганный, травмированный-сукин-сын-в-форме-демона, никогда, никогда не был честным и открытым с ней. Она увидела, что он лжец, когда они впервые встретились. Она видела, что он прятался, что он всегда прятался, а затем в какой-то момент она позволила себе забыть это. Она позволила себе перестать искать его особенности, его намеки, все признаки того, что под поверхностью было еще что-то еще, что он не хотел, чтобы она увидела. Она позволила себе забыть, что он держал глубоко внутри себя, в тайне, что-то, что причиняло слишком много боли или могло причинить слишком много вреда, все, что имело для него значение, все, что он боялся выпустить. Она позволила себе забыть, что его честность всегда была его валютой, и он всегда выдавал скудные гроши, ибо только это позволяло ему чувствовать контроль и, таким образом, безопасность. Она позволила себе забыть.

У нее была спрятана карточка, она ее хранила, она была заперта на замок и ключ, внесена в перекрестные списки под буквами "С", "Ш" и "Кроули".

"Он даже предложил уехать из Лондона", - сказал Азирафель. Он выглядел виноватым. Он говорил с надеждой, чтобы замаскировать отчаяние. - "Мы говорили о коттедже, где-нибудь в хорошем местечке, возможно, в деревне".

Срань Господня.

Она подтолкнула его, чтобы он начал обрабатывать своё падение. Она подтолкнула его признать его, поговорить о нем, подумать о нем. Она подтолкнула его противостоять его падению, так как он пытался проползти в Рай, которого он не мог заслужить и боялся этого.

Блядь, - подумала она. "Хорошо", - сказала она. Она глубоко вдохнула и повернула голову в сторону. Она повернула голову, чтобы дать себе шанс найти путь, найти маршрут, подумать и выработать стратегию. А потом она снова посмотрела на Азирафеля.

"Хорошо", - снова сказала она.

У нее были раздаточные материалы. У нее всегда были эти раздаточные материалы. Она держала их при себе. Это были раздаточные материалы, которые она давала близким своих клиентов, когда она думала, что это необходимо. Эти раздаточные материалы, как она знала, могли быть ужасающими и пугающими. Она знала, что это были раздаточные материалы, которые были менее ужасающими и пугающими, чем обстоятельства, которые привели к тому, что она отдала их близким своих клиентов. Она собрала их, а затем отодвинула кресло-крутилку от своего стола, ближе к нему.

У нее был сценарий, сценарий, которому она следовала, когда ей приходилось раздавать эти раздаточные материалы близким своих клиентов. Это был не идеальный сценарий, а сценарий, предназначенный для людей. Но это был сценарий, и сценарии могли утешать.

"Я хочу, чтобы Вы знали", - начала она, и она знала, как установить голос. Это был не ее успокаивающий, утешающий голос. Это был ее голос, который означал всё серьезно. Именно этот голос означал всё серьезно, но я с тобой, и ты можешь мне доверять. Она знала, как использовать этот голос. Она знала, что она могла сделать с этим голосом. - "Я понимаю, Вам сейчас трудно. Я понимаю. Несправедливо, что Вы находитесь в такой ситуации, и несправедливо, что Вам нужно быть достаточно сильным, чтобы пройти через это. Но Вы сильны, и Вы справитесь, и я здесь, чтобы поддержать вас. Ладно?"

Она увидела, что его глаза расширились. Они были полны страха. Она умела смотреть в испуганные глаза.

"И я также хочу убедиться, что Вы понимаете, - продолжала она, - что моя работа состоит в том, чтобы беспокоиться о том, как всё может пойти не так. Это моя работа. Итак, прямо сейчас мы поговорим о наихудших сценариях и поговорим о мерах предосторожности".

Он выглядел пораженным. Его глаза расширились, и он выглядел пораженным.

Она глубоко вдохнула. Это был своего рода очевидный, театральный глубокий вдох, который должен был привлечь внимание другого. Она умела смотреть в широкие, пораженные глаза человека, который был напуган.

"Это просто осторожность, - продолжала она. Всё было серьезно, и она была рядом, и он мог ей доверять. - "Опять же, всего лишь меры предосторожности, потому что моя работа - продумывать наихудшие сценарии. Вы меня понимаете?"

Он кивнул. Она видела, как он кивнул, и подумала, что он сделал это только потому, что она задала ему вопрос, просто потому, что он думал, что это то, что от него ожидали. Она подумала, он не кивнул, потому что действительно хотел. Он не кивнул, потому что он действительно понял ее. Она наблюдала, как его пальцы сгибались и изгибались, навязчиво, неуклонно, вокруг солнцезащитных очков, которые он все еще держал в руках.

"Вы сильны, Азирафель", - сказала она. Она видела, он не знал, что это было преуменьшение. - "А сейчас мне придется задать Вам несколько вопросов, и нам придется работать вместе. Вопросы, которые у меня были, не были предназначены для таких людей, как Вы и Кроули. Поэтому мне придется попросить Вас внимательно слушать, и Вы должны сообщить мне, если есть другие вопросы, которые я должна задавать вместо этих".

Он слушал, но он изо всех сил пытался всё переварить. У него плохо получалось. Она умела сидеть, она умела говорить, она умела смотреть в чужие глаза, словно говоря: ничего, что тебе это плохо дается, потому что я рядом, и мне это дается хорошо.

"Ладно?" - спросила она.

"Да", - прошептал он.

"Первый вопрос. У него есть доступ к огнестрельному оружию?"

"Что?" - он выглядел недоуменно. Точно: эти вопросы не были предназначены для таких, как он.

"Это Америка, простите. Это всегда наш первый вопрос. Полагаю, я имею в виду, есть ли у него доступ к чему-нибудь, что он может использовать, чтобы навредить себе?"

Она увидела ответ. Она видела его в его глазах. Она всегда умела смотреть в глаза тому, кто был в ужасе.

"Второй вопрос. Ладно? Второй вопрос. Вы можете это от него спрятать?"

Он думал медленно. Теперь он был слишком напуган, чтобы думать не медленно. Она поняла это. Она привыкла к своему клиенту, который максимально ускорялся, чтобы опередить все, что могло его расстроить, но теперь она столкнулась с кем-то, кто замедлился настолько, насколько мог, чтобы избежать того, что могло бы ему угрожать. Это был вопрос стимуляции.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять ее вопрос, переварить его, обдумать ответ. Но затем он кивнул.

Он кивнул ей, и она кивнула ему в ответ. Она работала, чтобы он оставался с ней.

"Ладно. Третий вопрос. Это не навсегда. Еще несколько вопросов, и всё". - Она снова кивнула ему. Она могла держать его зрительный контакт. - "Третий вопрос. Что Вы сделаете, чтобы позаботиться о себе?"

Этот вопрос он не мог разобрать. Он не мог понять его. Она видела, что этот вопрос никогда не приходил ему в голову, что он и не думал пытаться ответить. Он не был ее клиентом, но он был в ее офисе, и он сидел перед ней, и он был в ужасе, и она не могла не видеть в нем ребенка, ребенка, которому никогда не разрешали учиться, как попросить об удовлетворении его нужд. Она не могла не почувствовать все те разные способы, из-за которых её сердце могло полностью разбиться. Она не могла не почувствовать этого, но сейчас ее задачей было не показать это.

"Это трудно", - сказала она. - "Это очень трудно, и вам нужно позаботиться о себе. Это должно быть центральной частью нашего плана, Азирафель. Итак, вот где мы собираемся начать в первую очередь. Ладно?"

"Ладно", - согласился он, и его голос был тихим и дрожал. Он был самым, мать его, могущественным существом из всех, кого она когда-либо встречала, и его голос был тихим и дрожал. Он потянулся за салфеткой, не снимая солнцезащитные очки, а затем приложил ее к глазам.

У них были практические вопросы, которыми нужно заняться. Им нужно было работать. У нее были раздаточные материалы, чтобы объяснить ему, чтобы дать ему, и им нужно было обсудить непредвиденные обстоятельства. Она должна была помочь ему разработать план заботы о себе. Это была ее работа. У Обри Тайм может, и есть карточка, спрятанная под замком и ключом, под "С" и "Ш" и "Кроули", но она все еще знала, что у нее есть работа.

В какой-то момент ей пришлось извиниться, чтобы попросить своего следующего клиента перенести сеанс. Это было возможно, потому что это была Майя, а Майя была с низким риском. У Майи был очень низкий риск, и у нее был очень низкий риск, с тех пор, как ее сестра была чудесным образом найдена живой и здоровой, после того, как она была потеряна в море в течение многих лет. Майя была с низким риском, и поэтому можно было попросить ее перенести сеанс, потому что график работы профессионального психотерапевта, такого как Обри Тайм, всегда был структурирован, в первую очередь, вокруг вопроса риска.

Когда они закончили, когда Азирафель был заземлен, когда у них был план, и она чувствовала, что может спокойно позволить ему уйти, она смотрела, как он встал. Она наблюдала, как он подошел к двери, и он держал эти очки в руке крепко-крепко. Она наблюдала, как он застыл в дверях, и он выглядел таким испуганным, нерешительным и неуверенным. Она наблюдала за ним, и она не могла понять, как существо, подобное ему, могло просуществовать так долго, и до сих пор не знать, что он хорош, что он достаточно хорош, что он более чем достаточно хорош, что он хорош точно так же, как он был.

"Азирафель", - окликнула она его, когда он застыл в дверях, колеблясь и неуверенный. Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и у него были глаза, в которые она могла смотреть прямо, без страха.

Он не был ее клиентом, но он был человеком, и он страдал, и ей нужно было, чтобы он понял, что он может быть смелым.

"Вы сильнее, чем Вы думаете", - сказала она, и она говорила серьёзно, и она знала, что это правда. - "Я верю в Вас. И Вы знаете, что Кроули тоже в Вас верит.

Столько всего отразилось на его лице, всё в одно мгновение, и этого было достаточно, чтобы полностью разбить ей сердце.

***

Сорок пять минут спустя засветился ее рабочий телефон. Он не зазвонил. В ее офисе был только один телефон с включенным звонком, и это был не ее офисный. Но офисная линия светилась, когда ей звонили, и она узнала международный код, поэтому она ответила.

"Вы напугали Азирафеля", - сказал он. Его голос был хриплым, сонным и слабым. Азирафель сказал, что он не спит. Это было не хорошо.

"Он и так уже был напуган", - сказала она.

"Я не люблю людей, которые пугают Азирафеля", - сказал он.

Хорошо, что она могла сколько угодно гримасничать и закатывать глаза так злобно, как ей было нужно, во время разговора по телефону.

"Я рада Вас слышать", - сказала она.

Послышались сдавленные и невнятные звуки раздражения, а затем звонок прекратился.

Ее руки хотели дрожать, но она не позволяла им. Ее челюсть хотела сжаться, но она этого не допустила. Она глубоко вдохнула и не сводила глаз с часов. Пятнадцать минут, таков был ее стандарт. Она перезвонит ему через пятнадцать минут.

Ей не пришлось. Прошло менее двадцати секунд, прежде чем зазвонил ее телефон, другой телефон. Это был телефон, который она никогда не ставила на беззвучный, единственный телефон, который она приносила в свой офис и которому она позволяла звонить. Это был ее мобильный телефон, который никогда не должен был звонить. Это был сотовый телефон, номер которого она дала своим клиентам.

Она ответила.

"Я сказала, я рада Вас слышать".

Он был сонным и хрипел, несмотря на то, что, по-видимому, не спал. Он был сонным и хрипел, и это означало, что такой телефонный звонок может занять очень много времени.

"Я позвонил Вам", - сказал он.

"Да. Да, Вы позвонили, и я ответила, и я рада Вас слышать".

Он позвонил ей. Она говорила ему раньше, что есть только одна ситуация, когда он должен позвонить по этому номеру. Она говорила ему раньше, это будет означать только одно, если он позвонит по этому номеру. Звук этого телефона всегда был включен, потому что это был телефон, на который она всегда отвечала. Это был телефон, на который она всегда отвечала, и она не будет вешать трубку столько, сколько потребуется.

Она будет держать его на линии. Она позаботится о том, чтобы он говорил. Она будет держать его на линии, и она будет заставлять его говорить, и она будет продолжать, пока она не будет уверена, что он мог видеть, что есть способ для них двигаться вперед.

Это была ее работа. Это было то, что она была обучена делать. Это было то, к чему ни одна тренировка в мире не могла заставить человека чувствовать себя профессионально подготовленным. Это было то, что всегда делало одну карточку под буквами "С" и "Ш". Но это была ее работа, и она собиралась её выполнять.


	12. Эдип и Электра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм восстанавливает отношения со своим клиентом после терапевтического разрыва.

Когда она шла по коридору, она слышала эхо от ее обуви, и ей это не нравилось. Ей не нравилось эхо, и ей не нравился коридор.

"Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома", - сказал Азирафель, и нет, Обри Тайм не будет чувствовать себя как дома.

Она пыталась наблюдать и оценивать как можно больше, пока она осматривала коридор. В конце концов, это было одним из преимуществ терапии на дому. Дом человека может много чего о нем рассказать, того, что при других обстоятельствах можно не узнать. Существует целая система вещей, людей и привычек, которые могут помочь разобраться в диагностируемой симптоматике, все можно наблюдать и оценивать, как только встретитесь с клиентом в его собственном пространстве. Это было лишь одним из преимуществ терапии на дому, и Обри Тайм хотела в полной мере этим воспользоваться. Она хотела, но ей было трудно сосредоточиться на том, что она могла видеть, учитывая, что ее так отвлекали чувства насчет всего этого.

"Слишком много стен", - подумала она, не понимая почему. Она не знала, почему ей так казалось. Она не совсем понимала, что она пыталась выразить насчет пространства, в котором находилась, когда думала об этом. Она была уверена, что может сосчитать стены, что она может объяснить основную геометрию пространства, в котором она находится, но она не чувствовала, что может. Казалось, что стен слишком много, а окон или дверей - слишком мало. Может, дело было в эхо. Может быть, эхо играло с ней злую шутку.

"Не хотите чаю?" - спросил Азирафель, как всегда услужливый, добрый и с надеждой.

"Спасибо, но нет", - сказала она.

"Может быть, кофе?"

"Не нужно, правда, спасибо". - она не хотела ничего принимать. Ни единого гранатового семени в этом месте.

"Ну, тогда корневое пиво?"

"Что?"

"Конечно, у нас его нет, но думаю, что смогу..."

"Чай, Азирафель!" - раздался раздраженный крик откуда-то из коридора. - "Можно чай. Просто принеси чаю, всё нормально".

Так вот он где.

Она увидела, как по лицу Азирафеля пробежали легкие намёки на облегчение, и поняла, насколько жестоко она себя только что повела. Он хотел быть хорошим хозяином, хотя технически это были не его апартаменты - не его квартира. Он нуждался в возможности действовать, предлагать, обеспечивать, а она её отрицала. Итак, Кроули, старый добрый милый Кроули, перехватил инициативу. Он мог быть настоящим мудаком - мудилой - но он всегда заботился об Азирафеле.

"Вам туда", - указал Азирафель, как будто после крика Кроули возникла какая-то необходимость. - "А я схожу за чаем".

Азирафель ушел в другом направлении по коридору, и оставил ее заканчивать путешествие самой. Эхо от ее обуви сопровождало ее до дверного проема (?), а затем она вошла в комнату.

Они много об этом говорили. Они говорили об уровнях комфорта, о безопасности, о границах. Она побудила его подумать о том, каково было бы для него, если бы она была в его пространстве. Она сама пыталась подумать, каково это - быть в его пространстве. Они подробно обсудили, что будет и что не будет означать для нее шаг в его коридор, в его квартиру, в его жилое пространство и даже в его спальню.

Это была проблема и возможность терапии на дому. Она требовала очень четких основных правил.

У них было достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить все аспекты этого вопроса. После его первого телефонного звонка она уговорила его согласиться на два звонка в день. Она настояла: утром и вечером. Он настаивал на том, чтобы она отвечала на звонки в тот же день, учитывая разницу во времени между ними, но она отказалась. Он сказал, что дневной график людей не имеет для него никакого значения, но она не верила ему полностью. Итак, последние несколько недель она просыпалась каждое утро в 4 часа утра, чтобы поговорить с ним по телефону, а затем оставляла свой график пустым в 4 часа дня, чтобы снова поговорить с ним по телефону.

Они говорили. Они разговаривали ежедневно, дважды в день, не видясь друг с другом. Он не приходил к ней в офис. Он бы не стал. Он отклонял все предложения о встрече. Он поговорит с ней, но только на своих условиях, только если он сможет сделать это, не возвращаясь лично. В конце концов, он ведь сказал ей, что не вернется. Он не вернется, если она не примет его условия.

Азирафель спросил ее, звонит ли она на дом, и она сказала "нет". Он спросил во второй раз, и она снова сказала "нет". Когда ее спросили в третий раз - тогда уже Кроули спросил - она перестала лгать и сказала "да".

Итак, они спланировали. Они спланировали и подготовились. По крайней мере, это давало им возможность поговорить во время телефонных звонков дважды в день. Им было о чем поговорить, учитывая негласное понимание между ними, что еще не время, совсем не время, чтобы затронуть тему неподписанного контракта, о его нежелании возвращаться, о разрыве в их терапевтическом альянсе. Им было о чем поговорить, потому что кризисное вмешательство - это не то же самое, что терапия, и ему нужно было время, чтобы стабилизироваться, прежде чем они могли вернуться к работе. Им нужно было время.

Теперь у них в распоряжении была неделя. Или почти неделя - она летела домой в последний день, так что он не в счет. У них была неделя минус день. Им предстояло многое сделать, многое, как она надеялась, они смогут сделать в течение недели минус один день. Она думала, что, возможно, справится с этим всего за пять дней, но было бы хорошо иметь запасной, иметь дополнительное время. Сроки терапии могут быть непредсказуемыми.

У них была неделя, а точнее неделя минус день, и это был день первый.

Она вошла в его комнату и дала себе время понаблюдать и оценить.

Всё это место было странным и неудобным, и его спальня не была исключением. На самом деле странность и дискомфорт здесь были даже сильнее. Во-первых, размещение. Она не могла избавиться от мысли, этой непонятной и бессвязной мысли, что стен слишком много. Окон здесь тоже не было. Это было темное место, как логово. Она стояла, здесь, в демоническом логове.

Во-вторых, освещение. В его логове было темно, но не слишком. Она могла видеть, но не знала, почему. Она заметила только одну лампу, но, похоже, она не давала достаточно света, чтобы объяснить, что она хорошо могла видеть. Она подумала, что, возможно, если она слишком сильно сосредоточится на тенях и попытается использовать их, чтобы найти все источники доступного света, у нее начнется головокружение или хуже. Она решила, что лучше всего просто игнорировать это.

В-третьих, запах. Обри Тайм ожидала присутствия определенного запаха, когда проводила терапию с такими клиентами на дому. Затхлый, резкий запах, запах слишком большого количества засохшего пота и нестираной одежды, запах человеческого тела после нескольких недель пренебрежения. Запаха не было. Ее удивляло, насколько ее могло обеспокоить отсутствие такого неприятного запаха. Напротив, в комнате пахло довольно нормально. Да, пахло Кроули, но не слишком сильно. Что касается ее обоняния, комната была совершенно ничем не примечательной, и именно это она заметила.

В-четвертых, мебель. В комнате была кровать. Этого она ожидала. Но не кровать её беспокоила. С другими клиентами, особенно с цисгендерными гетеросексуальными клиентами-мужчинами, терапия на дому в комнате с кроватью была чем-то, о чем нужно было волноваться. Но это был Кроули, а не кто-то другой, и никого из них не волновала кровать. Также в комнате был стул. Это был простой деревянный стул, такой, какой можно ожидать на скромной кухне. Ему здесь не место, не в таком месте. Он не принадлежал ему, и он не принадлежал точно так же, как Азирафель выглядел так, как будто он не принадлежал. Очевидно, это был стул, который поставили заранее, готовясь к её прибытию.

Что показалось ей странным в мебели, так это ее отсутствие, помимо кровати и стула. Шкафа не было, а может, она просто не увидела. Комода не было, а может, она просто не увидела. Фактически, она не увидела ни одного места, где можно было бы хранить одежду. Странный недостаток. Это пространство не было спроектировано с учетом таких практических соображений, как хранение.

И, наконец, в-пятых. Он был не в постели. Она ожидала, что он будет в постели. Она знала, что, хотя в последние дни он был готов вставать и даже иногда выходить из квартиры, он всё же хотел проводить большую часть своего времени в постели. Но его в ней не было. Вместо этого он свернулся клубочком в самом дальнем углу комнаты, плотно прижавшись к потолку.

"Рада Вас видеть", - сказала она, подняв глаза.

"Неужели?" - сказал он, повернув голову и уставившись на нее, и его тон сказал ей все, что ей нужно было знать. - "Я-то думал, Вы проделали весь этот путь, чтобы поговорить с Азирафелем".

Да, его тон сказал ей все, что ей нужно было знать. Всё сообщил. Они остановились там, где они оказались с тех пор, как Азирафель посетил ее офис. Этот тон и его значение были постоянной темой ее телефонных разговоров с Кроули. Эта неумолимая горечь была повторяющейся. Что было утомительно.

Она знала, что она приняла на себя всю горечь. Азирафель ничего этого не понял. В подделке обвиняли ее, а не его. Ее обвинили в том, что она напугала Азирафеля, и Кроули не позволял ей забыть об этом. Она подозревала, что Кроули мог затаить обиду до тех пор, пока её кости не превратятся в пепел, если бы захотел.

У них была неделя минус день, чтобы поработать над этой горечью. У них была неделя минус день, чтобы все вернуть в нужное русло.

Кто-нибудь помоги ей, у них было всего шесть дней.

Она шагнула дальше в комнату. Она опустила сумку на пол и села в кресло. Она скрестила ноги и положила руки на колени. Она сидела с его горечью, с его молчанием и ждала чая, которого ей не хотелось.

Было бы проще, если бы на любой стене были часы. Но их не было. Надо было принести наручные.

Звук Азирафеля, пробирающегося в комнату, прорезал тишину, но не то недовольство, которое Кроули излучал. Азирафель делал маленькие комментарии, ставя поднос на край кровати, ближайший к ее стулу. На подносе стояла чашка чая и мисочка с сахаром. На подносе не было блюдца с молоком, потому что, конечно, Азирафель уже знал, что она молока не пьет. Она могла только в ужасе гадать, как много он знает о ней.

Она улыбнулась, хотя и не посмотрела на него. "Спасибо", - сказала она, пытаясь сказать это серьезно.

Азирафель посмотрел на поднос, на чашку чая, на нее, и казалось, будто он разгадывает какую-то болезненную логическую головоломку. "Ой!" - воскликнул он, видимо, разгадав её. - "Чуть не забыл!"

Он поспешил обратно. Оставив ее снова с тишиной и очень огорченным демоном.

Она решила, что заодно может посчитать секунды, пока он не вернется. Всего потребовалось двадцать три. Двадцать три секунды спустя Азирафель поспешил обратно внутрь. Он поспешил внутрь, вернулся к подносу и поставил большой стакан, до краев наполненный льдом.

Она взглянула на Кроули. Она взглянула на него с таким выражением лица, которое гласило зачем? Кроули просто зыркнул.

"Вот!" - сказал Азирафель, и в его голосе были одновременно и радость, и облегчение. "Вот теперь всё готово".

"Э, да. Спасибо", - сказала она.

"Хорошо. Да. Да." - Азирафель оглядел комнату, поглядел на Кроули, время от времени протягивая руки, как будто был уверен, что он должен что-то поправить или исправить. Но нечего было исправлять. Ему нечего было делать, не сейчас. - "Я буду рядом, если что-нибудь понадобится. Не стесняйтесь спрашивать, мисс Тайм, мне не трудно".

"Спасибо", - снова сказала она. Ей нужно было, чтобы он уже ушел наконец.

"Ну…" - Азирафель снова взглянул на Кроули, и Обри Тайм увидела улыбку, которой он одарил огорченного демона в углу. Она увидела эту улыбку, увидела, сколько умоляющей надежды в ней заключено, и почувствовала облегчение, что она не была направлена на нее. - "Тогда я вас оставлю".

Наконец-то он ушел.

Они заранее составили расписание по телефону. При проведении интенсивной терапии на дому было важно иметь расписание и придерживаться его. График был таков: она приезжает в 9 утра (4 утра. Для нее это было 4 утра), и остается до 11 утра. Затем она делает двухчасовой перерыв на обед. Она возвращается в 13:00 и остаётся до 16:00. В этот момент они заканчивают. Они заканчивают, когда уже 11 утра по ее домашнему времени, и она не возвращается до 9 утра следующего дня.

Она вылетела ночным рейсом, чтобы в первый день приехать сюда к 9 утра. Она вылетела ночным рейсом и пропутешествовала через самые ужасные, самые глубокие глубины Хитроу, чтобы добраться до него, чтобы посидеть здесь с ним. А он хотел притвориться, что ненавидит ее за это.

И хорошо. Пусть притворяется. В этом, по ее мнению, и должен заключаться этот день. День первый, в этот день, должен был быть посвящен отрицанию.

Она перестала считать секунды где-то около ста тридцати восьми. Она сбилась со счета, и это было не важно. Она будет ждать столько времени, сколько потребуется, пока Кроули не захочет говорить.

"Если не выпьете чай, - сказал он наконец, - он будет волноваться, что сделал что-то не так".

"Я думала, он для Вас", - солгала она. - "Это же Вы попросили принести".

"У нас нечасто бывают гости", - сказал он и изменил позу. Он чуть-чуть развернулся. - "Он пытается быть гостеприимным".

"Я ценю попытку", - сказала она и она ведь была на работе, так что это не было ложью. - "Но лед мне не понятен".

"Вы американка". - Он еще немного развернулся. - "Вы пьете корневое пиво и чай со льдом, язычники".

У Обри Тайм и Кроули до того, как всё пошло наперекосяк, продолжались разногласия по поводу национальности Кроули и Азирафеля. Кроули настаивал на том, что они не англичане, что они не могут быть англичанами, что называть их англичанами было просто продуктом ее сверхактивного, до смешного человеческого инстинкта классифицировать вещи, которых она на самом деле не понимала. Она же, со своей стороны, настаивала на том, что если оно выглядит, как утка, крякает, как утка, и подумать до чего неприятно это слышать считается у него должной сердечной реакцией на рыдающее признание друга о том, что он думал, что ты погиб, тогда что у нас получается? Английская утка. В то время они согласились не соглашаться. Теперь казалось, что за последние несколько минут она набрала довольно значительный балл для своей стороны в дебатах.

Было бы хорошо, если бы она и Кроули могли снова заключить такие отношения, которые позволили бы иметь место такого рода дебатам.

"Если будете там весь день висеть, - сказала она, все еще не касаясь чая, - у меня шея потом будет болеть".

Он был огорчен и мелочен, и он был таким же сукиным сыном, как и всегда, но при этом он был, как всегда, щедрым и нежным. Она ясно дала понять о своей потребности, и поэтому он восполнит ее. Она наблюдала, как он полностью развернулся, а затем потянулся по потолку. Она наблюдала, как он руками и ногами опускался по стене, пока не оказался у изголовья кровати, а затем он каким-то образом изменил свое отношение к гравитации, так, что умудрился лечь. Он должен был сломать поднос с чаем, но этого не произошло.

Она не станет шутить насчет Изгоняющего дьявола. Хотя ей очень хотелось. Однако ему не понравятся эти шутки, и поэтому она не стала их отпускать.

Он снова свернулся. Он свернулся под таким углом, чтобы продолжать смотреть на нее. Он был удовлетворен своей способностью зыркать на неё.

"Давай поговорим", - сказала она, чтобы начать. "Каково это - иметь меня в Вашем личном пространстве?"

"Не нравится".

"Это похоже на вторжение", - сказала она.

"Это и есть вторжение", - сказал он.

"Вы пригласили меня сюда".

"Он не отравлен, просто выпейте уже этот чертов чай".

Она не хотела пить этот чертов чай.

"Я действительно рада Вас видеть", - попыталась она перенаправить. - "Прошло довольно долго времени."

«Вы еще не умерли, значит, это не могло быть так долго, не так ли?»

Она вздохнула.

Ей было доступно множество вариантов ответа. Она продумала множество доступных ей вариантов, потому что была подготовлена к тому, чтобы он будет вести себя так. Она обдумывала эти варианты еще до приезда. Она обдумала их, так как ей не удалось уснуть во время своего ночного рейса. Она обдумывала их, пока таскалась по Хитроу. Она обдумывала их, когда прибыла в отель в 7 утра (2 часа ночи) и сдала свой багаж. Она долго их обдумывала.

Она могла сказать Я понимаю, почему Вы так сердитесь, но это уже было. У них происходил этот разговор по телефону снова и снова, и каждый раз он был совершенно бесплодным. Она могла сказать Мы с Азирафелем беспокоились о Вас, но и это уже тоже было. Он не это принял. Это ведь она напугала Азирафаэля, не он, никогда не он, он не нес ответственности за свое дерьмовое поведение, как же можно? Она могла сказать Что мне сделать, чтобы Вы снова мне доверились? Но она знала ответ. Он знал ответ. Она принесла неподписанный контракт в своем багаже, потому что именно по этой причине она была здесь, когда у нее был совершенно удобный офис в ее собственной проклятой стране.

У нее было много вариантов. Она долго обдумывала свои варианты. И она решила, она осознала, она пришла к тому, чтобы принять, что всё, что ей нужно сделать, это быть открытой и честной. Она должна была быть с ним открытой и честной.

"Отвалите Вы", - сказала она, и она говорила это серьезно, потому что такими были её открытость и честность. - "Я тут пытаюсь сказать, что скучала по Вам".

Она смотрела, как его взгляд стал недоуменным. "Получай, сукин сын", - подумала она. Его взгляд стал недоуменным, а затем смягчился.

"А сейчас", - сказала она. Она подняла с пола сумку, и положила себе на колени. - "У Вас есть выбор. Go Fish, шашки или крестики-нолики".

"Тьфу ты", - простонал он, как будто она только что спросила, какую кучу гниющего мусора он хотел бы, чтобы она подбросила ему в кровать.

"Просто выберите что-нибудь одно", - сказала она.

Она не спросила Не хотите ли Вы сыграть в игру? Такой вопрос простой вопрос позволил бы ему с легкостью сказать "нет". И здесь, во время этой встречи, она собиралась настоять на том, чтобы они сыграли в игру. Она знала, что было бы легче настоять, если бы у него не было возможности сопротивляться первым. Она выразила надежду, так что ему будет труднее сопротивляться.

Она также не просила его выбрать только два. Представление двух вариантов может показаться двумя крайностями, и бывает трудно выбрать между крайностями. С другой стороны, три варианта идут со средним, а средний почти всегда кажется самым безопасным. В большинстве случаев люди выбирают средний вариант из трех. Обри Тайм хотела, чтобы он выбрал средний вариант.

"Вы, что, реально принесли сюда колоду карт?" - спросил он.

"Ага, и доску для шашек, и еще кое-что".

"Послушайте", - сказал он, наклонил голову немного ближе к ней и понизил голос. - "Не дайте Азирафелю узнать, что здесь есть колода карт".

"Хм", - подумала она. Внезапно он был готов вести себя с ней как сообщник. Она задалась вопросом, почему, но она также знала, что лучше не попадаться на удочку. Одна из основных проблем терапии на дому - это риск триангуляции между разными членами семьи. Занимаясь терапией на дому, было легко увязнуть в чужих спорах. И было жизненно важно, чтобы она вообще этого не допустила.

"Просто выберите", - сказала она. - "Go Fish, шашки или крестики-нолики".

"Здесь их не так называют", - выдохнул он раздраженно, но смиренно.

"Нет? Хм". - Час от часу не легче, да? Она вытащила доску для шашек из сумки, как будто он согласился играть. Она слегка отодвинула поднос с чаем в сторону, чтобы можно было приступить к установке доски. - "А правила такие же?"

"Неважно", - сказал он. Он устроился в более вертикальное положение, приближаясь к доске. - "Я всё равно буду жульничать".

"Ничего." - Она начала раскладывать шашки. - "Только чтоб я не заметила".

Дело было не в игре. Не имело значения, кто выиграет или проиграет, и не имело значения, будет ли он жульничать. Важно то, что это могло быть совместное мероприятие между ними. Что имело значение, так это то, что это заставило его сесть чуть более вертикально. Важно то, что для перемещения шашек требуется физическое движение и концентрация, но не слишком много. Важно было то, что, если он не слишком явно будет жульничать, то это означало, по крайней мере, что он должен будет оставаться внимательным к целенаправленной деятельности, связанной со следованием правилам игры.

"Вы красными хотите или черными?" - спросила она.

"Мне всё равно."

"Выберите." - Цвет не имел значения. Однако акт выбора - имел.

"Красными".

"Хорошо, Вы пойдете первым. Помогите мне собрать все шашечки".

Кроули, по-прежнему такой же сукин сын, каким они оба его знали, был щедрым и нежным, и ему нравилась возможность помочь.

***

"И вот за это мне приходится платить?" - сказал он в тот день, после того, как они сыграли ошеломляющее количество партий в шашки, после того, как она пообедала, а затем вернулась, и снова начала расставлять шашки.

Когда она вернулась, подноса уже не было. Азирафель не выглядел расстроенным, поэтому она предположила, что Кроули что-то сделал с нетронутым чаем. Завтра она постарается быть более вежливой.

"Трансатлантический перелет, семь ночей в отеле и счета за пять часов в день, и мы просто будем играть в шашки?" - продолжал он.

Стоимость поездки была спорной темой для них, когда они подготавливались по телефону. Она знала, что у Кроули не было никаких финансовых проблем. Сначала он устроил так, чтобы она полетела первым классом, но она заартачилась. Затем он уговорил Азирафеля забронировать для нее номер в отеле, и она реально заартачилась, когда увидела, где они вздумали ее разместить. Она выдвинула требования: билеты бизнес-класса, отель бизнес-класса, и ничего лучше. Теперь он подкалывал ее по этому поводу, или, по крайней мере, пытался.

"Ага", - сказала она. И не обязательно было подкалывать. Однако она будет открытой и честной. По крайней мере, она постарается быть открытой и честной. - "Мы играем в шашки, потому что я хочу, чтобы у нас было время просто побыть вместе, прежде чем мы приступим к работе".

"Ага", - сказал он. Он звучал настороженно.

"И это помогает мне оценить, насколько Вы все еще подавлены". - Открыто и честно.

"Да ну?" - он слегка наклонил голову.

"Угу." - Она не продолжила. Они ведь играли.

"Итак, Дейв снова Вас заменяет?" - спросил он после еще нескольких партий, когда они оба настолько устали от шашек, что даже разговор о Дейве был лучшим вариантом.

"Заменяет", - сказала она и кивнула. Она немного откинулась на спинку стула - деревянного стула, который может оставаться достаточно удобным не более часа - и решила, что удовлетворена тем, что он поднял эту тему. "Давайте поговорим о Дейве", - сказала она.

"Я Вам уже говорил, - сказал он тихо и быстро, - мне очень жаль".

На самом деле, нет. Он никогда этого не говорил. Он говорил, снова и снова, это была не моя вина. Он никогда, вплоть до этого момента, не произносил мне жаль в отношении Дейва. «"Интересно", - подумала она, но это не то, на чем она хотела бы сейчас сосредоточиться.

"Не об этом", - сказала она. - "Нет, я хочу поговорить о другом. Как Вы думаете, почему я попросила Дейва заменить меня?"

"Ась?" - Его верхняя губа скривилась от недоумения и раздражения.

"Почему Дейв?"

"А почему не Дейв?"

Она пожала плечами. "Вы знаете, сколько других терапевтов есть в Рочестере? Много. Я могла бы выбрать любого из них. Так почему же, по-Вашему, я выбрала именно Дейва?"

"Потому что…" - у него не было слов. Он был в недоумении. Как будто она спросила его почему вода мокрая. - "Он же Ваш Дейв, кого Вам еще спрашивать?"

"Ага", - сказала она и кивнула. Она подождала мгновение, закусив губу, глядя на полузавершенную игру в шашки между ними. - "Так что Вы имели в виду? Что он мой Дейв?"

"Уж это Вы наверняка знаете", - фыркнул он.

"Как зубы выдергивать", - подумала она. Она сменила курс. - "Давайте попробуем привести простую аналогию". - Она чувствовала, что становится немного напористой, поэтому вернула их внимание к игре. Она сделала свой ход - она не могла вспомнить, должна была быть ее очередь или его, но это не имело значения. - "Я и Дэйв, как Вы и…"

"Азирафель", - сказал он. Как будто еще хотел добавить ясен пень.

"О, милый мой идиот", - подумала она и слегка усмехнулась. Совсем чуть-чуть. Не слишком. Она усмехнулась с той суммой, которая казалась ей честной, учитывая то, как она себя чувствовала. - "Вы сами подумайте. Что заставляет Вас думать, что Дейв - мой Азирафель?"

Он не ответил. Итак, она подтолкнула: "Ваш ход".

Он все еще не отвечал, но походил.

"Кроули, я почти не знаю Дейва. Я никогда не общалась с ним социально. Я не хочу общаться с ним социально. Он - мой коллега, но не друг, и я не хочу, чтобы он был другом. Итак, Вы знаете, почему я попросила его заменить меня?" - Она приподняла брови, посмотрела на него, подождала, пока он заинтересуется. Она походила. - "Потому что его офис находится снизу по коридору от моего. И всё. Он просто попался под руку, вот почему".

Кроули думал. Она по его глазам видела, по тому, как они двигались туда-сюда.

"Та еще загадка, не находите?" - сказала она, совершенно не озадаченная, вернувшись к старым привычкам и не сумев в данный момент быть полностью открытой и честной. - "Вы сделали несколько довольно серьезных предположений обо мне и Дейве только потому, что я дала Вам его визитную карточку. Ваш ход."

Он сдвинул шашку. На самом деле это был не ход в шашках, а просто передвижение фигурки. Если он продержится еще один или два хода, она переключится на Go Fish, и плевать на Азирафеля с его нелюбовью к игральным картам.

"Вот так работает терапия", - продолжила она, снова опомнившись, снова работая над тем, чтобы быть открытой и честной. - "Так работают терапевтические отношения. У Вас есть Азирафель, и Вы полагаете, что у меня тоже есть Азирафель. Вы слышите, как я упоминаю только одно имя, Дейв, и думаете, что это мой Азирафель. Вы берете свои принадлежности, - она протянула руку, показывая на него целиком, - и Вы видите меня через их объектив". Она сделала жест, будто надевает на голову шапку-невидимку.

Она походила.

"Вот почему границы так важны для той работы, которой мы занимаемся", - сказала она, сидя в его спальне. - "Вы - мой клиент, Кроули, и именно так клиент связывается со своим терапевтом".

Он посмотрел вниз. Он задумался. У них оставалось всего пять с половиной дней.

"Вы не шифр", - сказал он. Он поднял шашку, как будто собираясь сделать ход, но просто держал ее в руке. Он смотрел на доску. - "Я Вас знаю, Обри".

Он назвал ее Обри. Она не была Травинкой ни разу, с тех пор, как Азирафель пришел к ней офис. Она чувствовала себя подавленной печалью.

"Так и есть, и другого мне не нужно", - сказала она. С открытостью приходит уязвимость. С честностью приходит слабость. - "Я не говорю, что Вы меня не знаете. Вы просто знаете меня через определенный объектив. Так же, как мы все кого-то знаем только через тот или иной объектив".

Она думала, что предвидела: она думала, что он сейчас скажет: Нет, я знаю Азирафеля, не через объектив, а через всех. Однако он остановился. Он положил шашку, которую держал, обратно. Он не сжульничал. Он положил её туда, где она была, когда он поднял её.

Они не могли весь день притворяться, что играют в шашки.

"Думаю, пора начать говорить о сложных вещах", - сказала она.

Он вздохнул. Он отодвинул доску для шашек в сторону. Он продолжал смотреть на неё сверху вниз.

"Позвольте мне Вас спросить. Я - первый человек, кто рисковал быть проклятым?" - спросила она. Она спросила так, как будто знала ответ. Она так спросила, потому что они оба знали ответ.

"Не говорите глупости", - сказал он.

"Их было так много, что нам их и не сосчитать, да?"

"Как минимум, больше, чем Вы можете".

"Итак, вот в чем вопрос". - Она поставила одну ногу на край кровати, чтобы она могла опереться на стул. Она скрестила руки перед собой. - "Всегда так ужасно, когда Вы сталкиваетесь с человеком, которому грозит проклятие?"

Этот вопрос не был полностью открытым и честным. Она над этим работала. Она продвигалась. Она хотела быть открытой и честной, но она знала, что на это потребуется время.

Она ждала, пока он решит головоломку, соединит её с Дейвом, поймет её смысл.

"Вы берете свои принадлежности, - повторила она, - и Вы видите меня через их объектив".

"Итак, Вы говорите…" - раздраженно сказал он. - "Я злюсь на Вас потому, что на самом деле злюсь на себя".

"Ну ..." - она остановила себя. Она собиралась сказать Вам это кажется правильным? Но она была здесь не для этого. Она была здесь, чтобы быть открытой и честной. Чтобы попытаться быть открытой и честной. - "Я не совсем это имела в виду. Я имею в виду, что Вы, наверное, правы. Возможно, нам стоит поговорить о том, сердитесь ли Вы на себя... Но на самом деле я думала о том, почему Вам так больно и страшно думать, что меня могут проклясть".

Она наблюдала за ним. Он был тихим и задумчивым. На этот раз они подошли к теме с очень интеллектуальной позиции. Это позволяло дистанцироваться и тем самым обеспечивать безопасность, чтобы осознать то, что могло причинить столько вреда.

Она наблюдала за ним. Она наблюдала, как он опустился обратно в горизонтальное положение, свернулся калачиком в позе эмбриона. Нет - не эмбриона. Он никогда не был эмбрионом. Он просто свернулся клубочком, как что-то маленькое, как что-то, что умеет защищать свой живот.

Ей нужно было быть открытой и честной. "Вот что ему нужно", - подумала она. Она надеялась, что все правильно. Она надеялась, что права, что ему нужно, чтобы она была открыта и честна.

"Я совершила большую ошибку, работая с Вами", - сказала она, скрестив руки перед собой, надежно скрестив руки перед самой уязвимой собой. - "Мне очень жаль. Вы заслуживаете лучшего."

Она хотела, чтобы эти слова повисли в воздухе. Она хотела, чтобы они были здесь, в этом месте, в его самом личном пространстве. Он заслуживал лучшего. Он что-то заслужил, что угодно. Он заслуживал лучшего.

Еще оставалось время до конца рабочего дня. Она сидела, уставшая после смены часовых поясов, в неудобном деревянном стуле, и зря тратила время, просматривая Интернет на своем телефоне. Ей нечего было делать, кроме как быть, быть там, быть с ним, быть живым присутствием, которому было бы не всё равно и кто бы остался, кто мог бы извиниться за прошлые ошибки, кто мог бы предложить попытку добиться большего в будущем 

***

На второй день ей снова предъявили поднос, чашку чая и стакан, до краев наполненный льдом. Она сказала "спасибо" и снова решила не брать ни одного семени, ни одного, ничего.

Она почувствовала облегчение, когда Азирафель заявил, что оставит их сегодня, а сам пойдет в книжный магазин. Азирафель тоже почувствовал облегчение. Ей пришлось задаться вопросом, как часто ему удалось за последние недели заботиться о себе. Ей пришлось задаться вопросом, как сильно он презирает эту квартиру и сколько ему эмоционально стоило проводить так много времени в ее гулких стенах. Ей пришлось задаться вопросом, сколько времени он провел в последнее время, сидя на том же деревянном стуле или в другом неудобном месте, ухаживая за огорченным и печальным демоном.

Когда Азирафель заявил, что уходит, это было облегчением. Это было облегчением, потому что ей было бы очень некомфортно при мысли о его присутствии, учитывая то, что она планировала обсудить со своим клиентом сегодня.

Она подождала, пока он ушел, пока они оба не услышали, как за ним закрылась входная дверь. Затем она полезла в сумку, вытащила папку, вытащила неподписанный контракт и положила эту бумагу на угол кровати. Она поместила бумагу так, чтобы она была видна между ними.

"Я сделаю встречное предложение", - сказала она.

Она привлекла его внимание. Он сидел на дальней стороне кровати, поставив перед собой колени. Его глаза смотрели на нее из самодельной крепости костлявых конечностей.

"Я хочу, чтобы Вы меня выслушали", - сказала она. - "Я хочу, чтобы Вы позволили мне сказать все, что я хочу сказать, и я хочу, чтобы Вы меня выслушали. А потом сделаю встречное предложение".

Он посмотрел на нее. Затем он кивнул головой.

"Мы также будем отслеживать ваш уровень стресса", - сказала она. - "Я хочу, чтобы Вы меня выслушали, и я хочу, чтобы Вы мне сказали, если достигнете тридцати. Я не хочу говорить с Вами, когда Вам слишком больно слушать меня".

Она привлекла его внимание. Моргание глаз: он принял ее условия.

"Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы Вы сказали мне прямо сейчас. Могу ли я сказать что-нибудь, что может причинить вам вред?" - она злилась на себя, потому что не знала, как сформулировать вопрос, который собиралась задать. "Если Вы понимаете, о чем я. Что-нибудь, что..." - она замахала руками, она не знала, что делала. - "Ну, знаете."

Он открыл рот, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал.

"Нет", - просто сказал он.

"Ладно, хорошо." - она кивнула головой. Она дала себе время подбодрить себя. Она сцепила зубы, переместилась в своём деревянном стуле и посмотрела на него. - "Вы готовы меня слушать?"

Его глаза смотрели на неё, как и прежде. Он взмахнул рукой, что означало вперед.

Она глубоко вдохнула и сделала все, что могла, чтобы быть открытой и честной во всем, что ей доставляло неудобство.

"Вы мне нравитесь, Энтони Дж. Кроули", - она сказала это. Сказала-таки. - "Вы мне нравитесь, и мне нравится работать с Вами. Вы умный, и мне нравится Ваше чувство юмора, и мне нравится, что Вы можете быть тем еще сукиным сыном".

Она наблюдала за ним. Она внимательно за ним наблюдала. Он знал, что она наблюдает за ним, и он не смотрел ей в глаза.

Она хотела быть в своем офисе, в своем пространстве, в своем кресле, с часами на стене и своими правилами, где она была той, кто приглашал других, где она должна была контролировать. Она не хотела быть открытой и честной.

"Уровень стресса", - сказала она.

"Десять", - сказал он.

Десять означало, что она продолжит.

"Вы стойкий, сильный, и - просто дайте мне сказать - я думаю, что Вы хороший".

Она ждала, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Его реакция не была реакцией вообще, поначалу. Затем он перевернулся на бок. Он снова свернулся калачиком, его ноги все еще были впереди, защищая его. Его лицо было видно, но он не смотрел на нее.

"Уровень стресса".

"Двадцать."

Двадцать означало, что она продолжит.

"Итак ... Вот что я думаю". - это было самое сложное. Это был переход. Она понаблюдала за ним, а затем продолжила. - "И вот о чем я думаю, когда думаю о том, что с Вами случилось. Что Она с Вами сделала. Просто послушайте меня, пожалуйста. Вы знаете, что я чувствую, когда думаю об этом? Гнев. Гнев за Вас".

Гнев - это маска стыда, страха и горя. Но это еще не все. Может быть важно чувствовать гнев. Необходимо быть способным на гнев. Это потому, что гнев сообщает нам о том, что нам нужно, о том, что правильно и справедливо. Гнев позволяет нам быть сильными и встать на защиту обездоленных. Гнев позволяет нам бунтовать, драться и кричать, когда все остальные капитулируют перед жестоким обращением. Гнев имеет значение. Для пережившего травму он может иметь значение, и может быть жизненно важно, чтобы он смог получить доступ к своему гневу, почувствовать его, распознать в нем то, что он означает.

Теперь его глаза были прикованы к ней. Теперь он наблюдал за ней.

"Вот что я Вам говорю, Кроули. Я злюсь. Я злюсь на Неё. Я злюсь на то, что Она сделала, на то, что Она сделала с Вами. Ей следовало бы вымолить у Вас прощение. И Вы должны решить, прощать Вам её или нет. Я так думаю. Уровень стресса".

Он смотрел на нее, его глаза смотрели прямо на нее. Это не были его сердитые глаза, не глаза со всем гневом, которые так часто смотрели на неё сверху вниз. Это были мягкие глаза, не остекленевшие и не безучастные, а почти пустые. Он не дышал, она была совершенно уверена, что не дышал.

"Кроули, уровень стресса".

"Продолжайте", - сказал он.

Хорошо. Она продолжит.

"Вот почему я не боюсь быть проклятой. Она не может проклясть меня, Кроули. Она не может так поступить со мной, потому что я Ей не позволю. Мой выбор. Я сделала свой выбор. Я отвергаю Ее. Я отвергаю то, что Она предлагает. Просто отвергаю. Я не думаю, что Она заслуживает моей любви".

Она наблюдала за ним. Он наблюдал за ней. Она была уверена, и ей было так приятно произносить слова, что они были услышаны, что они повисли в воздухе между ними. Приятно было быть открытой и честной. Это было ужасно и приятно.

Но дело было не в ней. Не в её месяце с буддийскими монахами. Не в ее готовности принять загробную жизнь, полную страданий. Дело было в нем. Она была открыта и честна, потому что была его терапевтом, потому что думала, что это могло быть то, что ему нужно.

Она наблюдала за ним. Она смотрела, как он сунул руку за спину. Она наблюдала, как эта рука вернулась к его груди, таща за собой одеяло, которого, как она была уверена, раньше там не было. Она наблюдала, как он натянул одеяло вокруг себя, вокруг своих конечностей и туловища, вокруг всей его головы. Он сделал себе кокон и свернулся там, под одеялом, в еще меньшую форму. Он полностью спрятался, но все еще был там. Он все еще был там, просто под поверхностью.

Теперь она не могла остановиться. Она знала, что нужно Кроули. По крайней мере, она думала, что знала, она надеялась, что знала. Она думала, что ему нужно, чтобы она была открытой и честной.

"И", - сказала она.

И. Она сказала и. Именно это слово она сказала, она сказала: и.

Профессиональные психотерапевты, такие как Обри Тайм, обучены использовать различные микронавыки. Эти микронавыки включают в себя рефлексивные высказывания, резюмирующие высказывания, открытые вопросы, невербальные эмоциональные размышления и многое другое. Эти микронавыки - именно то, что позволяет терапевту реагировать на своего клиента и реагировать на него именно так, как он хочет, именно так, как он считает, что должен, ради его блага. Эти микронавыки делают терапевта терапевтом в гораздо большей степени, чем любая теория, любые техники или что-либо еще.

Один из самых сложных микронавыков для многих психотерапевтов - это использовать слово и. Нам не часто нравится это слово, не слово и. Во многих отношениях нам гораздо удобнее его зеркальное отражение, слово но. Мы используем это слово, слово но, чтобы исключить переживания, подорвать всю совокупность того, что мы чувствуем и в чем нуждаемся. Мы говорим: мне страшно, но я сильный. Или мы говорим: я сильный, но мне страшно. Оно ставит эти два утверждения в противоречие, заставляет нас выбирать между ними, представляет их как конкурентов для нашего внимания. Оно ограждает нас от необходимости признать правду, всю правду обоих утверждений, обоих вместе: мне страшно и я сильный.

Такова сила слова и. Оно не исключает, не минимизирует и не усиливает конкуренцию между разрозненными чувствами или потребностями. Слово и является выражением принятия, приверженности всей истине. Слово и может дать человеку силу быть одновременно открытым и честным.

"И, - снова сказала она, - это абсолютно нормально, если Вы так не думаете".

Слово и может быть особенно важно для тех, кто перенес детскую травму от руки родителя. Слово и может быть особенно важно для тех, кто является или подвергался жестокому обращению, будучи детьми, детьми жестоких родителей. Слово и имеет значение, потому что это слово может причинить столько боли. Детей жестоких родителей постоянно преследуют словом но. Полмира говорит им: Конечно, она твоя мать, но она была так ужасна с тобой! Другая половина им говорит: Конечно, она была так ужасна с тобой, но она все еще твоя мать! Их ставят посередине между двумя истинами и заставляют выбирать между ними. Их заставляют выбирать: признать, что она была их матерью, или признать, что она причинила им боль, но не обе, не обе сразу, нужно выбрать сторону в этой войне между заботой и насилием, нужно выбрать то или иное, нужно выбирать.

То, что нужно такому количеству детей жестоких родителей, то, что им действительно нужно, - это просто слово и. Им нужно позволить почувствовать и то, и другое, признать истину обоих. Им нужно сказать ничего страшного, если ты все еще любишь женщину, которая причинила тебе боль. Им нужно сказать ничего страшного, если ты злишься на женщину, которая тебя кормила и баюкала. Им нужно сказать это нормально - чувствовать и гнев, и любовь. То, что нужно многим детям жестоких родителей, что очень многим из них действительно нужно, - это свобода и сострадание, которые исходят от этого слова, которые исходят от слова и.

Она любила тебя, и она была сломлена и полна ненависти. Она кричала тебе в лицо и пела тебе колыбельные. Она пугала тебя и заставляла чувствовать себя особенной. Она была единственной, кто заботился о тебе, и еще она ударила тебя за то, что ты попросила ужин. Ты напала на нее, и ты была ребенком, ты не хотела навредить ей, ты просто пыталась защититься. Ты была всего лишь ребенком, маленьким ребенком, ребенком, который был напуган и обижен, и ты будешь чувствовать себя виноватой всю оставшуюся жизнь за то, что ты сделала. Она собрала все свои вещи посреди ночи, и ты любила ее, любила, ты не могла не любить ее. Она бросила тебя, она оставила тебя, она сделала непростительное, и ты кричала в пустоту, ты плакала до крови, ты плакала и просила прощения за то, что ты сделала, ты плакала, что сделаешь что угодно, ты будешь послушной, ты будешь изо всех сил стараться, только вернись, вернись, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне, не оставляй меня одну, обещаю, я буду слушаться.

Ты - взрослая, ты - профессионал, всё в твоих руках, и ты никогда не перестанешь быть сломленным и напуганным маленьким ребенком.

В этом была сила и. И такова была работа Обри Тайм - ее ответственность, ее честь, ее единственный шанс на что-то вроде благодати - предоставить пространство слова и ее клиентам, ее клиентам, таким как Кроули.

"Это нормально, Кроули, - сказала она. Она сказала это мягко. Она была открыта и честна, она наконец-то стала открытой и честной. Она позволяла ему видеть себя такой, какая она есть, и она была достаточно открыта и честна, чтобы увидеть его таким, какой он есть, поскольку он скрывался в безопасности под своим одеялом-коконом.

"Это абсолютно нормально, что, несмотря на всё, что Она сделала с Вами... Абсолютно нормально, что Вы всё еще Её любите".

Она позволила этим словам повиснуть в воздухе между ними. Она позволила этим словам заполнить всю комнату. Она позволила им заполнить комнату, потому что знала, думала, надеялась, что это была чистая правда, которую ему нужно было услышать.

Они с Кроули не были на одной волне. И они не будут на одной волне, не в этом. Он хотел Её прощения и любви, и, возможно, он никогда их не получит. Она могла бы получить Её прощение и любовь, и, возможно, она никогда их не захочет. Они не были на одной волне и, возможно, никогда не будут. Но они могли сидеть вместе и искренне сострадать. Они могли видеть друг друга такими, какие они есть на самом деле.

Одеяло дрожало и корчилось. Одеяло всхлипнуло. Одеяло свернулось, свернулось так плотно, как только могло, и всхлипнуло.

Обри Тайм вытерла глаза.

Она будет сидеть здесь с Кроули. Она с сострадательной искренностью сидела вместе с ним. Она будет сидеть с ним столько, сколько ему нужно, столько времени, сколько потребуется, чтобы он почувствовал себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы вылезти из своего кокона.

***

"Вы в теологии - полный ноль", - сказал он позже.

Азирафель всё еще не вернулся, поэтому она вытащила колоду карт. Кроули запретил Go Fish, что не было для нее такой уж большой потерей. Они остановились на джин рамми.

"Мне не нужно ничего знать о теологии", - сказала она в свою очередь. - "Я знаю Вас."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Берегите себя. Будьте добры к себе. Если вам нужна помощь, пожалуйста, обратитесь к тем, кто может ее предоставить.


	13. Электра и Эдип

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм делает выгодную покупку в виде поездки.

"Знаете, может, нам стоит поговорить о Вашем выборе дизайна интерьера", - сказала она.

"Нет", - сказал он сердито, но это был один из его более дружелюбных взглядов. - "Нет, мы не будем этого делать. Я не позволю смотреть на мои вещи".

"Ага", - сказала она, глядя на его вещи.

Таким было начало третьего дня, и Кроули, видно, решил, что готов к смене обстановки. Это был приятный сюрприз, и это хорошо сказалось на его улучшении психического состояния, хотя она могла только предположить, что всплеск не продлится весь день. К тому времени, как она пришла, Азирафель уже ушел, поэтому Кроули открыл дверь, когда она постучала, а затем пригласил ее в другую комнату своей квартиры. Она не знала, как назвать эту комнату. Было неправильно называть её офисом, гостиной или кабинетом. И, она решила, что определенно не собирается думать о ней как о тронном зале.

Она не собиралась думать о ней как о тронном зале, даже если в данный момент Кроули сидел на гребаном троне.

"Давайте хотя бы рассмотрим установленный Вами здесь перепад мощности", - сказала она.

Когда она пришла, деревянный стул, который раньше стоял в его спальне, теперь стоял на противоположной стороне стола от его долбаного трона. Он был слишком маленький. Она оказывалась в миниатюрном положении, когда сидела, и это значило, что он возвышался над ней. Он снова возвышался над ней, потому что сидел не на чем ином, как на гребаном троне.

"Если Вам неудобно, - сказал он, - то у меня для Вас плохие новости на всю оставшуюся вечность".

"Если худшее, что произойдет, - это то, что я почувствую себя неудобно, - сказала она, - тогда должна сказать, что у Ада отличная машина пропаганды".

"Эх", - раздраженно сказал он.

Таким было начало третьего дня, и она сидела на слишком низком стуле напротив своего клиента на гребаном троне, и между ними стоял гигантский стол. Таким было начало третьего дня, и им пора было договариваться. Он расположил их здесь, когда понял, что им пора вести переговоры.

Она вынула папку из сумки, а из папки вынула неподписанный контракт. Она положила бумагу на поверхность между ними.

Кроули протянул руку и поднял её. Он осмотрел её, ведя себя небрежно, как будто не требовалось значительных усилий, чтобы вести себя небрежно, сидя на гребаном троне.

"Оглядываясь назад, - сказал он, и в его голосе было что-то, что означало, что он намеревался разозлить ее, - думаю, я не должен был придавать этому такое большое значение, верно? Мог бы просто подделать вашу подпись. Не так ли?"

Она не собиралась попадаться на эту удочку. Выражение ее лица говорило: Посмотри, как я не попадаюсь на эту удочку.

"Мы ведь так делаем, не так ли, Обри?" - продолжил он, выражение его лица теперь говорило: Но Вы только посмотрите, насколько хороша эта приманка.

"Я уничтожу разглашение информации, как только вернусь домой", - попыталась договориться она.

"Не-а, - сказал он, возвращаясь к чему-то вроде небрежного голоса, позволяя не подписанному контракту упасть обратно на стол. Он переместился на своём гребаном троне, как будто у него был хоть какой-то шанс растянуться удобно в кресле с такой неумолимо прямой спинкой. - "Если честно, нужно было подписать его давным-давно".

"Угу", - сказала она, и теперь ей действительно захотелось попасться на его приманку. Но она не собиралась. Она знала, насколько сложным было отношение Кроули к поддельному контракту. Она знала, что он знал, что Азирафель был фальсификатором, а не она. Она знала, что он знал, что на самом деле она не была виновата в том, чтобы напугала Азирафеля, даже если он не признает этого. Она знала, что ему нужно иметь возможность приманить ее и обвинить в поддельном контракте, и она знала, что ему нужно будет продолжать это делать, пока он не будет готов признать все, что он знал.

Ему нужно, чтобы она была виновата в том, что напугала Азирафеля, пока он не почувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы признать, что он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что напугал Азирафеля.

"Давайте начнем с того, что обсудим, почему это для Вас важно", - сказала она, постукивая пальцем по не подписанному контракту.

"На меня-то почти не влияет", - сказал он, глядя в сторону. - "Это намного больше связано с Вами, чем со мной".

"Вы написали его", - подтолкнула она. - "Вы хотели, чтобы я его подписала. Вы ушли посреди сеанса, потому что я его не подписала. И мы оба знаем, что я сейчас здесь из-за этого. Итак, поговорите со мной о том, почему это важно".

"Вы действительно так сильно ненавидите чай?" - сказал он.

"Вот значит как", - подумала она.

До этого момента Обри Тайм очень успешно игнорировала поднос с чашкой чая, миской сахара и стаканом, полным льда, который стоял в дальнем конце стола Кроули. Он был там, когда она приехала. Азирафеля не было, но гребаный чай был.

"Вас беспокоит, что я не пью его", - просто сказала она.

"Ну, просто…" - Кроули прислонился головой к спинке своего гребаного трона, возвращая свой взгляд на нее. - "Это уже третий раз, верно?"

"Третий день", - согласилась она.

"Трижды Вы заходили ко мне в дом. Трижды Азирафель заваривал Вам чашку чая, потому что он хочет, чтобы Вам было удобно, потому что он пытается быть гостеприимным. Трижды Вы его отвергли".

Она заметила его формулировку. Он не сказал, что она отвергла чай. Он не сказал, что она отказалась от чая. Он сказал, что она отвергла его, Азирафеля. Она заметила это и поняла, что из-за этого нужно быть осторожной.

"Почти похоже на что-то символическое, не так ли?" - спросил он, этот вкрадчивый засранец.

"Я никогда не просила чай", - сказала она, поерзав в кресле, чтобы скрестить одну ногу с другой. - "А Вы."

"Знаете, о чем я думаю?" - сказал он, как будто и не слышал ее. - "Думаю, если бы я заварил чай, Вы бы не были так упрямы".

Это, по профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, становилось неприятным. Она вошла в это душное, слишком темное, слишком обнесенное стенами демоническое логово, и она обязалась не принимать ничего, ни одной вещи, ни единого семечка. Она вошла в это пространство, которое было похоже на ложь, которое казалось ложью поверх более глубокой лжи, это пространство, заполненное гребаными тронами с прямыми спинками, это пространство, где было так легко увидеть, как испуганный и скрытый Кроули провел буквально тысячелетия, и она взяла на себя обязательство быть открытой и честной, по-настоящему открытой и честной. Она пришла в это пространство, чтобы выполнять свою работу, выполнять свои профессиональные обязанности, предлагать клиенту всё, что могла, и делать это с помощью инструмента открытого и честного взаимодействия.

Она знала, что у нее есть (цитата) проблемы с контролем (конец цитаты), и она знала, что эти проблемы с контролем могут помешать ее открытому и честному взаимодействию с клиентами. Она знала, что ненавидит то, какой контроль ей пришлось уступить, чтобы сидеть в чужом доме, выполнять свою работу в пространстве, где она не устанавливала правила, где она не была той, кто должен был приглашать других, где у нее не было кресел и часов. У нее было достаточно проницательности, чтобы знать, что ей не комфортно, когда Азирафель был гостеприимным, добрым, был тем, кто мог предложить свою помощь, когда она была профессионально подготовлена для выполнения работы по уходу за другими. У нее было достаточно проницательности, чтобы знать, признать, признаться самой себе: если бы Кроули был тем, кто заваривал чай, то, конечно, она бы проигнорировала протесты своих проблем с контролем и приняла бы это как проявление доброты. Она смогла бы это признать. Она признала бы это. Она была бы открытой и честной.

"Ну его нах, - подумала она. Она потянулась за чашкой чая и выпила содержимое, как из рюмки.

Несколько разных сигналов от сенсорной нервной системы Обри Тайм обработались и интерпретировались ее центральной нервной системой одновременно. Исходили сигналы от руки, схватившей чашку, сигналы, которые ее мозг интерпретировал как: Ошибка. Стоп. Перезагрузка. Эти сигналы, к сожалению, были интерпретированы не раньше, чем сигналы, поступающие из ее пищевода, были интерпретированы: умираешь умираешь ты умираешь горячий горящий яд, тебя отравили. Затем произошла задержка в четверть секунды, пока сигналы из ее рта, языка и губ не смогли добраться, предлагая припев: огонь, огонь, мы горим. Затем из ее горла и всей груди посыпались новые сигналы, от которых у нее началась удушающая, всепоглощающая боль, ощущение воплощенного ужаса. Она кашляла и задыхалась, ее легкие кипели, и у нее едва хватало сил, чтобы взглянуть на Кроули в панике.

Она посмотрела на Кроули, кашляя и задыхаясь, и увидела, что он смотрит в таком же ужасе на нее.

"Вы что сделали!" - воскликнул он.

Она кашляла, она брызгала слюнями.

"Нельзя пить чай залпом!"

Из ее сдавленного горла донеслось: "Горячо!"

«Конечно, горячо! Это чай, чего Вы ожидали?

Она кашляла, обливаясь слезами и сердито зыркая. "Он там был!" - прохрипела она и закашлялась еще раз. - "Как минимум полчаса!"

"Он ушел несколько часов назад, Обри!" - он не вставал, он вообще не двигался, и у него не хватало приличия скрыть, как она его раздражает. - "Думаете, он дал бы Вашему чаю остыть?"

Она сердито посмотрела на него, а затем еще немного и продолжала смотреть, пытаясь заставить свое горло перестать сжиматься, а легкие перестать сокращаться.

"Вы в порядке?" - спросил он.

"Нет!" - это был полузадушенный вдох, хотя она хотела, чтобы прозвучало гораздо более раздраженно.

Ему не следовало спрашивать. По крайней мере, у него хватило приличия, подумала она, выглядеть так, будто он знал, что ему не следовало спрашивать. Он махнул рукой, словно муху отгоняя, и она почувствовала, как боль отступила. Она почувствовала, как ее организм начал успокаиваться. Она ждала, пока пройдет чувственная память о физиологической панике.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

"Какой приятный сюрприз, - подумала она, - оказаться благодарной за стакан, полный льда". Она вытащила кубик из стакана на чайном подносе и сунула его в рот. "Спасибо, Азирафель", - заставила себя подумать она.

"Вы - идиотка", - сказал Кроули. Он сказал это, и она увидела, что он начал улыбаться.

"Слушайте", - сказала она, со льдом во рту, со своим самым сердитым взглядом. - "Можете либо смеяться надо мной, либо сесть на этот гребаный трон, но я ни за что не стану мириться с тем, что Вы делаете и то, и другое".

Он доказал, что она ошибалась: он засмеялся, сидя на гребаном троне. Пройдет еще какое-то время, пока ее смущение не утихнет достаточно, чтобы она перестала вести себя раздраженной, но, по крайней мере, она могла признать, что было приятно слышать его смех.

"Азирафеля в этом винить невозможно", - сказал он.

"Я знаю, знаю. Я понимаю".

"Знаете, Вы могли бы серьёзно пострадать".

"Я действительно пострадала".

"Так расскажите мне об этом встречном предложении", - сказал он. Он был готов к переговорам.

К тому времени, как настал ее обеденный перерыв, они уже составили ряд взаимоприемлемых условий. Она позволила ему взять бразды правления на создание подробностей. В конце концов, ни один из них не был адвокатом, но она знала, что он разбирается в юриспруденции гораздо лучше неё. И она понимала, что в этой ситуации для Кроули имело значение не столько фактическое содержание контракта, который они в конечном итоге разработали, сколько акт совместных переговоров. Для Кроули имело значение то, что она относилась к этому серьезно. Важно то, что они серьезно относились друг к другу при разработке набора основных правил движения вперед.

К 11 часам утра, когда она ушла на обед, она и Кроули взяли по ручке и расписались пунктирными линиями.

К тому времени, как она вернулась с обеда, он снова был в постели. Он снова был в постели и полупустыми глазами смотрел, как она втягивала деревянный стул обратно в комнату. Хорошо. По профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, то, что он снова был в постели, было нормально, что он снова рухнул. Она ожидала этого, и она подготовилась к этому, и она была здесь, чтобы не дать ему разрушиться совсем.

К тому времени, когда она была готова к отъезду в тот же день, она, по крайней мере, убедила его согласиться с планом на следующий день. Он согласился, что на следующий день, на четвертый, он выйдет из квартиры. Он согласился, что на следующий день вернется к тяжелой работе по уходу за собой.

Они с Кроули достигли соглашения.

***

Было ровно 16:00, в тот день, когда Обри Тайм покинула квартиру Кроули. В тот день было 16:02, когда она наткнулась на Азирафеля на улице. Она подумала, что он возвращается, потому что она уезжает.

Трижды он готовил для нее чашку чая. Трижды он предлагал ей гостеприимство и доброту. И в третий раз, когда она приняла его, этот жест обжег ее изнутри. Он обжег ее изнутри, но это была не его вина.

"Добрый день", - поприветствовала она его.

"Действительно добрый", - сказал он, улыбаясь ей в ответ.

Было 16:03, а это означало, что она не работает. Она была вне рабочего времени, но это казалось хорошей возможностью выполнить пару профессиональных обязанностей. Во время интенсивной домашней терапии такой профессионал, как Обри Тайм, знала, что она никогда не была вне рабочего дня.

"Как Вы держитесь?" - спросила она, заставляя себя обратить внимание на его лицо, на те выразительные глаза и улыбку, которые все еще могли ее напугать. Она хотела внимательно наблюдать за его ответом, потому что, она знала, хотя он и не был лжецом, как Кроули, у него были свои особые проблемы с правдой.

"Похоже, сейчас всё честно, не так ли?" - сказал он.

На самом деле это не был ответ на ее вопрос. Она не станет заставлять его отвечать. Честно говоря, она не станет его даже подталкивать. В конце концов, он не был ее клиентом.

Иногда, когда Обри Тайм общалась с кем-то, кто не был ее клиентом, она позволяла себе думать, каково это было бы работать с ним. Она понимала, что Азирафель был бы для нее непростым клиентом. Ей было бы трудно завоевать его доверие, хотя и совершенно иначе, чем ей было трудно завоевать доверие Кроули. Работа с Азирафелем заставила бы ее стать лучшим терапевтом, лучшим человеком. Она знала, что работа с Азирафелем заставила бы ее признать, насколько хрупким могло быть ее терпение, насколько она могла быть напористой, как часто ей не нравилось, когда люди хорошо к ней относились.

Но она бы попыталась. Она бы попыталась и, скорее всего, потерпела бы неудачу.

Обри Тайм приняла доброту Азирафеля, и она обожгла ее изнутри. Она была не из тех, кто мог ему помочь. Она не подходила ему. Она посмотрела на него и оценила его, и ей пришлось признать, что она совсем не тот человек, который может удовлетворить его терапевтические потребности.

Она задавалась вопросами. Она наблюдала, оценивала и экстраполировала. Она думала, что Азирафель лучше всего справится с кем-нибудь постарше, с кем-то, кто мужчина, с кем-то, кто источает комфортную отцовскую мужественность. Он лучше всего справился бы с кем-то, у кого был недирективный и доброжелательный терапевтический подход, кто мог улыбаться ярко и счастливо. Лучше всего он справится с кем-то, кто сможет поддержать и воодушевить его на то, чтобы погрузиться в его жизнерадостность всеми способами, которые сама Обри Тайм находила утомительными и неловкими. Ему нужен был…

"Вот дерьмо", - подумала она.

Оглядываясь назад, это было чертовски очевидно.

У Дейва был опыт в музыкальной терапии. Она знала это, потому что он по-прежнему использовал барабаны в своей практике. Он любил свои бонго, даже если никому, кому приходилось идти по коридору за пределами его офиса, не нравилось. У Дейва был опыт музыкальной терапии, он был мужчиной постарше, и у него была яркая, открытая улыбка, которая, как он, очевидно, надеялся, была полностью заразительной.

Обри Тайм подумала об этом и позволила себе развить ряд воображаемых восприятий, полный отчет о том, что, по ее мнению, могло быть возможным. Она представила, как Азирафель, как всегда нерешительный и непритязательный, входит в офис Дейва. Она представила, как Дейв одарит его этой ужасной, открытой улыбкой, а Азирафель ответит на неё так, как Обри Тайм никогда, никогда бы не ответила: эта улыбка на самом деле была бы совсем заразительной для Азирафеля. Доброта Дейва, его тепло, его мужественность, его охрененно раздражающая любовь к бонго, все это помогло бы Азирафелю почувствовать себя непринужденно, это позволило бы ему успокоиться, это дало бы ему возможность практиковать чувство умиротворения с самим собой.

Она представила себе, как Дейв впервые протяне ему маленький барабан бонго, и она представила, как Азирафель возражает. "Что Вы, я не могу", - представила она себе слова Азирафеля и представила себе, как Дейв примет их. Дейв сначала согласился, потому что он не был напористым. Он примет их и не станет настаивать, но он просто позаботится о том, чтобы предложение было открытым. Дейв подождет, пока Азирафель будет готов. А когда Азирафель будет готов, представила Обри Тайм, он протянет руку и возьмется за барабан нерешительными, осторожными руками. Она представила, как он стучит по барабану, поначалу очень легко, в ужасе от того, что он даже наполняет воздух этими тихими звуками. Она представила, как он становится более уверенным, ищет ритм, узнавая, что значит быть в безопасности, даже когда это громко, радостно громко.

Она могла представить, что Азирафель зайдет слишком далеко. Она могла представить, как бонго трескается и раскалывается в руках Азирафеля. Она могла представить взгляд, полный ужаса, на его лице, а затем теплый поток облегчения, который он испытает, когда Дейв просто рассмеется. Она могла представить, как исцеляется бонго. Она могла представить себе исцеление Азирафеля.

Она все это представила. Она вообразила все это, и все это казалось правильным, все это было хорошим, это казалось будущим, которое стоит поощрять.

"Знаете…" - она замолчала и сообразила, как бы это сказать. - "Я могу дать Вам направление, если Вы думаете, что это будет полезно".

"Направление?"

"К другому терапевту. К кому-нибудь, с кем можно было бы поговорить. К кому-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь Вам-- "с тысячами лет репрессий и страха" --пережить всё, что произошло".

"Хм", - сказал он. Он сказал это не так, как будто он обдумывал предложение, а так, как будто он, возможно, выделит немного времени через несколько недель, и тогда подумает об этом.

"Позвольте дать Вам карточку", - сказала она. У нее все еще была парочка в бумажнике, остатки от того, когда она раздавала их своим клиентам. Она выудила одну и протянула ему. "Вообще-то, однажды он встретился с Кроули, но я не думаю, что это будет проблемой".

"Правда?" - Азирафель по-прежнему казался безразличным. Он посмотрел на карточку в ее протянутой руке, а затем, подумав, взял.

"Он Вам понравится", - сказала она, и она была уверена, что это правда. Она была уверена. Она не могла представить себе мир, в котором Азирафелю не понравился бы Дейв.

"Что ж, спасибо", - сказал он и ласково улыбнулся. Он поблагодарил ее и улыбнулся. То, как он это сделал, заставило ее вспомнить, как она поблагодарила его и улыбнулась в тот первый день, когда он впервые предложил ей чай, который она отказалась пить.

Профессиональные психотерапевты, такие как Обри Тайм, привыкли к разочарованию. Их работа может быть очень неприятной. Часто настолько очевидно, что клиенту нужно делать, но нельзя просто сказать ему, что делать. Совет дает обратный эффект. Если бы клиент действительно мог последовать ошеломляюще очевидному совету, который можно ему дать, тогда ему вообще не понадобилась бы терапия. Итак, задача терапевта - сидеть, кивать, помогать ему научиться следовать его собственному совету, даже когда он слышит кричащий голос в затылке: просто сделай очевидное, просто сделай это, это же так очевидно! Это может расстраивать, глубоко разочаровывать, когда точно знаешь, что кому-то нужно, но при этом знаешь, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего.

Она знала, что многие коллеги Обри Тайм полагались на афоризм, чтобы помочь им принять и преодолеть это разочарование. Они говорили: всё, что мы можем сделать, это посадить семя. Именно так понимали себя многие коллеги Обри Тайм. Они понимали себя сеялками семян. Они не могли ничего другого: они могли посадить семя, но это дерево должно было сделать тяжелую работу по выращиванию.

Обри Тайм прямо сейчас пришлось признать, что она пыталась посадить семя, что всё, что она могла сделать, это посадить его. Она дала визитку Дейва Азирафелю, потому что это все, что она могла сделать. Она не могла заставить его позвонить. Она не могла заставить его быть готовым сделать этот звонок. Она могла посадить семя, и Азирафель должен был быть тем, кто позволит ему прорасти.

***

"Я чувствую себя гребаным таксистом", - пробормотал он.

"Соглашусь", - сказала она, не отрываясь от записной книжки. - "В любом случае, Вы водите как таксист".

"Знаете, Вы были бы настоящей занозой в одном месте для любого демона, который захотел бы Вас мучить", - сказал он. - "Вы не пугаетесь".

"Это неправда", - сказала она, чувствуя лень. "Уверена, Вы смогли бы меня напугать, если бы попытались".

Она не делала заметок в блокноте. Она хотела, чтобы всё выглядело так, как будто она что-то делает, но в действительности не происходило ничего, о чем стоило бы делать заметки. Вместо этого она рисовала. Она сидела на заднем сиденье машины Кроули и рисовала в блокноте, а ему было поручено просто вести машину и говорить все, что приходило в голову.

Обри Тайм не могла сесть на пассажирское сиденье в машине Кроули. Она была умнее этого. Ясное дело, что пассажирское сиденье в машине Кроули на самом деле было сиденьем Азирафеля, и она ни за что не собиралась сидеть на сиденье Азирафеля в машине Кроули. Вместо этого она сидела сзади. Она сидела сзади, рисовала, а он вел машину.

"Азирафель не любит, когда я вожу", - сказал он.

"Не могу сказать, что меня это удивляет", - сказала она. Азирафель, по профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, был занудой.

"Он сказал… Он говорит…" - начал было Кроули, но затем остановился. Она взглянула и увидела, как его челюсть согнулась, прежде чем он продолжил. - "Ему не нравится, как я нарушаю лимит скорости".

"Имеет смысл", - сказала она.

Вот почему Обри Тайм решила, что они проведут день с Кроули, который будет возить ее на своей машине. Вот почему Обри Тайм решила, что этот день, их четвертый день, будет днем, когда они выберутся из квартиры Кроули, подальше от его гребаного трона и всей личности, которую это пространство должно было усилить. Вот почему Обри Тайм решила, что этот день, их четвертый день, будет Днем Свободных Ассоциаций.

Фрейд был, пожалуй, более известным благодаря своей совершенно непримиримой одержимости пенисами и матерями. Однако он был известен и многим другим. В частности, он был известен тем, что использовал метод свободных ассоциаций, или метод, с помощью которого клиента побуждали сказать все, что приходило ему в голову. В конце концов, это был классический образ психоанализа в том виде, в каком его практиковал Фрейд: клиент ложился на кушетку, терапевт сидел немного сзади и сбоку, клиент долго говорил без перерыва, терапевт делал тщательные записи.

Фрейд практиковал свободные ассоциации, потому что считал, что это может дать ему доступ ко всему, что таится в самых глубоких глубинах ид*. Он действительно делал заметки, когда его клиенты говорили, и он анализировал каждую вещь, которую они говорили, до бессмысленности, выискивая скрытые значения, которые сам клиент не мог распознать. Фрейд позволял клиенту говорить долго и непрерывно, а затем говорил клиенту, что то, что он сказал во время свободного общения означало, что он на самом деле хочет заняться сексом со своей матерью.

У Фрейда всегда всё возвращалось к пенисам и матерям.

Обри Тайм не верила в ид. Она не верила в темные глубины подсознания, как в некую неконтролируемую, непреодолимую биологическую силу. Конечно, она верила в подсознательные процессы; она просто не верила, что есть место на карте человеческого разума, где лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, - это отметить крестиком и сказать: здесь живут монстры.

Это не означало, что свободное общение не имело ценности для психотерапевта вроде Обри Тайм. Она думала, что это своего рода тренировочные колеса. Она думала об этом как о своего рода тренировочных колесах для открытой и свободной беседы, которую Кроули явно нужно было усвоить. В конце концов, свободная ассоциация свободная. Она предположила, что свободные ассоциации могут помочь ему привыкнуть к разговору с ней открыто и честно, без цензуры. Не подвергая себя цензуре, как он только что и поступил.

"Итак, куда мы?" - спросил он.

"Неважно, - сказала она. - "Мы собираемся просто поездить и поговорить. Только, наверное, не стоит ехать в книжный магазин".

"Я все время хожу в книжный магазин", - сказал он, как будто решил, что она нянчится с ним.

"Это так", - согласилась она, потому что фактически нянчилась с ним. - "Но Вы не ездите со мной в книжный магазин на своей машине все время. Если Вы готовы, мы попробуем завтра. Но пока оставим это на потом".

Он кивнул в знак согласия, и сделал разворот.

Что касается процесса свободных ассоциаций, терапевт прежде всего должен хранить молчание. Терапевт должен позволить себе отойти на второй план, чтобы клиент как можно меньше отвлекался. Кроме того, в процессе свободной ассоциации ожидается, что клиент будет находиться в тихой и спокойной комнате, а не ездить по шумным и многолюдным улицам Лондона. Но Обри Тайм делала скидку на особый характер и потребности Кроули. Если бы она не ответила на то, что он сказал, самую капельку, тогда он начал бы подозревать, что она делает что-то фрейдистское. Она знала, что если она заставит его попытаться свободно общаться в тихой и мирной комнате, он станет нервным и беспокойным. Это бы не сработало.

Итак, вот они здесь. Он мог ехать так быстро, как хотел, он мог позволить процессу вождения удерживать его от беспокойства, он мог позволить скорости и свободному выбору места для вождения помочь избавиться от депрессии, которая все еще сохранялась над ним, и она могла притвориться, что молчит прежде всего потому, что она была занята заметками.

Итак, сегодня утром она узнала, что Кроули есть что сказать о сумчатых. Это было нормально. Свободная ассоциация должна была быть свободной, а времени у них было предостаточно.

"Вы когда-нибудь смотрели Планету Земля?" - спросил он.

"Частями", - сказала она.

"Вы видели момент с японскими маками?"

Ага. И так, они перешли от сумчатых животных к японским макакам.

Обри Тайм рисовала линии. Она пыталась рисовать прямые линии. Прямые, вертикальные, параллельные линии, проведенные между разнесенными линиями на бумаге, настолько точными, насколько она могла их нацарапать. Это было нелегко, особенно когда она сидела на заднем сиденье машины на неровной дороге. Это было частью проблемы. В этом была суть: сделать линии как можно более идеальными, несмотря на ее обстоятельства.

"У них просто жуткие маленькие ручки", - сказал он.

Она не совсем уловила все, что он сказал о японских макаках. Впрочем, она могла согласиться: у них были жуткие маленькие ручки.

"Созданные по Ее образу, да", - сказала она, на что Кроули ответил множеством раздраженных бормотаний.

Как только у нее будет полный ряд прямых вертикальных линий, она переключится на рисование точно прямых горизонтальных линий, соединяющих вместе нарисованные ею вертикальные линии. Их было легче держать прямыми, потому что они были короче, но гораздо труднее было держать их идеально разнесенными, равномерно распределенными между вертикальными линиями.

Она как раз собиралась закончить ряд горизонтальных линий, когда заметила, что Кроули умолк. Она не оторвалась от своих каракулей, но снова сосредоточила внимание на нем.

"Может быть, мне стоит извиниться", - сказал он.

Он сказал это тихо-тихо. Он сказал это как напуганный и брошенный ребенок, которого она всегда в нем видела. Он сказал это так, словно боялся, что кто-нибудь его услышит. Он сказал это так, словно боялся услышать самого себя.

Речь шла не о японских макаках. Ее мысли немного отвлеклись от рисования, но она была уверена, что он какое-то время не говорил ни о чем, кроме японских макак. Он позволил своему разуму блуждать в этом мгновенном молчании, и теперь он думал о чем-то другом. Он раздумывал, стоит ли извиняться, что, конечно, пугало и нервировало, но она понятия не имела, о чем или о ком он думает.

Она не могла просто взять и сказать, что не понимает, о чем он говорит. Он использовал бы это как предлог, чтобы отвлечься. Он начинал бы начал ныть, жаловаться на все. Однако она также не могла просто ничего не сказать, потому что была совершенно уверена, что его мозг быстро вернет его к менее пугающим темам, если он не получит подсказки.

"Расскажите мне", - сказала она. То есть старейший запасной вариант терапевта.

"По крайней мере, я мог бы попробовать". - Он не был уверен.

"Вы могли бы попытаться извиниться?"

"Раньше никогда не мог". Она взглянула на него и увидела, как его руки держатся за руль. Его пальцы схватили его, а затем отпустили, зависли над ним, а затем снова схватили. - "Раньше не мог даже подумать об этом. Не вариант".

Обри Тайм внимательно наблюдала за ним. Она внимательно наблюдала за ним, как его руки сжимали и отпускали руль. Она внимательно наблюдала за ним, потому что ей казалось, что она начинает понимать, о чем он говорит, но она собиралась быть осторожной, чтобы не ошибиться.

"Что бы это значило для Вас, - сказала она мягко, надеясь, что ненавязчиво, - если бы Вы извинились?"

Его руки сжимали и отпускали рулевое колесо, хватали и отпускали.

"Ничего", - сказал он, и в его голос закралась горечь. Его руки сжали и отпустили руль, и она видела, как работает его челюсть, как его лицо не могло решить, усмехнуться или сделать что-то еще. Он был зол, он был подавлен, и он отчаянно хотел выторговать прощение у Той, что никогда не была готова к переговорам. Он чувствовал все это, все сразу, потому что такого рода чувства всегда сходятся, всегда упакованы вместе.

"Ничего", - повторила она за ним.

"Она не слушает, - сказал он. - "Она никогда не слушает. Никогда. Хоть до бестелесности кричи, а Она не послушает".

"Ему нужно кричать", - подумала она. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы он кричал, по-настоящему, и она подумала, что ему бы это не помешало.

"Почему бы Вам не съехать на обочину?" - предложила она, по-прежнему тихо, успокаивающе, но при этом заметив, как машина начала уходить на встречную полосу.

Он остановился. Он перестал вести машину, но его руки остались на руле, и машина не тронулась.

"Вы не можете заставить кого-то принять извинения", - сказала она через мгновение. - "Вы не можете заставить кого-то слушать, даже если знаете, что им стоило бы. Вот почему настоящий вопрос в том, что бы это значило для Вас, если бы Вы сделали это".

Он вздохнул. Его руки упали на колени. Он выглянул в боковое окно, а затем наклонился вперед и уперся головой в руль. Ему нужно было кричать, и ему нужно было плакать. Ему все еще хотелось плакать.

"Это должно быть то, что Вы сделаете для себя", - продолжила она. - "Это должно быть что-то значимое и важное для Вас, даже если Вы не получите ответа".

Она могла позволить этим словам висеть в воздухе столько, сколько он нуждался в них. Она могла подождать на заднем сиденье его машины, а он потратил столько времени, сколько ему было нужно, поскольку он нашел все способы, которыми ему еще нужно было плакать и кричать.

"Я не хотел падать", - сказал он.

Он сказал это, как он сказал это раньше, как она слышала, как он говорил это раньше, поскольку её, очевидно, никогда не заботило услышать это раньше.

Обри Тайм не знала, почему Кроули пал. Она знала, что он говорил об этом в прошлом, но не знала, что произошло на самом деле. Тут и там он намекал. Время от времени он давал полуобъяснения. Но они так и не выстроились в очередь. Они не подходили друг другу. Его история каждый раз менялась. Из-за этого он походил на лжеца, но она-то знала лучше. Она знала Кроули лучше. История Кроули менялась не потому, что он был лжецом, и не потому, что пытался ее обмануть. Вместо этого все менялось, потому что он на самом деле не знал, почему пал. Он не знал. Его история менялась, потому что он не мог ее понять, потому что у него были только фрагменты понимания, и он сам не знал, как соединить их вместе. Его история менялась, потому что Она никогда не пыталась ему объяснить.

Она знала, что его история менялась, потому что он даже не знал, что падение - это вариант, прежде чем это произошло. Его история менялась, потому что он был удивлен, потому что не было никакого предупреждения, потому что Она не предприняла никаких усилий, чтобы установить четкие границы заранее. История Кроули менялась, потому что Она никогда не уточняла, каковы были основные правила. Она никогда не заключала договор, не разъясняла условия, не обеспечивала достаточной точности, чтобы не было недопонимания ни у одной из вовлеченных сторон. Она никогда не удосужилась удостовериться, что у нее есть его информированное согласие.

По мнению Обри Тайм, некоторые вещи просто непростительны.

"Мне очень жаль, Кроули, - сказала Обри Тайм. Она сказала это, потому что он заслужил это услышать. Он заслужил, чтобы кто-нибудь это сказал. «Мне очень жаль, что с тобой случилось».

Такая специалистка по травмам, как Обри Тайм, всегда одновременно и консультант по горю. Это потому, что реакция на травму всегда одновременно и ответная реакция на горе. В переживании травмы есть горе. Есть горе в переживании ужасных изменений и в обнаружении того, что ты не можешь жить в мире, как раньше. В переживании травмы есть горе, и Кроули не первый выживший после травмы, который думает о своем опыте как о выпадении из благодати. Такая специалистка по травмам, как Обри Тайм, всегда одновременно и консультант по вопросам горя, потому что после ужаса и трагедии можно испытать горе.

Модель Кюблер-Росс, согласно которой существует пять различных стадий горя, на сегодняшний день является самой известной теорией горя. В некотором смысле это полезная модель. Обри Тайм хорошо знала, что она имеет свою ценность для понимания эмоций, связанных с переживанием горя. Но, несмотря на свое применение, модель горя Кюблер-Росс имела свои ограничения. Обри Тайм, со своей стороны, предпочитала альтернативную модель горя, модель, которая понимала горе как процесс, содержащий отдельные задачи. Согласно этой модели, есть четыре задачи, которые необходимо выполнить как часть горя: признать реальность потери, испытать боль, связанную с потерей, приспособиться к жизни с потерей и, наконец, найти значимый путь вперед со своей жизнью.

Эта модель горя не претерпела больших изменений с момента ее первого предложения. Она не претерпела особых изменений, за исключением последней задачи. Как было первоначально предложено, последняя задача требовала возвращения в мир и интеракции с ним, как если бы он был совершенно новым, как если бы он был полностью отделен от мира, существовавшего до того, как произошла потеря. Как предполагалось изначально, конечной задачей горя было полностью отказаться от воспоминаний о том, что было потеряно, и создать, словно из цельного куска ткани, новое понимание того, как положение человека в мире может иметь значение.

Это последняя задача была пересмотрена.

Эта последняя задача была пересмотрена, потому что вы невозможно создать мир заново. Невозможно создать себе новую жизнь, как будто из цельной ткани, как будто потери никогда не было. Ты застреваешь в том мире, который у тебя есть, в мире, в котором происходят плохие вещи, в мире, в котором происходит травма, и реальность потери никогда тебя не покидает полностью. Итак, в пересмотренной версии четырех задач горя последняя задача ставится так: задача состоит в том, чтобы развить прочную связь с тем, что было потеряно, при этом принимая возможности для новой жизни, двигающейся вперед. Эта задача - найти смысл в самой потере, и этот смысл поможет тебе справиться с трудной задачей - жить хорошо.

Выжившие после травмы часто оказываются застрявшими в промежуточном пространстве, в неудобной пропасти между тем, что было, и тем, что есть сейчас. Выжившие после травмы хотят вернуться в старый мир, в мир, в котором они жили до травмы. Они хотят вернуться к этому чувству невинности и безопасности, к этому чувству наивности, прежде чем они узнают, насколько жестоким и бессмысленным может быть этот мир. Выжившие после травмы часто также хотят сбросить этот старый мир, как мертвую кожу, отвергнуть его и уйти от него, чтобы создать для себя совершенно новую жизнь, совершенно новый мир, полностью отделенный от того, который они знали раньше.

Они не могут. Невозможно вернуться в тот мир, который был, но также невозможно создать мир заново. Невозможно игнорировать реальность того, что произошло, того, что ты потерял, насколько сильно оно тебе не было дорого. Они не могут. Эта последняя задача горя, эта четвертая задача найти значимый путь вперед, требует, чтобы этот путь оставался в этом промежуточном пространстве, в том пространстве, в котором воспоминания о том, что было, могут быть связаны с надеждами и мечтами о будущем. Задача требует обучения тому, как чувствовать себя комфортно как с тем, что было, так и с тем, что может быть, не отвергая ни того, ни другого, но принимая оба. Только в этом промежуточном пространстве, между миром, который был потерян, и мечтой о мире, созданном полностью заново, выжившие после травмы могут принять свои чувства горя.

Это был четвертый день Обри Тайм в интенсивной терапии на дому с Кроули, и он работал усердно. Он так усердно работал. Он был сердит, он был подавлен, и он отчаянно хотел иметь возможность торговаться с Той, что никогда не ведет переговоры. Он так усердно работал, чтобы осознать свое горе, почувствовать его, жить с ним. Он так усердно работал, и самая сложная задача - всегда находить путь, который приведет к принятию.

"Не то чтобы я сильно хотел остаться в Раю", - сказал он через некоторое время, когда он был готов начать протирать глаза, как только он снова захотел поехать.

"Вы не хотели падать, и все равно не хотели оставаться там".

"Вы не знаете, каково там, наверху".

"Нет", - сказала она. Она вернулась к своему рисунку, к своим вертикальным и горизонтальным линиям, к параллельным и перпендикулярным линиям, которые она заставляла себя чертить как можно точнее. - "Нет, даже представить себе не могу".

***

На пятый день они вернулись к машине. Его заднее сиденье было не очень удобным, но, по крайней мере, лучше, чем деревянный стул в его квартире.

"Итак, сегодня по плану книжный магазин", - сказал он.

"Если Вы готовы", - сказала она. У нее снова был блокнот, но на этот раз она действительно собиралась делать записи.

"И Вы хотите, чтобы я пошел по тому же маршруту, что и в тот день", - предположил он.

"Если Вы готовы", - повторила она.

"Хотите, чтобы я рассказывал? Что происходило в тот день?"

"Если Вы--"

"Я понял", - перебил он ее. - "Если я готов".

Она улыбнулась. - "И я буду продолжать проверять Вас. Если будет больше тридцати, мы остановимся и подождем, пока Вы не опуститесь до нуля".

Он застонал.

Она усмехнулась. - "Я знаю. Это будет медленно, изнурительно, и мы оба возненавидим процесс".

"Ну, если так выражаться…"

Они принялись за работу.

***

Он сделал это. Они сделали это. Он добрался до книжного магазина. Он добрался до книжного магазина и вошел внутрь, и Азирафель был там, потому что, конечно, Азирафель будет там, всегда будет там. Кроули нуждался в возможности оценить на неврологическом уровне, что, за исключением одного исключительного случая, Азирафель всегда будет рядом.

Обри Тайм осталась в машине, а Кроули вошел внутрь. Она не хотела входить. Она была обожжена изнутри из-за доброты, проявленной владельцем книжного магазина, и ей пришлось признать, что это была ее вина. Это была ее вина.

Кроме того, ей пришлось предположить, что Азирафель в любом случае не хотел, чтобы такой человек, как она, присутствовал в его магазине. Ей было лучше подождать снаружи.

Кроули вернулся к машине, и они повторили. Они снова поехали из его квартиры в книжный магазин, останавливаясь всякий раз, когда ему было нужно, и ехали так медленно, как ему было нужно. А потом они повторили. И опять. Они продолжали делать это снова и снова, все утро, а затем и весь день.

Они продолжали это делать, и к концу дня Кроули проехал всю дорогу, не останавливаясь ни разу.

Она так им гордилась. Она очень гордилась той тяжелой работой, которую он проделал. Она так гордилась тем, насколько он был предан своему делу последние пять дней, несмотря на то, как легко было бы полностью поддаться отчаянию. Она была очень горда, потому что он был предан делу, потому что он согласился на ее встречное предложение, потому что они вернулись к работе, а он так усердно работал.

Обри Тайм так гордилась им, потому что он заслужил это.

***

Шестой день был ее последним днем. Шестой день - последний день, пока она не вернется домой. Она давно решила, что на шестой день они пойдут в садовый центр.

Она и ее клиент стояли бок о бок, глядя на удивительное разнообразие выставленных на продажу растений, поскольку они полностью игнорировались всеми сотрудниками и другими клиентами.

"Дайте-ка угадаю", - сказал он, скрестив руки перед собой, и скорчил мину недовольства. - "Вы хотите, чтобы я выбрал растение, и Вы хотите, чтобы я был к нему добр".

"О, Кроули. О нет." - она захихикала. Она буквально захихикала. Она повернулась к нему лицом, после того как расхихикалась, и широко улыбнулась ему. - "Нет, Бутончик. Простите уж, но будет намного хуже".

Он пробормотал: "Не называйте меня Бутончиком".

Позже она решит, хочет ли она раздражать его, продолжая называть его Бутончиком. Прямо сейчас у нее уже было гораздо больше, чем достаточно плана, чтобы помучить его.

"Вы правы в том, что я хочу, чтобы Вы выбрали растение", - сказала она, все еще улыбаясь, все еще осознавая, насколько сукиной дочерью она могла быть. - "Но я хочу, чтобы Вы выбрали растение и потом полюбили его".

Он издал именно тот звук, который она ожидала от него. Она снова захихикала.

"Как я уже сказал, уж простите". - Она ни фига не раскаивалась.

"Я не способен на любовь", - проворчал он.

"Ага. Попробуйте-ка еще раз."

"Я не люблю", - проворчал он.

"Еще раз, попробуйте еще раз".

Он стиснул зубы. Он знал, что она хотела, чтобы он был открытым и честным. Она знала, что он пытался, что он правда пытался, что он будет продолжать пытаться найти способ быть открытым и честным. Она подумала, что они с Кроули собираются быть открытыми и честными друг с другом, даже если для этого потребуются обязательства и время.

"Если я попытаюсь, то я просто провалюсь", - сказал он, осторожно произнося слова сквозь стиснутые зубы.

"Бинго", - подумала она. Она кивнула. Она отказалась от своей зубастой улыбки и позволила своему выражению лица превратиться в сострадательную и открытую улыбку. Она поняла.

"Послушайте, Кроули, - сказала она. Это было началом. - "Просто послушайте."

Обри Тайм подождала, пока он покажет, что слушает - он сделал почти незаметный жестом руки, пока его руки все еще были скрещены на груди. Как только она увидела этот жест, она продолжила говорить то, что хотела, чтобы он услышал.

"Любовь - это не состояние бытия. Это не то, кем Вы являетесь или не являетесь. Это не предмет. Нельзя иметь или не иметь любовь. И это не то, чем Вас можно одарить. И это тоже не то, что можно украсть".

Обри Тайм не любила говорить о любви. Обри Тайм чувствовала себя хакером, говоря все, что начинается с Любовь - это… Обри Тайм предпочла бы, чтобы она никогда ни с кем не могла говорить о любви. Но она была профессионалом, знала свою работу, заботилась о своем клиенте и не позволяла своим личным заскокам мешать интересам клиента.

"На самом деле, любовь , - продолжила она, убедившись, что он все еще слушает, - это деятельность. Вы правы, это то, что Вы делаете, а не то, чем Вы являетесь. Но также это навык. Как и любой другой навык, это то, в чем Вы можете либо преуспевать, либо нет, либо где-то посередине. И, как и любой другой навык, его можно улучшить, практикуя".

Она снова подождала. Она посмотрела на него. Конечно, он был в солнцезащитных очках, потому что они были на людях, но она видела, что он думал. Она видела, что он слушает. Она подумала, что они с Кроули наконец-то достигли точки, в которой они могут слушать друг друга.

"Итак, Вы купите растение. И, надеюсь, Вы выберете такое, который напоминает Вам о себе. Возьмите растение, которое, по Вашему мнению, похоже на Вас, может быть, на Вашу версию из какого-то момента в прошлом каким-то символическим образом. И Вы попрактикуетесь с растением. Вы попрактикуетесь в том, чтобы полюбить его, так, чтобы Вы смогли усилить это умение настолько, насколько сможете. И, надеюсь, с достаточной практикой наступит время, когда Вам больше не понадобится растение, и Вы сможете применить этот навык к себе более успешно".

Блять, как же это неаутентично - говорить о любви. Неловко. Она подумала, что худшая часть работы Обри Тайм - это говорить все, что начинается с Любовь - это...

Кроули был очень тихим. Он смотрел прямо перед собой и был неподвижен. Но он дышал. Он глубоко и медленно дышал.

"Что, если я убью его?" - спросил он.

"Не убьете", - сказала она. Она сказала это, и она говорила серьёзно. - "Поверьте мне."

Он сделал очень долгий, очень медленный вдох, затем покачал головой и снова забормотал. Он пробормотал: "Вы бы себя слушали".

Глаза Обри Тайм закатились, прежде чем она смогла их проконтролировать. Она заставила себя пойти на этот такой глупый, неловкий разговор о том, что любовь - это… И то, что она получила в ответ, подумала она, было не чем иным, как насмешкой.

"Я понимаю, ладно?" - проворчала она. - "Невозможно говорить о таких вещах, чтобы они не звучали глупо и сопливо. Но это не значит...

"Ой, заткнитесь уже", - сказал он, чтобы заставить ее заткнуться. Это сработало: она заткнулась. Он опустил руки и засунул их в карманы. "Я не это имел в виду. Я имел в виду буквально себя слушать".

Обри Тайм заткнулась.

"Вы знаете, что каждый раз, когда я вчера заходил в книжный магазин, Азирафель хотел, чтобы я вернулся и искусил и Вас войти?"

Обри Тайм по-прежнему оставалась заткнутой.

"Я сказал ему, что Вы скорее глаза выколите себе, но он мне не поверил. Он по-прежнему хочет, чтобы Вы зашли перед отъездом. Он хочет показать вам свои книги".

Тремя днями ранее Обри Тайм была обожжена изнутри из-за доброго дара, подаренного владельцем книжного магазина, и это была не его вина. Это была ее вина, полностью ее вина. Она была неподходящим терапевтом для него, а Обри Тайм не знала, как управлять людьми, которым она не могла помочь.

"Итак, я говорю Вам, Травинка, слушайте себя. Лады?"

Они стояли бок о бок в садовом центре, игнорируя всех сотрудников и всех остальных клиентов. Они стояли и смотрели перед собой на целый мир различных видов растений.

"Вы зайдете в книжный магазин сегодня вечером и позволите Азирафелю подать вам бутылку корневого пива, а я выберу растение", - сказал он. Он вел переговоры. Кроули всегда был открыт для переговоров.

"Я не люблю корневое пиво", - сказала она.

"Отлично, значит, у Вас есть здравый смысл". - Он слегка повернул голову и ухмыльнулся ей. - "Мы договорились?"

"Хорошо", - сказала она. Она кивнула. Они согласились, даже если у нее сжался живот от опасений. - "Ладно".

Они оба не торопились, стоя там. Они никуда не торопились. Они могли позволить себе просто постоять на мгновение бок о бок, думая о работе, которую им еще предстояло сделать.

"Но позвольте мне кое-что прояснить", - сказала она тоном, который он узнал. - "Сделаете хоть один шаг к секции с травами, и я уйду".

Он фыркнул.

"Я серьезно", - продолжила она. Теперь она усмехнулась. - "Я пойду, найду настоящее такси, прямо сейчас поеду в Хитроу и буду ждать завтрашнего рейса".

"Понял, понял, - сказал он.

В итоге он купил небольшой экземпляр, так называемая хавортия полосатая. Это был суккулент с полосатыми колючими толстыми листьями. С выбранным им экземпляром обращались не очень хорошо. Растение не выглядело так, как будто было предназначено для климата Лондона, и больше походило на половину растения, чем на целое. Некоторые из его колючих листьев когда-то были сломаны или отрезаны. Оставшиеся обрубки были похожи на раны, которым не дали зажить должным образом.

Он выбрал это растение и взял его в руки.

"У него есть имя?" - спросила она. Она не шутила.

"Нет", - сказал он. Он не шутил. Он смотрел на растение, и он смотрел на то, каким оно было сломленным. - "Нет, у него не должно быть имени".

Возможно, они с Кроули понимали-таки друг друга.

"Может, у него и не было имени, но оно может быть. Когда будет готово", - сказала она. Она успокоила. Она улыбнулась ему. - "Может, сейчас имени у него и нет, но Вы найдете для него хорошее имя".

Похоже, он ей не поверил. Любовь - это навык, и для его развития нужно время.

"Вы хорошо разбираетесь в именах", - сказала она.

***

В тот вечер она не работала в 16:00, а к 17:00 была в книжном магазине. Она не хотела заходить внутрь, но зашла. Она не хотела смотреть Азирафелю в глаза, которые говорили ему, что она не хотела корневое пиво, которое он нашел специально для нее, но она посмотрела. Он не ответил тем, что обиделся или оскорбился. Он просто хотел быть гостеприимным, он просто пытался быть добрым с ней. Он был счастлив услышать, что она будет обычный тоник (со льдом, да, пожалуйста, что не так с этим гребаным островом и его необъяснимой нехваткой льда?). Он был счастлив протянуть ей стакан с тоником, чтобы она могла его принять.

Каким-то образом ей удалось сделать его счастливым. Она сделала это, просто приняв его дар доброты. В конце концов, он был самым добрым человеком, которого она когда-либо видела.

Он был самым добрым человеком, которого она когда-либо видела, и он смеялся, пока его глаза не наполнились слезами, когда Кроули настучал про чай. "Хреновы сукины дети, оба", - подумала она, а потом подумала, что, может быть, Азирафель все-таки не так уж плох.

***

Обри Тайм заснула еще до того, как ее самолет взлетел, и не просыпалась до тех пор, пока он не приземлился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ид* - ид, эго и супер-эго, одна из психологических трактовок Фрейда сознания человека.


	14. Межличностные процессы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм и Кроули приступают к завершению того, что начали.

Обри Тайм открыла дверь своего кабинета и увидела ангела и демона, сидящих в ее приемной, а перед ними на кофейном столике стояла эта полосатая хав...как её там?.

Это была мирная картина.

Азирафель сидел с книгой на коленях, наклонив голову, и читал. Кроули свернулся калачиком на следующем сиденье, прислонившись к Азирафелю, и для всего мира выглядел совершенно мертвым. Бутончик же выглядел просто отлично. У нее был новый горшок: полосатый узор серого и приглушенного красного, напоминающий какой-то текстиль.

Когда Кроули впервые упомянул о них, имя Бутончика и её пол стали для неё неожиданностью. Обри Тайм не знала, считать ли это имя большой честью или тонким подколом. С одной стороны, это мог быть способ Кроули позволить ей дать имя растению, позволить ей быть той, кто наделит его индивидуальностью. Если это так, то она знала, что это было глубоко значимое представление о том, насколько прочным стал их терапевтический союз. В качестве альтернативы, это могло быть просто его способом убедиться, что она больше не сможет раздражать его, называя его Бутончиком. Короче, Бутончик была Бутончиком.

Ни Азирафель, ни Кроули (ни, как она полагала, Бутончик) не двинулись с места, когда она открыла дверь. Обри Тайм размышляла о том, как лучше всего разбудить Кроули, когда он доказал, что вообще-то не спит.

"Знаешь, что она мне однажды сказала?" - спросил Кроули. Сначала Обри Тайм подумала, что он не выспался, но потом она поняла, что он просто говорит расслабленно. Он лениво поднял руку в воздух и помахал ею перед лицом Азирафеля, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Он явно говорил с Азирафелем, а не с ней.

"Что же?" - ответил Азирафель.

"Она мне сказала…" - продолжал Кроули шутливым тоном, ни один из них явно не испытывал никакого стыда, что они обсуждают её, хотя она стояла прямо перед ними. - "Если бы она была там тогда, в саду? Она бы взорвала стену".

"Ха!" - Азирафель усмехнулся. - "Хотелось бы на это посмотреть!" Он поднял глаза и улыбнулся ей, и будь она проклята, если его глаза не искрились в буквальном смысле от веселья.

"Кроули, ты засранец", - подумала она. Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но успела.

"Именно так я и сказал", - сказал Кроули, удовлетворенно кивая. - "Кроме того, динамита же тогда не было".

"Погоди-ка." - Азирафель нахмурился и повернулся к Кроули. - "А что бы ты сделал с динамитом?"

"Сам как думаешь? То же самое, что делают с динамитом".

"Но, Кроули". - Азирафель казался немного сконфуженным. - "У тебя не было рук".

"Не было рук? Есть у меня руки!" - теперь настала очередь Кроули сконфузиться. Он замахал обеими руками, сгибая пальцы, как бы говоря вот посмотри на этих гаденышей. - "Были у меня руки".

"Я тя умоляю. Я помню, как ты ползал--"

"Думаешь, только потому, что ты их не видел, у меня их не было?"

"Что бы ты сделал - взял динамит в рот?"

"Ты что, думал, что у меня не было рук, пока ты случайно не увидел меня с ними?"

"А если бы у тебя в нем клык застрял, что тогда?"

"Зачем тогда называть меня Кроуликом, если у меня были руки?"

"Ну- а ноги!"

"Ноги?"

"Конечно, это гипотетически, потому что мы уже установили--"

"Ты меня многоножкой обзываешь?"

"Ничего подобного! Я просто говорю--"

"Ребята!" - вмешалась Обри Тайм, повысив голос настолько, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Обе головы повернулись. "Слава Кому-нибудь", - подумала она.

"Часики тикают", - сказала она.

Кроули поворчал себе под нос, и она предположила, что он все еще обсуждает тему рук, многоножек и происхождения Земли. Но он также начал перестраиваться, вставать.

"Я буду здесь, когда закончишь, дорогой мальчик", - сказал Азирафель. Его тон внезапно стал намного мягче. Он сунул в книгу большой палец, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на Кроули. Обри Тайм видела, насколько полностью Кроули привлек его внимание.

Кроули, со своей стороны, ответил еще одним ворчанием - она поняла, что это было нежное ворчание, и ей стало интересно, насколько более откровенно нежным был бы его ответ, если бы ее не было. Он поднял Бутончик, похлопал Азирафеля по плечу и направился в ее офис.

Это была мирная картина. "Во многих отношениях, - подумала Обри Тайм, закрывая дверь и собираясь приступить к работе. - это была абсолютно идеальная картина".

***

Кроули растянулся в своем кресле и вытянул ноги, как будто он пытался стоять горизонтально. Бутончик стояла на крайнем столике, солнцезащитные очки были сложены рядом с ней. Кроули больше не носил солнцезащитные очки во время сеанса.

"Так как Ваше дерево?" - спросил Кроули.

Он не делал штуку. Ему больше не нужно было делать штуку. Они оба прошли через штуку. У них был договор, обоюдное согласие, обязательство быть открытыми и честными.

"Думаю, выглядит нормально", - ответила Обри Тайм, переключив внимание на дерево. Оно выглядело не идеально, но лучше. У него больше не было мертвых листьев, так что это было уже что-то. И оно, и Бутончик находились в долгом процессе исцеления. Однако, в отличие от Бутончик, у ее дерева не было имени. Называть растения просто не для неё. "Вы теперь будете спрашивать об этом каждую неделю?"

В прошлом было время, когда она задала бы этот вопрос, потому что злилась. В прошлом было время, когда её эта идея выбесила бы, когда она бы зарычала на него за то, что он поднял эту тему. В прошлом было время, когда Обри Тайм ненавидела это дерево. Но она не могла больше ненавидеть его. Она не могла позволить себе ненавидеть то, что так много значило для них обоих.

Он пожал плечами. - "Вы можете попросить о помощи, если она Вам понадобится".

В прошлом было время, когда она бы разозлилась, бесилась и рычала. Но больше нет.

"Я знаю", - сказала она. Она улыбнулась. Она улыбнулась, и всерьез. "Спасибо. Возможно, в какой-то момент мне понадобится помощь. Я же ничего не знаю об уходе за растениями".

Он открыл рот, как будто у него ответ на языке вертелся, а затем пересмотрел его в последний момент. Затем он сказал таким тоном, который ясно давал понять, какое язвительное засранство он изначально намеревался выпустить: "Да. Да, Травинка, я думаю, это уже давно стало очевидным".

"Ой, да заткнитесь Вы", - сказала она, чувствуя себя дружелюбной, расслабленной, свободной. - "Давайте, у нас по плану работа".

"Это да", - согласился он. И вот они принялись за работу.

***

Трехфазная модель терапии травм не дает точных сроков для каждой из различных фаз. Это связано с тем, что у каждого клиента свои потребности, и продолжительность каждой фазы должна определяться этими потребностями. Тем не менее, существуют некоторые конкретные терапевтические программы, разработанные с использованием трехфазной модели в качестве их фундаментальной основы, которые предлагают предложения относительно временной шкалы. Некоторые из этих программ, например программа, предназначенная в первую очередь для детей и подростков, но которую Обри Тайм модифицировала для использования с Кроули, предполагают, что весь терапевтический проект может быть завершен, по крайней мере иногда, всего за восемь сеансов.

С Кроули в качестве клиента это было просто глупо. Обхохочешься просто.

Обри Тайм могла признать, что им обоим очень повезло, что Кроули платил наличными. Если бы он полагался на медицинскую страховку, как это делали многие американцы, то давным-давно ее бы проверяла его страховая компания. Они потребовали бы просмотреть записи ее дела, чтобы решить, была ли вся ее работа с Кроули терапевтически приемлемой, учитывая, сколько сеансов она заняла. Ей бы пригрозили прекращением платить, и могди даже заставить вернуть платежи за прошлые сеансы.

Конечно, у Обри Тайм было бы больше проблем, чем ее зарплата, если бы ей когда-нибудь пришлось показать кому-нибудь записи дела Кроули. На самом деле, было очень удачно, что он всегда платил наличными.

Суть оставалась такова: они с Кроули работали очень долго, по сравнению со стандартом для такого плана лечения. Их терапевтическая работа была бы прервана и сорвана так, как она раньше никогда не считала возможным. Отчасти она была ответственна за то, насколько медленным был прогресс. Частично она была ответственна за то, что они работали так долго с тех пор, как вступили во вторую фазу терапии, что она даже не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз она упоминала трехфазную модель травмы в любом примечании к делу ее пациентов. Несколько раз они были опасно близки к полной потере сюжета.

Оказалось, что лечение травм с использованием информации демонологов было сложной задачей.

Однако она признала, что частично ответственна и за то, что они, наконец, сделали это. У них была законченная книга - или, по крайней мере, книга, которая была закончена настолько, насколько это было возможно. Чтобы добраться сюда, потребовался более запутанный маршрут, чем она когда-либо могла представить заранее, но, наконец, они нашли его. Наконец-то.

Она протянула ему, чтобы он взял. Это была просто бумага для заметок, скрепленная степлером по бокам. В конце концов, это была не настоящая книга. Провести вторую фазу их совместной работы всегда, всегда было просто тщеславием.

Он протянул руку, чтобы принять книгу, но она не отдала.

"Я умоляю вас, - сказала она, почти в шутку и угрожающе, - пожалуйста, только не порвите её".

Он раздраженно фыркнул. Но это был не ответ, а она не даст ему ответа, пока он не ответит. Ему все еще было трудно принять продукт своих собственных усилий, который не был ни преднамеренно неполноценным, ни полностью совершенным. Она знала, что он все еще ненавидел книгу, и он однажды уже пытался ее порвать.

"Ладно", - сказал он. Для нее этого было достаточно, поэтому она позволила ему взять её.

Она смотрела, как он ее листал. Теперь он мог это сделать. Он мог пролистать свой пересказ тех ужасных событий, и он мог сделать это без резкого скачка уровня стресса. Он мог это сделать.

"Каково это, - спросила она, - после всего этого времени, держать готовый продукт в руках?"

"Хм, - сказал он. Он полистал ее еще немного и прикусил губы. - "На Пулитцеровскую* не потянет".

"Нам и не нужно".

"Рад, что с этим наконец покончено".

"Я тоже."

Она увидела, как что-то промелькнуло на его лице. Похоже, он быстро нахмурился, но затем всё исчезло. Она не понимала, намеренно ли он скрыл это выражение лица, каким бы оно ни было, или оно просто проявилось само по себе. Он сказал: "Конечно, она еще не закончена, не так ли?"

Она изменила позу. Она наблюдала за ним, чтобы увидеть, вернется ли это выражение лица. "Нет, Вы правы. И я думаю, что нам, наконец, пора поговорить об этом".

Кроули сказал ей, что он был честен. Он сказал ей, что все в книге было правдой, насколько он помнил. Он сказал ей это, и она ему поверила. Она полностью ему поверила. Она ему доверяла. Однако он также сказал ей, что есть одна глава, которую она не может знать, которую он не может ей рассказать, что его безопасность, безопасность Азирафеля и даже ее собственная безопасность зависят от ее незнания. И в этом вопросе она ему поверила. Она ему доверяла.

"Что Вы хотите сделать с отредактированной главой?" - спросила она.

Он помахал книгой взад - вперед, как будто обмахиваясь ею.

"Есть предложения?" - спросил он.

"Ну…" - ей пришлось подумать. - "Это сложно, потому что я не знаю, что безопасно, а что нет. Будет ли безопасно написать?"

Он повернул голову, как будто обдумывал, как будто то, что она сказала, было возможным, но он просто не был полностью удовлетворен. - "Полагаю, что так. Просто нужно проверить, что никто не смотрит, а затем уничтожить написанное, когда я закончу".

"В идеале, конечно, Вы бы написали, а затем прочили всю книгу вслух с отредактированным отрывком". - Вот это головоломка. - "Может, Вы лучше прочитаете Бутончик?"

Кроули повернулся и посмотрел на свое растение в маленьком серо-красном горшочке. "Нет, не думаю", - сказал он тихим голосом. Он был нежным и щедрым, и не стеснялся этого. - "Бутончик уже услышала большинство этой книги, и ей это не полезно".

"Понятно", - сказала она, и, возможно, ее глаза выдавали, насколько легко он мог разбить ее сердце на части.

Кроули, как она поняла с первого дня его встречи, не так легко привязывается. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, когда был скрыт и самоуверен; ему нелегко было вступить в эмоциональную близость с другими. Однако она также пришла к пониманию того, что, когда Кроули действительно привязывался к другому, это происходило быстро, искренне и бескорыстно. Кроули не применял полумер. Кроули, когда любил, любил всем собой.

Кроули позволил себе полюбить это маленькое растение всем собой.

Иногда было хорошо разбить себе сердце на части.

"Может быть, и нет возможности закончить её", - сказал он. Он сказал это, как будто был разочарован, как будто он счел это нежелательным результатом. Но то, как он это сказал, заставило ее задуматься о том хмуром лице, которое несколько мгновений назад отразилось на его лице. Это заставило ее подумать, что, возможно, она услышала что-то еще в его тоне. - "Мы не можем закончить, пока не закончим книгу, верно?"

"А", - подумала она. Да, она слышала в его тоне что-то еще.

"Завершение книги не означает, что мы должны прекратить работать вместе", - сказала она.

"Нет?" - спросил он. Он спросил это, и она подумала, что он звучал как маленький ребенок, который только начал учиться доверять.

"Вы всегда можете решить, что мы закончили, когда захотите, но нет. Думаю, нам еще многое предстоит сделать". - Она улыбнулась. Она успокоила. А потом она настояла: "Пока я жива, Кроули, я буду с Вами".

Его глаза метнулись к ней, как будто он был удивлен, а затем отвернулись. Она увидела, что на его лице промелькнуло что-то сложное, что-то вроде улыбки, но не совсем. Она понимала, что ему было необходимо это заверение. Она подумала, что ему было приятно получить это заверение. Но она поняла и другое: предложение пока я жива оставило сложные чувства и у неё.

"Ну…" - сказал он, и теперь его тон изменился. Законченная книга больше не была опасна. - "Я мог бы прочитать её Азирафелю".

"Могли бы?" - она остановилась и подумала. - "Знаете, давным-давно я подумала, что было бы неплохо поделиться с ним всей книгой--"

"Я этого делать не буду".

Она впилась в него взглядом за то, что прервал. - "Я сказала я подумала. Я бы не рекомендовала делать это сейчас, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у него не появится собственный шанс проработать все, что произошло".

Он посмотрел на обложку книги, провел по ней пальцем. "Для него это тоже было травмирующим событием".

"Может быть. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Два человека могут пережить одно и то же событие, и один получит травму, а другой будет в порядке. Но я бы не хотела рисковать, пока у него не будет достаточно времени, чтобы все обработать самому".

Эстрада - вот что она не сказала. "Я ни за что не позволю ему прочитать Эстраду, только если Дейв не скажет, что он готов".

"Отредактированная глава - это совсем другое дело", - сказал Кроули, словно прочел её мысли. (Однако она была почти уверена, что он не мог читать ее мысли. Она проверила и была вполне уверена в результатах.) Он все еще смотрел на обложку книги. - "Это его история, так же, как и моя. Он--это наша история".

Теперь он посмотрел на нее, как будто что-то его осенило, будто он только что принял решение. Его глаза были полны чего-то, возможно, надежды и решимости.

"Я хочу поделиться ею с ним", - сказал он. Он сказал это, и он имел в виду именно это. Он сказал это, и Обри Тайм знала, что это решение не будет отменено. - "Вот, что я хочу сделать".

Когда Кроули любил, он любил всем собой.

"Хорошо", - сказала она. - "Тогда давайте разберемся, как это сделать".

***

"Как продвигается глава?" - спросила Обри Тайм. Она спрашивала об этом на предыдущем сеансе и на пре-предыдущем сеансе тоже.

"Еще не готова", - ответил он. Он так же ответил на предыдущем сеансе, и на пре-предыдущем сеансе.

"Ага", - сказала она.

В отличие от предыдущих разов, он начал выглядеть немного смущенным из-за всего этого.

"Может, нам стоит поговорить об этом", - сказала она.

"Я просто не могу подобрать нужные слова".

"Вы ведь не пытаетесь выиграть Пулитцеровскую премию?"

Он вздохнул. Он поерзал на своем месте. Он посмотрел на Бутончик, стоящую на крайнем столе, и потянулся, чтобы сместить растение в одну сторону, а затем в другую. Обри Тайм подождала, пока он разберется с мыслями, которыми он должен был поделиться.

"Это просто--" - начал он. Он нахмурился. Он был разочарован, и она подозревала, что он скрывает какой-то страх. - "Как мне найти способ выразить то, что просто невозможно выразить словами?"

Обри Тайм могла быть много кем. Она могла быть жестокой, могла быть немного придирчивой и могла быть напористой. Она могла быть всем этим, но, тем не менее, она не была достаточно жестокой, или достаточно придирчивой, или достаточно напористой, чтобы указать Кроули, что он буквально только что спросил, как выразить невыразимое.

Она поерзала на своем месте. Она подперла рукой подбородок и понаблюдала за ним.

"Вы уверены, что это не выразить словами?" - спросила она.

Он взглянул на нее, потом отвел взгляд.

"Может быть, слово из шести букв?"

Его губа скривилась, словно готовясь к ухмылке.

"Начинается с буквы л?"

Вот она, ухмылка.

"Рифмуется с "морковь"?"

Он стонал и ерзал из стороны в сторону. Он снова потянулся к Бутончик, поднял ее, а затем снова опустил. "Мы не используем это слово", - пробормотал он. - "Даже если бы я хотел, мы не используем его".

Обри Тайм могла быть жестокой, а может быть и придирчивой, и определенно могла быть напористой. Итак, она ответила: "Даже если Вы хотите использовать это слово?"

"Прекратите", - сказал он твердо и взволнованно. Он выглядел так, будто сидеть на месте становилось физически больно. Он выглядел так и покачал головой взад - вперед, решительно, непреклонно и взволнованно. - "Вы не понимаете, Обри Тайм. Вы не понимаете".

В прошлом были времена, когда на этом все заканчивалось. Были времена, когда он сказал бы это, чтобы отгородиться от нее, используя пропасть между их разрозненными переживаниями, чтобы отвергнуть ее. Были времена, когда ей приходилось подталкивать, уговаривать его и манипулировать им, чтобы он продолжал, рассказывал ей больше, позволял ей приблизиться. Но не сейчас, не с тем, как они были, не с тем, как усердно они оба работали, чтобы добраться сюда. Теперь она знала, что ей просто нужно подождать. Он впустит ее, если она просто подождет.

Она подождала.

"Все эти садистские говнюки наверху, знаете, что они говорят?" - начал он, и она подождала, пока он продолжит. - "Они говорят, что любят. Так они говорят. Нельзя критиковать их, ибо, видите ли, все их действия мотивированы любовью. Все, что они делают, это любовь, и даже не вздумай перестать принимать эту любовь. Вы знаете, что группа них однажды напала на Азирафеля? Даже его начальство, хотя он ни разу не сделал ничего плохого. Избили его, загнали в угол и избили. Они навредили ему, и вот что такое любовь, Обри Тайм. Это единственное, что Азирафель когда-либо знал, как любовь. Он даже не хотел мне рассказывать - они навредили ему, эти отвратительные создания любви, и он не подумал даже сказать мне об этом. Они хотели, чтобы он умер, хотели убить его, и убили бы, если бы мы--" - Он остановился. Он крепко стиснул челюсти, повернул голову к потолку и зарычал.  
После такой горькой речи его дыхание было затрудненным. Его мускулы были напряжены. Он больше не ерзал. Он все еще продолжал свой очень опасный путь. Он был неподвижен, его глаза были сосредоточены на потолке, и она могла видеть в них блеск. Она могла видеть в них гнев, праведность ярости в них, неумолимую силу в них, которую он обычно скрывал. Она могла видеть - она могла видеть его целиком, заключенного в тот глубокий колодец чувств, который вдохновлял его ярость.

Она наблюдала за ним, она наблюдала за гневом и яростью в нем, и она наблюдала, как они высвобождались, а затем отпускались. Он был способен на ярость, и он был существом с силой, которую ее смертный разум не мог понять, но он также всегда был нежным и щедрым. Он всегда был нежным и щедрым, поэтому не обращал на нее взгляда, пока ярость не прошла.

"Короче, мы не используем это слово", - повторил он. Его глаза все еще были полны чувств, но они были безопасны для нее. Он смотрел на нее, понукая или умоляя ее понять.

Она не двигалась на своем месте. Она не изменила позу. Она совершенно не отреагировала на его речь или выраженную ярость. Она не делала ничего подобного, потому что Обри Тайм была его терапевтом, и ему нужен был терапевт, который мог бы слышать его, когда он говорил то, что ему нужно было сказать.

"Он заслуживает лучшего, чем это слово", - подытожила она тихо и спокойно. Она сразу же увидела, как напряжение покидает Кроули, как только он осознал, что она сочувствовала, что она поняла, что услышала. Напряжение покинуло его, и он снова устроился на своем месте.

"Это слово испортили", - продолжила она.

"Совершенно верно", - сказал он.

"Его использовали как оружие против него, и вспоминать об этом больно".

Он выразился - вроде как заныл.

"Вам нужно такое слово, чтобы выразить то, что Вы хотите сказать в отредактированной главе, но единственные слова, которые есть в английском языке, использовались как оружие".

"Не только в английском", - пояснил он. - "В каждом языке. Во всех. Они причинили ему боль во всех языках, которые когда-либо существовали и не существовали".

Она кивнула. Она поняла. Она поняла, насколько могла понять такая смертная, как она.

"Что ж, Кроули…" - теперь она сменила позу, протянула руки, сигнализируя о смещении фокуса, изменении направления разговора. - "Итак, давайте подумаем. Что мы делаем, когда нам нужно сказать то, для чего не хватает слов?"

Он посмотрел на нее. Он выглядел потерянным. Он был похож на маленького ребенка, который потерялся. Но она знала, что он сможет найти дорогу домой. Она и Кроули, они упорно трудились, чтобы помочь ему сделать карты и построить компас, которые всегда позволят ему найти свой путь домой.

Она указала на Бутончик, стоящую на столе. Она указала на дерево у окна. Она улыбнулась ему.

"Символы", - сказала она. - "Мы используем символы".

Он слушал.

"Посему, я разрешаю Вам написать чертовы стихи", - сказала она.

Он все еще слушал, но теперь и зыркал.

"Мне больно слышать, как Вы пытаетесь использовать сленг", - сказал он.

Она пожала плечами. Она ухмыльнулась. В конце концов, именно поэтому она это сделала.

"Думаете, сможете написать стихи, в которых будет сказано все, что Вам нужно сказать Азирафлю?" - спросила она.

Он подумал об этом. Он постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

"Я постараюсь", - сказал он, и она знала, что он имел в виду именно это.

То, что Кроули чувствовал к Азирафелю, он чувствовал всем собой.

***

"Давайте выберем дату", - сказала она. Она сказала это, потому что он тянул время. Она сказала это, потому что знала, что Кроули будет продолжать тянуть время. Она сказала это, потому что знала, как сильно Кроули всегда хотел разорвать свою книгу в клочья, и она могла только представить, сколько черновиков отредактированной главы постигла именно такая участь.

Она знала, что Кроули не мог принять от себя ничего меньшего, кроме совершенства. Он ненавидел себя от одной перспективы предложить Азирафелю нечто меньшее, чем совершенство. Задачей Обри Тайм было заставить его уже прекратить заниматься этим.

Кроули тянул время, и Обри Тайм должна была заставить его прекратить.

"Оно будет готово, когда будет готово", - сказал он.

"Конечно", - согласилась она. Всегда легче всего заставить кого-то делать то, что ты хочешь, когда ты с ним соглашаешься. - "А как насчет того, чтобы сказать, что оно будет готово через две недели?"

Он ухмыльнулся и заворчал, и казалось, он сейчас будет дуться.

"Какое расписание у Азирафеля?" - подтолкнула она. - "Сможет ли он присоединиться к нам через две недели?"

Это она ведет себя немножко по-мудацки. Они оба знали, что в настоящее время Азирафель проводит каждый их сеанс, сидя в зоне ожидания снаружи. Она вела себя по-мудацки, потому что хотела, чтобы он сказал тот самый ответ.

Он, конечно же, не хотел его говорить. Итак, он не отвечал.

"Что думаешь, Бутончик?" - сказала Обри Тайм, достаточно повернув голову, чтобы было ясно, что она обращается к растению. - "Будет ли Кроули готов через две недели?"

Кроули взглянул на нее. Это был взгляд, говорящий: Как же я хочу иногда тебя ненавидеть. Она ухмыльнулась в ответ. Это была ухмылка, которая говорила: Меня это устраивает.

Она наклонилась чуть вперед, к Кроули, и на прошептала по-театральному: "Что говорит Бутончик?"

"Если бы я знал, что Вы станете такой, когда я впервые приехал сюда, я бы не остался ни на один сеанс. Вы ведь это знаете?"

"Если бы я тогда знала, что стану такой, я бы тоже не осталась". - Она продолжала улыбаться. Приятно было быть открытой и честной. - "Что говорит Бутончик?"

Бутончик, судя по всему, не хотела отвечать. Итак, Обри Тайм снова обратилась к маленькому растению. - "Эй, Бутончик, может ли Кроули мне доверять?"

Снова смотрим на Кроули: что говорит Бутончик?

"Да, Травинка, я доверяю тебе", - сказал Кроули, как будто он смирился с тем, что ему придется играть в ее игру, хотя на самом деле он отказывался играть в ее игру. Как же приятно быть открытым и честным.

"И может ли он доверять Азирафелю?" - спросила она маленькое растение.

"Конечно", - сказал Кроули без колебаний, без паузы, даже без вида смиренного принятия того, что он капитулировал перед ее игрой. Потому что то, что Кроули чувствовал к Азирафелю, он чувствовал всем собой.

"Еще один вопрос, Бутончик", - сказала она, потому что Обри Тайм знала, как работать с правилом троицы, и она знала, для чего здесь Бутончик. - "Может ли Кроули доверять себе?"

А этот вопрос был ей знаком. Это был больной вопрос, из-за которого было трудно быть открытым и честным. Она могла видела по лицу Кроули, когда отвела внимание от маленького растения. Она видела по его глазам, что этот вопрос напугал его.

"Две недели", - сказала она мягко и нежно, позволяя великому состраданию, которое она испытывала к нему, убрать глупость и легкомыслие последних нескольких минут. Она сказала: "Доверьтесьь мне, Азирафаэлю и Бутончик".

Он не сказал "да", но и не сказал "нет". Он не сказал "нет", и поэтому она подтолкнула еще немного. - "Вы можете поделиться главой с Азирафелем через две недели".

"Хорошо", - пробормотал он.

Она видела, что его это пугало до усрачки, но он все равно сказал это. Это наполнило ее сердце чем-то вроде гордости, чем-то большим, чем гордость, чем-то, что она особенно чувствовала по отношению к своим клиентам, которые были готовы выполнять тяжелую работу, даже когда это их до смерти пугало. Это было чувство, которое она испытывала всей собой.

***

Следующая неделя была посвящена планированию и подготовке. Они устанавливали основные правила. Они тренировались. Они разыграли, как все пойдет. Они оценили наихудший сценарий, лучший сценарий и наиболее вероятные сценарии. Они сделали все, что могли, чтобы Кроули почувствовал себя комфортно.

Они сидели в тишине, пока система Кроули натягивалась, как струна, от нервной энергии, исходящей от попыток доверять себе.

"Он не готов", - сказал он. - "Этого недостаточно".

"А когда будет достаточно?" - спросила она, зная ответ.

"Никогда", - ответил он, потому что это всегда будет его ответ.

"Нет, это неправильно, - сказала она. - "Перестаньте пытаться сделать его идеальным. Ему необязательно быть идеальным".

Он вздохнул.

"Я знаю, что это трудно, но Вам придется поверить, что этого достаточно", - сказала она, а затем подтолкнула еще немного. - "Вам придется поверить, что Вас достаточно".

Он снова вздохнул.

***

Кроули первым вошел в ее кабинет, а Азирафель проследовал за ним. Она переставила комнату так, чтобы всем троим было удобно сидеть: два кресла рядом, а компьютерный стул напротив них обоих. Кроули, конечно, немедленно пошел и сел на свое привычное место, поставив Бутончик на ее место. Азирафель же, в отличие от Кроули, остановился прямо в дверном проеме. Он одарил Обри Тайм легкой улыбкой, а затем оглядел комнату.

Когда он оглядел комнату, ей пришло в голову, что это был первый раз, когда он был в ее офисе, не отвлекаясь на надвигающуюся чрезвычайную ситуацию. Возможно, это был первый раз, когда он мог почувствовать себя комфортно в ее пространстве.

"Оу!" - воскликнул Азирафель очень довольным тоном и подошел к дереву на окне. - "Я тебя помню!"

Обри Тайм и Кроули повернулись, чтобы посмотреть, как он потянулся к дереву. Они наблюдали, как Азирафель коснулся одного из листьев дерева. Они наблюдали, как дерево завибрировало и стало немного полнее, а листья стали более крепкими и зелеными. Они смотрели, как Азирафель, даже не задумываясь, исцелил дерево Обри Тайм.

"Азирафель!" - Кроули зашипел со своего места. - "Уйди оттуда!"

"Что?" - Азирафель явно понял, что расстроил Кроули, но он явно не понимал, как и почему. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Кроули, но остался на месте.

"Ты не можешь просто взять и исцелить ее дерево!" - Кроули был в ярости.

"Но почему нет-то?!" - Азирафель защищался.

"Ребята--" - попыталась сказать Обри Тайм, все еще стоя у двери.

"У нас даже контракт есть", - заныл Кроули, жестикулируя. - "Я только убедил ее, что растительное продовольствие реально существует, а ты пришел и попросту его вылечил?"

Это было не совсем так. Она признала, что существуют продукты, называемые растительным продовольствием. После того, как он впервые заговорил об этом, после того, как она перестала смеяться над тем, что она сочла шуткой, после того, как он очень энергично настоял, что это не шутка, она зашла в Интернет и обнаружила, что растительное продовольствие - действительно вещь, которую можно купить. Но она все еще не была убеждена, что эта штука всегда существовала. Она не знала, насколько силен Кроули, но знала степень его мелочности и его готовность довести до конца свою шутку. Она согласилась, что быть смертной с демоном в качестве клиента означало не всегда знать наверняка, существовало ли растительное продовольствие, прежде чем он решил убедить ее в этом.

"У вас есть контракт насчет дерева?" - сказал Азирафель, как будто сбитый с толку.

"Послушай, ты просто не понимаешь", - сказал Кроули. "Это целая штука. Все это символично. Она одержима символами. Тут даже нос нельзя почесать, чтобы она не смотрела на это так, как будто это что-то значит".

"И ты тоже иди на хуй, Кроули", - подумала она.

"Ребята", - она попыталась снова, теперь громче, устремив мощный взгляд на Кроули. Казалось, это сработало, поэтому она смягчила выражение своего лица и повернулась к Азирафелю.

Она обратила свое внимание на Азирафеля и набралась всей смелости, чтобы сделать то, что пугало ее до усрачки.

"Спасибо", - сказала она и заставила себя серьезно задуматься. Она быстро взглянула на Кроули и продолжила. - "Вы увидели, что дереву трудно, и Вы помогли ему. Спасибо".

Это было несправедливо по отношению к Азирафелю. Он не знал, на что подписался. Он не понимал всей значимости происходящего. Он просто проявил доброту по доброте душевной, даже не задумываясь. Это было несправедливо по отношению к нему, и он, казалось, знал это, и он, казалось, не знал, что с этим делать. Выражение его лица выражало то ли чувство вины, то ли милосердия.

"О, ну…" - начал он, затем остановился. Его пальцы потянули за жилет. Его взгляд продолжал перемещаться между ней и Кроули. - "Не за что. Я просто подумал--"

"Сядь, Ангел", - сказал Кроули, раздражение полностью исчезло, весь его голос был наполнен тем, что он чувствовал к Азирафелю. Он был терпеливым и добрым, нежным и щедрым. Он всегда был терпеливым и добрым с Азирафелем, даже когда был раздражен и сварлив. Возможно, особенно когда он был раздражен и сварлив.

Азирафель подошел и сел рядом с ним.

Обри Тайм на мгновение задержался у двери. Она остановилась и поймала взгляд Кроули. Она остановилась, поймала его взгляд и подождала, пока он кивнул. Она кивнула в ответ. Они были согласны: контракт остается в силе.

Затем она подошла и села напротив них обоих.

"Итак", - сказала она, собираясь с мыслями, думая, как далеко они ушли от темы. - "Спасибо, что присоединились к нам сегодня, Азирафель".

"И этим она тоже занимается, - пробормотал Кроули. "Говорит спасибо абсолютно за все".

"Старый добрый Кроули", - подумала она, но она не собиралась клевать на его приманку. Ничего страшного, если он чувствовал, что ему нужно ее приманить - она знала, как он нервничал, как сильно она подталкивала его к этому - и она не собиралась клевать на его приманку.

"Как Вы знаете", - продолжила она, обращаясь к Азирафелю, потому что она собиралась продолжить план, который они так кропотливо разработали, даже если Кроули намеревался и дальше отклоняться от сценария. - "Кроули и я много времени работали над событиями вокруг пожара в Вашем книжном магазине".

"Верно, да", - сказал Азирафель. Он был предан. Он был так предан делу. Он пришел сюда сегодня ради Кроули, и он был полностью предан делу. Он кивнул и подождал, пока она продолжит.

"Вот, я написал это", - сказал Кроули, слишком быстро прерывая ее объяснение. Он сказал это, вытаскивая бумагу из кармана пиджака и протягивая её Азирафелю. - "Можешь прочитать, что ли".

Они планировали. Они, блядь, готовились. Они придумали хренов сценарий и отработали его, и, конечно же, Кроули всю работу вышвырнул прямо в окно, как только он оказался в реальной ситуации.

Обри Тайм потребовался её полный профессионализм, чтобы не закатить глаза настолько, чтобы они не вывалились нахрен у нее из головы.

"Это ты написал?" - сказал Азирафель тихим голосом. Он взял бумагу в руки. Он казался удивленным своим неуверенным тоном и, возможно, довольным своими нежностью и осторожностью.

"Мы записывали воспоминания Кроули обо всем, что касалось пожара, - вставила она. Кроули может, и вышвырнул их план прямо в окно, но она-то - нет. Он установил строгие основные правила: она не должна называть то, что они сделали, написанием книги. Кроули был слишком горд, чтобы позволить Азирафелю услышать, как это описывают как книгу. И даже при том, что он ничего не делал, кроме как приманивал ее, и хотя он делал все, что в его силах, чтобы быть своим старым добрым противостоящим собой, она будет уважать его основные правила. - "Однако был один раздел, и он сказал, что не может поделиться им со мной--"

"О, да, конечно", - сказал Азирафель, все еще глядя вниз и, казалось, сразу понимая. Обри Тайм не обиделась на то, что он её перебил.

"Так что просто прочти", - сказал Кроули, и Обри Тайм уже немного обиделась.

"Кроули, не могли бы Вы сказать Азирафелю, почему Вы хотели поделиться с ним этим разделом, прежде чем он его прочитает?" - спросила она, потому что иди-ка ты на хуй, Кроули.

"Нет", - сказал он, этот осел.

"Не могу поверить, что ты что-то написал для меня, дорогой", - сказал Азирафель. Обри Тайм наблюдала, как его взгляд метнулся к Кроули, затем снова к бумаге, затем снова вверх. Обри Тайм следила за его глазами, и она увидела, что они уже стали блестящими.

"Это ничего не значит", - пробормотал Кроули, хотя никто в комнате ему не поверил, даже растения.

"О", - сказал Азирафель, и это было впечатляюще, насколько значительным мог быть один его слог.

"Так что просто прочти, хорошо?" - сказал Кроули. Обри Тайм видела, насколько он нервничает, насколько он напуган, насколько уязвимым он позволяет себе быть.

Азирафель начал читать, словно из милосердия.

Профессиональные психотерапевты, такие как Обри Тайм, могут практиковать множество различных видов терапии. Индивидуальная терапия, при которой терапевт работает с одним клиентом, является, пожалуй, самым известным стилем. Групповая терапия, при которой терапевт работает со всей группой, является невероятно мощным методом, даже если те, кто может получить наибольшую пользу от группы, относятся к ней с подозрением. Обри Тайм практиковала оба этих типа терапии. Она руководила группами и работала с отдельными людьми. Однако были методы терапии, которые она не практиковала, в практике которых она не интересовалась и которые она считала наиболее вероятными эквивалентами того, что с нее сдирают живьём кожу. Семейная терапия была одним из них. Обри Тайм не понимала семьи. И терапия для пар. Обри Тайм не понимала пары. Ей не нравилось разбираться в сложностях взаимоотношений пар, во внутренних механизмах семейной системы. Ей не нравилась потеря контроля, которую она испытывала, столкнувшись с семьей или парой. Они могли быть интересными в клиническом смысле, но она не хотела с ними работать.

Взять хотя бы этот сеанс для доказательства: она работала со своим клиентом, разрабатывая план, и он был послушным и добросовестным, когда практиковал его, а потом весь план улетучился, как только появился третий человек в комнате.

Обри Тайм ненавидела это.

В парах и семьях есть аспекты, и Обри Тайм хватило проницательности понять, что для нее они просто не имели смысла. Она была совершенно уверена, что в них никогда не будет смысла. Она чувствовала, что она просто не была внутренне настроена на то, чтобы разбираться в парах и семьях. Она могла оценить огромную глубину чувства, которое кто-то вроде Кроули может испытывать к кому-то вроде Азирафеля, и она могла быть изумлена этим, опечалена, глубоко тронута значением этого. Но она чувствовала, что не совсем понимала. Она чувствовала, что никогда по-настоящему этого не поймет.

Обри Тайм приняла этот аспект самой себя.

Возможно, она не понимает, но все равно то, как Кроули смотрел на Азирафеля, пока Азирафаэль читал могло разбить ей сердце на части. Она чувствовала, как ее сердце разрывается пополам, когда она видела надежду, привязанность и неприкрытую уязвимость на лице Кроули. Она чувствовала их, наблюдая, как тщательно и бесповоротно внимание Кроули было сосредоточено на Азирафеле, и только Азирафеле.

То, что Кроули чувствовал к Азирафелю, он чувствовал всем собой.

Она наблюдала, как Кроули, казалось, поглощал каждое маленькое движение и звук, исходящие от Азирафеля. Были небольшие звуки: "ах", в какой-то момент, и "ох", даже смешок. Кроули, подумала она, расцветает от этих звуков. Кроули, подумала она, жил ради них.

Обри Тайм не понимала пары и семьи, но она могла оценить то, что видела.

Она могла оценить, как Азирафель вытирал глаза, читая. Она могла оценить, как Кроули потянулся за салфеткой, даже не глядя, и передал ее своему товарищу. Она могла оценить, как Азирафель принял её, подняв глаза и улыбнувшись с более глубокой нежностью, чем Обри Тайм когда-либо видела в выражении кого-либо прежде.

Она могла понять, как много имел в виду Азирафель, когда он закончил читать отредактированную главу, как только он встретился глазами с Кроули, когда он сказал: "О, Кроули, мой дорогой. Кроули".

Обри Тайм знала, что Кроули был поэтом. На самом деле она никогда не читала ни одного из его законченных стихов, но знала, что он поэт.

"Я хочу поставить это на полку. Да, рядом с "Гамлетом", - сказал Азирафель.

"Какого хуя?" - подумала Обри Тайм, но сейчас она не собиралась их отвлекать.

Это был не её момент. Этот момент не был связан с ее переосмыслением того, как сильно Кроули не любил ее шутки о Шекспире. В этот момент роль Обри Тайм заключалась в простом наблюдении. Ее роль заключалась в том, чтобы действовать как свидетель, игнорировать все вопросы, которые внезапно возникали у нее в голове. Ее работа, ее ответственность и честь - быть просто наблюдателем и свидетелем.

"Ты знаешь, что мы не можем этого сделать", - сказал Кроули. Его голос был глубоким, низким и утешающим. Его глаза не отрывались от Азирафеля. - "Мы не можем это оставить".

"О да, я знаю…" - сказал Азирафель. Он посмотрел на Кроули, посмотрел на отредактированную главу, которую держал на коленях. Он провел пальцами по бумаге, как бы разглаживая ее, как будто она была слишком драгоценной, и мысль о ее уничтожении была ужасной. - "Но разве неплохо было бы иметь возможность? О, Кроули. Это просто идеальное призведение".

Роль Обри Тайм заключалась в том, чтобы просто наблюдать и свидетельствовать, то есть до тех пор, пока ее роль не заключалась во вмешивании.

"Мне интересно, Азирафель…" - сказала она тихо, мягко откашлявшись. - "Не могли бы Вы прояснить немного? Когда Вы говорите, что это идеальное..."

"Я имею в виду, оно же от тебя", - сказал Азирафель, не колеблясь, ища глаза Кроули. Он протянул руку в пространство между двумя стульями. Он протянул руку, и Кроули встретил его в этом промежутке. Они вместе потянулись друг к другу и взялись за руки. Они держались друг за друга, держались крепко.

"Ты написал это", - продолжил Азирафель. В свободной руке он держал салфетку, и он снова вытер глаза, не отрывая взгляда, не отворачиваясь от Кроули. "Ты написал это для меня, Кроули. Ах, почему ты не всегда пишешь, мой дорогой?"

Кроули улыбнулся. Он улыбнулся Азирафелю. Обри Тайм смотрела, как Кроули улыбнулся Азирафелю. Она никогда не поймет всего, что может передать такая улыбка, но она могла это оценить. Она могла быть удостоена этой чести, если ей была предоставлена роль наблюдателя и свидетеля.

"Мы должны это сжечь", - сказал Кроули.

"Да", - сказал Азирафель. Он казался покорным, но потом на его лице промелькнуло что-то многозначительное. Он как-то про себя улыбнулся. - "Да, мы должны сжечь это, а потом возьмем пепел и утопим его, верно?"

"Да", - сказал Кроули, и настала его очередь улыбнуться. Его улыбка быстро перетекла в довольную ухмылку. - "Да, именно это мы и сделаем".

Она понятия не имела, что содержалось в этой отредактированной главе. В этом и заключался весь смысл этого упражнения: удержать ее слишком смертный разум от познания всего, что описано в отредактированной главе. Однако она задалась вопросом. Она задалась вопросом, что это могло бы быть, что позволило Кроули так много выразить Азирафелю. Она задалась вопросом, как перспектива взять что-то красивое, сжечь его дотла, а затем утопить, могла иметь романтическое значение, которое Кроули и Азирафель явно в этом видели. Ей было интересно, что же произошло за это время между схваткой в Тэдфилде и их обедом в "Ритце". Она могла только задаваться вопросом.

Ей пришлось задаться вопросом, что же такое Кроули выразил в стихах, что, по-видимому, имело такое большое значение для них обоих. Ей пришлось задаться вопросом, как это вписывается в остальную часть изложения о травме, которое она теперь так хорошо знала. Ей пришлось задаться вопросом, какой была бы версия всего этого изложения о травме у Азирафеля, на что была бы похожа вся книга, если бы Азирафель написал её. Ей также пришлось задаться вопросом, что же произошло на самом деле, как бы выглядела история, если бы ее рассказывал кто-то, кто не участвовал в этих событиях, кто-то, кого они не травмировали. Ей пришлось задаться вопросом, какой была бы история недели, когда мир еще не закончился, если бы ее рассказал какой-нибудь всеведущий рассказчик, какой-то беспристрастный наблюдатель, который мог бы описать все это с бесконечной ясностью и точностью.

Она могла только задаться вопросом.

Обри Тайм не верила в существование такого беспристрастного наблюдателя. Она считала, что не жила в мире, в котором каждый был бы вправе рассказать историю целиком, изложить ее непредвзято. Она знала, Кто объявит Себя беспристрастной и непредвзятой зрительницей, но Обри Тайм отвергала это. Она отвергала Ее как авторитет, как беспристрастного рассказчика, как источник истины. Обри Тайм не верила, что живет в мире, где может существовать всеведущая книга, и, наблюдая, как Кроули и Азирафель держатся за руки над отредактированной главой, которую ей никогда не разрешат прочитать, она знала, что никогда не поймет всю их историю.

Она все это знала. Она также знала больше. Она знала, когда видела, как Кроули смотрел на Азирафеля, и как Азирафель смотрел на Кроули, когда она размышляла над всеми причинами, по которым Кроули отвергал слово любовь, защищал Азирафеля от этого шестибуквенного слова, когда она размышляла обо всем, что она знала о себе, её клиенте и его сверхъестественном партнере, она знала: как бы эта история ни выглядела, кто бы ни рассказывал ее, с какой бы точки зрения она ни была представлена, это наверняка была история любви.

Обри Тайм не верила, что она из тех людей, которые заслуживают быть свидетелем такой истории любви. Она чувствовала, насколько она её не заслуживала. Но она была благодарна. Она была благодарна и считала, что переживать такие моменты во время работы с таким клиентом, как Кроули, больше всего для такого человека, как она, похоже на благодать.

Обри Тайм была благодарна за роль, которую ей отвели в качестве наблюдательницы и свидетельницы.

***

Она попрощалась с Азирафелем. Она закрыла за ним дверь, а затем вернулась в свое компьютерное кресло, все еще стоящее напротив Кроули. Азирафель ждал еще пятнадцать минут, пока она и Кроули проводили последнюю проверку. Совместное занятие, подобное которому они только что провели, всегда лучше всего сопровождалось возможностью осмыслить то, что произошло.

"Все было не так уж и плохо", - сказал Кроули.

"Ага."

"Думаю, все прошло хорошо".

"Конечно."

"Я рад, что сделал это".

"Бинго", - сказала она. И улыбнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пулитцеровская премия — одна из наиболее престижных наград США в области литературы, журналистики, музыки и театра. 
> 
> (прим. переводчика) (ಥ﹏ಥ)....я их так люблю.....


	15. Экспрессивная терапия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обри Тайм и Кроули переключают внимание на другую книгу.

Заключительная фаза терапии, согласно трехфазной модели травмы, часто называется Восстановлением связи. Именно на этом этапе основное внимание в терапии уделяется вопросам значения и ценности. Именно на этом этапе пережившему травму дается возможность продумать множество доступных ему вариантов и те ценности, которые он хочет структурировать в своей жизни. Именно на этом этапе переживший травму поощряется видеть себя больше, чем пережившим травму, чтобы научиться определять себя и свою жизнь не только ужасными вещами, которые с ним случились.

Конечно, трехфазная модель травмы дает только абстрактное представление о том, как на самом деле работает терапия травмы. Эти три этапа не так однозначны, как может показаться. Вопросы смысла и ценности входят практически во все виды терапии, включая первую и вторую фазы работы с травмами. Определенно так же считала и Обри Тайм, пока она работала со своим клиентом Энтони Дж. Кроули. Однако теперь, когда его изложение о травме было завершено, пришло время более полностью обратить их внимание на эти сложные и трудные вопросы: Ради чего ты хочешь жить? Кем ты хочешь быть?

Как правило, во время третьей и последней фазы терапии травмы Обри Тайм позволяла себе занять более экзистенциалистскую позицию по отношению к своим клиентам. В конце концов, экзистенциалистская терапия полностью сосредоточена на том, что человек выбирает для себя, какие ценности он примет и использует для управления своей жизнью. Это не всегда была наиболее четко сформулированная форма терапии и не всегда позволяла легко определить цели лечения, но она могла быть полезной. Для людей могло быть полезно взглянуть на жизнь через призму экзистенциализма.

Проблема, с которой столкнулась Обри Тайм, заключалась в следующем: экзистенциализм построен на единственном, центральном, фундаментальном предположении. Экзистенциалистская терапия всегда, всегда начинается с этого: Твоя смерть неизбежна, так что ты хочешь делать с оставшимся временем?

Определенно, экзистенциализм был терапевтическим подходом, разработанным для смертных. Все люди умирают. Обри Тайм умрет. Не было никаких ресурсов, никаких практических руководств, ничего о том, как приблизиться к смыслу жизни без предположения о неизбежной смерти. Что значит жить хорошей жизнью, когда нет ни рождения, ни смерти, чтобы подпереть время, остаток которого будешь ходить по Земле?

По профессиональному мнению Обри Тайм, было достаточно сложно осмыслить всю свою жизнь, когда тебе осталось жить в лучшем случае 60 лет. На что может надеяться такая смертная, как она, помогая человеку разобраться в более чем 6000-летней личной истории и в будущем, которое может длиться бесконечно?

***

"Вы что-то принесли", - сказал Кроули, подходя к своему креслу, снимая солнцезащитные очки и ставя Бутончик на ее место. Он сказал это, потому что увидел сумку, которую Обри Тайм поставила рядом с ее собственным креслом. Он всегда был очень наблюдательным, всегда знал о любых изменениях в своей среде.

"Да, действительно", - сказала она, закрывая за ним дверь и подходя к своему креслу. - "Вы знаете, что?"

Он поморщился. - "Откуда мне знать, что у Вас в сумке?"

Она повернулась к нему лицом.

"У меня просто возникла идея", - сказала она, кладя сумку себе на колени. Она её еще не открыла, только держала. Она собиралась быть осторожной. - "Я не знаю, хорошая это идея или нет. Вы должны сообщить мне, если я перешагну границу или если мы забредем на опасную территорию".

Это привлекло его внимание. Он приподнял бровь с возбужденным любопытством. - "Что там у Вас?"

Она все еще не открывала сумку. - "Все, что мы делали, вращалось вокруг книг, верно? Так что я решила, почему бы не идти в ногу с этой темой?"

"О, чудесно, книга", - простонал он, будучи театральным сукиным сыном.

"Ну…" - сказала она, кивнув в сторону, как будто бы невинно обдумывала его слова. - "Некоторые люди говорят, что это, по крайней мере, хорошее чтиво".

При этом она ждала, когда на его лице появится осознание. Она ухмыльнулась - немножко, не удовлетворенно, а чуть-чуть.

"Я не могу поверить", - сказал он, и его голос звучал скорее удовлетворенно, чем шокировано.

"Безопасно ли мне её вынимать?"

Он помахал руками. - "Это всего лишь книга, Обри".

Раздражало то, как он вел себя так, будто правила его существования имели какой-то клятый смысл, как будто она должна была знать, не спрашивая, что он может и что не может делать, что было и что не было для него безопасным. "Старый добрый Кроули", - подумала она, доставая Хорошую Книгу из сумки.

Она должна была признать, это была хорошая Библия. Она была в кожаном переплете с золотой отделкой. Она была большой и толстой, не из тех жалких штучек, которые выдают бесплатно. В этой книге была тяжесть. Обри Тайм подумала, что это такая Библия, которую можно было бы бросить в кого-нибудь, если ты ограничен в выборе оружия, но все же хочешь нанести урон.

Она подняла Библию между ними.

Он посмотрел на книгу. Он посмотрел на книгу, а потом посмотрел на нее. И он выглядел удивленным. - "Решили заняться прозелитизмом[1]? Странный выбор для Вашей первой цели, но ладно, я Вас выслушаю".

"Ха. Заткнитесь уж", - сказала она. Она приоткрыла Библию, позволив страницам с золотыми краями немного помахать в воздухе. - "Позвольте мне рассказать Вам, о чем я думала".

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Это был сигнал, он слушал.

"Я думала, - начала она. - "Вы были здесь на протяжении всей истории Земли, которая, по крайней мере, с моей точки зрения, довольно долгая. Нам будет сложно проработать все, что Вы пережили, все, что Вы сделали, и все, что Вы можете сделать в течение всего остального времени. Итак, моя мысль заключалась вот в чем - зачем начинать все с нуля, когда у нас есть что-то вроде черновика, уже написанного для нас?"

Она подняла брови и пожала плечами.

"Знаете, точность этой штуки сильно преувеличивают, - сказал он. Однако это не было отказом.

"А то." - Она кивнула. - "Я предлагаю использовать её как черновик. Сделайте её точной. Сделайте её своей".

"Своей?" - спросил он. Она знала, что он думал. Теперь его голова была немного наклонена в сторону, и он смотрел на нее. Это, как она хорошо знала к тому моменту, означает, что он еще не полностью купился, но он готов слушать дальше.

"Вы можете переписать её. Или пролистать и отредактировать всю чушь. Превратите её в какую-нибудь поэзию. Или, не знаю, разорвите в клочья и превратите в папье-маше". - На самом деле у нее не было никаких конкретных идей. Она пришла на сеанс с половиной плана и с верой в их совместную способность импровизировать. Ну, и еще с Библией. - "Вам решать, какой проект будет для Вас ценным. Мы могли бы поработать над этим здесь, вместе или Вы сами можете".

"Хм", - хмыкнул он, потому что все еще думал. Он наклонился вперед и протянул руку, чтобы она передала ему Библию. Он смотрел на нее, пока она её держала.

"Конечно, - продолжила она, потому что она, по крайней мере, достаточно обдумала всё, чтобы понять, где могут быть препятствия, - она не содержит всей истории всего, не так ли? Тут начинается только с сотворения Земли. Итак, нам нужно что-то придумать для всего, что было до этого".

"Хм", - хмыкнул он снова, переворачивая Библию. Он провел большим пальцем по краю кожаного переплета, потянул за переднюю обложку, чтобы посмотреть, насколько она податлива. - "Я могу что-то да придумать…"

Он внезапно замер и принюхался.

"Обри", - сказал он, его глаза метнулись вверх, чтобы поймать ее в поле зрения. Раньше он не выглядел шокированным или возмущенным, но теперь она увидела что-то подобное в его выражении лица. - "Она Ваша."

"Что?"

"Это." - Он немного приподнял Библию, словно референт этой фразы мог быть предметом споров. Он все еще смотрел на нее. - "Это Ваша Библия. Я чувствую запах".

"Вот дерьмо", - подумала она. Потому что да, он был прав, это была ее собственная Библия, и, очевидно, это имело значение. Она решила склониться к сарказму, чтобы защититься от искренности, которую, казалось, он только что нашел.

"Я не знаю насчет Англии, - сказала она, - но здесь, в Штатах? Иногда ты просто просыпаешься и обнаруживаешь, что у тебя есть Библия".

Он тихонько фыркнул, признавая, что она пошутила. Но он продолжал смотреть на нее.

"Ох, ну ладно", - вздохнула она, ерзая на сиденье и опираясь локтем на подлокотник. - "Это был подарок заблудшей тети, когда я была еще старшеклассницей. А сейчас я пытаюсь избавиться от беспорядка в доме, так что…" - Она пожала плечами.

Он, казалось, удовлетворился этим ответом и снова обратил внимание на Библию. - "Знаете, - сказал он, и с его тоном было что-то не совсем то, как будто ситуация его не совсем позабавила, но что-то похожее. - "Я, может, и в отставке, а Вы… Ну, мы оба знаем Вашу ситуацию. Но все же?" - Теперь он снова посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся. - "Вы понятия не имеете, каково демону, когда человеческая рука держит ее личную Библию и просит осквернить ее".

"Ха", - сказала она, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Было сложно перемещаться по водам, которых она не знала. Но, по крайней мере, Кроули казался позабавленным. Или что-то вроде забавного того. Может быть, довольным - или, может быть, подумала она, может быть, он казался голодным. Она не знала, что и думать, была ли это правильная интерпретация того, как он выглядел.

Она прочистила горло и вернулась в нужное русло: "Так что Вы думаете?"

Он поджал губы, что делал каждый раз, когда разрабатывал план. Он снова обратил внимание на книгу. - "Мне понадобятся художественные принадлежности".

"Конечно. Скажите, что Вам нужно, и я достану".

"О, думаю, эти подойдут". - Он повернул голову, не поднимая глаз, и указал на другой угол комнаты. Она посмотрела и увидела то, что теперь появилось у нее на столе: чистые холсты, клей, красители, чернила и другие подобные материалы.

Кроули, как узнала Обри Тайм, был художником.

***

Такой суетливый и вертлявый человек, как Кроули, не должен так хорошо разбираться в дотошных подробностях. Однако смысл в этом был, когда Обри Тайм решила порассуждать. Он был планировщиком, дизайнером. Из него получился бы хороший архитектор, кто-то, кто мог бы охватить желаемую структуру целиком и разгадывать спецификации, которые позволили бы ей соединиться. У него было так много постоянной, сдерживаемой энергии, и проработка этих кропотливых деталей дала этой энергии выход. Он был волен думать и говорить, пока его руки были заняты. Противоположность праздным рукам, что ли.

Он не работал с самого начала с Библией. Так было бы слишком аккуратно. Он работал, казалось, хаотично. Она не могла заметить закономерности в отношении того, на каких книгах в Библии он сосредоточился и когда, и он также не привел никаких причин для своего выбора.

Они установили новую норму. Кроули лежал на полу, вытянувшись всем телом, на животе, опираясь на локти, с художественными принадлежностями перед собой. Было очевидно, что ему так комфортно. Это было очевидно, и Обри Тайм не могла поверить, что она не поняла раньше, что у него никогда не было веской причины быть прикованным к креслу. С самого первого раза, когда она увидела его, было ясно, что он не предназначен для сидения, но только сейчас она поняла, что у них была альтернатива.

Пока он растянулся, работая над своим проектом, она сидела на полу рядом. Она опиралась на край своего кресла и лениво смотрела, как он работает. Они болтали, разговаривали, пока он работал.

У него были ножницы. Он вырезал слова одно за другим. Он разбирал книги Библии, главу за главой, по одному слову за раз, и преобразовывал их в произведения искусства.

Сначала он принялся за Левит[2]. Он её превратил в образ руки, держащую раковину устрицы. Сначала она подумала, что это было умно. Затем, после того как он ей объяснил, она подумала, что это было и очень мило, и умно.

Конечно, его работа не удовлетворила. Его бы она не удовлетворила, как бы ни получилось. Она сидела, прислонившись к своему креслу, когда он съежился в горьком напряжении и его острые ногти впились в холст. Конечно; Обри Тайм не сомневалась, что Кроули попытается разрушить то, что создал.

Вот почему Обри Тайм прибыла подготовленной. Вскоре после того, когда полотно было разорвано, она встала, подошла к своему столу и вытащила набор для ремонта полотна, который купила сама. Затем она подошла к нему, шлепнула набор на пол сбоку и проворчала: "Почините".

Он возмутился. Они оба возмутились. Они пререкались и ссорились, пока он всё чинил. Он сделал вид, что она виновата в том, что отремонтированный холст выглядел хуже, чем прежде. Она сказала ему, чтоб не порол чушь. Получилось.

На следующем занятии они подробно обсуждали японское искусство кинцуги[3]. Обри Тайм почти всегда обнаруживала, что в тот или иной момент говорила с пережившими травму о японском искусстве кинцуги.

"Вещи могут быть красивыми, когда они неидеальны", - сказала она, пока он держал отремонтированную золотом чашу, которую она держала именно для этих целей. - "Они могут быть красивыми, потому что не идеальны".

Он ей не поверил. Не совсем, не полностью. Он еще не мог ей поверить. Но он пытался, и он был предан делу, и он очень усердно работал. Он пытался, и он был предан делу, а Библия - очень длинная книга. У них было полно времени.

Во многих его произведениях была тема, которая никоим образом не была неожиданностью. Вот крупный план глаза, потрясающе голубого и пронзительно доброго, со складками смеха по краям. Вот губы, скривившиеся в улыбке. Вот свернутый пергамент, зажатый под мышкой. Конечно, для Кроули история всего мира может быть изучением характера Азирафеля.

Песнь песней Соломона[4] превратилась в обнаженную лодыжку, выросшую из старомодной обуви. Обри Тайм предпочла не спрашивать.

Однако не все произведения были об Азирафеле. Она обрадовалась этому и почувствовала облегчение, когда впервые заметила, что он работает над другой темой. В конце концов, Кроули был целым существом, а не только подпевалой Азирафеля. Ему нужно было еще столько обработать, помимо переживаний с одним ангелом.

Одна из основных тем его работ началась со скучных разделов. Первое, что он создал, было связано с инструкциями по построению скинии[5]: их он превратил в портрет ребенка. Затем он работал с описаниями того, кто кого родил: еще один портрет ребенка. Записи переписи стали портретом ребенка. Спецификации для жертвоприношений стали портретом ребенка.

История ковчега стала портретом ребенка.

"Это еще то, что я припоминаю, - сказал он тихо и мягко. - "Их так много… Вы все так быстро приходите и уходите. Я бы не смог вспомнить их всех, если бы попытался".

Она не хотела спрашивать. Она знала ответ, просто посмотрев, просто услышав, как он звучит, поэтому она очень не хотела спрашивать. Но ее работа - спрашивать. Она знала, ей нужно спросить.

"Кроули, - заставила себя спросить она, - почему Вы помните их, как детей?"

Им потребовалось много долгих и ужасных недель, чтобы проработать ответ на ее вопрос.

Впервые она услышала крик Кроули - поистине ужасающий крик - когда он дошел до истории Авраама и Исаака[6]. Он вырезал слова, а потом внезапно перестал. Он стоял, ходил, трясся и орал, а потом закричал. Он закричал, позволяя себе сорваться так, как она никогда раньше не видела. Он закричал, и она была потрясена, пока сидела на полу и наблюдала за ним.

Он закричал, а потом всхлипнул. А потом они об этом заговорили.

Им потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать, на что был похож для него этот крик. Им потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать, что это значило для него, для них, что он напугал ее, пусть даже немного. Он чувствовал человеческую вину за то, что сделал вообще это, и чувствовал демоническую гордость за то, что, наконец, справился с этим. И, вдобавок ко всему, он испытывал демонический стыд из-за вины и человеческий стыд за гордость. Его это сбивало с толку. Он не знал, кем хотел быть, не совсем. Он не знал, кем ему было позволено быть.

У них еще было так много времени.

Они работали над этим. Они вместе работали над этим. В конце концов, они доверяли друг другу. Они доверяли друг другу и нравились друг другу, и Обри Тайм была довольна возможностью показать, что они могут доверять друг другу и нравиться друг другу, даже когда он позволял себе чувствовать все демонические вещи, которые он чувствовал. Даже когда он позволил ей увидеть ужасающие грани своей оправданной ярости.

Конечно, не все его истории были болезненными. У него были и счастливые истории, и рассказывать о них было весело. В первый раз, когда он натолкнулся на имя Илия, он рассмеялся и не смог сдержаться. Ему потребовалось целых десять минут, чтобы успокоиться и поделиться с ней тем, что же было так смешно. А потом они оба смеялись вместе до конца сеанса.

В нашем опыте счастья есть смысл. Есть смысл в совместном признании добродетели жизни.

Он снял переплет книги и кожаную обложку. Он подержал её в руках, словно размышляя, и сказал ей, что у него есть план, но ему придется поработать вне ее офиса.

"С Азирафелем?" - спросила она. Она хотела, чтобы он каким-то образом участвовал в арт-проекте, особенно после того, как Кроули заверил ее, что Азирафель не обидится на осквернение Библии.

"Нет". - Он покачал головой, все еще проверяя, насколько кожа может растягиваться и складываться. - "Я собираюсь сделать это самостоятельно. Я принесу, когда закончу".

Это было немного разочаровывающе, но ей было любопытно увидеть, что же он задумал.

Через несколько недель ее любопытство было удовлетворено. Он вошел в кабинет, залез в карман куртки и вытащил маленькую лампу. Он выглядел как антиквариат, но не был моднявым.

"Да ладно", - хмыкнула она, но по-доброму. - "Мы оба знаем, что она бы не поместилась в Вашем кармане. Зачем вообще притворяться?"

Он что-то пробормотал, потом поставил лампу на стол. Затем он полез в карман и вытащил абажур. Она посмотрела на него и поняла, из чего он: кожаный переплет, растянутый, окрашенный и преобразованный.

"Не выключите свет?" - спросил он, ставя абажур.

Она сделала лучше. Она выключила свет и закрыла жалюзи на окне. Было темно, и вот Кроули включил лампу.

Он проделал дыры в коже. Она полагала, что такое кожевничество было непросто. Она могла только представить себе осторожность и точность, которые для этого потребовались бы. Он проделал дыры в коже, так что на стенах и потолке отражались маленькие лучики света.

"Ух ты", - сказала она. Они стояли вместе в затемненной комнате, глядя на потолок, полный сияющих точек света.

"Сопливо", - вздохнул он.

"Нет", - настояла она. - "Нет, это не так."

Ей потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, на что она смотрит. Это было не просто грубое факсимиле[8]. Она начала замечать детали. Вон Малая Медведица, вон пояс Ориона, вон Полярная Звезда... Этот ублюдок, он воссоздал ночное небо, да еще с такой осторожностью и точностью, что у нее буквально перехватило дыхание.

"Объясните мне", - сказала она, все еще трепеща от благоговения. - "Я хочу понять все это".

Он объяснил. Он объяснил, и объяснение никак не уменьшило этого острого ощущения трепета.

"Как красиво", - сказала она.

"Сопливо", - повторил он.

"Знаешь, кому это абсолютно может понравиться?" - спросила она, так как они все еще были освещены только этими маленькими лучиками света. Она не стала ждать ответа, потому что они оба знали ответ. - "Это был бы отличный подарок на годовщину, не находите?"

Некоторое время он молчал. Затем он сказал: "У нас нет годовщины".

"Конечно, есть!" - Она улыбнулась. - "Или как правильно? Неделявщина? Это был седьмой день, верно? Или, подождите, восьмой? Восьмойденьвщина?"

Он застонал, явно наслаждаясь истинным уродством, которым была концепция неделявщины, прежде чем дать себе время, подумала она, чтобы упиться романтизмом, скрытым в идее восьмойденьвщины. Но потом он отказался от этого.

Он повторил: "У нас нет годовщины".

Она ответила через некоторое время, глядя на точечные лучи света.

"Так сделайте её", - сказала она.

Она сказала это, и она видела, что он ее услышал.

***

Каким же роскошным было направление, которое приняла их работа. Оно было роскошно тем, как медленно оно позволяло им двигаться, как свободно позволяло Кроули говорить и чувствовать, каким впечатляюще умным и вдумчивым он мог быть, когда позволял себе работать руками. Наступил момент, когда он перестал кричать на свои творения за недостатки. Настал момент, когда ему больше не нужно было склеивать разорванные холсты. Настал момент, когда она даже не стала покупать комплекты для ремонта холста.

"Послушайте…" - сказал он однажды так, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Он говорил тихо, возможно, неуверенно. Он работал над портретом Бутончик, которая теперь была в слишком большом горшке, чтобы её можно было регулярно приносить с собой. Он склеивал слова, которые покрасил в светло-зеленый цвет, и не смотрел на нее. - "Я хочу, чтобы Вы это оставили себе".

Он говорил тихо и нерешительно. Он говорил так, как будто он выдавил слова, прежде чем его напугала предполагаемая ими уязвимость.

Она не доверяла себе дать ему подробный ответ. Она не поверила слезам, которые навернулись на ее глаза только от этого простого предложения.

"Да ну?" - выдавила она.

"Просто, знаете…" - Он хотел отказаться от интимного предложения, она чувствовала. Он хотел скрыть уязвимость, возникающую из-за того, что он предлагал что-то от себя другому. Но он так усердно работал, и их терапевтический союз был очень прочным. - "Необязательно совать его в рамку или вешать на стену. Хотите, засуньте в ящик. Просто... подарок".

Ей пришлось вытереть слезы с глаз. - "Я буду дорожить им".

"Только не надо мне тут размякать, Травинка, - сказал он, не поднимая глаз.

"Ни в коем случае". - Она засмеялась, все еще вытирая глаза, но не позволила ему отвлечь ее, не от этого, не надолго. - "Это очень много значит для меня, Кроули. Спасибо".

Он пожал плечами, как будто это не имело значения. Имело. Они оба знали, что имело.

Когда портрет Бутончик был завершен, Обри Тайм заметила в нем кое-что необычное. Сначала она не заметила. Она не обращала внимания на то, какие именно слова он использовал, чтобы склеить портрет Бутончик. Но как только она заметила, она обратила на это пристальное внимание. Она подсчитала повторы, которые видела. Она даже достала увеличительное стекло, чтобы проверить правильность счета.

В листьях Бутончик имя Мария повторялось 61 раз. В Библии имя Мария попадалось всего 61 раз. Каждому досталось местечко в листьях Бутончик.

Она оставила это знание при себе. Она переварила его и обдумала. Она держала его при себе, пока не стало казаться, что время пришло.

В этой версии Библии было немного текста красного цвета, и он был разбросан по всему Новому Завету. Долгое время Кроули ничего не делал с этим красным текстом. Однако он был с ним очень осторожен. Он вырезал каждое красное слово как можно осторожнее. Он взял каждый кусочек красного текста и уложил в маленькую коробочку. Он уложил его и хранил все в целости и сохранности.

А затем он превратил этот красный текст в портрет мужского лица.

"Вы знали его", - сказала она.

"Угу". - Он клеил красные слова поверх других красных слов.

"Он знал Вас под именем Мария", - сказала она.

"Нет", - вздохнул он. - "Они просто свалили всех в кучу под именем Мария. Гораздо проще, не правда ли, чем думать о женщинах как о личностях".

"Больно, наверное, - подумала она, - когда твое имя стирают напрочь".

"Но Вы знали его", - настаивала она.

"Да, я знал его". - Он продолжал работать. Он мог позволить себе быть достаточно медленным, чтобы думать и чувствовать все, что ему нужно, чтобы думать и чувствовать, пока его руки работали. - "И я попытался его предупредить. Потом я попытался защитить его… - он вздохнул. Он вздохнул, а его руки работали. - "А потом я попытался его утешить".

"Мне так жаль."

"Как я уже сказал…" - Он пытался вести себя небрежно, подумала она, но у него это не получалось. - "Вы все так быстро приходите и уходите. Вас так много. Вас.... Так много…"

Он замолчал. Он говорил то, чего не говорил. Она чувствовала, они оба знали, чего он не говорил.

Обри Тайм когда-нибудь умрет. Так же, как умер человек на портрете. Так же, как умерли все эти дети. Так же, как любой смертный умрет. Точно так же, как Кроули и его Азирафель никогда не умрут.

Когда-нибудь Обри Тайм покинет его. Вот как работала терапия: она всегда должна была иметь конец. Когда-нибудь их терапевтическая работа подойдет бы к концу, и тогда подойдет к концу и сама Обри Тайм.

Но все было роскошно, пока длилось. Все было роскошно, хорошо и многозначительно. Пока оно длилось.

***

В Библии много слов. Даже когда они наложены друг на друга, плотно прижаты друг к другу, образуя линии и дуги, чтобы придать структуру и тень формам, в Библии много слов. Они с Кроули проделали большую работу с этими словами, и на это ушло много времени. Она старела, по мере того как росла коллекция полотен.

Она старела, а он - нет.

С самого начала ее больше всего заинтересовали две фотографии. Ей не терпелось узнать, что он сделает с разделами в самом начале книги и в самом конце. В конечном итоге ее удивило то, что он сделал с каждым из них. Оно ее удивило, и ей нужно было, чтобы он объяснил ей их обоих.

"Это просто из-за угла", - сказал он, указывая на картинку, которую он сделал из большей части Книги Бытия[9]. - "Видите, чуток смотришь вверх, и вид на него закрывают перья". Он провел пальцем по линиям, составляющие перья, и это помогло ей увидеть. Это был Азирафель в профиль, спрятанный за этими перьями. - "Я ведь Вам уже рассказывал? Он позволил мне встать под его крылом, когда пошли первые дожди. Он прикрыл меня".

Это было мило. Это было так мило. Энтони Дж. Кроули, как она со временем поняла, обладал именно той чувствительностью, которую можно было бы ожидать от поэта и художника.

Другой рисунок, сделанный из Откровений, было намного легче интерпретировать визуально. Однако понять было гораздо труднее. Она вообразила так много разных способов, которыми он мог бы изобразить этот отрывок Библии, и совершенно не знала, как он решил это сделать.

"Это символ, Травинка", - сказал он, когда она спросила, и прозвучало так, будто он был раздражен тем, что она не сразу поняла, чего это был символ. Но затем он понизил тон и позволил себе замолчать и сосредоточиться. - "Это символ… ну, много чего. Это символ всего, что когда-либо имело для меня значение. И это символ худшего, что мне пришлось пережить. В нем все это, все запаковано в нем. Это символ всего хорошего и всего плохого".

"Вдвоем и вместе", - сказала она.

"Да", - сказал он, и в этом "да" был смысл. - "Да. Вместе."

Это было действительно потрясающе. Это было ошеломляюще и столь убедительно продемонстрировало силу символов. Это было то, что она могла воспринимать только как очень человеческую способность, способность создавать символы и заботиться о них. Она подумала, что все это слишком человечно, так великолепно и красиво, что можно было найти такой невероятный символический смысл в такой простой вещи, как изображение термоса.

***

"Нам придется поговорить о недостающем куске", - сказала она однажды, после того, как решила, что тянула достаточно долго.

"Что это такое?" - спросил он, приклеивая несколько слов, последние штрихи к портрету своей машины.

"У нас полно информации о том, что произошло постфактум. И у нас есть лампа для того, что случилось раньше". - Она остановилась, чтобы смысл дошел. Лучше было дать ему знать, что она говорила, прежде чем она это скажет. - "Мы все еще не имеем падения".

Тишина. Она его подождала, пока он продолжал работать над изображением машины. Она ему доверяла: он еще не ответил, потому что думал.

"Знаете", - сказал он примерно через минуту, повернув голову в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Он казался почти удивленным, возможно, ошеломленным. - "Мне что-то даже в голову не пришло включить его?"

Она внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. Он не был саркастичен. Он был серьезен. Это заставило ее почувствовать что-то противоречивое, глубоко укоренившееся, смесь удивления и счастья, но и кое-что еще. В конце концов, в этом и был весь смысл третьей фазы: помочь ему построить осмысленную оценку своей жизни как чего-то большего, чем непосредственно до травмы и после травмы.

Именно это они намеревались сделать. И, судя по всему, они это сделали.

"Если не хотите, не надо", - сказала она.

"Нет-нет." - Он вернулся к работе. - "Думаю, у меня есть идея. И у меня все еще есть перед и зад обложки, с которыми я могу поработать, не так ли? Думаю, получается".

Он сказал это умиротворенно. Он казался довольным.

Они это сделали. Они добрались. Обри Тайм глубоко внутри почувствовала что-то сложное и болезненное, но она чувствовала и больше. Она не позволит этой сложной боли помешать ей почувствовать огромную, растущую гордость.

***

Основная цель профессионального психотерапевта, такого как Обри Тайм, - вывести себя из употребления. Цель состоит в том, чтобы помочь клиенту обрести независимость, исцелиться до такой степени, чтобы он больше не зависел от терапевта. Многие коллеги Обри Тайм раньше думали о своей работе так: цель - прекратить отношения с клиентом с того момента, как они начали.

Обри Тайм выполнила свои профессиональные обязанности. Или, по крайней мере, она пыталась. Она думала о своих мотивах, когда думала о роскошном, медленном процессе своей работы с Кроули. Было ясно, что никто из них не спешил с концом дела. Было ясно, что она не хотела прощаться, и ей всегда нравилась возможность поработать с ним. Обри Тайм подвергла сомнению ее мотивы, и она не могла отрицать, что за ними скрывается некоторый эгоизм, но она также считала, что она была оправдана тем, сколько времени она посвящала работе с ним. В конце концов, ему нужно было пережить более 6000 лет. То, что ей казалось роскошно медленным, рассуждала она, будет совершенно отличаться от его вневременной перспективы. Она считала это правильным, учитывая то, кем он был как клиент, и его очень необычные терапевтические потребности, что их работа отнимала так много времени. Она считала, что это правильно, и убедилась, что он согласен.

Она позволила этому занять время. Она позволила ему течь медленно, очень медленно. Она будет идти настолько медленно, насколько нужно Кроули. В конечном итоге она проведет такую большую часть своей жизни, свою конечную смертную жизнь, довольствуясь тем, что она его терапевт, довольствуясь тем, что он ее клиент.

Они работали вместе, и так долго. Они работали вместе, и это было роскошно.

Она старела, а он - нет.

***

Падение было последним портретом, который он закончил. Для него логично было быть последним.

Это было совсем не то, чего она ожидала. Портрет был хороший, просто прекрасный, он был совсем не тем, чего она ожидала.

Это были две руки, крепко держащиеся друг за дружку, каждая из которых тянулась с противоположной стороны листа.

Они были стилизованы, поэтому она не поняла, чьи были чьи. Она знала, что у Кроули и Азирафеля были очень разные руки, но он сконструировал эти руки так, что не было ясно, какая рука принадлежит какой сущности. Не было фона, чтобы указать, где был верх, а где низ; не было с одной стороны облаков, а с другой - огненных ям. Были только две руки, сошедшиеся вместе, как будто из огромной пропасти.

"Он Вас тянет вверх?" - спросила она. - "Или Вы его тяните вниз?"

"Ни то, ни другое", - сказал он и улыбнулся ей. - "Мы встречаемся посередине".

"Конечно", - сказала она, понимая, что иначе и быть не могло, и ответила ему улыбкой.

***

"Что подумываете с ними делать?" - спросила она.

Они разложили все холсты на полу ее офиса. Было довольно много разных произведений. Некоторые из них выглядели несколько потрепанными - первые, когда Кроули все еще был поглощен своей ненавистью к себе. Однако многие из них были красивы. Некоторые из них были абсолютно потрясающими.

Лампы не было. Кроули объяснил: Азирафель не захотел расставаться с ней даже на день.

"Не знаю", - сказал Кроули.

"Как Вы думаете, что Азирафель бы с ними сделал?"

Он проворчал: "Я не хочу, чтобы весь коттедж был завален этими штуками".

"Правда?" - подтолкнула она. - "Неужели это было бы так уж плохо?"

"Хм."

"Что?"

"Я сказал, нет, не было бы", - он поворчал еще немного, хоть и не был раздражен.

Он слегка, удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

***

Все было роскошно, пока оно длилось.

***

Они сидели друг напротив друга на двух креслах. Ему нечего было собирать; они с искусством покончили. Они со всем этим покончили.

Они закончили то, что намеревались сделать.

Они сидели друг напротив друга на двух креслах, так же, как и проводили вместе так много времени. Кроули выглядел немного нервным, немного грустным. Обри Тайм предположила, что она тоже.

Она улыбнулась ему. Это была грустная улыбка. Для них обоих было нормально чувствовать себя немножко грустно.

"Это не конец", - сказала она. - "Это просто изменение, но не конец".

Его губы изогнулись в улыбке. Для них обоих было нормально чувствовать себя немножко грустно.

"Вам всегда здесь рады, если я когда-нибудь Вам снова понадоблюсь", - сказала она.

"Я знаю", - сказал он.

Они уже обсуждали это раньше. На самом деле ей не нужно было ничего говорить. Было просто приятно сказать это.

Было нормально грустить при расставании с клиентом.

"Величайшие хиты", - сказала она, переключая внимание. - "Какие воспоминания Вы унесете из этого места?"

Он усмехнулся, размышляя. Он ковырял ткань подлокотника своего кресла, как будто рассеянно.

"Как поживает ваше дерево?" - спросил он, как будто это был ответ. Может, так и было.

"Думаю, с ним все в порядке", - сказала она. Она улыбнулась, и каждая улыбка сегодня будет грустной. - "Хорошо отреагировало на пересадку. Меня беспокоит приближающаяся зима, но я дам Вам знать, если мне понадобится совет по этому поводу".

В эти дни у нее была собственность. У нее был участок, далеко от города. Она купила этот участок и подарила своему дереву постоянный дом на этом участке. Она посвятила себя наблюдению за тем, как это дерево растет.

"Мне понравилось, когда Вы принесли то яблоко", - сказал он.

Она улыбнулась и кивнула, вспоминая об этом. "Мне тоже. Для меня это было очень важно".

"И для меня", - сказал он, и не пытался этого скрывать.

"Черт", - подумала она. - "Мы же сейчас расплачемся".

Но это было нормально. Все было хорошо.

Слезы - это нормально, когда ты открыт и честен.

"Обстоятельства были не самые лучшие, - сказала она, - но я была рада увидеть Ваше жилище. Я рада, что Вы показали мне M25[10]".

"Хех, да". - он ухмыльнулся. Он фыркнул. - "И я рад, что Азирафелю удалось показать Вам книжный магазин".

"Ага, это было хорошо".

Его глаза сияли, но теперь его улыбка стала еще шире. - "И, должен сказать, мне было очень весело, когда Вы еще думали, что я человек".

Она засмеялась и вытерла глаза. "Вы - засранец", - сказала она со всей любовью, какую только могла вложить в эти слова.

"Тогда я мог говорить все, что хотел, а Вы не понимали, о чем я вообще говорю".

"Вы хоть представляете, как усердно я работала, пытаясь понять Вас? Я разработала целую теорию, почему Вас так интересует история с яблоком, знаете ли".

"Да ну?" - он приподнял бровь. Он выглядел счастливым, даже с такими блестящими глазами.

"Я думала, Ваша печать была татуировкой, которую Вы сделали в подростковом возрасте".

"Ха!"

Все было хорошо. Все было хорошо. Все было хорошо, и им больше нечего было делать.

"Оставайтесь на связи", - сказала она.

"Обязательно", - сказал он.

"Моя дверь всегда открыта", - сказала она.

"Я знаю", - сказал он.

Он говорил серьезно. Он знал, что это правда. Он так усердно и много работал, чтобы понять, что это правда: она не бросит его. До тех пор, пока не останется выбора. Пока она жива, она будет рядом с ним. Он так много работал, чтобы получить это знание, чтобы почувствовать его и прожить его. Он так много работал, и она очень гордилась этим.

"Увидимся", - сказала она.

"До следующего раза", - сказал он.

И вот ему пора уходить.

Они встретятся снова. По крайней мере, они оба знали, что еще раз встретятся. Но они не могли знать больше. Обри Тайм не могла знать, где и когда они встретятся снова, или сколько раз они еще встретятся на протяжении ее оставшейся жизни. Это было точкой прекращения, даже если и было больно: она освобождает его от безопасности терапевтического союза, верит в то, что у него есть сила, стойкость, мудрость и проницательность, чтобы справиться самостоятельно, хорошо прожить свою жизнь, воспользоваться временем, которое ему было доступно.

Они встретятся снова. Обязательно. Хотя бы еще раз. Этого не избежать. Но в лучшем случае это было сладостно-горьким утешением. Она будет скучать по Кроули. Она будет скучать по нему. Пора уж ему уходить, но ей будет его не хватать.

Пора уж ему уходить, и она будет скучать по нему. Обри Тайм подумала, и заставила себя сосредоточиться на гораздо более сладком утешении: она будет скучать по нему, и ей было грустно, но она очень гордилась им. Она очень гордилась ими обоими, всей работой, которую они проделали.

Она могла умерить свою печаль чувством глубокого удовлетворения от того, что хорошо закончила работу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Прозелитизм - стремление обратить других в свою веру.  
> [2] Левит - третья книга Пятикнижия, Ветхого Завета и всей Библии. Посвящена религиозной стороне жизни народа Израиля.  
> [3] Кинцуги - японское искусство реставрации керамических изделий с помощью лака, полученного из сока лакового дерева, смешанного с золотым, серебряным или платиновым порошком.  
> [4] Песнь песней Соломона - книга, входящая в состав еврейской Библии и Ветхого Завета. Может интерпретироваться как история любви царя Соломона и девушки Суламиты.  
> [5] Скиния - в основном употребляется в значении походного храма евреев, скинии собрания, использовавшегося, согласно Библии, как место принесения жертвоприношений и хранения ковчега завета до постройки иерусалимского храма, созданного строго по образу скинии.  
> [6] Авраам и Исаак - Бог потребовал от Авраама принести в жертву его сына Исаака.  
> [7] Илия - библейский пророк в Израильском царстве в IX веке до н. э.  
> [8] Факсимиле - точное воспроизведение.  
> [9] Книга Бытия - первая книга Пятикнижия, Ветхого Завета и всей Библии. Книга рассказывает о происхождении мира, древнейшей истории человечества и происхождении еврейского народа.  
> [10] М25 - кольцевая автомобильная дорога длиною 188 км в Великобритании, расположенная вокруг Лондона.


	16. Частная практика

К тому времени, как за Обри Тайм пришел Смерть, она была готова. Она была более чем готова. Ее врачи тоже. Когда ей исполнилось 100 лет, врачи были счастливы за нее. В 115 лет они начали удивляться. В 130 лет они начали недоумевать. И когда она достигла преклонного возраста 146-ти лет, они уже давно перестали скрывать, насколько пугающей они находили ее.

"Меня не вините!" - хихикала она, тыкая себе в живот счастливым морщинистым пальцем. - "Не я наделила эту штуку неестественным долголетием!"

Никому это не казалось таким же смешным, как ей, но это было нормально. Старость, как с радостью обнаружила Обри Тайм, означала, что она могла смеяться над своими шутками, даже когда все вокруг находили их раздражающими.

Да, Обри Тайм прожила долгую жизнь, очень долгую жизнь. Она её прожила, и теперь она была готова. Она была готова.

Она была готова к появлению Кроули.

Он сидел на маленьком пластиковом стульчике возле ее кровати. Она не слышала, как он вошел - должно быть, она спала, когда он пришел. Но теперь он был рядом. Его волосы были не такими, какими она видела их в последний раз. Его одежда была другой. Но он был таким же.

"Я-то думала, ты принесешь мне апельсин", - сказала она.

"Хочешь апельсин?" - в его голосе было желание помочь, и он надеялся на возможность помочь. - "Я мог бы-- в больнице обязательно должен быть магазинчик, верно? Я могу пойти посмотреть--"

"Кроули", - перебила она его, усмехаясь. Ну, точнее, она попыталась усмехнуться. - "Это была шутка."

"Ой. Точно." - У него была полу-застенчивая полуулыбка. - "Я понял".

Она улыбнулась. "Рада тебя видеть", - сказала она.

\---

"Дайте мне выбор", - сказала она, говоря сквозь кусок льда во рту. - "Я могу передумать, когда буду действительно близка к... этому".

"Позвольте мне быть смертной, которая сделает этот выбор", - сказала она. - "Позвольте мне решить самой, куда я отправлюсь, когда придет моё время".

\---

"К тебе тут хорошо относятся?" - спросил он.

"Медсестры мне уже все нервы наделали и разделали", - ворчливо сказала она. Это было еще кое-что, что Обри Тайм была рада узнать о старении: люди чувствовали себя обязанными мириться с ее ворчливостью.

"Я подозреваю, что они просто делают свою работу", - сказал он.

"Пфе! Не защищай их", - сказала она.

Это была светская беседа. Они просто болтали. У них были дела, но было приятно провести время за светской беседой. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, когда Обри Тайм хотелось бы поболтать.

\---

"Мне понадобится знак доброй воли", - сказал он, нависая над ней со своего гребаного трона. Когда он это сказал, его губы дернулись не от удовольствия, а от чего-то другого.

"У выбора есть пределы, не так ли, Обри Тайм?" - спросил он, на самом деле не спрашивая. - "Вы уж точно недавно впечатлили меня этим, помните? Мы работаем за спинами людей, когда не можем поверить в то, что их рассуждения верны. Верно ведь, Обри? Мы не позволяем людям сделать выбор в пользу самоуничтожения. Не так ли?"

На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы она ответила.

"Мы оба знаем, что у Вас есть склонность к саморазрушению", - сказал он.

Он наклонился к ней еще ближе, еще больше навис над ней, и сказал: «Докажите мне, что Вам можно доверить этот выбор. Докажите, что Вы правильно мотивированы".

"Я приму Ваше встречное предложение, - сказал он, - только если Вы докажете мне, что знаете разницу между самоуважением и самоуничтожением".

Она проглотила кусок льда во рту. Они смотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза, через громадный стол.

\---

"Я уже давно жду твоего появления", - сказала она.

"Смертное ложе", - сказал он, нервничая. - "Мы согласились на смертное ложе, Травинка. Вот чего я ждал".

Обри Тайм не хотела плакать. Обри Тайм прожила долгую жизнь и была готова к тому, что за ней придет Смерть. Но, тем не менее, она чувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Это нормально, что смерть может печалить и пугать.

"Я готова", - прошептала она.

\---

"Дерево", - сказала она, потому что они оба знали, как ориентироваться в символах, потому что они оба знали, что дерево всегда символизировало, потому что она давно разработала свой план на свой шестой день с Кроули.

"Я сохраню дерево в живых", - сказала она. - "Вы знаете меня. Вы знаете, какая я. Я позабочусь об этом долбаном дереве, и Вы можете считать это как знак доброй воли".

Они смотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза, и он склонил голову. Они оба знали, что всегда символизировало это дерево.

\---

Кроули вздохнул. Он выпрямился в маленьком пластиковом стульчике, приняв позу, соответствующую профессионалам. Он снял солнцезащитные очки, сложил их и посмотрел на нее. Он сел, как профессионал, в стульчик рядом с ней и посмотрел на нее.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза. И она улыбнулась.

"Обри Тайм", - сказал он, как будто следуя сценарию, но они так и не разработали сценарий для этого. Она подозревала, что он был достаточно профессионален, и что ему не нужен отработанный сценарий. - "Как поживает дерево, о котором ты обещала заботиться?"

Ее улыбка стала шире.

"Сейчас покажу", - сказала она. Она потянулась к новомодному, нелепому устройству, которое стояло у нее на столе рядом с кроватью. Ей было трудно дотянуться до него, и она немного пошарила, но через мгновение ей удалось добраться до него. "Я…" - она нахмурилась и ткнула в него пальцем. Оно не было похоже на устройства, которые использовались в ее юности. - "Я так и не разобралась в этих новых штуках".

"Давай помогу", - сказал он, и его голос внезапно стал намного тише. Он был, как всегда, таким нежным и щедрым, и протянул руку, чтобы забрать у нее устройство. - "Я так понимаю, ты пытаешься получить доступ к своим фотографиям?"

"Угу".

"Ну вот", - сказал он. Все выглядело так просто. Когда она была моложе, ей никогда не приходило в голову удивляться тому, насколько легко он обращается с технологиями. Ему всегда было так легко обращаться с технологиями, как бы они ни менялись со временем.

"Видишь?" - спросила она.

"Да", - сказал он, и его голос был все еще таким тихим, когда он просмотрел фотографии, которые она хранила в своем телефоне. Для него не стало неожиданностью, что дерево все это время было здоровым. Да и не могло стать. В конце концов, они поддерживали связь. Он давал ей совет, когда она в нем нуждалась. Он уже знал, как поживает дерево, потому что она держала его в курсе того, что она делала со своим участком.

Обри Тайм заставила себя научиться ухаживать за этим деревом. Она научила себя видеть уход за простыми живыми существами, такими как деревья, цветы и виноградные лозы, как загадку, как увлекательную головоломку, а также как нечто более важное, чем просто головоломку, которую нужно решить. Она научилась принимать медленные темпы роста и цветения дерева. Она научилась заботиться о потребностях существа, которое не может выразить себя. Она научилась ценить красоту поддержания жизни.

Обри Тайм купила участок далеко от города. Она посадила свое дерево в почву той земли и научилась поддерживать его в живых. Она купила значительный участок земли и хорошо его обработала.

Она посадила семена. Она посеяла семена по всей почве купленной ею земли. Она посадила семена и ухаживала за слабыми саженцами, выросшими из почвы, и она наблюдала, как эти саженцы становились сильными и гордыми, как они тянулись к небу, как они становились достаточно большими, чтобы защитить ее в ответ, чтобы защитить ее от дождей и штормов.

Обри Тайм всю жизнь сажала семена. Она посадила семена и прожила достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как вырос лес.

\---

Они с Кроули взяли по ручке и расписались пунктирными линиями. Она расписалась на пунктирной линии. Она купила свою душу по цене дерева и стала безбилетной пассажиркой.

\---

"Что ж, хорошо", - сказал Кроули, кладя устройство обратно на прикроватный столик. - "Ты сдержала свою часть сделки".

"Да."

"Так что, полагаю, я сдержу свою", - выдохнул он.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза. Она смотрела, как он хрустит шею, восстанавливая свою профессиональную осанку. Она смотрела, как он готовится. Он улыбнулся, быстро и грустно, поджав губы, и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

"Обри Тайм", - сказал он, и она поняла, что он старался сохранить ровный голос, не терять взгляд, сохранять свою профессиональную устойчивость. - "У тебя есть выбор - принять всю любовь и все прощение, которые твой Создатель готов тебе дать. Ты их принимаешь?"

Она слушала его, когда он сделал это предложение. Она слушала его, и она видела его, и она чувствовала, как слеза скатилась по ее щеке.

За свою долгую жизнь Обри Тайм много раз думала о подписанном контракте. Много раз она обдумывала выбор, который он предоставит ей, когда придет время уходить, при условии, что она будет выполнять свою часть сделки. Она провела десятилетия, гуляя по лесу деревьев, научившись ценить их жизнь, их доброту, невыразимую ценность жизни и размышляя о том, что рост посаженных ею семян может означать для выбора отвергнуть Ее, когда была моложе, о выборе, который ей придется сделать снова, когда он действительно будет иметь значение.

Она думала об этом, и она думала о нем, о своем клиенте, о демоне, который в настоящее время работал так усердно, чтобы скрыть, как больно ему говорить эти слова.

Она никогда не переставала видеть в нем ребенка, маленького ребенка, испуганного и одинокого ребенка, которого бросило и травмировало единственное Существо из всего живого, которое должно было защитить его. Она никогда не переставала видеть в нем доброту, нежность, сладость. Она никогда не переставала видеть в нем боль, глубокую и сильную боль от того, что ему было дано то самое предложение, которое он только что сделал ей, получить прощение и любовь от Неё, несмотря на то, что он был ущербным. Она никогда не переставала видеть в нем маленького ребенка, достойного любви, заслуживающего любви, нуждающегося в любви.

Слеза скатилась по ее щеке.

Она любила его.

Обри Тайм за долгие годы научилась любить ценность жизни, зелень жизни, опыт жизни. За долгие годы она научилась ходить через лес, созданный ею самой, как принимать мир и защиту, которые обеспечивали те самые деревья, которые она взрастила. Она узнала, что значит быть садовником, и в ней укрепился ответ, который, как она знала, она должна будет дать.

Она посмотрела на Кроули, на своего клиента, на напуганного и любящего маленького ребенка, которого всегда видела в нем, и поняла, что ей нужно было дать.

"Нет".

Она улыбнулась. Она улыбнулась Кроули. Она улыбнулась ему, возможно, в последний раз, и была так благодарна за выбор, который он позволил ей сделать.

Слеза скатилась по его щеке.

"Твой выбор", - сказал он дрожащим голосом.

"Я знаю", - сказала она, улыбнувшись, когда на нее упало еще больше слез. - "Я сделала свой выбор."

Он протянул руку в пространство между ними и схватил ее за руку. Он держал ее за руку, крепко держал обеими руками.

Это был первый раз, когда они прикоснулись.

Она была благодарна за это, за его утешение, за его доброту. Смерть может быть печальной и пугающей, даже если ты удовлетворен тем, что прожил хорошую жизнь. Обри Тайм поняла только после того, как взял ее за руку, как отчаянно она нуждалась в них.

Он сжал ее руку и остался с ней.

\---

"И еще кое-что", - сказала она, откладывая ручку. - "Я хочу, чтобы Вы мне кое-что пообещали".

"Обещайте мне, - сказала она, - что Вы не останетесь... до самого конца".

"Конца?" - спросил он.

Она не хотела впадать в эвфемизм. Не хотела. Еще в юности она была удивлена тому, насколько неудобно ей говорить с ним о своей неизбежной смерти. Тогда она была удивлена тому, как слова застряли у нее в горле.

"Я не хочу, чтобы Вы видели, как я умираю", - сказала она, выдавливая эти ужасные слова. Она посмотрела на него, своего клиента, и знала, что это правильно - заставить его пообещать. Она знала, что никто не должен видеть, как умирает его собственный терапевт. «Вы должны пообещать мне, что заранее уйдете…"

"Конец, точно", - пробормотал он. - "Хорошо. Даю слово".

Они согласились. До 11 часов утра третьего дня они договорились.

\---

Она снова заснула. По крайней мере, она так думала, когда в следующий раз открыла глаза. А может, стало темнее. Она не была уверена. Кроули все еще был рядом и все еще держал ее за руку. Он взглянул на нее, когда заметил, что она шевелится.

"Это ..." - она закашлялась. Ну, она попыталась кашлять. - "Иди. Ты должен уйти."

Он покачал головой.

"Кроули", - упрекнула она, насколько могла.

"Нет, не-а".

"Ты обещал."

"Я обещал, что не останусь до конца", - сказал он, глядя на нее. В этом взгляде была решимость. Ей был знаком этот взгляд, эти открытые и честные глаза. - "Но это еще не конец, Травинка. Это не конец, это просто изменение, поэтому я никуда не уйду".

Он покачал головой. В нем была решимость. Он покачал головой и похлопал ладонью по ее руке.

"Я не уйду, - сказал он. - "Я не стану. Ты не останешься одна, так что я не уйду".

По ее щеке текли слезы.

Больно. Было больно, зная, что он говорит серьезно, что он сделает это, сделает это для нее. Она знала, что он уже видел, как умирало так много других смертных, но не она, не его терапевт. Она знала, что он был сильным и выносливым, что у него хватает навыков и силы духа, чтобы пережить нечто подобное. Она знала, что чувствует себя виноватой, думая, что он должен быть сильным и стойким ради нее. Она знала, что это неправильно, чтобы клиент утешал терапевта смертью.

Она знала, что это неправильно, и была за это очень благодарна.

Не было никого, кого Обри Тайм пригласила бы к своему смертному одру. В жизни было так мало людей, которых она бы пригласила в это место, в это очищенное, но церемониальное место. Тем более, что она прожила такую неестественно долгую жизнь, рядом с ней не было никого, кто мог бы сесть в этот пластиковый стул.

Она любила Кроули. Он был, как всегда, таким нежным и щедрым.

"С тобой все будет в порядке", - сказал он, продолжая повторять. - "Обязательно. Будет нелегко, но ты же выжившая, Травинка. С тобой все будет в порядке."

Он утешил ее. Он заговорил и утешил ее. Он стал рассказывать ей истории. Это были хорошие истории, счастливые истории. Многие из них она слышала раньше, и было приятно вспоминать о них. Он оставался с ней, он отказывался уходить и рассказывал ей истории, чтобы утешить ее.

Когда они впервые встретились, он выглядел старше ее. И он был, безусловно, намного старше ее. Впрочем, внешне они давно поменялись местами. Теперь он выглядел намного моложе нее. Она задавалась вопросом, если бы у нее когда-нибудь были дети, какое поколение потомков было бы того возраста, на который он выглядел? К тому времени даже ее внуки были бы намного старше, чем он выглядел. Но какое именно поколение будет выглядеть, как ровесники, вот в чем вопрос. На самом деле это был простой вопрос. Это была едва ли даже головоломка, не более чем арифметика. Все, что нужно, чтобы это понять, - это просто арифметика, очень простая арифметика...

Обри Тайм умерла с открытыми глазами.

Она смотрела на Кроули, теперь под другим углом. Теперь она стояла на противоположной стороне больничной койки. (На самом деле она не стояла.) Она посмотрела вниз и увидела себя в постели. (На самом деле это была уже не она сама.) Она увидела, что Кроули все еще держит ее за руку. (У нее больше не было рук.)

Быть мертвой было немного странно.

Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что в комнате есть кто-то еще. Она посмотрела на него. Он не напугал ее, но она подозревала, что он не пытался ее напугать. Она подозревала, что Смерть был таким же профессионалом, как и все в этой комнате.

Похоже, Кроули не видел ее. Он не смотрел на нее. Однако он посмотрел на Смерть. "Ах да, они же встречались раньше" - подумала она. Она смотрела, как Кроули открыл рот. Он что-то говорил Смерти. Кроули говорил, и Смерть слушал его, но Обри Тайм не слышала слов.

Она поняла, что не слышит слов, потому что у нее в ушах гудит. (У нее не было ушей.) Это гудение становилось все громче, очень быстро. Потом стало не просто гудением. Звук становился все громче и громче, и он вливался в нее, лился из ушей, которых у нее не было. Он вливался в нее, отразился в ней, наполнил и поглотил. Это было гудение, но не гудение: это был звук, похожий на рев разбивающихся о скалы океанских волн, на треск неугасимого огня; это был звук, похожий на глубину безмятежного озера, которая могла заманить внутрь; это был звук, похожий на жар раскаленного добела палящего Света.

Это были слова. Это был звук, похожий на слова. Слова, втекающие в нее, сквозь нее, эхом отражающиеся во всей ней. Слова, поглощающие ее, пробивающиеся глубоко внутри нее, туда, где должны быть ее кости. Слова внутри нее, делающие ее, разрушающие ее, оседающие в глубоких до костей пустотах внутри нее.

Это был не крик и не рев. Эти слова, они были шепотом:

поступай, как считаешь нужным, милая

И все. Эти слова вытекли из нее быстрее, чем пришли. Они отказались от проживания в ее самых глубоких местах, они отказались от нее. Эти слова, они покинули ее, и они оставили ей только воспоминание о том, что она почти сгорела изнутри, просто воспоминание о том, как она почти утонула, почти утонула на вечность. Они покинули ее в самый последний момент, прежде чем паника действительно сумела начаться.

Они покинули ее. Она глубоко вдохнула. (У нее не было легких.) Она позволила своей нервной системе успокоиться. (У нее больше не было неврологии.) Она подождала, пока Кроули и Смерть закончат разговор. Она была готова подождать.

Смерть повернулся к ней. Он поманил ее. Она последовала за ним, и он показал ей, как спуститься.

***

В Аду было не так уж и плохо, не совсем. Конечно, другим он казался плохим, но не Обри Тайм. В конце концов, она была самым благословенным существом, которое когда-либо проходило через Залы Ада и оставалось там более трех дней. И, в конце концов, она была трижды связана контрактом с самым известным предателем Ада: один раз невольно, один раз умышленно, а второй раз - поддельно.

Именно подделка, казалось, больше всего беспокоила обитателей Ада. Через некоторое время начала слышать, как демоны бормочут фальсификаторша сигилов, проходя мимо, и она не испытывала никаких угрызений совести, исправляя их ошибку. Она знала - если бы им было куда отослать ее, они бы изгнали ее. Но что они могли сделать, сказать ей, чтобы она катилась в Ад?

Она находила эту шутку очень забавной, даже если она никому не казалась таковой. "Им же хуже", - подумала она.

Дела пошли еще лучше, когда поползли слухи, что она умеет плеваться святой водой. Она не знала, откуда пошли эти слухи, но они определенно облегчили ей жизнь. После того, как пошли эти слухи, даже этот вымесок паршивый Хастур перестал ее раздражать.

(Она снова напомнила себе, что нужно быть добрее в своих мыслях к Хастуру. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, даже если он и вымесок паршивый, и он, в конце концов, работал очень, очень усердно.)

В Аду было больше места, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Это место ужасно и мучительно плохо обслуживалось. Это ее не слишком удивило. В конце концов, травма сидит в мозгу как вездесущая реальность, занимая слишком много места, вытесняя неврологические возможности для других потребностей, таких как исполнительное функционирование. Выжившие после травм часто сталкивались с трудностями при управлении такими задачами, как систематизация файлов, соблюдение четкого расписания, составление списков дел и их выполнение. Для переживших травму было обычным делом находить проблемы со всеми теми навыками, которые были необходимы для создания и поддержания хорошо отлаженной бюрократии. А что есть Ад, как не бюрократия, основанная травмированными?

Она не спрашивала разрешения. Она просто выбрала складское помещение и занялась его уборкой. Места было много, просто все нужно было привести в порядок. И если что-то и нравилось Обри Тайм, так это наводить порядок. Если она в чем и была хороша, так это в том, что она брала то, с чем другие не справлялись из-за своих прошлых травм, и выясняла, как это исправить.

Она не спрашивала разрешения. Она просто убрала плохо управляемое складское помещение и превратила его в офисное помещение. Она рылась, пока не нашла два кресла, которые были бы достаточно удобными, несколько столов, которые можно было поставить рядом друг с другом, и стол, на котором она могла бы сидеть и делать свою работу.

Было бы неплохо, если бы в ее офисе было окно, но она смирилась с его отсутствием. В конце концов, это был Ад - нельзя же ожидать, что все будет чудесно, правда?

Ситуация Обри Тайм стала еще более терпимой, когда она завела друзей по переписке.

Первого она завела, пока убиралась в офисе. Она нашла в углу тлеющую стопку полевых отчетов. Совершенно очевидно, что их никогда не читали. Совершенно очевидно, что их сразу запихивали в угол и забывали о них. В конце концов, травма может нарушить исполнительную функцию человека.

Те полевые отчеты были тем еще казусом. Его голос звучал в них так отчетливо. Она подозревала, что даже если бы кто-нибудь здесь нашел время прочитать их, они не смогли бы интерпретировать сарказм, который был для нее столь очевиден. Они бы не заметили преувеличений, очевидной лжи, сардонического юмора. Каждый из этих полевых отчетов, как она легко могла понять, был стебом, вызовом, игрой в "чья кишка тонка": кто-нибудь там, внизу, обратит когда-нибудь внимание на то, что я здесь делаю?

Никто так и не заметил. Она была благодарна за это. Она была рада, что прочитала все эти фантастические полевые отчеты.

Она взяла одни из лучших и обвела красной ручкой каждую орфографическую и грамматическую ошибку, которую только смогла найти. Она приписала комментарии на полях, шутя и высмеивая то, что он написал. Затем она собрала их и подкупила демона, чтобы тот вернул их отправителю.

Всего несколько дней спустя она получила его ответ: Те, что до стандартизированной орфографии, не считаются. Рад снова от тебя слышать. На связи. -К.

Так у неё появился первый приятель по переписке.

Второй приятель по переписке появился позже, и для неё это было абсолютной неожиданностью. Однажды она шла по коридорам, как вдруг демон, которого она не знала, подошел к ней. Он сказал: "Псст", а затем сунул что-то ей в руку. Она взяла, и он снова исчез в толпе.

Это была записка, и она была написана на самой ослепительно белой бумаге, которую она очень давно не видела. Она была аккуратно сложена в идеальный квадратик и перевязана ленточкой. Было совершенно очевидно, откуда взялась эта записка.

Она не знала, что ее больше раздражало: количество восклицательных знаков, которые Дейв использовал в своих письмах, или тот факт, что он каким-то образом придумал, как осуществлять неофициальный обмен информацией между Раем и Адом до нее.

У него были проблемы со стартом терапевтического барабанного круга, где он находился, и он надеялся, что у нее может быть какой-нибудь совет. Он предложил возобновить их профессиональные отношения, чтобы они могли советоваться друг с другом. Она не знала, сможет ли она быть полезной, поскольку барабанные круги были далеко за пределами ее профессионального опыта, но она ответила лучшим советом, который могла дать. Вот и все: у нее появился второй друг по переписке.

Приятно иметь профессиональный контакт. Приятно иметь коллегу, с которым она могла посоветоваться и посочувствовать. Приятно было знать, что у Дейва все в порядке, и что, несмотря на разницу в местоположении между ними, их опыт не сильно отличался друг от друга.

Да, в Аду действительно было не так уж и плохо. У нее был свой офис. У нее было два кресла, рядом с ними столики и стол. У нее были друзья по переписке, один из которых теперь был другом, а другой - профессиональным партнером, с которым она могла посоветоваться и посочувствовать. И, конечно, были ее клиенты, очень много ее клиентов.

В Аду действительно было не так уж и плохо, и это было бы не так уж плохо, пока она не знала, сколько выживших после травм нуждаются в помощи, пока она знала, что у нее есть подготовка, профессионализм, и, что наиболее важно, опыт, позволяющий оказать им необходимую помощь. В Аду будет не так уж и плохо аж целую вечность, учитывая, что у нее здесь была работа, важная работа, такая работа, которая оставила у нее чувство, которое, как она знала, было формой благодати, своего рода работа над тем, для чего, как она знала, ни одно другое существо во всем существовании не было так же хорошо подготовлено.

Она была Обри Тайм, профессиональным психотерапевтом с бесчисленным опытом работы со случаями тяжелых травм. Она разделила яблоко ни с кем иным, как со Змеем Эдема, и она смогла посмотреть Стражу Восточных Врат в глаза и выразить благодарность за все то хорошее, что он сделал для нее. Она была смертной, которая отвергла своего Создателя в акте любви, и она чувствовала глубокое удовлетворение от осознания того, что она была именно там, где заслуживала быть. Она была проклятым профессиональным психотерапевтом, и это был её выбор. И это было именно то, чем она хотела бы быть снова и снова, снова и снова, всю вечность.

Она была Обри Тайм, и она собиралась работать.

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и последняя глава! Спасибо всем за внимание! <3
> 
> Оставайтесь сильными и любите.


End file.
